A Journey of Love
by chaka1967
Summary: HHH/Carly meet in college, their journey leads them into heartache, marriage, deception, having children, and danger. Will these bumps in the road lead to utter joy&happiness? There are mentions of Dave Batista/Melina, Shawn Michaels, Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose, other various WWE Superstars, Jason Morgan, & various Soap Opera characters from Y&R&GH, & TV&Film Actors.
1. Chapter 1

The Early Years

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the below WWE Superstars.

Hunter Helmsley was at the gym completing his daily workout with team member Dave. They were proud linebackers for the University of Rhode Island Rams.

"Come on man get your head in it." Dave said.

"Um…what?" Hunter said.

"You are spacing out." Dave said.

"Did you see her come in?" Hunter nodding his head to the front of the gym, "she is hot".

"Who?" Dave turned to look. "Wow, she looks like a spinner to me."

Hunter gave him an annoyed looked. "What?"

"she does have a nice ass, but she is not your type." Dave said.

"What you mean, because she is spainish." Hunter said.

"Oh come on Hunter, I am not like that, but you usually go for, well I don't know, the tall and amazon type."

"She is different, but I have to meet her." Hunter said.

Carly was with her best friend Cynthia at the gym, truth be told she did not want to be there, but Cynthia was interested in this guy and she was her wing girl. Carly was in shape, but was not a gym rat. Carly was 5'5 and curvy, but did have muscle tone.

"Will you come on Carly, Kofi is waiting for us." Cynthia said.

Carly sighed and followed.

"Hi Cynthia, you look great." Kofi said.

"Kofi this is my bff Carly" as Cynthia was pushing Carly forward. "Hi Kofi, nice to meet you Cynthia has told me a lot about you." Carly said

Kofi smiled and winked at Cynthia, she blushed. "So you girls ready?" Kofi said.

"Yes we are" as Cynthia was dragging Carly.

"Will you slow down and stop pulling my arm." Carly said.

"Sorry, I just want to look interested." Cynthia said.

"This is my friend and team mate Stephen, we call him Shea." Kofi said.

"So what positions do you play?" Carly asked.

"Well Carly, I am a wide receiver and Shea is a full back, you do understand right?" Kofi smirking.

Carly raised her eyebrow, "are you ser-ious" as Cynthia jumped in and smiled, also pinching Carly in the process.

Carly gave her a shocked look. Kofi and Shea gave each other the look like easy pickings. "For your information I know a lot about football, my Dad is a sports writer for the Providence Journal and I am majoring in journalism to follow in his footsteps." Carly said with an indignity tone.

"Look Carly we did not mean to insult you, but it will be hard for any players to give you an interview and sound sane, you are hot." Shea said.

"Okay that is it, you listen to me MR HEAT MISER", Carly starting to get a little loud.

That got Hunter & Dave's attention. Carly snatched her gym bag and started for the door in a huff.

"I am so sorry Kofi, it's Carly time of the month." Cynthia said.

"You need to get your little friend in check." Kofi said.

"Does she even realize who we are?" Shea said.

Cynthia was starting to get nervous and mad at the same time, she couldn't understand why Carly could not play along.

"Wait…Wait..Wait." Cynthia yelled.

Carly whipped around and stared at her friend. "Well?"

"Please just wait a second, Kofi & Shea were playing Carly, why do you have to be such a buzz kill," as Cynthia had her hand on her hip.

"I can't believe you are okay with that crap, they are so full of themselves, and they only want to get laid. My Dad has told me all about these college players and their frat parties." Carly not caring if she was yelling.

"Oh come on Carly, it would do you good to lose that cherry of yours." Cynthia said.

Eyes wide open and mouth open, Carly was starting to get red in the face, she couldn't believe Cynthia would announce her business in a crowded gym. "You know what Cynthia, go to your "little" wide receiver, and don't call me once you have become another trick to him."

At this point the girls looked like they were ready to go at each other and the manager Joe was starting to head over. Hunter stood up from his weight machine and walked over to the 2 girls, "I got it Joe."

" I don't want any problems Hunter, the last thing I need is a cat fight." Joe frowning.

"I promise Joe, just give me a minute." Hunter said. Joe nodded and stood aside. "Ladies…Ladies" Hunter said as he easily stood between the girls.

Carly was in mid-sentence as she came into full view of Hunters chest. "Come on you do not want to get tossed out." Hunter said.

"Don't worry I am leaving." Carly said, and turned and started towards the door.

"Go ahead and protect that little cherry." Cynthia said.

A flash of heat flooded Carly and she started to lunge for Cynthia, Hunter grabbed her by the waist, "get off of me right now" Carly screamed.

Hunter leaned into her ear, "she is not worth it princess" he whispered.

Carly was now hot, but not from anger, a tingling heat, something almost suffocating. As the heat became too much, Carly started to back away from Hunter. Hunter tighten the grip slightly, barley enough room to put a piece of paper in the space between them. "Let me walk you outside to get some air," Hunter whispered in Carly's ear.

Carly did not want to turn around to face Hunter because she felt herself getting flushed. Hunter picked up on Carly not moving away and smirked to himself. Hunter started to guide her to the door, Carly could only find herself holding on to Hunter's waist and taking in his musk/masculine scent, it was the most intoxicating scent ever.

Carly and Hunter walked outside and stood on the side of the building. "Are you okay now princess."Hunter said.

"Why do you keep calling me that," Carly could not even ask without slightly smiling.

"It fits you, and I don't know your name." Hunter said.

Carly felt like all the air was sucked out of her lungs, she couldn't get her words out, only a blush appeared on her cheeks. Hunter smiled, "okay I'll start, my name is Hunter Helmsley.. and you princess."

Carly shook her head and sighed, "my name is Carly Nelson. I'm sorry for my behavior in there, but Cynthia sometimes doesn't know when to back down." Carly said.

Hunter raised his eyebrow, "you seem to be able to give it right back princess."

Carly was starting to feel that heat again, she had never met anyone like him, he was perfect, long blond hair, honey eyes, and a body to die for, she shook her head again and blinked. "Do you need some water, you seem flushed." Hunter said, all while smirking.

Playfully Carly pushed Hunter's chest, "will you stop with the smirk. I don't need water, I need to…" before she could say another word, Hunter pulled her close to his chest and looked deep into her eyes… "you need to go to dinner with me." Without pulling back, "I don't even know you." Carly said. "I know, but I don't want to not see you again, trust me, just dinner, you name the place princess."

Carly looked into his eyes and she knew right then and there, she would regret not going for the rest of life.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from the WWE, purely fictional.

Later that afternoon Carly arrived back at her parent's home, she was on cloud nine. She couldn't stop thinking of Hunter.

"Are you okay, earth to Carly." Her mom said

"Sorry, why are you smiling mom?"

" Carly you are glowing, good workout at the gym?"

"Actually I didn't get a chance to work out, Cynthia & I got into a fight." Carly began to frown.

"What? You two never fight."

Cynthia and Carly were like sisters, Carly being an only child. "I know mom, but Cynthia was way out of line."

"Well, what did she say?"

Carly had a look of nervousness not wanting to talk about her virginity, "it was stupid Mom."

"Okay, I am sure you two will work it out, so again, why are you smiling."

Carly sighed, "maybe I am just happy to see my loving mom," as she had a cheeky smile.

"Okay, Carly I will stop, but if you change your mind, I'm here." She gave her daughter a kiss and went into the kitchen.

Carly kept wondering if Hunter would actually call. If he did, what will I wear, how will I do my hair. Cynthia always was her good eye in picking out the right outfit. Carly sighed sadly, it was now sinking in that she needed to clear this up with her best friend.

* * *

Cynthia had decided to go back to her dorm room, however she was not alone, and Kofi was with her. Kofi came up behind Cynthia and wrapped his arms around her, "thinking about your "bff". You know you can do better, she seems uptight, and does not know how grown-ups act."

Kofi than began to suck on Cynthia earlobe, and messaging her breasts. "Stop Kofi! I am not in the mood right now." Kofi gave a huff, "I didn't come here for drama," he calmed himself a little, "and I just want to have a little fun."

Cynthia stood back and looked at Kofi, "well I don't feel like having fun right now, Carly is like my sister, I shouldn't have said…"

Kofi put his finger to her lip.. "you said the truth Cynthia, besides she can't understand what being a real woman like you are." Kofi moved closer and moved in to kiss Cynthia softly, the kiss deepened and Cynthia moaned. Just a matter of quick time Kofi thought to himself. Not stopping the kiss, Kofi backed them into the bed and laid on top of Cynthia, he took her hand and placed it on his cock, Cynthia continued to stoke him, feeling his erection. Kofi began to press against her womanhood thru her biker shorts. Cynthia body was on fire, she opened her eyes with lust blazing. She placed her hands on Kofi chest, he moaned "what is the matter."

"I can't, not with this whole Carly thing." Cynthia looking concerned.

Kofi had a look of annoyance, "and well you can't just tease me like this and stop."

Cynthia did not want to lose Kofi, "I'm sorry baby, but my mind is running in all different directions, especially since Carly just up and left the gym."

"Well I don't care, besides she walked out with Hunt, I am sure he made her feel better". Kofi said.

Cynthia had a look of confusion, "what do you mean by that?"

"Look, let's just say Hunt can work some of that tension out of her. He won't force her to do something she is not ready for. Kofi rolled his eyes, "Hunt is one of our team captains, and he knows what to do. Speaking of doing, why don't you at least suck me."

Cynthia was a little taken back, "I will make it up to you."

Kofi hopped off of her and started towards the door.

" Where are you going?" Cynthia now starting to get nervous.

"We have a party tonight at the frat house." Kofi said.

Cynthia blinked and thought to herself that she needed to at least blow him or he would end up with some other undeserving chick. "Wait..wait" she whispered as she got off the bed.

"What Cynthia(with an annoyed tone)?"

She knelt down in front of his crotch and licked her lips. "Mama going to make you feel real good before the party." Kofi looked down at her and began to pull down his trunks releasing his harden cock. Cynthia licked her lips and took his cock into her mouth. She sucked slow at first and took his balls between her fingers kneeding them. Kofi moaned and began to push her head down further on his cock. She began to quicken the pace, Kofi continued to push her head, Cynthia began to gag, but continued to slurp, the tension now building in his stomach and balls. "Suck me deep bitch," she did as she was told, she could tell he was on the edge of coming. Kofi was in a state of pure lust, he was enjoying ever last minute of this. "Oh fuck, I'm goooooonnnna cum." Cynthia took him deep one final time and he exploded in her mouth. Cynthia greedily drank down all of his load. Kofi pulled up his trunks and kissed Cynthia on the head, "that was great babe."

"So will you pick me up before the party." Cynthia asked.

Kofi thought for moment, "sure around 10:00pm." Kofi knew tonight would be the night he would get the final big score. Cynthia went to kiss him goodbye, but she received a quick peck on the lips.

Once Kofi left, she felt a sadness of being alone. I need my sister, but I also need him.

A/N: Sorry so short, this is my first fic, please give feedback. More chapters to come.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE Superstars or actors/actresses. Purely fictional.

GETTING THE CALL…

Carly was awaken by the smell of bacon and the sounds of Chaka Khan (I'm Every Woman), she pulled the sheet over her head. As she lay there, all she could think of was Hunter and their brief encounter yesterday, he had not called the night before, maybe he is not that into me, she thought to herself. But how could it be, she felt a connection. She could still feel his hands on her waist, oh God get a grip Carly, she thought.

"Carly..Carly..Carly," then she felt the sheet pulled from head, her mom stood above her with a silly grin. "Good morning bundles," as she leaned down to kiss her cheeks, some guy is on the phone asking for you.

Carly sprung up from the bed almost knocking her mom over. "Sorry mommy," as she tried to catch her.

"Carly what is wrong with you?" Her mom asked while frowning a little.

"Who is it?" Carly asked.

"I think he said Hunter, who is Hunter?" her mom asked.

"I'll explain later," Carly went to pick up her bedroom phone, taking a deep breathe, "hello."

"Good morning princess, you awake?" Hunter asked.

"Of course." She lied.

"Are you going to the gym today?" Hunter asked.

"I don't know, why is that our date", she immediately wanted to take that back.

That familiar clearing of the throat came from Hunter, "of course not, I wanted to see you, consider it a pre-date, besides I thought about you all last night."

"Is that a fact." Carly said.

"Yes princess it is, look I would have called last night, as he hesitated, but I had a family issue with my brother Shawn."

"Is everything okay." Hunter voice took on a very serious tone with that last statement of his brother.

"No, no..it is complicated princess."

Carly could melt every time he called her princess. "So how about that pre-date"? Hunter asked, chuckling a little.

Carly bit her bottom lip, "okay what time?"

"How about an hour or so?"

Carly had a look of panic, "okay."

"I would pick you up, but it doesn't sound like you live at the dorms."

"I don't live at the dorms, I can drive myself to the gym."

Hunter didn't push this time, "okay princess, see you in about an hour."

Carly immediately went to her walk in closet, another all familiar clearing of the throat stopped her dead in her tracks. "Mom I thought you left."

"Carly who is this Hunter person?" Her mom asked.

Carly arched her eyebrow, "Mom don't start, he is just a trainer at the gym," and she lied again.

"Well, why did I hear date." Her mom said.

"I am 20 years old, not 12."

"I know Carly, I am just concerned, I thought we agreed you would go out with Carl from our church."

Carly did not have time to get into this now, "mom I never agreed, I think you and dad assumed."

Now listen Carly, your dad & I know best. Carl comes from a very solid family and has a promising future in his father business.

"I don't like him mom, he is very pushy and wants," Carly paused.

"He wants what Carly, talk to me, we have always been close."

Carly kissed her mom, "I promise we will talk later," giving her mom pleading eyes.

"Okay baby, but we will finish this conversation."

Carly smiled and headed into her bathroom for a shower.

* * *

Carly headed downstairs and grabbed her keys, "bye mommy."

"Hold on little lady, no kiss good bye for your old man."

"Sorry dad, I am meeting someone at the gym."

"Well, I think Cynthia can wait." Carly's father was not a large man, 5'11 and well built.

"Greg" (as Greg Mathis)…Sophia (as Sofía Vergara) called from the doorway, "let her go, we don't want her to speed."

"She knows better than that Sofia."

Carly went over and kissed them both good-bye, also mouthing thank you to her mother. "Remember Carly you have to help today at the boutique, Sofia said.

"Yes mommy, I will be there." Carly ran to her grey z28 Chevy Camaro and headed for the gym.

* * *

Hunter had already begun lifting. "Hey big guy," Dave leaning down over Hunter. "Hey Dave, what's up?" Just getting in a quick workout, and then headed to see Melina. Hunter just shook his head.

"So how is that little hot chica from yesterday? Dave asking with grin.

Hunter sighed, "what hot little chica?"

Can this be possible, the "I have to be focused on football and work?" Dave enjoying working Hunter up.

"I am focused, you will see once the Patriots draft me." Hunter said.

"Ok big man, settle down." Dave looking on.

Hunter was focused on becoming a top draft choice and helping in the family business, but that did not mean he ignored his "needs", actually those "needs" where more than met, there just was no one he wanted to commit to, well until now. He shook his head, thinking to himself, I just met this girl, but why can't I get her out my head.

"Hello, earth to Hunter.. Damn you got it bad." as Dave shook his head.

Hunter was about to retort, but his attention was drawn to the entrance of the gym, there she was, princess.

Carly headed over to Hunter and Dave, she was wearing a matching black & hot pink biker set. "Hey guys, am I late?"

"Not at all sexy," Dave said. Hunter immediately jumped up, "oh Dave is just leaving, right Dave?"

"Hunter how rude, Dave chuckling slightly, you have not introduced us." Looking at Carly.

Hunter had to admit she looked damn good. Carly looked at Hunter, giving a little smile, her dimples showing, she looked so much like her mom. "Carly this is Dave, my team mate and friend, Dave this Carly."

Dave was about to speak, but Hunter gave him his towel, "thought you had to meet up with Melina."

"Oh yeah, nice to meet you Carly, I am sure we will see each other again."

Hunter now starting to get annoyed, "Dave I need to finish up and I am sure Carly wants to get her workout in."

"Nice to meet you Dave, I am going to get water Hunter, then we can work out."

Hunter nodded and turned right back around to Dave, "don't do that, I mean you are going to scare her." Trying not to seem smitten.

"Okay relax Hunt, just messing with ya."

"I know man, I just want to get to know her first, okay?"

Dave slapped hands with Hunter and was on his way. Dave knew this girl was special, Hunt never invited a lady "friend" to work out. He was happy for his friend, but hoped Hunt's "focus" on football and family business would not get in the way.

Carly tapped Hunter on the shoulder, you ready? Hunter turned and stood up close to Carly, in a sexy voice, "I'm always ready." Carly felt the heat flood her again, this time she stepped back just a little, she needed to remain calm. "How about we just have a little water first, then we can start on some light weights, not that you need it princess."

Oh god, I am not going to be able to do anything, Carly thought to herself. They stepped to the seating area and sat on the couch. "So Carly, tell me about you," his eyes looking directly in hers. Hunter had on black trunks and white sleeveless t-shirt, a light glisten to his muscles.

Carly bit her lip, "what do you want to know?"

"Anything and everything." Hunter said.

They began to have idle chit chat about school, they both decided to wait until their date to talk further. Surprisingly they never had a workout, both not wanting to stop talking.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional.

Carly kept her promise, she was at her mom's boutique, setting up a display.

"That looks great baby." Sophia said.

"Thanks mom." (Carly was actually torn on what career path to take, she loved journalism, but there was something about fashion that made her feel alive and sassy)

"You really have a unique style, and your eye for color combination and accessorizing is dead on baby." (Sofia not only owned a successful boutique in the northeast, but was quiet well known for her designs. She developed her style during her modeling days). "You know you can change your major," nothing more would make Sofia happier than Carly working side by side with her.

Carly looked at her mom with such excitement in her eyes, but then she remembered her dad, "you know dad would flip out, right?"

"Let me worry about your dad, we want you to be happy. Speaking of happy, how was your training session?"

"It was great, I really am very motivated to continue with this program."

"Really..So Hunter has nothing to do with it." Sophia asked.

Carly had a huge smile at just the mention of his name.

"I knew it, you can't fool me baby, you like him, out with it, and I want details."

" I don't know mom, he is so," and her sentence was cut off by the ding of someone entering the boutique. Before Carly knew it, she was getting smothered by her other bestie, Sandi (Debi Mazar based off the character from Goodfellas), the room than became full of giggles. "I need to talk to you girl." Sandi said.

"Well hello to you too." Sophia said with a giggle of her own.

"Sorry, I just really need to talk with Carly, this whole Cynthia thing has to be done already." Carly, Cynthia, and Sandi were the 3 musketeers.

"Baby you have helped enough for today, you & Sandi go ahead." Carly kissed her mom, and left with Sandi.

* * *

Carly & Sandi walked over to the Camaro to talk. Sandi pulled out a cigarette and gave one to Carly too. "Look Carly I know Cynthia was over the top, but she really seems to like this butt head Kofi, can't you just take one for the team, or for me and apologize. You know I hate it when we are out of sync."

Carly sighed, "I know things went too far, but Kofi is really no good."

" I know that Carly, but we need to help her see that, "you flying off the handle" is not going to make her see that."

Carly blew out a puff of her cigarette and looked at Sandi with narrowed eyes, "me fly off the handle? Did she even tell you everything?"

" Yes Carly, and she was wrong to bring up your virginity in public, hey I tease you all the time on what your missing out on," as Sandi made a breathy sigh, "I mean nothing is better than having a big ole "O"."

Carly began to blush as thoughts of Hunter ran through her mind.

"What is this, thoughts of the supposed "blonde Adonis"" Sandi asked.

"Who said that Sandi?"

"Cynthia did, she told me you left with him after the blow up. So what's up with that?"

"I don't know, there is something about him, he is like no other guy I have met."

"You know Carly, he is on that team with Kofi, and you know birds of a feather.."

Carly cut her off, "he is nothing like Kofi."

"Really, I heard he is worst."

"What are you talking about Sandi?"

"I look out for my girls, and word is he is a love and leave them type of guy."

"No" (Carly shaking her head).

"Look you are at Brown University, he and Cynthia are at URI, she got the low down. I don't want you or Cynthia hurt by these jerks."

"Look Sandi I love you like a sister, but I can make up my own mind."

"Okay, just watch yourself. Now back to this "blow up", the 3 of us are going out for dinner tonight and squash this whole thing, okay."

Carly smiled and hugged Sandi, okay.

Sandi & Carly pulled up at Denny's to meet Cynthia. There she is in the corner Sandi said. Cynthia looked up with a pleasant and apologetic smile to the 2 girls. Sandi pushing Carly along, "you sit in the middle," Carly narrowed her eyes at Sandi. "Just go bratty," as Sandi stuck out her tongue. Carly became uncomfortable, she did not want to be mad at Cynthia, but she doesn't trust Kofi. "Look Cynthia, I am sorry for lunging at you that was over the top."

"I'm sorry too Carly, I shouldn't have been a bitch and yelled out your business."

"Good ladies, "so this is behind us?" Sandi said.

Carly and Cynthia hugged and all was right again, at least for now.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional.

The Date…

It was Friday night and Carly was pacing back and forth in her bedroom.

"Will you relax bratty." Sandi said.

"I am relaxed, I am not sure this is the right outfit." Carly had on jeans and a form fitting black backless knitted shirt, it was adorned with some sequence on the front. She made sure to wear heels too.

"You look great Carly, everything is fitting in all the right spots."

"I don't know Sandi, maybe I should have worn a dress."

" You guys are going to Union State Brewery in downtown Providence, that outfit is perfect."

"I know Sandi, but it is a hip kinda place."

"Don't over think it sweetie, he will have a nice view of both your front and back." as Sandi gave a wicked smile.

Carly took one final look in her full length mirror, "okay I guess you are right, I don't want to be over dressed."

Both Carly & Hunter wanted a nice informal place for their first date, but truth be told, this restaurant was a happening place in the city.

"So maybe you two can meet up with me and Montel (MVP) after dinner, we are going to the club."

"I don't know, Montel and Hunter don't even know each other."

"Did you forget Montel graduated 2 years ago from URI, and he played with the Rams, I am sure they have crossed paths."

Carly turned around with narrowed eyes, "what are you up to Sandi?"

" What? Oh I might have forgotten that Montel knew Hunter."

"Come on Sandi don't start this crap again."

" Look Carly, this guy is notorious for loving the ladies, I am worried."

"About what Sandi?"

"You are so wide open for him right now, you won't even see what moves he has in store for you tonight. Just mention Montel and see how he reacts."

Carly sat on the bed with her arms crossed over her chest. "Don't give me that chica, I am always going to look out for you."

Carly didn't blink. "Okay..Okay..Okay bratty, just relax. When is he getting here?" Sandi asked.

"It should be any minute now," Carly stood up and hugged Sandi, "I will talk with you later."

Sophia poked in, "I think Hunter is here, an SUV pulled up into the driveway."

"Okay, thanks mom."

"You look beautiful baby."

" I told you Carly, perfect outfit." Sandi said. Carly kissed her mom.

* * *

Greg was heading to the kitchen as the doorbell rang. "I got it girls," he yelled upstairs.

Greg opened the door with complete confusion written on his face. "Good evening sir," as Hunter extended his hand.

" May I help you?" Greg asked.

Hunter now had confusion on his face, "I am here to pick up Carly Nelson."

"Oh really." Greg said.

Sophia was heading downstairs at this point knowing her husband may not be on his best behavior. "Come in, come in." Sophia said. "You must be Hunter."

"Yes ma'am," Hunter said.

Greg now looking at his wife with agitation. Hunter stepped inside.

"I am Sophia, Carly's mom (Hunter was a little taken back, Carly looks so much like her mom, with softer features) and this is my husband Greg."

" Nice to meet you both." Hunter said.

"Please let's go into the living room and wait for Carly to come downstairs." Sophia said.

Hunter felt daggers being burned into him by Greg. "This is a beautiful home you have," Hunter said (Hunter was almost in shock how big and beautiful this home was).

"Oh, thank you." Sophia said.

Greg continued to stare at Hunter, and Sophia wanted to pop her husband for being rude.

" Is there something wrong sir?" Hunter asked.

"Yes there is son, how did you meet my little girl? You attend URI and play for the Rams, she attends Brown, and there would be no reason for your paths to cross."

"AY DIOS MIO!" Sophia said.

Hunter chuckled slightly, now seeing where Carly gets that fire from. "I am so sorry Hunter, please forgive my husband."

Greg turned to his wife with an incredulous stare.

"It is okay ma'am. Carly & I met at the gym on my campus."

Greg was about to speak, but Carly and Sandi walked in. Carly went over to Hunter and gave him a hug, she immediately picked up on the tension in the room. Hey Carly, you look great. (Hunter stopped himself from saying what he wanted to say, damn you look HOT) "What is going on?" Carly looked at her dad.

"I should be asking you that young lady. Why are you going out with him?" Greg said.

Carly felt her whole body tense up, "please dad."

Greg stood up and looked directly at Hunter, "I want her home at a decent hour, are we clear?"

Hunter stood straight up, but respectfully said, "yes sir."

Carly was so mad, let's go Hunter, pulling his arm.

"Have a good time baby." Sophia said. Sandi just stood in the background, thinking that maybe Greg can get through to Carly.

I am so sorry Hunter, my dad was being such a jerk. Hunter opened her door to his SUV, he leaned in and whispered in her ear, "if I had a daughter as hot as you, I would have been worst." He straighten up and walked to his side of the SUV, Carly experienced the most erotic shiver from his words. Carly was now happy that she wore that backless shirt, she knew it was going to be a very HOT evening.

* * *

They arrived at the restaurant, and were immediately seated at their table. "So princess, penny for your thoughts." Hunter said.

Carly looked at him and smiled, "you don't want to know what I am thinking."

"Is that so, is it about me?" Hunter flashed his adoring smirk.

"Maybe..or maybe not" as Carly giggled.

She couldn't help it, he looked so damn sexy in his black buttoned shirt, and not to mention his jeans that hugged him in all the right places. Carly broke her erotic thoughts, "so how is your brother?"

Hunter put his head down for a brief second, "he is okay."

Carly reached over for his hand, "I know we have known each for a short period of time, but if I can help, I will."

Hunter looked into her eyes and felt so much warmth and comfort. "Thank you princess, as he caressed her hand in return. It's just, I don't know, Shawn is just in a bad place right now, and well I have to look out for him."

Carly held his gaze, "well I won't press you, just know I am here."

Before Hunter knew it, he leaned across the small table and lightly kissed Carly on the lips, it was a warm tantalizing kiss, but innocent in nature. They both felt a warm feeling stirring inside of themselves, a real connection. "Sorry princess, it just felt right."

Carly didn't say anything, she leaned over and returned the same kiss to him. He noticed Carly starting to drift again, "you okay princess."

"Yeah, just thinking about my dad and how rude he was to you."

"No worries, I should have expected that."

" Why? Your dad and his staff cover a lot of our games, he is just protecting you from the "bad locker room guys". Look Carly, I have somewhat of a reputation, but I promise you that I have pure intentions towards you."

Carly gave a huge smile, dimples and all.

"What princess?"

" Nothing really, it's just my other friend Sandi was trying to convince me not to go out with you because of that "reputation". I make up my own mind, and so far, I have no regrets."

Hunter winked at her, "thanks." Hunter knew that was only the beginning of what he needed to share with her, but he didn't want to scare her off. He knew that she would be part of his future.

"Dinner was great, this was a good choice Hunter."

" Would you like to take a ride to the beach princess?"

" That would be nice," Carly felt like she could go anywhere with this man, God help me.

Hunter stopped at the red light and glanced over to Carly, again taking another sweet intoxicating kiss, just as it was starting to deepen, a car horn was blaring. Carly giggled, you better go, as she put her hand on Hunter's knee. They arrived at the beach, Hunter taking a blanket and bottle of wine from the back of the truck. He took Carly's hand and they walked to the beach. It was a perfect night, a slight breeze and the moon lit bright.

"Is this spot okay princess?"

" Perfect," Carly helped to spread out the blanket on the sand.

Hunter sat down and opened the wine, Carly moved in closer so they were facing each other. "This is really perfect," Carly sighed, then taking a sip of wine. Hunter was hypnotized by Carly, he leaned over and placed his hand behind her neck and pulled her into a passionate kiss. His tongue circled on the outside of her lips, then slowly parted her lips to allow his tongue entry. Carly responded, and now their tongues were slowly intertwined. Carly put her hands around his neck, willing him closer. The kiss deepened even more and Hunter began to lean on top of Carly, at this point she reached up and pulled his ponytail out to massage his scalp. Hunter could feel himself getting heated, he slowly caressed her right breast, and Carly moaned into him. She had never felt so sexual turned on before, but she suddenly stopped. "I am sorry Hunter, my mind is spinning right now, I can't think straight." Hunter placed butterfly kisses on her neck and inhaled her sweet flesh. (Deep in his thoughts, get it together Hunter, you know she is not ready for this). Hunter was finally able to regain his senses, and slowly brought Carly back up to a sitting position. He looked deep into her eyes and said "we have time." Carly searching his eyes for confirmation that he meant those words. "I mean it princess, remember I was at the gym, I know you are virgin, and I mean it, we have time, just trust me." She saw passion, but also understanding. "I'm sorry Hunter, I shouldn't have…" Hunter stopped her, "no harm done. I want you, but we both need to be ready, I want to make sure that your first time is special," he continued to rub her shoulders. "Thank you Hunter," she leaned into his chest, at that moment she felt so safe and she knew he was the one to have her.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional.

Hunter was awakened by a loud knocking at his door, he looked at the alarm clock with sleepy eyes, 3:30am (he had just gotten in from his date with Carly).

"What the hell..WHO IS IT! " Wakey..Wakey..Wakey Huntie!

Hunter rolled his eyes, "wait a minute." He flung the door open and this blonde haired flurry stumbled into his arms. He helped the person into his bed.

"I love you Huntie, you always know what do". Hunter was becoming agitated, "just sleep it off and stop calling me Huntie"! "Would you rather Goldie locks?"

The person went into a fit of laughter. "Will you please be quiet, it is late and I am in no mood for this shit."

The person looked up at Hunter with tears in their eyes, "I'm sorry Goldie locks, please don't hate me."

"I don't hate you, just go to sleep."

The person closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep. Hunter was tired and now seriously pissed off. "Why can't you just lay off the bottle? It is killing you" he whispered. Hunter grabbed a blanket from the closet and laid on the couch, he continued to watch the person and felt tremendous pain in his heart. He vowed to himself that he will fix this.

Eight weeks Later…

Carly arrived at the boutique, she has been floating on air. She and Hunter have seen each other every day since their first date.

"Good morning mom." Sophia turned and kissed her daughter. "I didn't think you were coming in today", Sophia said.

"I wasn't, but I had time and I need to talk to you."

"What's up baby?" Sofia walked to the front and locked the doors so they would not be interrupted.

"Mom I need your help with dad".

Sophia shook her head, "he is not going to budge on the Hunter issue."

"I really like him, and dad is being unreasonable," as the pout started from Carly.

"Carly your dad is worried about you and your future, and quite frankly so am I."

"Mom I thought you were on my side," Carly now sounding upset.

"Sit down Carly," they moved to the couch. "Baby I know when you are young everything seems perfect and innocent, but Hunter is a senior and most likely will be drafted into the NFL, what happens when he moves to his new city, meets new women, where does that leave you? Broken hearted, and regretful, I see where this headed. I once was a young girl and thought I was in love and gave a very special part of myself to a man, only to be disillusioned after the fact."

"Hunter is not like that," Carly demanded.

"Baby I know you are a virgin, and I also know you are close to having sex with Hunter." Carly felt her face go flush.

Sophia took her daughter's face into her hands, "it is okay baby, I know you're a young women and what that means. Hunter seems like a charming and smart young man, but that being said, I can tell he is very well, (pause) let's say experienced with the ladies."

"Hunter cares about me, he is not forcing me to do anything," Carly pulling away from her mother.

"Baby wait, please just think real hard and careful before doing anything."

"So, I guess you are not going to help me with dad," Carly now starting to cry.

"Please don't cry baby, I am trying to save you from heartache."

"I gotta go mom, see you later." Carly grabbed her bag and walked swiftly out of the boutique.

Sophia sat there in shock, normally she could convince her daughter to see her side. She was going to have a little chat with Hunter and settle this once in for all. She grabbed her bag and locked up the boutique.

Hunter was at Joe's gym, he consulted there a few days a week. "I will be in the back for a little bit," Joe nodded.

Hunter was deep in thought, he had the last 2 games of the season coming up and several NFL teams scouting him, the calls were non-stop. Not to mention he has been very short tempered as of late, the lack of sex was taking a toll on him. He knew what he was getting into, but he thought he would have better self-control, and also the agony of the pain in the lower region of his body was killing him. He was pulled from his thoughts by Joe calling him. "What's up Joe?"

"Some lady Sophia is here to see you, and she is not looking to happy. Want me to get rid of her?"

"No man, I'll be out in minute," Hunter frowned, and he was in no mood for her right now.

Hunter walked out to the front several minutes later. "How can I help you Mrs. Nelson?"

"Can we speak privately?"

Hunter led her to one of the unoccupied rooms and shut the door. Sophia immediately turned around, she had a fury in her face. "Mrs. Nelson are you okay?"

"No Hunter I am not okay, actually I am seriously pissed off".

Hunter's eyes went wide. "Don't look shocked Hunter, you had to know it would come to this. I know about you and your family situation."

"What are you talking about Mrs. Nelson?" Hunter starting to get pissed off now.

"Really Hunter, okay let's start with Shawn and his little problem, or how about your Uncle Ric or should I say "nature boy", oh I know the club…FOXY LADY!"

Hunter lost all color in his face. "I thought that would get your attention."

"Mrs. Nelson, please calm down, I can explain, I know it seems suspect."

Sophia held her hand up, "no it is more than suspect, its facts. You have no idea, I was born and raised in the Barrio, and I still hear things. Besides, you do work with Dwayne or "Rock" right?"

Hunter couldn't believe Dwayne would open his mouth. "Please Mrs. Nelson, give me a chance to explain," Hunter took a deep breathe.

"I don't need an explanation, I need my daughter to be left alone."

Hunter sighed, "I care about your daughter very much."

"You care so much to lie to her face?"

"I never lied to her."

"Oh no, you just didn't tell her, not much difference from where I come from."

Sophia sat down and tried to regroup her emotions. "Mrs. Nelson you don't know everything, you don't know all of the reasons for what I am doing." Hunter leaned against the wall and ran his hand through his hair, he was using every restraint mechanism in his body.

"I really don't care about your reasons, my concern is for my daughter, and you need to stop seeing her."

Hunter cleared his throat, with a very deep icy voice, "that is not going to happen."

"Oh really, well than if you don't end it, I will tell her everything I know. I have tried to give you a dignified way out, but if you can't do the right thing."

Hunter cut her off, "I am doing the right thing for her & me, Hunter now getting to his breaking point, I LOVE HER DAMN IT!"

Sophia was taken aback by his sudden outburst. Hunter couldn't believe he said it, he hasn't even uttered this to Carly. Sophia now running her fingers through her hair, she actually felt the emotion in his statement. There were several minutes of tension filled silence.

"Look Hunter I believe now you l-o-v-e my daughter, but that still doesn't change what you're doing."

"Please Mrs. Nelson, give me a chance to prove to you I am a decent guy, I will come clean with Carly, let her be the one to decide, please." Hunter hated to be like this.

Sophia looked into his eyes and actually saw pain, "okay Hunter, but I warn you, if you hurt my daughter, I will be back and you will regret it." Sophia grabbed her bag and left. Hunter didn't want to tell Carly, but he had no choice now. His plan was to wait until after the football season was over to tell Carly. "She just has to understand," losing her was not an option for him.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional. Explicit content included in this chapter.

Hunter tried to compose himself after his upsetting visit from Sophia. He headed back out to the gym area just going through the motions.

"Hey big guy" Dave slapping Hunter on the back.

Hunter turned around with a very agitated look on his face.

"Easy there, calm down. What the hell is the matter?" Dave asked

"Sorry man, this isn't a good time. Do you need something?"

"No, but I think you need a break." Dave said

Joe came up behind them with a look of concern. "Hunter why don't you take the rest of day, that Sophia obviously has rattled you."

Dave looked at Hunter with a frown. "Come on man let's get outta here."

Hunter started to protest, but Dave grabbed his gym bag and started shuffling him out the door. Hunter hated to not fulfill his duties. He has always been the person to fix things, not have someone put him back together.

Both men walked to Hunter's SUV. "So are you going to tell me what is going on Hunt, you look like shit."

Hunter threw his gym bag in the back seat and slammed the door shut. He turned to Dave with such a look of despair. Dave has never seen this look before from his friend.

"She knows everything Dave and Rock told her. SON OF A BITCH!" Hunter slamming his fist on the roof of his SUV. "I can't believe he sold me out."

"Take a breather Hunt, you are going to blow a gasket."

"You don't get, she wants me to tell Carly e-v-e-r-y-t-h-i-n-g. I can't do that, at least not now."

Dave trying to pick his words carefully, not wanting to set Hunter off more. "Maybe you should do it already. Look Hunt you really like this girl, she has gotten to you. It was eventually have to be dealt with. And, for the record, I don't think Rock sold you out. He has done a lot for us. Why would he risk implicating himself? That doesn't sound right."

Hunter started to run his hand through his hair. "Look Sophia asked if I worked with Rock. Why would she ask that, huh? I don't think Carly can handle everything. I mean she is a compassionate and loving person, but I…I don't want to see the disappointment in those beautiful eyes." Hunter now leaning on the SUV with his head on his arms, looking down. He wasn't use to feeling not in control. It scared him greatly.

"Hunt think for a minute, Sofia and Maria (Maria Conchita-Alfonso) are sisters, Maria is Rock's mom, I am sure that is how she made the connection. Sophia is trying to mess with your mind on that one. As far as Carly goes, well maybe you are not giving her enough credit."

Hunter thought for a second, maybe he was overreacting with the Rock thing, but he was definitely going to have a talk with him, he could ill afford the risk of loose ends. "Maybe your right, but that doesn't solve the rest. Look I'm going home and figure my next move."

"Maybe your next move should be, he hesitated, sealing the relationship, if you know what I'm saying. You have been so wound up, and a bear. I know you are trying to do the right thing by her, but you need the release to think straight, and to talk straight with her."

Hunter cracked his neck, and looked dead in Dave's eyes. "I am not going to do that, not until SHE is ready. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" His tone now at a growl level. "Give me some damn credit, I have control of myself."

Dave throwing his hands up as to say I surrender. "Okay Hunt, I am trying to help you. If you need anything, hit me up, maybe Melina and I can be there to help you tell Carly. Melina is her cousin after all."

Hunter shook his head. "No, I have to do this on my own, thanks anyway."

Hunter and Dave gave a manly hug, and drove off on their separate ways.

Hunter arrived back at his studio apartment. He began stripping out of his gym shorts and getting into the shower. He stood under the hot steaming water and began to feel that vulnerable feeling, his mind on Carly. He was so wound up and tense, his mind going in a million places at once. As the water cascaded down his muscular chest and toned abdomen, a tingling sensation started in his groin area. "Oh God, I need her so bad." Thoughts of the many nights of kissing and fondling one another entered his mind. He began to stoke his cock with his large right hand, and closing his eyes. He has tried not to jack off, he wanted to wait for her, but this has been the ultimate torture for him, almost 3 months and no sex. He fondled his balls and felt the heaviness. He was beginning to quicken the speed of stroking his cock, and small moans were starting to fill the shower. I can't stop, I have to finish this baby. With every stroke and pump of his hips, he imagined being deep inside of Carly, touching places of her body no other man has touched. He could see her head tilted back moaning his name, him suckling and tasting her nipples, all while being balls deep in her womanhood. He placed his left hand on the shower wall to steady himself, he knew this was going to be an explosive orgasm. His body began to convulse, his balls began to tighten, one last long stroke of his cock, and he came in his hand and shower wall. His essence was splattered on the shower wall, "OH FUCCCCCK", he moaned deep and long. He stood under the shower trying to catch his breathe. I'm sorry baby, he whispered. He truly wanted to wait for her.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional.

Carly found herself at the doorstep of Sandi's apartment, she was so distraught after her discussion with her mother from earlier today. She couldn't understand why her mom suddenly wouldn't help. "Sandi open the door."

"Hey bratty. What's the matter?" as she noticed her friend with teary eyes. "Come on in."

Carly hugged Sandi tight. "My parents are going to ruin everything with Hunter."

"Come on sweetie, calm down. What happened?"

"I tried to get my mom to help me with dad and convince him to lay off of Hunter. If I don't have her on my side, dad will never come around. He is threatening to take my car away. He thinks I spend too much time at Hunter's place."

"Look Carly, maybe you should try slowing things down a bit. How about I set you up with one of Montel's friends?"

"You're joking right?" Carly now narrowing her eyes.

"No I am not joking, it is not good to get tied down so fast. You don't know everything about him."

Carly was about to go into combat mode, but her cell starting going off. She didn't even look to see who was calling_. __**"Hello!…Oh sorry…I am pissed girl…Yeah the same song and dance, only this time my mom…I know…You want to meet up for dinner, I don't want to go home and Hunter is working…Okay, see you in about an hour…I will. **_Sorry, that was Melina."

Sandi did not like Carly reconnecting with her cousin Melina. "You going out with Melina?"

"We are meeting at Harry's Bar & Burger, she has been so supportive of Hunter and me."

"Why wouldn't she be, isn't she dating his buddy Dave?"

Carly could tell Sandi was feeling a little put out. "Hey why don't you and Cynthia come with me for dinner with Melina, we can make it a girls night."

Sandi thought this would be a perfect time to size up Melina and get more information about Hunter. "Okay, I will text Cynthia, we can head out now."

Carly, Sandi, and Cynthia arrived first at Harry's Bar & Burger located in downtown Providence. They were seated at Melina and Carly now favorite table in the back.

"You must come here a lot, they sat us right down." As Sandi cocked her eyebrow.

"I guess, the owner knows Hunter, it just seems the 4 of us end up here for dinner." Carly stated nonchalantly

"The 4 of you?" Sandi asked.

"Yeah. Melina, Dave, Hunter, and me. No big deal."

Sandi sat and looked at Carly, this restaurant was a very trendy spot, so how does Hunter know the owner.

"What's the matter Sandi, do I have something on my face?" Carly asked.

"No, sorry. I was thinking about Montel."

"What's up sexy chica?" Melina hugging Carly around her neck.

"Hey bonita." Carly now began to giggle, it felt good for the first time today.

Melina stopped in her tracks when she saw Sandi. "Hi Sandi and Cynthia." Her instincts told her to leave, but she knew Carly needed her support. They were very close as little girls, but once Greg and Sophia started climbing the money ladder of success, they both wanted to keep Carly in the burbs. She was determined to not let that happen again, she had her cousin back and she was not going to let anyone mess that up again.

"Hey yourself, long time no see Melina." Sandi smirked and Cyndi smiled.

"So Melina, what have you been up to lately?" Sandi asked.

"Not much, working and you Sandi?"

Carly was starting to feel uncomfortable, "Why don't we get drinks? I can use an Exotic Margarita."

"Do you have your fake ID bratty?"

"She doesn't need that, Hunter has her covered." Melina couldn't resist to give Sandi a _bazinga_.

Sandi was fuming inside, she was not going to let this bitch run her. "You know that is illegal, selling liqueur to a minor."

"And so is supplying fake ID's to a minor." Melina was no dummy, and she knows she can school this chick at the snap of a finger.

"Stop it, this is supposed to be fun, not a sparring match." Carly started to rub her temples, she just wanted to share some laughs with the people she cares about. "Finally the server is here. Hi Santino"

"How are my beautiful girls tonight? I know an Exotic Margarita for Carly and a Jack & Coke for Melina. What can I get you two lovely ladies?"

Both Sandi and Cynthia ordered Corona's.

"So Melina, how is that boyfriend of yours?" Sandi had to start somewhere.

"He is great and sexy as ever. I have no complaints."

"I hear that a lot about him."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean Sandi?"

"Easy there, I just hear things at the salon. We are all girls here, just wanted to make sure you were in the know or not." Sandi said.

"In what "know" Sandi? You are so petty and don't know shit about anyone."

"I know that your man dropped out of college for some business venture that no really knows about."

Melina was about to rip Sandi a new one, but cheery Santino was coming over with their drinks.

"Sandi behave yourself, don't act up." Carly said.

"No, let her keep running that mouth. I want to hear this "know" stuff." Melina now is ready to just pounce with any wrong word Sandi utters.

"I hear a lot of things Melina, especially about Dave & Hunter." Sandi was trying to bait Melina into spilling what she knows.

"Don't start this again about Hunter, I am not going to listen." Carly is now tittering on the edge of anger. Why can't Sandi just let it go.

Melina squeezed Carly's knee under the table. "It's okay. She is bluffing."

"I am, why is it that you 2 are the only ones that have nothing bad to say about them. Why is it Hunter is driving around in a brand new Chevy Tahoe, living in one of the most expensive apartment complexes and only works a few hours a week and is a college student? Why is it that Dave is driving a brand new Lexus and living in that same expensive area as Hunter and he dropped out of college and no one really knows who he works for? Sounds suspicious to me, what about you Cynthia?

"Just shut up Sandi, why don't you concern yourself with your cheating old man, and might I add no working man." Melina had a very dangerous look right now.

"You little fucking bitch." Sandi yelled

Sandi began to jump up to strike Melina, but she was too late. Melina flipped the table and "Diva" slammed her. Carly jumping to her feet trying to pull them apart. "Cynthia help me pull them apart."

Fist and hair was starting to fly everywhere. Carly was knocked on her butt from trying to pull them apart. Sandi went for one final punch, and all the girls fell on another table. STOP…STOP…STOP…Santino now screaming and jumping around the girls. Another patronage pulled their cell phone out and called 911. Within minutes the Providence Police was on the scene.

The police officers started to cuff the girls and put them in the cop cars. Santino was nervous as a cat, he knew Hunter was going to be pissed, which meant his boss was going to be pissed at him. Fortunately his boss was not on site at the moment. He did the only thing he could do.

Dave had decided to check in on Hunter, hoping that things were somewhat better than from earlier that afternoon.

"Hold on a minute." Hunter was in a deep sleep after his shower ecstasy. He stumbled to the door cursing under his breathe. This better not be…as he opens the door. To his surprise it was Dave.

"Did I wake you sleeping beauty?" As Dave walked past Hunter laughing.

"Shut the hell up." Hunter slightly laughing himself. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I wanted to check on you."

Hunter was about to offer Dave a beer, but his cell went off. **_"Hello…Who…Oh, hey man…What happened...Why did you do that…Did they take them away…Which one are they at…No-no…I will call him…I gotta go…Thanks_**

Hunter started to put his jeans on and grabbed his black leather jacket. "We gotta go to the Providence PD right now."

"What did he do now?"

"It is not him. It's Carly, Melina, Sandi, and Cynthia." Worrying settling in for Hunter now.

"What? Why?" Dave asked.

"I don't have the specifics, you know Santino gets all drama queen, he was talking a mile a minute and blubbering."

"So this happened at Harry's Bar & Hamburger? Where was Jerry Lawler?" Dave asked.

"Not there. Let's go, we can get answers after we get them out." Hunter knew he had to have a discussion with Jerry about this, but his first priority was to get the girls out and get answers.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional.

The girls were stripped of their personal belongings and placed into a holding cell. Carly sat on the bench in total shock and embarrassment. My parents are going to kill me, Carly talking to herself.

"What did you say chica?" Melina now sitting next to her and rubbing her back.

Carly turned to her with teary eyes, "My parents are going to kill me."

"No they are not, I am sure they will place the blame on me." Melina already knew that her Aunt and Uncle thought she was a bad influence on Carly. "I can take it chica, don't you worry."

"Well actually it is your fault Melina. If you could act somewhat like a lady instead of a crazy bitch, we wouldn't be in this hell hole now." Sandi stated in a very mocking voice.

Carly jumped up in Sandi's face with a very menacing stare. "Don't you dare start with any bullshit, I am warning you."

Sandi was taken aback by Carly's words and demeanor. "I know you can't be serious? Melina had a problem once she saw me."

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU….JUST SHUT UP!" Cynthia yelled. She was at her breaking point, she knew Sandi went too far and she stood by and said nothing.

All three girls whipped around and stared at Cynthia. "Oh, I know you just didn't get voice?" Melina said.

"She is right, let's all be quiet now, I am done, and don't want to talk anymore." Carly said.

Hunter and Dave pulled up at the Police Station. The ride was silent, as both men trying to figure out what the hell happened. Hunter approached the door in route for Det. Ken Anderson. "Look Dave you go find out if they are in the holding cell, I see Ken right over there."

Hunter locked eyes with Det. Ken Anderson and motioned him to go outside. Ken grabbed his cigarettes and walked towards the side of the Police Station to be out of sight of an audience. Hunter followed seconds later.

"Do you know what happened, and why the hell did they get dragged here?" Hunter asked in an even tone, he knew enough that he did not want this conversation to go sideways.

"Look Hunter, they were rookie cops, they had no idea who the girls were. I was out on a call when this was going down. I can get them out without booking them. You know Melina should know better, this is a lot of work making this "go away", from what I understand it was a fucking cat fight." Ken knew Hunter from the neighborhood and would always help him out, and he also knew Hunter would compensate him as well.

Hunter knew the drill, but wasn't fond of just throwing money away. "Ken I will hook you up at the club, you know that, but come on, it is not that much work." Hunter had a very expecting look as in do not try to play me.

Ken smiled, "Gotta try Hunt, I have bills too."

"Just meet me tomorrow and I will take care of it. Can you please just get them out already?"

Ken had played the game far enough, he also not wanting this to go sideways. He and his family have been living quite well on Hunter's contributions, so he wasn't going to mess it up over a cat fight. "Just wait outside and I will have them ready to go in the next 10-20 minutes."

"5 minutes Ken. They have been in there long enough, and send Dave back outside. Thanks"

Ken just shook his head, Hunter was more of a boss than his uncle. Ken went downstairs to retrieve the girls. "Alright ladies, let's go."

Carly just stood there not sure where she was going to. "Sir, don't we get a phone call?"

Ken shook his head, she is so innocent, and I hope Hunter knows what he is doing. "You don't need a call, you are free to go home."

"Come on chica, we are sprung." Melina looked at Ken and smiled as to say I fucked up.

The girls hurried themselves behind Ken. Carly pulled Melina's arm. "We don't have our cars. We have to call Dave for a ride."

Melina kissed her cheek. "They are outside waiting for us."

"They. Who are they?" She knew the answer, but didn't want to face Hunter. She was sure he would want nothing to do with her, she was ashamed.

"Dave and Hunter. Come on. I want to get out of these clothes." Melina said

"I have to go to the bathroom, and after I will call a cab." Carly said while walking away.

It just hit Melina that Carly was embarrassed to see Hunter. "Wait..Wait.. Carly just walked away. Melina now cursing under her breathe, "Dave is going to kill me."

The girls headed outside to Dave and Hunter, minus Carly. Dave had a raised eyebrow and walked directly over to Melina. "What the hell were you thinking?"

Melina threw her arms around Dave's neck, "I love you." No response, he must be really pissed she thought to herself. "Oh come on babe, it wasn't me."

"The hell it wasn't, you crazy bitch." Sandi shot back.

Hunter now becoming aggravated, "I am sure it wasn't only Melina", he looked right in Sandi's direction. "Where is Carly?" he huffed

"She is in the bathroom, she doesn't want to face you Hunt, sorry."

"Why not." Hunter asked

"She feels ashamed."

"This is crazy, I am going in there." Hunter went on foot to the ladies room, he felt bad, and if anyone should be ashamed it should be Melina and Sandi. Both of those girls have been around long enough to know not to get themselves caught up like that. He sighed and walked in placing his hand over his eyes. "Carly you in here?" No response, Carly was in the stall trying to be very still. "Come on princess I know you are in here, I can smell your perfume. Please come out? He started to laugh thinking what if someone comes in. "Carly I am not mad at you, shit happens, please talk to me." Still no sound. Hunter now had to remove his hand to start looking for shoes under the stall doors. He spotted only one occupied stall, he was grateful, he didn't want another issue. He leaned on the stall door, "I know you are in there princess, please open the door, I need to see your face to make sure you are okay."

"Okay, just back away from the door." Hunter stepped back. Carly peeked her head out of the door, and was faced with Hunter's amazing smile. "I'm so embarrassed Hunter. You should not have to be here. If you don't want to see me again, I'll totally understand." Hunter now began to frown, he felt really bad.

Hunter pulled her wrist and brought her into a hug. "Stop it, you are stuck with me. You hear me? This is no big deal, we will laugh about it in a few months. Okay? He looked in her eyes and tilted her chin with his hand and kissed her on the lips. Carly began to rub his back and parted her lips to allow his tongue entry. Without braking the now passionate kiss, she brought her hands around his neck and started to back them into the stall. Hunter started to massage her ass and moaned into the kiss. Carly on instinct put her legs around his waist. She was becoming heated, Hunter reached around and cupped her womanhood, "shit you feel so hot". Hunter was feeling the same in his lower region. Just at that precise moment the door opened. "What the hell?" Melina screeched. Hunter placed Carly down lightly. "Your timing sucks Perez." Hunter said with a smirk. Carly placed her head on Hunter's chest giggling out of embarrassment. "No, I think your timing sucks, the bathroom, seriously." Melina said with a wicked smile. "Give me my cousin, you will have to come up with another idea." Melina and Carly left the ladies room giggling and Hunter just shook his head, he knew now she is ready for him.

Hunter, Carly, and Melina headed outside to meet the others. "What the hell took so long Hunt?" Dave now looking beyond agitated.

Hunter placed his hand on the small of Carly back. "Will you relax? We are ready go."

"I am not going anywhere with you two." Sandi looking on with disgust.

Hunter snapped his head around and got right in Sandi's face. "You should just say THANK YOU and move along."

"That will never happen (Sandi turning up her lip), I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Jenny on the block wannabe over there."

Carly went right over to Sandi. "What did you just say?" Hunter began to move closer to Carly, not wanting another scene. "Answer me Sandi!"

"That wasn't meant for you bratty, it was for her, pointing right at Melina. And I'm not going anywhere with those two assholes. Smarten up Carly, he is nothing more than a common thug looking for a quick piece of ass. Unfortunately, you are too naive to see it."

Carly couldn't believe her, before she knew it, her hand was drawn back and giving Sandi a slap across the face the world could hear. "Don't you dare talk about them, if it weren't for them our asses would still be in jail."

Hunter put his arms around Carly and whispered in ear, "that is enough princess, she has gotten the message loud and clear." He placed a kiss on her temple.

Sandi stood there holding onto her jaw. "I am not giving up on you, he won't win."

"Just shut up, get me out here Hunter." Carly held Hunter's waist and whimpered softly.

"If you move one step towards her, you and I are going to go again." Melina had that deadly glare once more, she was not afraid of Sandi and she was not going to let her hurt Carly.

Dave stepped forward. "No one is doing anything. If you don't want a ride, we will send a cab for your ass. Don't open your mouth again to me or to Melina, this is done. Do I make myself clear?" Dave did not like to interfere in his girlfriend business, but he also was not going to allow another fight in front of the police station. He placed his arm around Melina. "Let's go baby."

The two couples walked to Hunter's SUV. "You okay princess?" Carly was so mad and hurt, she just stared out the passenger window. "It will be okay, I promise." Hunter pushed Carly's hair behind her ear and leaned in and gave her a very soft kiss on the cheek.

Carly turned to Hunter. "I don't want to go home tonight, can I stay with you?" Hunter didn't say a word, he took her hand and brought it to his lips and kissed it, the look in his eyes was all the confirmation Carly needed.

A/N: This is my first fic. I would love feedback to know if I am on the right track. Thank you to those that have taken the time to read this story.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional. Explicit content included in this chapter.

Carly and Hunter arrived back to his apartment. The ride had been a little tense, as Melina was very upset and vowing to get Sandi back. Dave and Hunter made it clear that no retaliation was going to happen. Melina still had her own ideas.

Hunter threw his leather jacket on the couch, he turned around to look at Carly. "Do you want something to eat?"

"No, I am not hungry." Carly sat on the couch. "Do you think Sandi & I will get passed this?"

Hunter sat beside her. "Baby I am sure you two can work it out. But do you really want that? I mean, Sandi was (he paused), very disrespectful to you and Melina. I don't like seeing anyone doing that to you." He placed his hand on her cheek and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Are you sure you want to spend the night?" His eyes had a look of pure lust.

"Yes, I am sure, we have waited long enough. But I would like to shower first, that place was gross."

Hunter chuckled. "Okay, let me get you some clean towels." He stood up and took Carly by the hand and led her to the bathroom. He wanted to make sure she was relaxed as possible, he was going to give her a long workout tonight. He got a bottle of wine and dimmed the lights. He pulled off his t-shirt and laid on the couch.

Carly stepped out of the steamy shower and wrapped herself in a towel. She wiped the steam from the mirror. She looked at her reflection, her eyes were filled with excitement and anticipation. She loved Hunter and trusted him. She stepped into the bedroom area and went into Hunter's closet. "This shirt will do." It was Hunter's royal blue dress shirt. The shirt went down to her thighs. She towel dried her hair and headed into the main living area.

Hunter opened his eyes to see Carly standing in the doorway. "Wow, that shirt looks better on you than me. Come here and let me have a full view." He could feel himself starting to get hard.

Carly walked slowly to him. "Are you going to pour me a glass of that?" Her voice was at a sultry whisper and her eyes were travelling over Hunter's body.

Hunter poured the wine and gave her a glass. Carly began to sip the wine. Hunter just watched for a moment, he leaned in and kissed her neck. "You smell so good." He continued to kiss up to the back of her earlobe. He felt Carly's breathe hitch. He smirked knowing he had found a very weak spot for her. He took the wine out of her hand and brought his hand down on her breast giving it a light caress. He continued to tease at the clothed nipple, bringing it to life. Carly had her hand on his hand loving the sensation of his touch. ""Let's go into the bedroom princess." He picked Carly up into his arms, kissing her feverously.

He placed her on the bed, his eyes became dark with pure lust. He laid down facing her. He began to unbutton her shirt, and he slipped is hand inside and took one of her breast in his hand and leaned down to suckle her nipple. Carly arched into his mouth. Her skin was on fire. She started to dig into his long blonde hair, urging him to continue. His hand let go of her breast, but his mouth continued to torture her flesh, slowly he slid his hand down her stomach urging her on her back. Once she lay flat, he caressed the silkiness in between the folds of her entrance, he then slipped one of his thick fingers inside of her and his thumb continued to caress that special nub. "Um so tight baby." Carly arched her back and moaned. He increased the speed of his finger, all the while kissing her exploring every crevice of her mouth, suddenly he felt a very warm liquid cover his finger. Carly moaned deeply into his kiss as her body began to tremble. Hunter continued to finger her through her orgasm. As her breathing calmed down, he slipped his finger out of her and brought it into his mouth to taste her essence. "So sweet princess." Carly watched his action, and she began to feel and rub his erection.

Hunter moved her hand and got off the bed to slowly remove his jeans and boxers. Carly looked on in pure amazement at his large cock now being set free and standing at great attention. Hunter smirked down at her, "You ready for me baby?" Carly sat up on her knees and grazed her finger tips over Hunter's chest, "you know I am more than ready" She started to kiss his neck and travelled her way to his nipple and lightly licked and sucked on it, Hunter shrived at the ministration of her tongue. Carly repeated the same action on his other nipple. Hunter pulled her back and forcefully pulled her shirt off, then swiftly pulling her back into him and kissing her breathless. He brought her back and laid on top of her, his large thigh parted her legs. He slowly went down on her sex again, licking his lips, he began to lick and suck at her sex, and his hand squeezed her left breast, as his tongue darted in and out of her. Carly was becoming almost delirious from the sweet torture, her stomach muscles were beginning to tighten and her head was trashing on the pillow, it was too much and she had come again. Hunter continued to suck at her as she rode out her orgasm. He was so hard, he could not remember ever being this hard for any woman. "Princess you are so sweet, I could eat you out forever." He reached out to the dresser drawer and grabbed a condom, he looked down at Carly all while slipping it on. Carly now was beginning to get nervous, "it" was very big. Hunter leaned over her and whispered, "are you sure?" Carly laced her fingers in his hair, and replied with a heady "yes". Hunter began to slide into her, he caressed her face, "take a deep breathe baby", he saw the big yell coming and he kissed her trying to sooth the pain. Carly grabbed his back, "oh my god", she felt like she was being ripped wide open. Hunter stayed still for a moment to let her adjust somewhat, it had been a very long time since he "deflowered" anyone. He felt Carly relax and began to thrust a bit faster, "Oh shit babe you are so fucking tight", he had to stop for a second or it would be over before it began. Carly kissing his neck and than began to rock her hips to urge him to continue. Hunter took the lead and grabbed her thigh from behind and placed it on his hip. His thrusts now deepening into her, "baby you feel so fucking good." Carly was becoming over powered by her lust for him, "Hunter… please… faster." That stirred the animal in Hunter, he was surprised, but happy that she was letting go to him. "Papi…Harder…I…Want…To…Feel…All…Of…You…" Hunter was beginning to lose it, he thrust harder into her, his forehead leaning on hers. "Cum for me princess, I want to feel you around me as cum…"Three more fierce thrusts and Carly was contracting around his cock.."Oh GOD CARLY I'M GONNA CUM...Hunter shot 8 spurts of pearly thick cum into the condom moaning like a tiger. Carly could feel his throbbing and twitching cock inside her, she held on to him during his wave of ecstasy. Hunter laid on top of her trying to get his breathing back to normal. After several minutes, Hunter unwilling slid out of her to remove the loaded condom.

Hunter pulled Carly on his chest and lightly kissed her head. "Are you okay princess?" She looked up at him with so much love in her eyes, "I am fantastic. (a slight blush crept on her cheeks) Are you okay..?I mean was it okay?" She was starting to get nervous at what his answer would be. "Princess that was amazing, you were amazing." He kissed her lightly on lips. She laid her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. "I love you Carly", he whispered. Tears began to form in Carly's eyes. "What did you say?" She wanted to make sure she was hearing correctly. Hunter didn't even realize he had said it out loud, but it felt right, he had never loved a woman like this. "I said I love you". Carly looked up from his chest, with tears in her eyes.."I love you too". Hunter kissed her, "don't cry baby, this is a good thing." Carly smiled, "I know, but I am so happy." Hunter held her tight, "I'm happy too." Carly drifted off to sleep, but Hunter held her thinking he still needs to tell her the truth. "How", he said in a very low whisper and closed his eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional. Explicit content included in this chapter.

Hunter opened his eyes to see a very content Carly draped over his torso, he instantly could feel his cock hardening. He began to rub her back and slowly rub her ass. Carly sleepily opened her eyes and kissed his chiseled abdomen. Hunter lifted Carly under her arms and placed her on top him. Carly could feel his erection, she was starting to become very aroused. She leaned down and started biting lightly at the flesh on Hunter's neck, he growled deeply and pulled her up by her hair and started to bite at her neck. "I want you Hunter, right now", she purred. Hunter went to grab a condom from the dresser draw, but Carly placed her hand on his hand to stop him, "I trust you and I have only been with you." Hunter was tempted and wanted to just fuck her raw, but he knew this could be an accident waiting to happen. Carly began to stroke his cock while looking so wantonly at him. Pre-cum was beginning to leak from the slit of his cockhead. Hunter leaned up and aggressively placed Carly on her back. He was overcome with want and need and slid right into Carly's awaiting heat. Both were overcome with the raw contact. "Ah, Carly so tight, FUCK…"He grabbed her legs and placed them over his shoulders, his animal instincts now taking over. This was beyond anything Hunter could imagine. She was so perfectly open for him, so wanting of him, but yet he has been the only one within. "Shit baby…Don't Stop…Please don't stop…Hunter's thrust were so deep that he was now hitting her most sensitive spot. Carly's head began to trash around, she felt as though she could pass out from the immense pleasure he was giving her. "That's it baby, cum for me, push me over with you." Carly could feel her orgasm hit, she was starching Hunter's chest and then her muscles contracted around his cock, HUUNNTTEERR she cried. "Baby I'm so close…I'm..Gonna…I'm…Gonna" He pulled out and immediately jerked his cock and stream after stream of white hot cum landed on Carly's stomach. He collapsed onto Carly, both of them fighting to control their breathing. "I love you Carly"..I love you, she whimpered. They laid embraced together for several minutes and Hunter got up to get a towel to clean themselves.

"You know that was amazing." Carly purred.

"That it was, but princess we need to be… well,,,more careful. Don't get me wrong, I love to feel every inch of you (rubbing around her pubic hair), but I want you to finish school before we consider kids. That right there is my kryptonite." as he smirked.

Carly blushed slightly. "I know, but I trust you. I love feeling all of you now…I'm hooked." She began to playfully shake.

Hunter was about to retort, but the doorbell began ringing. "Who the hell is this at 7:00 in the morning?" Carly raised her eyebrow. "Don't give me that look, it is probably Dave."

Hunter hopped out of bed trying to fasten jeans. "Dave..It is too damn early." He flung the door open and his eyes went wide.

"You just going to stand there or let us in?"

"How the hell are ya and when did you get out?" Hunter drawing the man into a hug.

"What about me Hunt, do I stink?"

"Shawn I see you all the time."

"Well that's a nice how do ya do, I bring Jason to see you and nothing." (Steve Burton from General Hospital character)

"Man it is good to see you, when did you get out." Hunter walking the two men into the living area.

"I got here yesterday, went to the club first and ran into Shawnee here, well you know one thing leads to another with your brother."

"I had to get the man some female attention, and what better way than giving him one of our hot strippers."

"Keep it down Shawn." Hunter now realizing he needs to get Shawn the hell out of there.

"Hey are we disturbing something?" Jason could always tell when Hunter was trying to control a situation.

"Well kinda. Why don't you guys get some breakfast and I can catch up with you later at the gym."

"Look Hunt whoever the bimbo is back there can wait."

A flash of anger appeared on Hunter's face. "You know what Shawn you don't know when to shut up."

Shawn jumped into Hunter's face (he was still somewhat buzzed from the night before), "boy" you need to control that temper, or I may actually think you may do something.

"Easy Shawn, we are interrupting, we can come back."

Shawn walked past Hunter and headed towards the refrigerator and grabbed a beer. "I'm not ready to go, besides if she is hot enough, maybe I can see what has my brother so uptight."

"Shawn I would watch myself, or you can get the fuck out."

Carly peeked out of the bedroom to see what all the commotion was. And then Shawn caught her eyes.

"Come on out darling, I don't bite, unless you want me to."

"That's it, you are going to get your ass beat."

Jason jumped in front of Hunter and whispered, "He is buzzed, let it go, besides your lady over there is looking."

Hunter got a hold of himself and walked into the bedroom.

"Who are they Hunter and why am I bimbo?"

Hunter ran his hand through his hair, this was not the right time for Shawn to start this crap. "Princess the one with the long hair is my brother Shawn and the other guy is my cousin Jason, and you are not a bimbo, you misunderstood Shawn."

"I didn't misunderstand, he said "whoever the bimbo is back there can wait", I will just call Melina to come get me." She started to grab her clothes and head into the bathroom, she did not want him to see the tears that were starting to fall.

Hunter grabbed her from behind and turned her around. "Please don't be like this, you are not a bimbo, Shawn is just..drunk."

"It's only 7:00 in the morning, he is not drunk, and he thinks I'm your fucking bimbo."

Hunter knew with her "f" bomb being dropped he had to at least tell her some of what is going on now to calm her down and not leave pissed off at him. "Look you know how I tell you that I'm helping my brother, well…he has a big problem with alcohol and he goes through mood swings, which makes him say cruel stuff. I swear, since you and I have met, there has been no else in my bed or heart." Hunter holding her very tight.

Carly thought for a minute, maybe she was just being insecure because of last night. "I believe you, but please just tell me things. I could help, I want to be there for you. He has an illness, it is not his fault baby."

"I know, but we have everything going on with your parents, I figured we should focus on that first. You are my first priority, okay."

"Baby this is us, not just my stuff. I want to be there for you."

"You are here for me, in every way possible. Look why don't you take a hot bath, you know.. to soak a little (and there it goes that sexy smirk)."

Carly playfully hit his chest, but he was right, she was sore. "Okay, but do you have any bubble stuff?" Her eyebrow cocked.

Hunter frowned. "That would be a no princess, but there is plenty of soap. Go on, once you get out I will take you to breakfast and we can pick up your car."

"Okay, but we will need to go shopping at bath beauty and beyond for some good stuff."

"I will give you my credit card and you & Melina can go to bath beauty and beyond." He chuckled

And with a cheeky smile, "That will work, but don't complain after the fact." He leaned into kiss her and tapped her lightly on the butt to earn himself a tongue being poked out at him.

Shawn now downing his second beer. "Hunt sure is a little touchy today. Maybe I should call over Sunny to lighten him up."

"Shawn let's grab some breakfast and meet up with Hunt later." Jason trying to get him to slow down and get him out of the apartment.

Hunter walked out to the guys. "Sorry Jason, I really want to catch up and go over some stuff with you, but I really need to get Carly to her car." He wanted nothing more than to introduce Shawn and Jason to Carly, but he couldn't risk what Shawn may or may not say.

"It's cool, I'm not going anywhere, I'll check in with you later. Come on Shawn, why don't you share this Sunny with me after breakfast." Jason really wasn't thrill with some of Shawn's women, but he needed to help Hunt out with this.

"Thanks man." He hugged Jason, and looked at Shawn.

Shawn hugged Hunter anyway, knowing his brother couldn't stay mad at him. Both men headed out. Hunter now relieved, but knew this was a little too close to blowing up. He just needed time to get Carly comfortable with being spoon fed bits of information. He knew this was a risk, but he was not going to lose her now.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional.

**_***The Brunch with Mom & Dad….***_**

Carly arrived at her house. She was not looking forward to this brunch with her parents. She had a feeling of dread that things will never be the same. Her parents were awaiting her arrival, both sat on the sofa with looks of disapproval.

"You finally decided to come home young lady." Greg said in very stern tone.

Carly became nervous, but put on a smile and kissed both of her parents. "I told mom I was spending the night at Melina's."

"That is another problem within itself. You know your mother and I do not want you on that side of town."

Carly rolled her eyes, she did not want to be disrespectful, but she hated when her parents acted all stuck up. "What does it matter where she lives? Melina is working and supporting herself. She is a great person. Besides Aunt Maria lives on that side of town too, and she has been there forever, nothing has happened to her."

"That is not the point baby, my sister is a grown woman, and knows how to handle herself." Sophia giving a very concerned look towards her daughter.

"Your mother is right, we have worked hard to raise you in a very safe and prestigious neighborhood. Now that you are involved with Hunter, you feel the need to be "down with the hood"." Greg now becoming agitated.

"It's not the hood, it is just not as suffocating as here." Carly trying to stay calm. "What happened to you dad, you always said we should treat everyone the way you want to be treated, and well Melina and Hunter love me and I love them and that is not going to change."

Greg now getting angry, he could not believe his daughter loves that man. "YOU THINK YOU LOVE THAT NO GOOD WANNA BE CASAVOVA! HE IS NO GOOD AND YOU ARE FORBIDDENED TO SEE AGAIN…DO YOU UNDERSTAND!"

Tears now falling down Carly's cheeks. "I will not give him up for you or anybody else. If you can't accept US…..I WILL MOVE OUT!"

"Do not test me Carly, if you move out of this house and choose that scum, your car stays and I will cut off your credit cards. I mean it."

"Now just hold on Greg, let's calm down, I do not want her to leave." Sophia now beginning to cry.

"This isn't court, there is no negotiating on this." Greg looking directly at his wife.

Carly threw her car keys on the floor and started rummaging through her purse to get her credit cards. She found them and threw them on the floor too. "I…I…I will go get my things." She started to run towards the stairs to her room.

Sophia ran behind her. "Baby, please don't do this, your father is upset, we LOVE YOU…Please."

Carly whipped around. "You didn't even help me. I Love him." Carly fell to the feet of mother and sobbed.

Sophia bent down to her daughter and began to stroke her hair. "Baby, please listen to your father & I, we love you and want what is best for you. Hunter is not what you think. You will be hurt, please just listen."

Carly looked into her mother eyes with despair and pain. "I won't give him up. I love you mommy, but I am a woman and make my own choices, please let me go."

Sophia let go of Carly and she than fell to her knees, as Carly went to her room.

Carly slammed her bedroom door, she was scared, but knew this was the right thing to do. She grabbed her cell phone and dialed Melina…

**_Hello(sobbing)…It's me…Please come get me at my parents…I will explain later…Can you ask Dave to follow you…I have to get my stuff…Melina please..And, don't tell Hunter, it will make it worst if he is here…Hurry…_**

Carly started throwing as many clothes as she could in her luggage. She looked down at the night stand and looked at Hunter's picture. "This is for us."

Melina was at the club (Foxy Lady) with Dave, Hunter, and Jason. "Babe we need to go."

"Where?" I am in the middle of something right now."

"Dave, we need to leave right now." Melina now getting mad.

Hunter and Jason looked at each other. "Perez we are doing some business, give us a minute." Hunter thinking Melina just wanted attention.

Melina whipped around. "I don't give a flying fuck about what is going on, Carly..(she trailed off)"

Hunter now to his feet and worry on his face. "What about Carly."

"I can't tell you. Dave lets go, I need to get my car on the way."

"The hell with that, what is wrong with Carly?" Hunter now in Melina's face.

"Oh, you need to know everything, but she gets to know shit about you." Melina now with an angry scowl on her face.

"Easy babe (Dave putting his arm around her), what is going on? We all can help her."

Melina turned to him. "She doesn't want Hunt to know yet."

"Look Melina I am losing my patience. What is wrong!" Hunter siad.

"Hunter please, just let me do the talking." Dave knows his friend and his breaking point.

"Jason since Dave is busy stroking Hunt's ego, can you take me, please."

"Now wait a minute Mel, I am coming, just calm down." Dave now feeling a massive headache coming on, he knew Melina was a hot head at times.

Hunter trying to calm down knowing yelling at Melina was not going to give him answers to Carly. "I'm sorry Perez, but if Carly is hurt or in trouble, I should be the one to be there, not Dave."

Jason stood up and walked over to Hunter. "Let her handle this." Jason gave him a look that he had another idea.

Hunter knew the eye signal. "Okay Perez, just call me when you get her, okay."

Dave and Melina left. Melina in deep thought worried for her cousin.

Hunter grabbed his coat and phone. He knew exactly what Jason was thinking, normally he would have done this at first sign of resistant, but when it came to Carly his reasoning went out of the window. "You don't need to come with me Jason, I will keep my cool."

Jason arched his eyebrow, he knows that Hunt is usually cool under pressure, but he could tell with this girl, there was no control. "I'm coming". He grabbed his coat and phone and followed Hunter out to the back.

Hunter and Jason trailed Dave and Melina, keeping 2 cars behind as not to peak Melina attention. Hunter knew immediately where they were going once they took exit 24 off of interstate 95. He knew this was going to be bad, but didn't care.

Melina rang the doorbell to Greg and Sophia home, she was not looking forward to this. Dave stood in the driveway, he also not getting a good vibe for what was going to happen next.

Sophia answered the door, her eyes red with tears, she had been fighting with Greg. She normally would stand united with her husband, but this was her baby. "Melina, please talk some sense into her, I do not want her to leave."

Just than Carly was hurrying downstairs dragging her luggage. "Melina I have more upstairs." Carly looked like she had been run over by a truck, her eyes blood shot and puffy. It broke Melina's heart.

Melina motioned for Dave to come help. Dave was apprehensive, but walked inside.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?" Greg looking outraged.

"Dad he is helping me get my things, I need my clothes."

"If you don't get off my property, I'm calling the cops."

"Mr. Nelson, I just want to get her bags, and I will leave, no need for the cops."

"GET OUT OR I WILL DO MORE THAN CALL THE COPS YOU PIECE OF TRASH!"

Dave was furious, who the hell does he think he is. Dave got right in his face and voiced in an icy tone. "You do what you need to do, but make it good, I don't miss."

Hunter jumped out of his truck and headed towards the house. "Stand down Dave, this is about me." Carly ran in between Hunter and her father.

"Hunter, please wait outside, you too Dave." Neither man moving. "Please just do it."

"No baby, I'm not going. Remember, we are in this together."

Greg went to his study and got his shotgun. "YOU GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW!"

Sophia and Melina stood frozen. Carly jumped right in front of Hunter and Dave. "YOU ARE NOT GOING TO HURT THEM, PLEASE DAD!"

Dave was ready to draw and Jason now right behind them and was also prepared to draw. Hunter put his hand up to both men signaling them to stand down. "Baby let's just go, we can get your things later." Hunter rubbing her shoulders making sure if he needed to, he could pull her out of the way of fire.

Carly was defeated, she has lost her parents, but knew she had to leave. "Good bye mommy, I love you both." Carly grabbed her purse and the luggage by her feet. She put her head down and walked out of the house. Hunter, Dave, Jason, and Melina followed.

Carly was in a daze walking out to the driveway. She was hurt beyond belief, she didn't know her parents anymore. They had taught her compassion and staying strong to your convictions, but apparently that was only true if she was following what they wanted, she didn't have a voice to her own life.

It broke Hunter's heart to see this happening to Carly. "Baby let's get into the truck." He placed his hand on the small of her back to guide her into the truck. "Jason get her bags." Hunter was basically strapping in a limp body. "Princess, look at me, it will be okay, I promise." He kissed her on the head and shut the passenger door.

Dave put his arm around Melina. "Are you okay to drive your car or should I have Jason drive it back?"

"Jason can take it." Melina was just angry at her aunt and uncle, who kicks out their own kid. She was grateful her mom was always supportive of her no matter what happened.

All three vehicles pulled out of the driveway, all occupants stunned and concerned for Carly.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional.

The four (Hunter, Carly, Melina, and Dave) arrived back to Hunter's apartment later that evening. The ride had been silent, all four contemplating Carly's next move.

"We should order something to eat. What do you want princess?"

"I'm not hungry, but you guys get something. I need to use the bathroom, I'll be back."

Melina waited until Carly had left the room. "She is staying with me Hunt, don't even think about her staying here."

"Perez what has gotten into you, I love her and she will live with me."

"Babe, Hunt is right. She belongs here."

"No she doesn't, she needs space now, things are raw for her and she needs family."

"Oh, like space you need from me?"

"Why are you turning this around to focus on us? This has to do with Carly."

"It has everything to do with us, you won't move in with me because of the past shit with Shawn."

Melina furrowed her eyebrows. "I can't believe you. This has nothing to do with Shawn, we agreed that having separate places was good for both of us."

"No, you thought it was a good idea and I gave in. I need some air." Dave walked out and slammed the door. He knows Melina loves him, but she has deep wounds from what happened between her and Shawn. He just couldn't stand when she ignored her own feelings.

Hunter did not interrupt the couple, he knew all too well the hurt Shawn had caused. He felt bad about it and tried to make up for it by allowing Melina to be involved with Dave's work. "Look Perez, I am not Shawn, and you know that. Yes, I have done my share of dirt with women, but those women didn't mean anything, and I never led them on to think anything was there. But, Carly is different, she is special to me and I would never hurt her."

"Hunt you have been good to me, and I know you are not Shawn. But, you haven't been honest with Carly either. I mean I know you love her, I can see it, but where I come from your word is all you truly have. You don't give chica enough credit, she would understand, and maybe could help you out with the business."

"That will never happen, that is one of the main reasons I don't want to tell her. I know the Bonnie & Clyde thing work for you and Dave that is not what I want for Carly and I." Hunter wasn't found of what Dave let Melina get away with, but at the end of the day, that was his life and had nothing to do with him.

Carly stepped back into the living area. "What is going on?" She could feel the tension in the room.

"Nothing, Perez and I were just talking about you staying with me."

"You mean for tonight right? Carly wasn't expecting anything.

"No, I want you to move in with me. I have plenty of room, and you love my coffee." Hunter smiled.

"Melina can you give Hunter and I a minute?"

Melina nodded and stepped outside, she needed to speak to Dave anyway.

"What is the matter? Don't you want to live with me baby?"

"It is not that, (she hesitated) I don't have a job, no car, and no money. I can't expect you just to let me live here and I cannot contribute anything." Carly turned away and sat on the sofa, she really didn't know what she was going to do.

Hunter sat down next to her. "I don't expect anything from you. I want you here with me. We said we are in this together. Besides, this is because of me. I won't take no for an answer."

"I don't know, it doesn't feel fair. You have so much to take care of with Shawn and all, this would just put more of a burden on you. I don't want our relationship to be like that." Her eyes now beginning to tear up.

Hunter pulled her into a hug. "Princess, you are not a burden and this is not something you planned to happen. I can handle it. Just think of how I can wake you up each morning." He had a hugged smirk on his face thinking about what transpired this morning.

"I want to, but is this place big enough for you and me?" The apartment was a luxurious studio apartment that had a living area, but had a separate bedroom.

"We could move, I can speak with the property manager to see if there are any 2 bedroom units available. Come on, it will be great."

"On one condition, once I get a job, I will split the rent and food with you. How much do you think the rent would be on that kind of unit?"

Hunter had to admit, she was a stubborn little thing. "You don't need to get a job, princess I want you to focus on school. I can swing it. The only thing I need from you is to be happy."

Carly really wanted to move in with him, but she didn't want him having to do everything, he had so much to deal with. She cracked a smile. "Okay, but I am still going to get a job, I need a car. I love you and want to be your partner." She kissed him on the lips.

Hunter wasn't going to go back and forth on the job issue. He felt once she moved in he would be able to convince her to forget about getting a job. He wanted her to finish school and enjoy herself. "Okay then it is settled, you're moving in." Hunter leaned down and kissed her deeply.

Dave and Melina came back in from their talk. Things were still a little strained. Melina just didn't want to discuss the Shawn thing. Dave just let it go, he was tired and annoyed from that whole day. He knew that something had to be settled, but it wasn't going to happen that night.

"We are moving in together." Carly stating with a smile that was the first time since leaving her parents that she felt good.

"Are you sure chica? My offer still stands."

"She is sure Perez, we have worked it out. Hunter now feeling annoyed with Melina's interference.

"I am happy for you two, it will be good for you both." Dave chiming in to give a hint to Melina. "Look guys, Mel and I are going to get going. I am sure you two want to be alone."

Melina hugged Carly and Hunter gave a look of thank you to Dave as the couple left.

Hunter and Carly spent the rest of the evening spooning. Carly just needed to get her bearings for her future.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional. Explicit content included in this chapter.

Carly awoke feeling Hunter's warm body wrapped around her. They have been living together for 3 weeks now. Things have been very steamy for the two of them, lust filled nights, and days. She couldn't image not being with him like this. The only thing missing was her parents. Her Dad refused to see her, when she would see her Mom, things would end up in an argument.

Hunter began to stir and started nibbling on Carly neck. "Mmm, good morning princess." Before Carly could reply, she felt Hunter's hand cup her womanhood, and she pressed into his erection. "Get on your knees for me baby." Hunter wanted her from behind. Carly did what she was told, she looked over her shoulder with such lust. Hunter molded his body to hers. His beard brushed on her cheek, he whispered while cupping her womanhood, "Mmm, such a naughty girl, your already wet for me." Carly didn't have time to retort. Hunter straighten up and smacked her ass. "Damn, you are going to be sore this morning." He lined his very erect cock up to her entrance and circled it around the lips. Carly began to whine, wanting him to just bury himself into her. "Easy princess, I'm gonna take care of you." Hunter slowly slid his cock in her, and pulled out slowly. "Hunter, please just give it to me." Hunter smirked, "give you what? Say it baby." Hunter began to repeat the slow tortuous process of pulling in and out her. "Please give me your big cock hard and fast, she whined." Carly couldn't take it, she needed him now. "I didn't hear you baby." Carly threw her head back I NEED YOUR BIG COCK TO FUCK ME HARD NOW!" That was all Hunter needed to hear to break lose and pound mercifully into her. "I love fucking you so hard, shit." The room was filled with their moans and lust filled words. "Hunter harder, I'm…. cummmmmmmmmmmming" Carly closed her eyes as her orgasm hit like a freight train. Hunter was pounding so hard into her that the headboard seemed to be seconds away from breaking. He felt Carly contract around his cock, "Oh shit baby, aahh…I'm gonna cummmmmmmm!" Hunter pulled out of her quickly and came violently on her back. Hunter collapsed onto her, both fighting for air.

They were pulled out of their blissful state to the annoying sound of a cell phone ringing. Hunter reached over to the nightstand and handed the cell phone to Carly. "It's yours."

Carly didn't even know her name now, she frowned...**_ "Hello…Who?...Oh sorry…No, it's not too early…We can meet here…That sounds perfect…I will text you the address…And a coffee bun..See ya then."_**

"Who was that?" Hunter looked at the clock and arched an eyebrow. It was only 6:30 in the morning.

Carly slowly got out of bed. "It was one of my old professor's."

"Who is she and does she have a life?" It is 6:30. Hunter sounding annoyed.

Carly giggled a little while digging in her luggage. "He has a life, and he is doing me a favor."

"What favor and who is this guy?" Hunter now sitting up on the edge of the bed looking at Carly rummaging for clothes. He didn't like someone doing her favors, especially someone he didn't know.

"Hunter, his name is Nick and he is the head of the English department. What is the face for?"

Hunter trying to stay calm. "Why haven't you mentioned him before? And why is coming here?"

Carly turned to face Hunter. "There was no reason to mention him. He is offering me a job to work for him, and he is meeting me here to go over some specifics and sign paperwork. I didn't think it would be a big deal to have someone come over." Carly now feeling put out, she thought this was their home.

"What job? I thought we decided that you would focus on school. Just call him back and respectfully decline."

"We didn't decide any such thing. I told you I needed to work to get a car. I have to take my shower before he gets here."

"Don't walk away from me, this is not happening Carly."

Carly stopped and turned around, now starting to get annoyed. "Where is this coming from? You are making something out of nothing."

"Something out nothing, you are inviting a man to my home, who I don't even know."

Carly ran her fingers through her locks. "Your right, stupid me, THIS IS YOUR HOME. I'll get dressed and meet him downstairs in the lobby."

"That is not what I meant, this is your home. (Hunter realizing he needs to work this another way) Let him come upstairs. I only want what is best for you."

Carly walked into the bathroom and slammed the door. She was only trying to gain some independence. Hunter sat on bed and knew this was not going to happen, he trusted Carly, but not other men around her.

* * *

An hour and half later Hunter was pulled from his thoughts by the doorbell. "I'll get it." He wanted to make sure he met this guy. Hunter opened the door and saw a very well dressed man standing there. "Good Morning, is Carly here?" The handsome man said. Hunter nodded and allowed the man inside. "You must be Hunter, my name is Nick Newman (Young &The Restless Joshua Morrow)." Hunter stared at the man, "Yes I am Hunter."

Carly came from the bedroom dressed in a navy blue suit and her hair pinned up into a slick back ponytail. She looked very professional, but also sexy. She wanted to give the right impression to Nick, she needed this job. "Hi Nick, have you two introduces yourselves?" Hunter stood with utter disbelief on his face, he didn't like what Carly was wearing and definitely didn't like Nick.

Nick smiled, "yes we have, very nice place. Here is your coffee and coffee bun. I would have gotten you a coffee Hunter, but I didn't think you would be here."

"I bet you didn't", Hunter mumbled under his breathe. "Don't let me stop you two from your interview."

"Well Carly, you seem to be ready." Nick slowly looking over her attire.

Hunter cracked his neck. "I will just sit in the living area, you two sit at the kitchen table." That gave him a perfect bird's eye view. He was already texting Dave & Jason with Nick's name and occupation, and instructions to meet him.

Carly and Nick conducted their interview, Nick knew in his mind this was a formality, the job was already hers. Carly stepped out of the kitchen and into the bedroom to give Nick a minute.

Nick looked up to see Hunter staring at him. "Is something wrong Hunter?" Hunter stood up and walked close to Nick. "No problem, so did she get the job?" Hunter had a very solemn look on his face.

"Of course, she will be a big asset for me, it will be big load off..of my plate." Nick smiled, not showing any intimidation.

Hunter was about to get into his face, but Carly walked out. "So did I get it, I mean, I don't want to be pushy." Carly asking nervously.

Nick stepped away from Hunter. "Well, (pause) of course, you are perfect for the job. Can we get started today after your classes?"

"Thank you", Carly squealed. "I won't let you down and of course I can start today. I will be at your office right after my last class."

Nick smiled. "I better get going, nice to meet you Hunter. See you this afternoon Carly." He left the apartment.

Carly could not stop smiling, she was proud of herself, this was her first real job. She turned to face Hunter who had no smile on his face. "Can't you be happy for me? This is a big deal for me."

Hunter dug down deep to control is anger. "How are you going to do this? You have already forgotten we have an appointment with the property manager to see the upstairs apartment. This is just the beginning, how are you going to juggle this job and your studies?"

Carly felt tears welling up in eyes. All she wanted was her man to be proud of her. "I'm sorry about the appointment. Can't we reschedule?"

"No we can't. I also had something else to show you." Hunter did not wavier.

"Okay fine, I will meet you and go back to Nick's office after the appointment." Tears now streaming down her face. She grabbed her purse and school satchel and stormed out the apartment.

"Carly wait a minute." Hunter's words were too late, she was gone. A sudden feeling of guilt hit him like a ton of bricks, he was an asshole to her.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional.

Hunter arrived at the Foxy Lady (The Foxy Lady is a well-known Gentlemen's Club) later that morning for a meeting with his uncle Ric. He was still extremely angry at himself because of the argument with Carly. He knew there was a better way to handle the situation, but his gut was telling him Nick was up to something, and it wasn't business.

"Well,well,well..You finally showed up nephew." Ric was sitting in his office surrounded by paperwork and a brief case. He wasn't looking forward to this conversation with Hunter, but business is business.

"Sorry, I had a personal issue to deal with." Hunter was in no mood for fun and games. "What is this all about?"

"Sit down, this is serious. I am not sure where to begin. Do you want something to drink,,, eat? Ric suddenly was at a loss for words, this was very unusual for the nature boy.

"Just get on with it." Hunter huffed.

"Maybe you need to get whatever it is that is on your chest out." Ric now noticing Hunter's frustration.

Hunter put up his hand. "I didn't come here to talk about me, please say what you need to say."

"Alright, I have to leave town for a while and I need you to take over the club and our territory." Ric stood up and went over to his mini bar and poured himself a bourbon.

Hunter ran his hand through his hair. "I can't do that... What about Shawn? You know this wasn't the plan."

"I can't depend on Shawn, hell, Shawn was never the plan to step in my place. I have raised you and Shawn since you were 11, your almost 28, it is time. You knew deep down inside football was never the plan, that is why you dropped out of college before and worked with me, and then you went back there to try and escape the inevitable.

Hunter felt like he was just hit by a bull dozer. He knew he was good at the business, but he also knew maybe leaving could save Shawn from himself. "Why are you up and leaving?"

"Shawn has made a few bad deals, I bailed him out, but everything has a cost. Don't look all serious, I just have to lay low for a while."

"Fucking Fantastic, you hand this over to me and you are on the run for who knows what, and I'm supposed to be fucking happy."

"Easy nephew, you have a way with people, you can turn this around. Aren't you always saying you have a plan B? It's not that bad, they are pissed off with me. One of the conditions of the deal was for me to step down for bit, the other bosses are in total agreement of you being my replacement, and you won't have an issue running things. Just make sure to do things your way, not Shawn's."

"I appreciate everything you have done for Shawn and I, but this is the worst possible time." Hunter now thinking about Carly, there were so many things he hasn't told her already, he figured he could spoon feed her some information until the end of the school year and then they would be gone, she would have never needed to know everything. "I have…"

"I know you have a special lady. If you want her tell her, if not find another warm body to fulfil your sexual appetite."

Hunter jumped out of seat. "Is that what you FUCKING think, SHE IS NOT JUST A PIECE OF ASS…I LOVE HER! Well, I guess you wouldn't understand that, being married 4 times will jade you."

"Your right, you expect me to be hurt by that. (He laughed) I'm happy you found L-O-V-E. Nephew you can have it all, love, rug rats, money, and power." He handed Hunter a sealed envelope. "That is the only way to contact me, you are the only one with this information."

Hunter took the envelope. Knowing this was a done deal. "How long will you be gone?"

"Can't say. Look, you will be fine." Ric grabbed his nephew into hug, "I love you like a son, and I would never give you anything you can't handle."

Hunter could feel his shirt become damp, and at that moment he knew his life would never be the same. "I love you too, and you will come back old man."

"I need to leave by morning, I would like to formally meet my future _daughter in-law_." Ric knew his brother (Hunter's Dad) was useless, Hunter meant everything to him.

"Come on uncle Ric, you will be back, and who said anything about marriage." Hunter knew she was the one, but he hasn't verbalized that to anyone.

"I know you, and yes I will be back, but I still would like to meet her." Ric was afraid of the possibility of not coming back, anything could go wrong, and he wanted to know Hunter would really have someone in his life that would love him unconditionally. "Seven o'clock at Spirito's."

"Okay." Hunter refused to be negative about this, he had to be the head of the family now. "What about Shawn? Have you told him yet?"

"Yes, he is not happy, but appeared to understand, he knows he fucked up and now has to listen to you. I will warn you, he may try you, and well,,,you may have to make a choice to cut him out. I will trust your decision either way." Ric understands this is a tough business, and sometimes you have to cut family members out.

"Uncle Ric, I will not toss him aside, but be assured he will not fuck up again.' Hunter knew that was going to be one of his most difficult problems, but he will not let Shawn destroy what his uncle has built.

Hunter said his goodbyes to his uncle and now he needed to figure out how to handle Carly. He was determined not to let her get away, even it meant deceiving her, and in the long run it was for her own good.

* * *

Carly arrived back at Hunter's apartment, she barely got through her classes. She couldn't understand why Hunter was so mad at her. All she wanted was to show him she could be responsible. As she opened the door she heard little whimpering sounds, and scratching on the hardwood floors. She looked down at her feet to see the most adorable yellow Labrador retrieverpuppy wearing a big red bow around its neck, she scooped it up, "Aww, are you lost?" The puppy looked up at her trying to lick her. She giggled, "this bow is bigger than you little one." There was a small little card attached, "will you forgive my daddy?" The puppy became very content in her arms, snuggling to her chest like a new born baby. Hunter was leaning on the doorframe to the living area. Carly looked up and caught Hunter's gaze. "So do you like him?" Carly walked towards him, "No I don't..I love him". The puppy now looking between the two of them. "So do you." Hunter picking at the little card. "Of course I forgive you, and I love you, but I need to…well...have a little independence. I appreciate everything you have done for me, but I need to do this for myself." Hunter stepped to her and cupped her face, "baby I love you too, and if this job means that much to you, we will work it out. Let's just give it a trial period, if it becomes too much with your school stuff, then we can try another route. Is that fair?" Hunter had decided to play along with this until he could deal with Nick Newman himself. Carly didn't want to fight, and she loved her new puppy, and she knew Hunter didn't mean to get angry with her. "Okay." She extended herself on her tiptoes to kiss hunter, the little puppy started to whimper. Hunter looked down at the little creature, "remember I brought you here." Carly giggled, "he's a baby, he needs my affection", she kissed the puppy on the head. Hunter rolled his eyes. "Okay, we need to name him." Carly looked at the puppy, "how about Tyson Helmsley, do you like that puppy?" The puppy looked up at her with half shut eyes and licked her. "Well I guess that will be a yes. (Hunter smiling) We need to get upstairs to look at the apartment." Carly cooed over Tyson and the three were on route to the apartment. She felt so lucky to have found the love of life.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional.

Hunter couldn't wait for Carly to see the apartment, it was the Penthouse apartment in his building. It seemed fitting now since he was going to be the new boss.

Why are we up here at the Penthouse floor? Carly looking on in utter confusion.

Hunter started to laugh and swung the doors open. "What do you think?" (It was massive, on the lines of Sex in The City Carrie & Mr. Big unit).

Carly was in awe, just like a kid at Christmas. "Hunter this gorgeous, but how can we afford this?"

"Stop worrying about money, let's just take a look around. This place is great Carly."

Each room was grander than the next. "I wanted to save the best for last princess." Hunter knew this would seal the deal, he swung open the doors to the massive master bedroom walk in closet, which actually looked like a mini apartment.

Carly handed Tyson to Hunter and started inspecting every feature, she was beaming, the closet definitely tapped into her fashionista side. Hunter could only shake his head, he loved to bring that out of her. "So do we take it princess?"

"Hunter, I love it so much, but…" She trailed off, the nagging feeling of the cost sank back in.

Hunter put the puppy down, and embraced Carly from behind, whispering in her ear, "don't worry about money, this place is meant for us. Just think of all the different rooms we can christen." He placed a kiss on her neck. Carly leaned into him, becoming very entranced by his words and touch. "Just say yes."

Carly turned around to face him. "How? You haven't signed a contract with a Pro Team yet."

"Babe, about that. I decided to drop out of school. You see my uncle has to go to Phoenix for medical reasons, and I will be running the business until he is able to come back." Hunter looking completely believable.

"What? When did this happened? When did he get sick? You were so excited about us leaving. I don't understand. I don't even know what this business is." Carly walked over to the window, she didn't know what to think.

"I just found out myself. I have been working with him off and on for a while. Carly, he needs me to this, I doing this will ease his mind while he is trying to heal. Besides the pay is great and we will do everything we planned, only we will do it here."

Carly thought for a minute, "this isn't fair to you. Why should you give up your dreams for everyone else?"

"I'm not, this would have eventually happened, it just happened sooner rather than later. I promise this will be great for us."

"What is this business that we can afford a place like this?" And why can't Shawn or Jason help?"

Hunter remained cool, he knew not to show hesitation. "It is an import-export business, and well Shawn and Jason aren't able to do things like me." He smirked. "Come on let's enjoy our new place and our new little addition to our family (pointing at little Tyson)."

Carly wasn't sure, but she trusted Hunter, he had never lied to her. "Okay, but…."

"No buts princess, just be excited, I am." He cupped her face looking into her pupils and down to her mouth. He then leaned in and kissed her deeply. She moaned into the kiss. Hunter began to hoist Carly up, but Tyson was having none of it, he started whimpering around Hunter's leg. Hunter sighed with frustration. "Baby he probably needs to tinkle." Carly getting to her feet and grabbing the puppy. Hunter made a mental note to research for a puppy school.

* * *

Hunter and Carly left and walked little Tyson. "Since my uncle is leaving, we thought having dinner tonight at Spirito's would be a good idea" Carly was happy to finally meet uncle Ric. "Sounds great, as long as he is up to it, and I promise when we get home from dinner I will make up from before." Carly playfully squeezed Hunter's ass. "If you do that again, we will be late for dinner." Hunter smirked. "My uncle will be fine, oh and let's not talk about that tonight, he just wants to have a nice meal and concentrate on happy things." Carly nodded saying okay, she knew some people were private about medical stuff.

* * *

Carly styled her hair like the old 1940's pin-up girls with the loose waves. She wore a form fitting black strapless cocktail dress embellished with fine sequence adorning the breast line, she looked stunning. She grabbed her black cocktail purse and entered the living space where Hunter was waiting. Hunter whistled upon sight of her. "Wow, you look amazing princess, maybe we should stay in." Hunter wiggling is eyebrows.

"Thank you Sir, but I am not going to miss meeting your uncle. Can you help me with my necklace?" She turned her back to him."

Hunter stood up and did what he was told. He also looked very handsome in his tailored black suit with light blue dress shirt and matching tie. He slowly glided his hands down her hips and pressed himself against her. "Do you feel that?"

"Easy tiger, we will be late." She kissed him lightly on the lips.

Hunter sighed in frustration, and tried to adjust himself. "We have time, Jason isn't here yet to watch Tyson." He smirked.

Carly was tempted, but there was no way she was going to look half put together. "No we don't, besides I don't want it quick, I want it long and hard." She smiled

"Okay talk like that is going to get you thrown over my shoulder and a trip to our bed." He playfully grabbed her.

Carly squealed and then on cue, the doorbell rang. "Too late." She slipped out of his grip and went for the door.

"Hi Jason, come on in, Tyson awaits." As she hugged him.

Jason inhaled her sweet alluring scent. "Wow, you clean up nice." He knew she was pretty, but he had to admit Hunter was a lucky man.

"Thank you. Are you ready for your babysitting duties? He is sleeping now.

Jason shook his head. "It's a dog Carly." He was only doing it because she pleaded with him for fifteen minutes to do it. Carly and Jason had become good friends since he returned, she was like family. He and Hunter were very close, and he would do anything for his cousin.

"Hey man what's up?" Hunter slapped hands with Jason

I'm here for my "babysitting duties". Jason sighed.

"Now Jason, you will have to sit with him and hold him, he likes the contact with your heart, you know laying him on your chest. I have a bottle in the frig, you will need to warm it little, he has puppy food too. Oh yeah, he likes the sound of the TV." Carly picked up 2 blankets and handed them to Jason.

"Now hold on Carly, he is a dog, I'm not"…Jason was cutoff…

"He is a puppy, a baby, you will have to show affection." Carly with her hand on her hip.

"Princess, please, I think Jason can handle it." Hunter was trying not to laugh, he knew Jason was getting irritated.

Jason starred at Hunter, "You owe me."

Hunter pointed at Carly. "You let her talk you into it. Don't look at me." Hunter was getting attached to the little creature, but he knew Carly was in "mother" mode.

"Look Jason, _I_ will cook a lasagna just for you. Okay?" Carly had a cheeky smile.

"All for me? Hunter you heard her right?"

Hunter was glad to see one of his family members get along with Carly. "I heard, but she will make one for me first. We better get going baby or we will be late."

"Okay, Jason please call if he gets to be too much, he may whimper some." Carly kissed Tyson on head and walked out the door.

Hunter followed, "have a good night Jason, we will be early." Laughing as he shut the door.

Jason locked the door and looked at the little creature, "you are going to behave." Jason was not, let's just say the clingy type.

* * *

Hunter and Carly arrived at Spirito's and were immediately brought to their table. Ric stood up and look like he was seeing a ghost. Hunter immediately noticed his uncle facial expression and knew that was not a good sign. "Uncle Ric are you okay?" Hunter gently touched the man's arm to get him back into focus. Carly did not know what was going on, deep concern was set on her face. "Are you okay, are you feeling light headed?" Ric shook his head lightly trying to regain focus. "I'm fine, just stood up too fast, you must be the lovely lady that has my nephew floating up into the air with the clouds." Hunter rolled his eyes, "Uncle Ric this is Carly Nelson." Anyone could see Hunter was totally in love, he just hated being called out on it. Carly smiled and went to shake Ric's hand. "Oh no, you are family." Ric pulled Carly into a hug. Carly embraced the older man back, she was happy to finally meet him.

"So Carly tell me about yourself, a pretty girl like you must have many good things to tell." Ric continuing to stare.

"Well I am a college student majoring in journalism." She smiled.

"What about your parents?"

"My parents are Greg and Sophia, and I am an only child."

"Sophia what?"

"Nelson." Carly looked perplexed.

"What is her maiden name?"

"Babe you said you wanted to use the ladies room when we got here." Hunter wanted to get his uncle alone to find out why he is being so awkward.

"I'll be right back." Carly was glad for the little interruption, she was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"Out with old man." Hunter looking on agitated.

"She looks exactly like…" Ric trailed off.."Exactly like who?" Why are you acting so funny?"

"Now I see why you are having such a difficult time with her parents. Why didn't you tell me her mother was Sofia Vergara?"

"Why does it matter? And why are you so freaked out?" Hunter not sure if he wanted the answer.

"It is a long story, we have to make time to talk before I leave."

Hunter sighed. Okay, meet me back at my apartment and I will sneak out."

Carly arrived back to the table. "Everything okay?"

"It's great, I hope I didn't make you feel uncomfortable. I just want to get to know you."

"I'm not, let's just enjoy the evening. I can't wait to hear some good stuff about when Hunter was a kid."

Hunter rolled his eyes, "Old man be careful." He always loved how Carly would try and make a bad situation better.

"Oh I have some doozies for ya." He went into a fit of laughter just thinking of all the crazy things Hunter did as a child.

The three shared a great evening together sharing stories of Hunter and Shawn childhood. Ric was very happy for Hunter, it was rare for his big guy to be so gentle and relaxed. Hopefully things would remain that way after his confession to his nephew.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional. Explicit content included in this chapter.

Hunter and Carly arrived back home from dinner with Uncle Ric. "I'm exhausted." Carly yawning while taking off her shoes. "Well I'm sorry to tell you the night is not over." Hunter was rubbing Carly ass. "I don't know, can you undo my necklace?" Carly made sure to lean in real close so her butt would be up against Hunter's cock. "Mmm…you are driving me crazy." Hunter ran his hand up her thigh and under her dress to rub her little nub. Carly moaned into his touch, she took his other hand and put it on her breast guiding it to squeeze. "Excuse me, not in front of the baby." Jason was carrying the puppy and had a smile on his face. Carly jumped, she had completely forgotten Jason was there. "You are an ass." Hunter said almost kiddingly. Hunter had to once again readjust himself. "Sorry Jason, did he give you any trouble?" Carly took Tyson from Jason and placed him up to her chest. "No, of course not, we slept most of the time. I will let you two get to bed, for sleep of course."

"I will walk you out and I can take Tyson for his walk." Hunter took the dog from Carly, "don't you fall asleep." Smacking her on the butt as he walked out. Hunter walked Jason to his car and walked and waited for Ric.

* * *

"

Finally. Let's go sit in my car." Ric had his driver take a walk so he and Hunter could talk in private.

"So what is this all about?" Hunter had a very serious and worried look.

"Has Sophia approached you about me?"

"Well you can say that, she came to the gym a few months back and said she knew about the club and you..Nature Boy. What is going on Uncle Ric?"

"Shit." Ric appeared to be shaken to the core.

"Enough already, just spit it out." Hunter becoming nervous.

"She worked at the club when she was younger than what Carly is now. She was a piston back then, she had the men wrapped around her finger."

Hunter cut in. "You are not telling me she was a stripper."

"No, she was a waitress, her younger sister was a stripper for me. Sophia was hooked up with Antonio Mariachi (Antonio Banderas)."

"Wait a minute, not Antonio head of the Mariachi Cartel." Hunter now starting to get pissed off, Sophia was in his face and she had dated one of the most notorious drug lords in Mexico.

"That would be the one. Antonio and I had a very good working relationship back then. Sophia, how should i put this, helped to deliver communication between us. It was a great setup, until…."

"Until what? Just say it!"

"Her sister and I were in a car accident, and well, she was killed, upon impact. She was driving and was under influence, hell so was I. Sophia blamed me, and well Antonio sided with me, it was best for business. Sophia quit and found her prince charming in her new husband. That was almost 21 years ago." Ric's eyes were wet, he truly never forgave himself for Selina (Sophia sister) death.

Hunter was in shock. "So she really does know everything. Son of bitch." And then he thought for a second. "Did you say almost 21 years ago?"

"Yeah why?"

"Nothing, forget it." Hunter didn't want to say it, but could Carly be Antonio's daughter. "Shit"

"What are you thinking?"

"Nothing, I will handle it." Hunter needed to be sure, his uncle had enough going on.

"Don't make it worst, Sophia is not an easy women to reason with, she hurt Antonio pretty bad when she broke it off, but lucky for her he had to service some time, and had other issues to deal with. Look I'm sorry if this messes things up for you, Carly seems like a sweet girl, and I can feel she loves you nephew. I think if you can keep her away from Sophia, you can pull it off."

"No, she misses her mom, actually what you have told me can work in my favor." Ric gave him a baffled look. "Wait just hear me out, she is keeping a secret from Carly, if she wants to keep interfering, I will tell Carly what I know, and unfortunately Sophia will lose."

Ric smiled smugly, "that is brilliant, I told you that you are ready, any means necessary to get what you want. I have to get to the airport, I love you nephew."

Hunter hugged his uncle goodbye, this worked out better than he could have dreamed. "Come on Tyson. let's go see mommy."

* * *

Carly was laying on the bed completely naked waiting for her man. She heard the front door close, "Baby…"she purred. Hunter put Tyson down, he petted him "you be a good boy and go to sleep." He was not going to have any more interruptions, he was extremely horny, and Carly had been teasing him all night at diner. "I see you're ready for me." He started undressing himself while walking to the bedroom. "I see you're ready for me." Carly crawled to the edge of the bed and stroked his erection. She began to lick the head of his cock, she pulled her lips back making sure Hunter saw the pre cum strand, "mmm..you are so wet already papi…Hunter pulled her by the hair lightly and pushed her head back to his cock. "Suck me baby, please." Carly started off slow making sure her tongue slid lightly up and down the vein, then took him deep, his cock hitting the back of her throat. "Oh shit baby, that mouth of yours.." Carly began to massage his balls, and suck him harder, Hunter began to thrust in her mouth..Carly giggled around his cock.."Fuck baby, so close..keep it up and I'm gonna overfill your mouth..Carly went even deeper, her finger tips still massaging his balls and now the scrotum area. Hunter jerked violently.. "Fuck baby..I can't stop it.." he pulled her head off of his cock.."keep your mouth wide..." he jerk himself roughly and burst after burst of cum landed in her mouth and cheeks.. Hunter was breathing heavy like a wounded bear. Hunter looked down to see Carly licking her fingers capturing all of his cum from her cheeks. "You taste so good baby." Carly crawled back to the top of the bed. Hunter came right behind her, "get on your knees baby." Carly had a look of shock, he was hard again after that large orgasm. "Baby, she felt his cock.."You had me so turned on in the restaurant, get on your knees...I'm gonna fuck you raw tonight.." Carly giggled and did as she was told, she wiggled her ass, "come get it." Hunter grabbed her hips, and slammed into, it was animalistic. "Ah shit Carly...so tight..." Carly was matching his thrusts.."harder baby.."I love fucking you from behind..ahhhhhh...you taking ... everything I have...to give…He was hitting her sensitive spot dead on and she was seeing white flashes before her eyes…HUNNTTTEEERR…"That's it baby cum for me"…Hunter was at the point of no return feeling her contract around his cock. He continued to pump into her ruthlessly through her orgasm… He felt his balls tighten. "Baby...I'm gonna CUUUUMMMM...He barely pulled out in time, cumming full force on her back. They both collapsed on the bed, struggling to regain their normal breathing. Hunter knew they have been lucky all these months, but they were going to have to get serious with their birth control. He loves her and knew she would have their kids, but he had to make sure he had complete control of outside interference telling Carly about is real business.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional.

Carly awoke to hear little Tyson whimpering. She put on her robe and headed to the living area. Hunter shifted lightly and put the pillow over his head.

"Hunter wake up", she nudged him. He grunted, "What?" He was worn out, he and Carly had made love 2 more times the night before.

"Why is Tyson in a crate? He can't get to us." Her tone laced with annoyance. Hunter couldn't believe what he was hearing, this puppy was going to be the death of him. He lifted his head up, "have you ever had a dog before Carly?' She sat there not fazed by the question, "No, but my friends have them and they don't put them in crates." She had Tyson nuzzled to her chest. Hunter sighed, "Baby he needs to be house trained, if he is left out all night to roam the place, there will shit and piss everywhere." Carly looking on in disbelief, "he will let us know if he needs to go out, he doesn't need to be caged." Tyson was in heaven being the center of attention. "Carly trust me, I have had many dogs, they need house training before they have free reign of the house. "He will sleep in that damn crate and be happy."

Carly got off the bed and left to the kitchen with Tyson, "Daddy is grumpy this morning, I will fix it." She kissed it on the head. Hunter didn't even bother to get up, he will convince her later. Just as he was about to dose off..ringing of the phone started to blare.."What the fuck." He grabbed the ringing contraption and proceeded to the kitchen, "it's yours." Carly took the phone..**_"Hello…Hey girl…I'm up and getting scolded along with Tyson…Someone didn't get enough sleep(Hunter looking on like really)…Yeah, I still need a ride, Nick needs me before my first class...I don't know…Yes, coffee will be ready…See ya…_**

Who was that? Hunter starting the coffee.

"Melina, she is giving me a ride to school." Carly playfully running her fingers down Hunter's back.

Hunter turned to look at her. "I wasn't scolding you." He leaned down to give her a kiss on the lips. "I can drop you off at school before work."

"No, this is your first official day, Melina can do it. Maybe Jason can pick me up, boss?" She smiled at him

"It's okay, besides I have Jason tied up today." He trust his cousin, but he would be the only one to help Carly.

Carly shrugged her shoulders, "okay, but I will have to call you when I'm ready."

"Like you said I'm the boss. How long will you be with Nick?"

"I don't know, a couple of hours. He is teaching me a lot of good stuff."

"That's good." Hunter had to force a smile and he made a mental note to free up time today to have a little chat with Nick. "Coffee is ready and I'm heading for the shower, want to join me."

"We don't have time, you will be late." She slapped him on ass.

Hunter took Carly and tossed her over his shoulder and headed for the shower, a special cleaning of one only he could provide.

* * *

Hunter came out into the living area dressed in a black dress shirt and black slacks, with his hair pulled back in a ponytail. He grabbed his cell and brief case and headed out, he knew he had a very busy day ahead of him. His first stop of the day was personal business. He pulled up in front of Sophia's boutique.

A middle aged women approached Hunter, "May I help you sir?"

"Yes, I am looking for the owner, Sophia Nelson."

"You are?" The woman was a little scared of the larger man.

"Hunter Helmsley, personal close friend of the family." He winked at the woman.

Sophia came walking out, I got it. Hunter, what brings you to my doorstep?"

Can we speak privately?" Giving her a knowing look.

Sophia turned on her heels and headed for her office. He has some nerve just showing up here she thought. Both entered the office and Sophia shut the door. "What do you want?"

"Now, now..I wanted to try and work this out, for Carly's sake."

"After months of her being alienated from me, you want to work things out!" Sophia was teetering on taking his head off.

"Look contrary to what you think, I didn't take Carly from you, you pushed her away."

Sophia walked directly in his face. "You smug asshole, you made a big mistake coming here today, you have just shot yourself in the foot. I'm calling my daughter right now and ending this!" She started to dial her phone and Hunter snatched it from her.

"I don't think you want to do that, you see that may prompt me to reach out to Antonio Mariachi, you do know him right. He smirked coldly. Look I'm trying to be a nice guy here and let you back into your daughter's life. I mean, you could lose her for good." Hunter annoyingly shaking his finger at her.

All the color left Sophia's face, and quickly she tried to regroup. "Who?"

"Okay, you forgotten your past job at the Foxy Lady, and your lover Antonio." Hunter leaned his shoulder on the wall.

"You wouldn't do that, you can't do that!" Sophia now beginning to panic.

"Oh, I can't. If you keep threatening me, I will do just that. Now how would Carly take that, her mother a "cocktail waitress" at a strip club and that you tricked her who her real father is." Hunter didn't know for sure if Antonio was her dad or not, but he was sure he could bait Sophia into telling him.

Sophia sat in chair. "I don't know what you think you know, but Greg is father." She had a look of guilt.

"You don't have to lie, the truth is written on your face. Sophia we can coexist, we just have to get along. I want your daughter and she wants me, I told you before, nothing is going to get in the way of that, not even you. You can be on this ride or be left behind. Your choice."

"How do I know that I can trust you? If Antonio finds out, he will corrupt her." Sophia beginning to cry.

"Alright, all you have to do is layoff and support Carly & I. In exchange I will keep my mouth shut. It's that simple."

Sophia knew she had to agree. "Okay Hunter, but I want the same support in return, no keeping her away from me."

"You stick to my terms, and I will encourage Carly to make amends with you, one word out of line, and I will end this permanently and your daughter will never forgive you."

"Fine, when will you start? I need to see her."

Hunter knew he had her. "I will get to it, something like this has to be subtly. Carly trust **me** now, I will do what's in her best interest. Not yours. I'll be in touch." Hunter walked out of the door.

Sophia sat in her chair, all she could do was sob because of her silly decisions. But, she knew this was the only way to get her daughter back and protect her from Antonio.

One down and one to go. Hunter thought to himself. He was settling in to his role as "boss" and becoming the man Ric always knew he could be.

* * *

Carly waited outside for Melina, Tyson needed a walk anyway. "Look there is auntie Melina."

Melina rolled her eyes, "he is not my nephew. You ready to go?"

Carly handed a coffee travel mug to Melina "Yes, but I need to ask you something first. Can you take care of him today, take him to the shop with you?"

Melina looked at Carly like she had 3 heads, "Oh no, I will do most anything for you, but I am taking care of that." Melina turned her nose up.

"Oh come on, he needs company, he won't be any problem, I swear." Carly poking her lips out.

"Alright, this one time only. "Melina grabbed a blanket from the trunk and spread it on the back seat. She took the puppy and place him on it. "Don't' you move off of this."

"Don't scold him Melina, you will upset him."

"Do you still have a boyfriend? If so, Hunter is going to go bald." Melina laughed.

"Ha,Ha,Ha..Hunter loves him just as much as me." Carly poked her tongue out at her.

"Okay chica. So how did it go meeting Ric?"

"It was great, he told a lot of great stories of Hunter and Shawn when they were little."

Melina tensed up hearing Shawn's name.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, so have you and Shawn been getting along?"

"I guess, he sometimes can be a little out there. But I try to look passed it for Hunter's sake."

"Like what? He hasn't try anything on you?"

"He can be a little touchy feely, but Hunter puts him check."

Melina felt a twinge of anger. "Be careful around him, he can be a real charmer." She thought back to all the times they had together.

"You're spacing again. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just thinking about how I can get puppy back there to behave." She lied.

"He will behave, don't try and throw me off. I may be able to help."

"I'm fine, look you're here. Are you going to call me or Hunter for a ride back?" Melina was grateful they arrived, she didn't want to go down the road of Shawn and their past.

"You got lucky, Hunter said he would get me. I'll call you later, I have a surprise to show you and we will finish our talk." She hugged Melina and kissed Tyson. "Bye"

Melina sat for a moment and thought to herself. **_Shawn hurt me so bad, how did I fall so hard for his bullshit. Get it together, you have Dave now, Shawn is your past._** Melina drove off and headed for the salon.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional.

Hunter and Carly arrived back home later that afternoon. Hunter came up behind Carly, "Why don't we take Tyson for a walk before Dave and Melina get here?" Carly didn't have to be asked twice, anything for the now prince of the house.

The two walked out and Carly immediately spotted a brand new white convertible Mercedes Benz CLK430 with a big red bow. "Someone is awfully lucky, look at that car Hunter, it is sweet." Hunter was slightly behind her and dangled a set of car keys in her face. "It isn't as sweet as you." Carly turned around squealing, "Are you serious?" "Yes, check out the license plate princess." Hunter had customized plates made...**_PRINCESS # 1_**…she ran to the back of the car, looking and smiling from ear to ear. "Oh god, Hunter… I can't… we can't.." Hunter turned her around and cupped her face. "Before you start about money, a buddy of mine owns a car Dealership and gave me a sweet deal, plus you have been saying for weeks you need a car. Let's warm her up and take a spin." Hunter jumped in the passenger side. Carly stood there watching him with a goofy grin. "I can't pay you back right away." She continued to look, another big smile passed her lips. Hunter waved his hand in the air. "You're not paying me back, it is a gift. Besides you are going to look sexy as hell in it, which is a perk for me." Carly finally relented and jumped in the driver seat. "You know you are spoiling me." She leaned over and pulled him by the back of neck and kissed him deeply. After several minutes of PDA, they drove off. Carly could not believe how lucky she was to have Hunter in her life, he was everything she had ever dreamt of in the perfect man.

* * *

Hunter and Carly arrived back at the apartment building to be greeted by Dave and Melina.

"Whoa, what is this chica?" Melina circling around the car.

"What do you think? She is sweet right?" Carly was beaming

Hunter stepped out of the car and slapped hands with Dave. "I see you did it, she is a beauty." Dave looking over the expensive car.

"Yes she is and the car isn't bad looking either."

"So was this the surprise chica? Hunt I must say you have good taste, who would have thunk it."

"Whatever Perez, you're just jealous."

Melina flipped Hunter off. Dave laughed at his girl lady like gesture.

Carly hugged Hunter, "he is a keeper. But seriously, that wasn't the surprise, but it is nice." She slid her hand down the body of the car.

"So what is the surprise?" Melina was very happy for her cousin, and she liked her being with Hunter, but does worry of all that is being hidden from Carly. Their relationship was different from hers and Dave. She was fully aware of what her man was, and didn't care. If anything it made the attraction stronger.

"Well follow us." Hunter guiding the four to the elevator in the lobby.

The four proceeded to the Penthouse floor. Melina continued to watch Carly and how she really had no clue what kind of man Hunter really was, hell Carly didn't even know his real age. She swore to Dave she wouldn't tell everything to Carly, but she just had a nagging feeling something bad was about to happen and would ruin everything. She knew what it was like to be delusional to what was starring you in the face, and she didn't want Carly to go through that, she knew it would break her. Melina was pulled from her thoughts by the ding of the elevator.

Hunter opened the front door. "We wanted you guys to see our new home. What do you think?"

If Melina wasn't feeling off before, she was downright nausea now. Carly pulled her all the way inside and started giving her the grand tour. "Isn't this place amazing Melina?" Melina trying to shake the nagging feeling. "Yeah, it's great, really."

"You don't seem happy, what's wrong?" Carly looking perplexed.

"Oh, nothing chica, I'm just in shock. It is so big. You deserve this. The rent must be expensive."

Hunter sensing Melina discontent and jumped in. "It is not that much, besides it is an investment, we are not renting it, we are buying it. Carly and I discussed it and it makes sense to own some property. You and Dave should consider buying a place together." Hunter knew that would stir the pot and head the discussion in another direction.

Dave turned to Melina, "you know he is right, we have been together a long time, and there is no reason not to move forward."

Melina could hit Hunter right at this very second. "Babe, why don't we have this conversation later."

"You have been saying that for months, I don't know what we need to discuss, unless it is Shawn…"

Melina turned to Dave with anger. "Don't start that shit, it has nothing to do with him. Why are you so insecure about him, I told you it is over."

Hunter guided Carly towards the balcony to give the couple a minute.

"I'm insecure, I have done nothing but try and understand and give you time! But enough is enough, you have all of me, and you are only giving me half of your heart! **I AM NOT THAT FUCKING ASSHOLE…I WOULD NEVER TREAT YOU LIKE SHIT…BUT THAT ISN'T ENOUGH?! IS IT?!** Dave was red in the face, he was tired of being put off**. EITHER SHIT OR GET OFF THE POT MELINA!**

Melina was outraged. **"YOU KNOW WHAT DAVE, YOU DON'T WANT ME TO GIVE YOU AN ANSWER RIGHT NOW!..DO YOU?!**

**"****YES! EITHER YOU LOVE ME ALL THE WAY, OR LET ME GO! I'M DONE WITH BEING SECOND BEST!**

Melina knew he was serious, she didn't want to lose him, but she was not going through another bad decision. **"WELL…I GUESS WE ARE OVER…NO MAN IS GOING TO RULE ME…NOT YOU OR ANYONE…**

Carly immediately ran by Melinda. "Let's just calm down, Melina let's step outside. Please, don't make a snap decision." Carly pleading with her eyes.

Melina tensed up at Carly's touch, but eased back down. "There is nothing to discuss, he wants to try and railroad me into a decision, it ain't happening.

Dave whipped around. **I'M DOING FUCKING WHAT?! YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING..! I LOVE YOU AND WANT TO MOVE OUR RELATIONSHIP IN THE MOST LOGICAL WAY AND I'M RAILROADING YOU! WE HAVE BEEN TOGEHER FOR 2 FUCKING YEARS…2 YEARS! I'M GOING OUTSIDE BEFORE I DO SOMETHING ****YOU**** WILL REGRET! **Dave had a very iced over gaze, and he walked out.

**"****FINE..JUST GO…YOU'LL BE BACK…YOU ARE SUCH A FUCKING PRICK!**

Hunter rubbed Carly's back. "Mel I can go talk to him, he is just pissed."

Melina shot a deadly stare at Hunter, but soon noticed the look in his eyes and backed down. She knew she had stepped over the line with questioning the expense, and she didn't want to be on Hunter's bad side. "Don't do anything! I will talk with him tomorrow."

"Melina you can stay with Hunter and me, right baby. You shouldn't be by yourself tonight."

"I don't want to put you two out." Melina really didn't want to be around Hunter, afraid she may lose her temper again.

"I will not take no for an answer, we are family. Please, you are always there for me. Hunter, tell her."

Hunter was actually amused, he had explained to Melina time and time again to stay out of his business. It wasn't as if she wasn't getting anything out of this. She had Dave, and all the perks that came along with being Dave's girlfriend. He had to show her this isn't a game, she either played nice, or fined another game. "Sure she can stay, princess it is our home." Given with a sicken sweet smile. Of course directed right at Melina.

"Come on, we can order pizza and have drinks. It will be good for you, please."

"Okay chica, I really do need you right now."

"So it is settled." Hunter led the ladies to the door and they headed downstairs to their soon to be old apartment.

**_PLEASE REVIEW…THANKS_**


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional.

Carly, Melina, and Hunter arrived to the apartment downstairs. Melina had not spoken since leaving the other apartment. She was furious, she has been completely upfront to Dave of all the bad things that had happened between her and Shawn, and she just wasn't ready to live with another man right now.

Carly came up behind Melina and hugged her, "everything is going to work out with Dave, I just know it."

"I need to go to the bathroom." Melina just needed a minute to calm herself.

Carly turned to Hunter. "Can't you talk to Dave? He was way out of line, and I don't think he was being fair."

"Dave needs to calm down before I try to talk to him. I know he seemed a little harsh, but he is hurt too. He just wants to be her, like how we are. We both know that it's great living together, we can't picture our lives now any other way." Hunter felt this was a good lesson to Melina, he wasn't one to be fucked with.

"I know he is hurt, but there are ways to express that other than being a jerk about. You would never speak to me that way."

"Princess we are not Dave and Melina, she was giving it right back to him. They will work this out, I'm sure of it. I will talk to Dave tomorrow, okay." He kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Okay Hunter, but I can't stand to see her miserable."

Hunter felt she had it coming. The doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Hunter couldn't image Dave had calmed down that fast.

"Well you just gonna stand there?" Shawn held up a bottle of champagne.

Carly had a look of horror. "You can't be here right now."

"Excuse me darling?" Shawn leaned down to kiss her cheek.

Carly pulled back. "I mean it Shawn, this is not a good time. We have company." She looked at Hunter as to do something.

"Hey man, let's step outside." Hunter tying to appear to be helpful.

"What is with you two? I just wanted to drop off this bottle of champagne so you could celebrate the new place. I have to get to the club."

"Oh, that figures." Carly rolled her eyes.

"Darling I don't know what bug crawled up your ass tonight, but you are barking at the wrong one."

"Easy Shawn. Don't talk to her like that." Hunter had a very stern look.

Carly shook her head in disbelief, "I don't have a bug up my ass, maybe you are just a pain in the ass."

Hunter threw his hands up motioning them both to stop. "Carly please go and check on our guest." He kissed her on the forehead.

Carly narrowed her eyes at Shawn. "Okay, but please get him out of here."

"Look Shawn, you need to go, I will fill you in later."

"Is the guest Melina?" If it is I'm not going."

"Come on Shawn, you want to get shot down again by her."

"No, I want to make sure she is okay, and then I will leave. And, before you ask, I'm straight."

"Shawn, you are the reason she is not okay. I'm not trying to be a jerk, but what can you possibly say to make it better."

"Look, I know what I did, but that doesn't mean I don't care if she is not okay."

"Alright, but you need to get to the club, Jason is already there waiting on you."

Carly knocked on the bathroom door. "Are you okay?"

Melina stepped out, "I know he is out there, I heard his voice. And thanks for sticking up for me, he won't leave until I come out. I can handle him, come on chica."

Melina stepped out first with her arms crossed over her chest. "You saw me, you can leave now."

"Can we have minute guys?" Looking at Hunter and Carly.

Carly narrowed her eyes, "that would be a no."

"It's okay, I can handle him." Melina snorted

"Come on princess, we will be right in the bedroom." Hunter looked at Shawn with an eyebrow cocked.

Both stepped into the bedroom, but Carly kept the door cracked ready to charge out if Shawn stepped over the line.

"Baby are you okay? I can see that you have been in an argument. Prince charming has a clink in his armor?"

"You are such an **asshole**, you know that. You claim you want to make sure I am okay, and then you start insulting Dave."

"I know you don't really love him, so what does it matter what I say about him."

Melina turned away from him. "I don't love you!" Please just go. She could feel herself starting to tear up.

Shawn stepped behind her and put his arms around her. "I know you don't mean that, but I am not going to push tonight. Baby, I'm sorry, what happened between us was not about you, it…was all on me. I want you to be happy and find love. The kind of love you deserve. Make sure you think about what truly makes you happy, what makes your heart skip a beat, what makes you feel safe, what makes you free to be the fiery spirit you are." He placed a very soft kiss on the back of her head.

Melina leaned into it at first, she was getting lost for a moment, and then her mind snapped back to what really happened with Shawn. She slowly pulled away from Shawn, "Please just go, I have heard enough." She couldn't turn around, or he may have seen what was really in her eyes. "I'm fine now, and go easy tonight."

Shawn didn't push her, but he knew Dave couldn't give her what she needed in a man, but he wasn't in the right place right now to offer her any better. "Okay, if you want to talk or anything, call & I'll be there."

Melina continued to face the window. Shawn knocked on the bedroom door and stepped in and closed the door. "Look I'm sorry Carly, I was out of line earlier. I'm headed out Hunt, talk with you later,"

"Wait Shawn, I'm sorry too for being harsh, but she is my family and I will do or say what I need to in order to help her." Carly was amazed at when Shawn was straight, he could actually be nice, but the other side of him was just unbearable.

Shawn put up his hand, "you were right, hey we are practically family, and that means we will have family little moments, just ask your guy over there, we have had some dog dragged out fights, but I love him all the same." He kissed her on the cheek and nodded at Hunter. Shawn walked back to the main living area and looked at Melina once more and left the apartment.

"Thank you, I know that wasn't easy for you. Let's go help Perez."

Carly hugged Hunter. "I know he is your brother, and I will always try to do my best for you."

Carly & Hunter went out to the living area. Carly again hugged Melina from behind. "I love you and it will be okay, we will get through this together."

"I'm fine, actually Shawn made me realize what I need to do. I love Dave and it is time to move forward, I'm telling him tomorrow that I'm ready to move in." Melina knew she had to do this to move on from Shawn.

"Are you sure? You can take as much time as you need."

"Yes, I'm sure. It is time to live in the now, not the past."

"Okay, but just think more on it tonight."

"Chica you promised me drinks, so let's start drinking. "Melina needed to numb her mind, and get Carly to stop.

"Carly you heard the lady. I will get you girls some wine."

"Thanks baby." Carly tried to search Melina eyes for confirmation of her decision, but couldn't see it. "Mel are you sure?"

"Chica yes, don't I deserve to be happy?" Melina knew that question would stop Carly, they were the same words Carly used on her parents.

"Of course you do, if you are sure, I will support you. I think Dave is a great guy and he loves you. As long as he is what you want, I'm happy for you."

Both girls spent the night drinking wine and talking about what the future has in store for them. Melina had her mind made up about Dave, and was determine to not let Shawn screw her mind up with things he could not deliver. Carly wants to believe Melina, but she knew the next few weeks would be defining moments for both Melina and Dave and seeing if they can make their relationship work.

**_PLEASE REVIEW…THANKS_**


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional.

**_Six Weeks Later…_**

It was the actual move in day to Carly and Hunter's new Penthouse. The couple have enlisted the usual suspects (Dave, Melina, Shawn, and Jason) to help with things. Melina and Dave are now living together. They appear to be happy to the outside and Dave, but there have been some road bumps for Melina, her inner conflict of worrying for Shawn with his deepening of drinking and substance abuse now. Hunter still has not told Carly any of his actual duties of running the business. He as well has had to deal with inner conflict of living the life of a syndicated mob boss and loving boyfriend to Carly.

* * *

"Guys please be careful, the glassware are in those boxes." Carly is already exhausted trying to keep everyone focused.

Jason turned around to Hunter, "Can you let the boss lady know this isn't our first rodeo."

"Ha, ha, ha. If everyone would stay on point, I wouldn't have to give direction." Carly stuck out her tongue at Jason.

"Do it one more time." Jason playfully jumped at her. Carly ducted behind Hunter. "Do something now."

"I think we need a break." Melina reaching for her purse fishing for her pack of cigarettes.

"Now just hold on, we have only been at it for 45 minutes, everyone just keep it moving, I don't want to be doing this till midnight." Hunter sighed out of frustration.

Carly rubbed Hunter's back, "my baby is right and he is the boss, chop..chop."

Melina rolled her eyes, Carly had no idea what she was saying. "This isn't a boot camp, we have all day, and it is only 9:00 in the morning."

"If we stay on point, then we should be done by 11:30am. Stop being lazy Perez." Hunter was in no mood for back talk.

"I doubt it Hunt, look at all of Carly's clothes…shoes…jewelry…etc…etc…etc..." Jason shaking his head.

"She is not alone, have you seen Prima Donna's stuff." Dave laughing and pointing at Hunter.

"Don't be jealous of the King and all of his things." Hunter smirked.

"Whatever, just pick up a box and move your ass along." Dave playfully hit Hunter in the chest. "And don't hide behind Carly either."

Shawn was very quiet, and not himself. He was feeling the leftover affects from last night.

"You okay Shawn?" Carly looking over his demeanor.

"Yeah, just waiting for everyone to get their shit together, we need to get on with this already." Shawn quickly snatched up a box and headed for the elevator.

Carly was about to speak, but Hunter squeezed her hand. "Just leave him alone, he will be okay in about hour." The last thing Hunter needed was for Shawn to act out.

"I doubt it Hunt, Shawn worked late last." Jason eye signaling Hunter that he was pretty messed up.

Melina caught it, and sighed. "I really need that cigarette now. Five minutes Hunt, please?"

"I thought you were going to quit babe, you know it is not healthy." Dave rubbed her back.

Melina was getting irritated. "I will quit, just not today. I'll be right back." She headed out the door to try and catch up to Shawn.

Shawn was leaning on the wall waiting for the elevator. "Wait up." Melina yelled.

"What do you want?" Shawn did not want a lecture.

"I thought you were going to take it easy on that stuff, you look like shit." Melina whispered standing very close to Shawn.

"I am not in the mood for this, besides won't prince charming get his speedo in a bunch if he sees you talking to me. Shawn looked directly in her eyes.

"Why do I do this, I should just let you throw your life in the crapper. If you don't give damn, then the rest of us shouldn't either."

"You do it because you can't stay away from the Heart Break Kid." Shawn flashing his sexy half smile.

"Is that so, you are impossible. I can stay away, and trust me, this (Melina pointing between her Shawn) won't happen again. She started to turn to leave.

Shawn grabbed her tiny waist and pulled her into a feverous kiss. Their bodies appeared to be glued together. Melina started to run her fingers through his long hair, and her skin felt like fire. She tried to pull away, "Shawn please stop it." Her words were unheard and Shawn captured her lips once more, their tongues fighting for dominance. Puppy Tyson broke free from the apartment and headed right for Melina and Shawn, he started to jump on the two, of course Carly was right behind him and ran into the passionate encounter. She was in shock, "come on Tyson." Carly grabbed him and backed away. She didn't know what to think. Melina slapped Shawn in the face, this never happened…Do you hear me?" Shawn grabbed her arm, it did happen and you loved it, you would have did it right here right now if that damn dog didn't show up. Melina snatched her arm back, "You son of a bitch, I hate you. Don't talk to me or even look at me. She flicked her hair and turned on her heels and ran after Carly. Shawn stood there, he knew she couldn't stay away from him, not now or not ever.

Melina grabbed Carly by the arm. "Wait a minute, you didn't see anything, you understand."

"I saw more than what I wanted to see. What are you doing? I thought you wanted Dave?" Carly searching in Melina's eyes.

"Look, I do love Dave that was a mistake, just forget what you saw. Please Carly. It won't happen again."

"You can't control what your heart wants, you need to take some time and figure out who you really want. I want you to be happy, don't let pride or past mistakes dictate your future."

"Chica stay out of it, I told you I want Dave and that is final. And, don't you dare say a word to Hunter." Melina almost cutting off the circulation in Carly's arm.

"You hurting my arm Mel." Carly trying to twist free.

Melina slowly released her, "I'm sorry chica, just keep quite."

Carly starred at her cousin, "you are making a big mistake, and I won't say anything, but please don't make me regret it, Hunter and me don't keep stuff from each other." Carly rubbing her arm, she could see it would bruise.

Melina was seeing red, "you have no clue what is going on, he…." Hunter stepped up to the girls, "what is going on here?" He looked at Carly's arm which was extremely red.

"Nothing baby, Melina and I were just talking." She felt bad, she knew her cousin was in trouble and was making a mistake.

"It doesn't look like nothing." Hunter now inspecting the irritated flesh. He knew something was up.

"Oh, I tripped when I was trying to catch up to Tyson." She hated lying to him.

"It doesn't look like that, it looks like finger print marks." Hunter raised his eyebrow and looked at Melina. "Let's get you some ice for it." He looked at Melina and mouthed "we will talk about this."

Melina knew she was wrong, but her emotions go into 12th gear when it has to do with Shawn.

"I thought we would have to call 911 for missing persons." Dave laughed.

Melina threw her arms around Dave. "You know us girls, we were just talking. She kissed him on the cheek.

"Melina can you help me make an ice pack for Carly?" Hunter starting to the kitchen area.

"What happened?" Jason walking over to Carly."

"Nothing, I tripped trying to catch Tyson."

Jason looked at her arm and then to Hunter. "A trip doesn't look like that, it wouldn't be that red that fast." Jason more concerned than he should be.

"You two are so suspicious, "I told you I tripped. Can you get some coffee?" She gave Jason a cheeky smile trying to steer the conversation onto something else. "I will go to Dunkin Donuts, you want a coffee bun too?" Carly nodded yes. Jason grabbed his jacket. He leaned over to Hunter, "you know she didn't trip." Hunter nodded, he was going to get to the bottom of it.

Melina walked over to Hunter. "You can't do this yourself?"

Hunter looked at her. "What did you do to her?"

"She told you she tripped. Just let it go."

"Now you listen to me, don't ever put your hands on her like that again. If you're upset about my brother, than stay the hell away from him. Do I make myself clear?" He growled. Hunter grabbed the wrapped towel of ice and started to walk over to the others.

Melina knew he was right, but didn't appreciate his tone and ordering her around. She walked over to Carly. "How's the arm chica?" She had a look of I'm sorry.

"Fine, accident happen. Baby that is enough, that ice is cold." She kissed Hunter.

"I don't want it to swell. Just sit tight here on my lap, you will have coffee soon to warm you up." Hunter was seething, Melina was getting out of control.

Melina walked over to Dave. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure." Dave put his hand on the small of Melina's back and led them inside of the bedroom area. "What's up?"

"Babe I have been thinking, we are really happy, and I want to…well…make us official."

Dave arched his eyebrow. "I thought we were official."

"I mean you know…(she twirled her hair) married that is if you want to."

Dave was in shock, he wanted to get married, but thought it would take time for Melina to get there. "I thought I should be asking this question." He scratched his head. "What is going on?"

"I love you so much, and with all of this moving stuff, it has made me realize that I want this to be permanent. That's if you want the same thing. Melina put her hands on Dave's chest.

"Babe, you know I love you, and nothing would make me happier than you becoming Mrs. Batista." He lifted her head up to look in her eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I have never been surer of anything." Melina knew this would be the only thing to end this whole Shawn thing. "Well, are you going to let me just hang here?"

"Yes, let's do it. We can blow this off and pick out your ring."

"Why don't we just skip that and get married today."

"What…I mean what about your mom? Don't you want the big dress and big church wedding?"

"No, all that matters is us. Let's just do it, this is more romantic."

"I don't know." Dave looked in her eyes, he felt her love, and could not deny her. "Yes, let's do it. I love you and we shouldn't wait." He picked her up and spun her around.

Hunter and Carly startled by the hoopla, and looked at the door. "What is going on in there?" Hunter knocked on the door.

"Hold on big guy, we will be out." Dave could not stop smiling. "Should we tell them?"

"Yes, we need two witnesses, let's have Carly and Hunter stand up for us."

The two walked out with wide smiles. "Are you guys busy tonight?" Dave asked Carly and Hunter.

"Well yeah, we will be finishing putting things away." Hunter looking like WTF.

"Well, could you free up time to attend a wedding?" Melina said with a huge grin

Carly and Hunter looked like deer's in head lights. Hunter snapped out of it, "whose wedding?"

"Okay, for the slow people. Will you and Carly stand up for Mel and me tonight for our wedding?"

Carly was in shock. "When did this come about?" Looking at Melina.

"We just decided, it shouldn't be too much of a shock, Mel and I have been together for 2 years and we love each other. So what do you say?"

Hunter stepped to Dave and shook his hand. He knew Dave had his mind made up. "Congratulations man. Of course we will do it."

Melina looked at Carly with pleading eyes. "So I can count on you chica?"

Hunter put his arm around Carly. "Princess they are in love, you want to be there for your cousin, right?"

Carly sighed. "Of course, congratulations you two." She hugged both Dave and Melina. She knew this was wrong, but she couldn't get through to Melina. She also knew she didn't want to hurt Dave, she knew he was the better man for her cousin in the long run.

**_PLEASE REVIEW…THANKS_**


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional. Explicit content included in this chapter.

**_LATER THAT DAY…_**

Carly and Hunter were left with the rest of the moving. Shawn was pretty much useless, after he moved the 1 box, he did a line of coke and he became very obnoxious, so Hunter had Jason take him home.

"I do not even know what I am going to wear tonight." Carly flopped on the couch. She really did not want to do this.

"I am sure you can find something in your little boutique." Hunter laughed

Carly was not amused. "I hate being put on the spot to find something to wear. She frowned.

Hunter now knew this was serious, his Carly never had a problem wandering around in the closet to find the "right" outfit. "Okay out with it, what is that face for?" He sat next to her.

"Oh nothing baby, I'm just peachy, where should I start, let's see I'm tired, hungry, my arm hurts, and now I'm forced to stand up as a witness to a wedding, which I might add we were given like 5 hours' notice. Oh, and everyone bailed on us finishing the move and because of that everything is everywhere. Our bed isn't even made…."

Hunter put up his hand. Okay…okay…okay. I get it, things didn't go as planned, but we will get it done. I thought you loved weddings, I have watched enough chick flicks with you to know that." That earned him a glare. "Easy princess, tell me what is really wrong, I can't make it right unless you tell me.

Carly sighed, she knew she couldn't tell him the truth. "I don't feel good either, maybe I'm coming down with something and I should just stay home." She laid her head in his lap.

Hunter stroked her hair. "You don't feel warm. "What has you not feeling good? Is the arm that bad? He slid his hand down to her arm, it looked like it bruised. "You are getting a bruise that must have been a nasty "trip trying to catch Tyson." He arched his eyebrow.

"I can't explain it, please let's just call Dave & Melina and tell them I'm sick. They will have to get married some other time.

"Okay, but we are going to the emergency room. I don't want to risk you getting worst." He knew if she was really sick she go to the emergency room, if she refused, then it was something else was wrong.

She sighed, "We don't need to go to the emergency room, I just need you here with me." She snuggled in his lap.

"Okay out with it. Why don't you want to go do this? Is Melina not really ready to marry Dave?"

Carly began to get nervous. "No, I'm just cranky and I want to be alone with you for our first night in our new place."

He knew there was something else, but he wasn't going to get an answer this way. "How about we take a bath first and then get ready that will help you relax." He eased her up from his lap and headed to the bathroom.

Carly laid there for minute and followed. At least the bathroom was done, she thought. She began to take her clothes off and leaned in the doorway of the bathroom. She watched Hunter test the water temperature, "I love this tub." She walked up behind him and stroked his back.

Hunter stood up and was pleasantly surprised to see her naked. He began to remove his clothes slowly to give her a nice long look. She watched and admired is beautiful body. He stepped in first and sat down, and opened his arms to her. She stepped in and sat in between his legs and leaned onto his muscular chest. Hunter started to wet her hair and stroke it. "Starting to feel better." He hummed. Carly felt like the world had vanished, she was completely content with him. "I could let you do that all night." Hunter pushed her away slightly to massage and wash her shoulders. "She moaned, your hands feel so good on my skin." Hunter slowly brought his large arms around her and started to do the same thing to her breasts, slowly bring them to peaks. "Mm…someone is feeling a lot better…"he whispered in her ear. He took his right hand and parted her legs and began to tease around her inner and outer labia area. "She gasped and began to rock against his finger. "What do you want princess." He whispered. With her hand on top of his, she pushed his 2 fingers inside of her, she began rock her hips on them. Hunter gained control and stopped, "tell me what you want." She knew she couldn't overpower him. "I want you inside me, please baby." She whined. Hunter knew she was ready, he began to get up and lifted her out. He hoisted her on the counter, and knelt between her legs, he blew slightly on her pussy, and then began to lick her folds, and slowly his tongue began to dart in and out her, and his thumb caressed her hood. Her small fingers were entangled in his hair urging him to go faster and deeper. "Fuck baby...right there..." She flung her head back, her mouth was open, but no sound, she was on the edge. Hunter stopped, and stood up, she had a look of frustration. "Ease baby, we are going to cum together." He pulled her to the edge of the counter, and placed her legs on his shoulder. He was rock hard, his cock head was leaking pre cum. "You ready princess..." He pushed in real slow and pulled out slow. He repeated several times and then picked up a feverous rhythm, "baby you are a perfect fit...so tight...so wet…shit…His pumps became ragged and unsteady. Hunter…Hunter…She grabbed for is chest…Her walls contracted around him and her head was trashing from side to side…HUNNTTEERR…Her orgasm hit strong…Hunter lost it just watching her come on done…He came hard, covering her walls with his seed…OH FUCCCCCCCCK… He grunted in a very animalistic growl. She could feel his cock twitch and throb inside of her...CARLY…CARLY…He whimpered in her ear..."I'm right here…She hugged him as he rode out his orgasm. Carly placed butterfly kisses all around his neck. "That was…Hunter finished her sentence...Amazing.

* * *

They slowly went into the master bedroom. Hunter held her from behind, "you know we have to go. You would never forgive yourself if we bailed on them. I know this seems fast, but we have to trust them." Truth be told he really didn't want to go, he had the same concerns as Carly, but Dave was a grown man, and he would support his friend.

"I know, and you are right. I wouldn't forgive myself. I love Mel, I just want them both to be happy." She turned to face him and leaned into his chest. They began to get dress. Carly wasn't even sure what color to wear. In the end she decided on a simple ruby red knit backless cocktail dress, the collar was embedded in fine crystals and a slight peek-a-boo opening in the front. She wore her hair pinned up into a bun. Her makeup was flawless. Hunter opted for a black suit and black shirt with a matching ruby red tie. Neither one were given any instructions other than to show up. "You ready to go beautiful?" Carly nodded, she just wanted to get this over with.

**_PLEASE REVIEW…THANKS_**


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional.

**_THE WEDDING OR THE TRUTH?_**

Hunter and Carly arrived at the Edgewood Manor, it was a very quaint B&B. Melina and Dave were inside discussing the details of what type of ceremony would take place. They both agreed on a traditional ceremony. Melina was dressed in a strapless form fitting white dress, her hair was pulled back with accents of baby breathes flowers, her makeup was done with angelic colors. Dave wore a black pinned stripe suit, along with his small diamond stud in his right ear. Melina was convinced this was the best thing for both of them, she knew Dave was a good guy, and would never screw her over like Shawn did. Dave has proven time and time again that he is 100% loyal to her, Shawn had never been able to that. Dave was her future and Shawn would finally become her past.

* * *

"There they are." Hunter guided Carly to the couple.

Carly took a deep breath and forced a smile. "You look beautiful Mel, and you look handsome Dave. "Do you need help before the wedding?" She looked at Melina.

Both couples hugged. "Babe why don't you and Carly take a few minutes, Hunt and I will get the paperwork."

Hunter and Dave walked over to the Justice of the Peace to sort out the final details, this left the girls alone.

"I am so happy you are here chica. You look beautiful."

"Thanks, are you sure you want to this?" Carly didn't want to start, but she had to make sure.

"Chica, don't start, I am sure, what happened today, it was a mistake. I love Dave, he is the only one. Okay? Just be happy." Melina continued to fluff her hair and apply a little more lipstick.

"I'm not, but that kiss did not look like you love Dave. It is not too late to stop this. Dave loves you so much, he will understand if you want to wait. You need to resolve whatever this thing is with Shawn." Carly now becoming flustered, she felt like she was betraying Dave. "I want what is best for you, and right now this wedding doesn't feel like what is best for you, it feels like you are running from your true feelings."

Melina put her hand up to shush Carly. "Will you please just stop it! I am marrying Dave. You should be less concerned about what you saw, and more concerned about opening your eyes to your own relationship."

"What does that mean? Hunter and I are not keeping secrets!"

"Oh really, you seem to be the only one that thinks that. If you can't just be happy for me, you can just leave and go back to your glass penthouse!"

Carly knew Melina was being scattered with her emotions, but she was not going to be the brunt of her hurt feelings. "Now hold on Mel, I am not the enemy here, and don't try and throw the subject by saying untruths about me and Hunter."

"Will you listen to yourself!? HUNTER IS NOT WHAT YOU THINK HE IS!"

Hunter and Dave immediately started to walk over to the girls. Dave came behind Melina. "What is the matter, you two are starting to make scene."

"Carly is blind. I need to go outside." Melina turned on her heels and stepped out to the patio.

"What is she talking about Carly?" Dave starring at her.

Carly turned to Hunter. "Apparently I don't see what is going on with my own life."

Hunter sighed, "What?"

"Forget it, Dave go see after Mel." Carly walked off in the other direction, Melina had never bad talked her relationship before, and she didn't know where this is coming from.

Dave and Hunter stood wondering what the hell just happened. "Man go after Perez, I will talk to Carly."

Hunter caught up with Carly. "What is going on?"

"Mel seems to think our relationship is a lie, or something like that. She has always been so supportive. I don't understand, it pissed me off. She has some nerve after what I saaaa..." She trailed off

Hunter became a little nervous, not sure what Melina had actually said. "She is clearly a little nervous about the wedding, what did she say, and what did you see?" He was thinking that he had been extremely careful not leave anything out in the open for Carly to see.

"She said that I am blind to you. That I should go back to my glass Penthouse." Carly eyes becoming glassy out of anger.

"What did you see?"

"I saw, I can't tell you what I saw."

Hunter trying to be real careful with his choice of words. "Princess I can't help unless you tell me exactly what you saw?"

Carly pulled Hunter further outside to the front of the inn. "I saw Shawn and Mel,,,well,,,kissing,,,this afternoon."

Hunter was relieved, he now knew how to handle this. "Perez was just throwing off her guilt onto us. She knew she was wrong, and she wanted to make up stuff about us. You know I tell you everything. About the kiss, well she and Shawn have a history, and not a great history. I think we should just let her and Dave work this out. Besides Dave is very aware of her past, he wants her and wants to get marry, it really isn't our business."

"It is my business when I see her kissing someone other than Dave. I just don't want her to make a mistake. I guess it doesn't matter much now, she has made it clear that I am too stupid to be here anyway."

Hunter hugged Carly from behind. "You are not stupid, and I told you she is feeling guilty. What she said to you was her trying to cover of her own ass. She didn't mean it. I am sure she is with Dave right now and feeling bad that she said those things to you. Please believe me, Dave is fully aware of how Perez feels about Shawn, which is hurt from their past relationship, I am sure that kiss was all Shawn, he was still a little hung over from the night before, either she was trying to get him off of her or maybe just pitied him. Let's try and salvage this night, for them? Please?"

Carly let Hunter's word sink in, they made perfect sense. She really didn't want to fight with Melina, they had become so close, like sisters, and she knew what her and Hunter share is real. "Your right, I will keep it to myself as long as she doesn't get hurt." The two returned back inside to see Melina and Dave standing side beside.

"I'm sorry chica, I was out of line, you know I love you, and you & Hunt are great together. So you will stand up for us?" Melina hugged her tight.

"I'm sorry too. If you're happy, I'm happy for you. I love you too." Carly reciprocated the hug.

"Okay let's get married babe." Dave finally felt that Shawn could be put to rest, Melina would be his wife, and nothing could change that.

Hunter hugged Melina and whispered into her ear. "You are walking on thin ice. You don't want to make me your enemy." He released the embrace and smiled at her. Melina knew she didn't need heat from him, and she had to control her temper.

* * *

The couple had a candle lit ceremony and exchanged their vows. Dave had pure love in his eyes during the ceremony. Melina wiped the tears from her eyes, and returned the same look of love to Dave. Their rings were platinum and diamond bands. After the ceremony the four shared in a toast to a bright future. Hunter and Carly paid for the ceremony, the honeymoon suite, and a $1000.00 in cash for the couple as a wedding gift. Melina felt a sense of calm, knowing that Dave was her husband now. She continued to fiddle with the small heart pendant that was on her necklace, it carry her through the wedding, how strange because it was from Shawn.

**Please review, this is my first fic. Tell me what you think so far. Should Melina chose Shawn or stay with Dave. Things are going to get real rocky for Carly in the next few chapters. Will Hunter be exposed? Stay tuned. Thanks**


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional. Explicit content included in this chapter.

**_5 WEEKS LATER…._**

"Hunter…right there….please don't stop…" Hunter grabbed her knee from behind and placed her leg around his waist for a deeper thrust...His husky voice whispered with his forehead pressed against hers..."cum for me…" Carly grazed her fingernails down his back, leaving faint red marks…"I'm so close…I want to feel all of you…" she whined…Hunter hit her sensitive spot dead on and did not let up…"BAAABBBYYYY"…Carly's walls contracted around his cock as tears sprung to her eyes…Hunter watched her face as much as he could until his balls tighten and his orgasm hit full force…He roared until his throat was sore…He collapsed on top of her desperately fighting for air…

"Now that was a wakeup call." Hunter said while pulling out of Carly.

Carly frowned from the loss of him. "You got that right, you were an animal." She kissed his chest.

"You bring it out of me." He noticed the clock and closed his eyes, he really didn't want to get up. "We need to get up, you have class and I have a meeting in hour." He kissed her on head and headed for the shower.

Carly laid there, she had grown up so much while being with Hunter. He has shaken everything about her, and she loved every single experience.

Hunter came out with a towel wrapped around his waist, his wet hair dripping down his muscular back, Carly never tired of that view. "Baby I will be late this afternoon, I have to work late with Nick." Carly now heading for her morning shower.

Hunter had a discussion with Nick several weeks back "advising" him to watch his step around Carly. Hunter did not trust him as far as he could throw him. "How late? Remember we have dinner plans with Dave and Melina."

"I don't know, but I promise I will call when I'm heading home." Carly now searching for clothes, she picked out a black fitted knit skirt and black high collared knit shirt. She accessorized with a thin sliver chain belt and Tom Ford Mid-Calf Western Cut style Stiletto Boots, which Hunter had bought.

Hunter loved her in those things, but not around Nick, and probably no other man he didn't trust. "Why are you wearing that, a date?"

"I have to run some earns before class, you remember, picking out the pattern for theChaise Chairand then the Car Dealership, my car is ready, "the speakers". I told you yesterday."

"I don't remember you telling me that."

"Sure you do, I was giving you a neck massage? You responded." She giggled, she knew he wasn't paying attention.

"Oh yeah, I remember." He lied, making a mental note to pay more attention next time.

Both were dressed and coffees in hand ready to face the day.

* * *

**_LATER THAT EARLY EVENING…_**

Carly and Nick were finishing up paperwork in his office. "Thank you for staying late, I appreciate all your dedication." Nick was standing behind Carly and was rubbing her shoulders.

Carly was beginning to feel uncomfortable, she discreetly stood up. "No problem, I love doing this, you have shown me so much." She began getting her bag and school satchel. "I really need to get going, Hunter and I have dinner plans. She hurried for the door.

Nick quickly stepped in front her. "I didn't make you uncomfortable did I? I noticed you rubbing your neck earlier and I just wanted to get the crick out for you."

"No, I just need to get going. I will see you tomorrow, okay?"

Nick stepped aside, "of course. Have a good night." He knew there would be another time.

Carly headed to the parking garage to her car. She attempted to start the car, nothing, the lights in the car weren't even working. "I can't believe this, the shop just had this. She sighed out of frustration and reached for her cell to call Hunter... **_Hey baby…The stupid car won't start...I don't know, it was fine when I picked it up…I'm still at school…In the parking garage…Can't you just send Jason, I don't want to wait that long…Please…I Love you…_** She stepped out of the car and leaned against it. "You stupid car.' She kicked the tire.

"Carly, I thought you left." Nick said while walking over to her.

"The car won't start." She rolled her eyes…

"Maybe I can take a look at it?" He took off his jacket. "Push the button to lift the hood."

She did as instructed, and walked to the front of the car with Nick. Not that she knew what she was looking at. "What do you think?"

Nick looked down and eyed her legs going all the way up to her eyes. He took her wrist, "you look so hot today." He stood very close in her personal space, eyes now a blaze with lust. "Hell, you are hot every day."

"Nick please, just forget about the car." She tried to pull away, but his grip became tighter and he pulled her body to his, now holding her by her waist. She began to hit his chest trying to get free. "STOP IT..STOP!" He started to rip at her skirt to get to her panties, all while kissing roughly at her neck. She was able to get her hand free and punch him in the jaw. He stopped, "YOU LITTLE BITCH!" He drew back and backed handed her across the face, a trickle of blood ran down her lip. They continued to struggle, Nick was able to lean her against the car, and he started to unbuckle his pants. Carly screamed..."HELP ME..HELP!"

Jason pulled up into the garage, he immediately spotted Carly's back license plate. He got out of the car and heard her screams. "GET OFF HER!" Nick started to run around the car, he wasn't fast enough and Jason grabbed him by the collar and slammed him on his back. "You fucking piece of shit, WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!" Nick was trying to scramble free, Jason began to punch him in the face. Carly ran behind Jason trying to pull him off. "Jason stop it!" Jason was furious, he turned to Carly, "GO GET IN MY CAR AND STAY THERE…GO!." Jason didn't let up, he had Nick by the collar with one hand and punching him with the other.. Carly now in a panic, she grabbed her cellphone and ran to Jason car…

Hunter was finishing up with Dave & Shawn…his cell went off…**_Hey Princess...(he could barely understand her) Calm down…Are you okay…Stay in the car…Baby please don't cry…I'm on my way…DO NOT GET OUT OF THAT CAR…_**"We gotta go, now."

"What is going on Hunt?" Dave looking on with confusion

"THAT MOTHER FUCKER!" He slammed his fist on the desk, then reaching in his draw for his gun.

"Who, slow down Hunt." Shawn trying to grab Hunter's arm.

Hunter continued to walk out of the club to his truck. "You guys either get in now, or I'm leaving your fucking asses."

Dave and Shawn were barely able to get in before take-off. "What the hell is the matter with you?" Dave holding onto the "Dear Jesus Bar."

Hunter was red as a beet. "That was Carly, that MOTHER FUCKER NICK PUT HIS HANDS ON HER AND JASON IS BEATING THE SHIT OUT OF HIM."

"I knew you couldn't trust him." Shawn loading his gun.

"Hunt you need to calm down, don't do something stupid." Dave trying to keep a cool head.

"I AM CALM, I WARNED HIM!"

They pulled into the garage, and Hunter was the first one to jump out, he ran to Jason car. He reached in and got Carly. He had to dig deep to remain calm in front of her, but the seer anger in eyes gave it away. "Baby what happened?" All he saw was her ripped skirt, torn shirt, and the blood on her mouth.

"He tried to rape…" She broke down into his arms.

Hunter was now shaking. "Where is he?"

"Please don't, you have to help him, Jason is going to kill him. She could barely get that out without sobbing uncontrollably.

"Baby, stay here, he gently placed her into the back seat. He spotted Jason, and went back to his truck and grabbed the sledge hammer he always carried. All three men headed over to Jason.

Jason had beaten Nick badly, his face was bloodied and shirt was ripped off.

Hunter, Dave, and Shawn surrounded Nick. "Get him to his feet." Hunter ordered.

Hunter grabbed the face of the almost unconscious Nick. "YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT I TOLD YOU TO STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER!" Hunter slammed the sledge hammer into Nick's ribs..."FEEL GOOD"... He repeated two more times. "That's enough Hunt." Dave said...Hunter drew the sledge hammer back ready to strike Nick with a fatal blow to the head. Both Shawn and Dave let nick fall to the ground. Shawn snatched the sledge hammer away from his brother. "He is not worth it, he has gotten the message. We need you to focus, your hands have to stay clean." Shawn looking directly in his brothers eyes. Shawn and the rest of their crew have worked hard to keep Hunter's hands clean, he was the boss and the leader. Hunter looked away from Shawn, and tried really hard to not launch over top of Shawn and just end Nick's life. Hunter walked over to Nick and squatted next to his ear, "IF YOU COME NEAR HER AGAIN, I WILL KILL YOU." He kicked Nick one last time in the side of the stomach. Nick was left in a pool of his own blood.

"We need to move his body to his car." Jason said.

"Hunt you take Carly home. The 3 of us will set it up.." Shawn felt like he finally could do something of good for his brother.

Hunter walked back over to Jason car and picked up Carly. "You are going to be okay, I promise he will never hurt you again." Carly still shaking, but snuggled into Hunter's arms. She looked up at him with puffy eyes, "I want to go home." Hunter kissed her on the head and placed her into his truck, he leaned in and wiped her tears, and wiping the blood from lip. "Did he (he took a deep breath)..rape you Princess?" She had her head down, "No", Jason got there right before…" She began to cry again. Hunter hugged her, "Okay baby, I'm taking you home." Hunter had to stop behind the truck for a minute, his eyes were now tearing up. It broke his heart to see her like that, and he was furious at the same time for Nick crossing him and hurting her like that. After a few more minutes he got inside the truck and took them home.

**Please review, this is my first fic. Please tell me what you think so far. Should Melina chose Shawn or stay with Dave. Things are going to get real rocky for Carly in the next few chapters. Will Hunter be exposed? Stay tuned. Thanks**


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional.

**_The Aftermath…._**

On the truck ride home, Hunter continued to doubt himself for not ending Nick's life. Carly had sobbed most of the way. She felt dirty and humiliated. Hunter felt helpless, it was his job to protect her, to love her, to make her feel safe.

Hunter helped Carly out of the truck, he attempted to carry her, but she refused. He felt like his heart was going to explode. He guided her by holding her up by her waist. Hunter was grateful that the apartment lobby was vacant, other than the doorman, the last thing Carly needed were people starring and asking her questions.

The doorman had a look of horror and concern when he saw the two enter the building. "Can I help Mr. Helmsley?"

"NO! (Hunter answered more harshly then he meant to)." Carly jumped at his tone. "Baby I'm sorry."

The doorman understood, he could see something horrific had happened. "I will get the elevator."

The two arrived inside the penthouse, Tyson immediately came to greet them, but stopped when Hunter waved him back. Hunter placed Carly on the bed, "I'll be right back." Carly just laid in the fetal position. Hunter stepped into the kitchen and pulled out his cell, he didn't want to make this call, but knew Carly needed this.

**_Hello Sophia, this Hunter… (she immediately lit into him for not getting things back on track with her and her daughter)…SOPHIA, JUST STOP (his nerves could not take her attitude right now)…Carly needs you, can you get over to our apartment right now…I don't want to go over this on the phone…Please just come, I will explain when you get here… (he hung up without listening to anything else)_**

He started to make hot tea for Carly and all of what happen today flooded him, he leaned on the counter and felt himself tear up again. "You got get it together", he whispered to himself. He was pulled from his thoughts by the ringing of the doorbell and Tyson barking. "Fuck".

He opened the door to find Dave, Shawn, Jason, and Melina. "Where is she? "Melina asking in a panic voice.

Hunter stopped her. "She doesn't need drama, you hear me."

Dave rubbed her back, "try to calm down babe, Hunt is right."

"I need to see her." Melina headed for the bedroom door.

Hunter jumped in front of her. "I called her mom, she should see her first. Please for once think of someone other than yourself."

Melina was about to tell him off, but Dave jumped in. "Babe this is not the time, everyone needs to calm down. Okay!" He felt a headache coming on, there had been enough upset for one day. "I'm going to the car to get my med's."

"Hunt I'm sorry, is she okay?" Did he rap…" Melina was cut off.

"NO! Please Perez, just have a seat and once her mom is here you can see her." Hunter went back into the bedroom to sit with Carly.

"I got to make a call." Jason headed towards the spare bedroom for privacy, he had to make sure the hospital received the anonymous call to get the wounded Nick from the parking garage, and also verify Carly's car had been towed and locked at the body shop. They didn't want any clues left behind.

Melina and Shawn were left alone. "She will be okay Mel, she is a tough cookie." Shawn walked over to Melina and put his arms around her from the behind.

Melina leaned into his embraced. "What happened exactly?"

"Her car broke down at school, she was waiting outside for Jason and Nick showed up. That prick tried to force himself on her, luckily Jason showed before he could actually rape her. Jason beat the crap out of him. Hunt, Dave, and I showed up after the fact and well, Hunt almost finished him off. For once, I could do the right thing by him and stopped him from killing Nick."

Melina turned to face him and cupped his face. "Thank you, and you always do right by Hunt. He knows that."

Shawn leaned down and kissed her softly at first, and slowly the kiss turned into a passionate fury. Shawn began to tug at her shirt, pulling it off her shoulder. She shivered from the heat of his breathe kissing at her neck. Her fingers were entangled in his hair. "I want you so bad Mel." He moaned against her neck. "I want you too." They were startled by the ringing of the doorbell and the bedroom door opening. Melina pushed Shawn away, and turned her back to him.

"Couldn't one of you gotten the damn door?" Hunter walked passed them oblivious to their scurrying to look nonchalant.

Shawn looked at Melina, but she avoided his stare.

Hunter opened the door and Sophia was there with a very worried look on her face. "What is going on Hunter, where is Carly?"

"Please Sophia, just sit down."

"I don't want to sit, just tell me." She spat

"Carly is here, she was attacked today…" He was cut off

"I knew your lifestyle would do this, you bastard." Sophia started towards the living room.

Hunter threw his hands up. "It was her professor, and will please keep your voice down, she is resting."

"Why would her professor attack her? You're lying."

"I don't know you lady, but my brother is trying to tell you Carly was sexually attacked by one the professor's at the college." Shawn now had a deadly look on his face, he was not going to let this bitch take it out his brother.

Sophia slowly sat on the couch in shock. "How did this happen, and why isn't she at the hospital? I need to see her right now."

"She is in the bedroom Sophia and…" Again Hunter was cut off as Sophia walked aimlessly around the penthouse looking in each door until she found the master bedroom. Hunter followed and lightly put his hand on her shoulder. "Please she is really shaken, just go easy." Sophia could tell in his voice it was bad, she shook her head and opened the door to go in. Her heart instantly broke, she saw her baby girl curled into a ball. She walked over to her daughter and sat next to her and rubbed her back.

"Baby, mommy is here."

Carly instantly hugged her mother for dear life. "Mom, you're here,,," she began sob in her arms.

Sophia lifted her daughter's head. "Baby, no matter what goes on, I am always going to be here for you. Let me look at you." Sophia looked over her daughter and stroked her hair. "Baby we need to get you checked out."

"NO..NO…NO…Please, I don't want anyone to touch me." Tears streaming down her face.

"Shh baby..I will be right here with you, I just want a doctor to check you out. Please for mommy."

"He didn't rap…" She trailed off

"Baby I promise, just a quick check and he can give you something for your nerves." Sophia stroked her hair again and placed kisses on her face.

Carly shook her head okay.

"Just lay here for one minute, I'm going to make a call." She laid Carly back down.

Hunter was right outside the door.

"We need to get her to the doctor Hunter."

"She said she doesn't want anyone touching her." Hunter didn't want Carly to be upset anymore.

"I know, but we don't know exactly what happened. She also needs something to calm her down."

"I will call my doctor, he can come here."

"Will he document it? Sophia could see Hunter's hesitation. "If we decide to go to the Police."

"I took care of it, he won't bother her again." Hunter had a deadly look.

"I am sure you did, but…" It was Hunter's turn to cut her off.

"HE WILL NOT TOUCH HER AGAIN…UNLESS HE HAS A DEATH WISH!"

Sophia looked at him and she could see the anger in his eyes, it actually sent a chill up her spine. "Okay, but if you have to do that, what happens to Carly? She will be devastated."

"Let me worry about that." Hunter with an icy tone. He pulled out his cell and called the doctor. Sophia left him in the hall and went back to her daughter.

Meanwhile Shawn was trying to get Melina to talk to him about the kiss. "Mel you can't deny what just happened."

"Nothing happened, you and I were upset about Carly, and we…" Melina trailed off

"It did happen, and we wanted it to happen. You want me as much as I want you. Shawn tried to hug her, and she side stepped him.

"My husband is here, and will be back upstairs any minute. Just drop it, if you care, just leave me alone." Melina went out to the balcony and cried.

Shawn stood there dejected. "Hunt do you need me to stay tonight?"

"No man, Sophia will probably stay. Can you handle everything tomorrow morning?"

"Yeah sure. Call me if you need anything, and tell Carly the same." Shawn had to get out of there.

* * *

Dr. Chris Jericho arrived at Hunter's. He was a doctor that would make "special" house calls for the people in Hunter's line of work.

"Thanks for coming Chris. She is in the bedroom." Hunter was afraid that this would set Carly off.

Sophia looked up. "Who is this?"

Hunter sighed, this Dr. Jericho, he is here to check out Carly. Chris this is Carly's mother, Sophia."

"Nice to meet you Sophia." Chris walked around the bed, hello Carly."

Carly immediately tensed up. "Mom"

"Its okay baby, he just wants to have a look at you."

"Carly I won't do anything you are uncomfortable with, I promise." Hunter can you step outside." Chris smiled.

Hunter did as asked, he knew Carly did not need an audience.

"My mom gets to stay."

"Of course. Let me explain what I am going to do. We are going to clean up those wounds on your face and complete a vaginal exam. Are you okay with that?"

Carly looked at her mom, she didn't want to be touched, but she knew her mom would not let this rest. "Doctor I haven't been,,,,raped." She struggled to fight back the tears.

"If you don't want me to do the vaginal, that is okay Carly, whatever you want." Chris knew force was the wrong thing right now, she is feeling vulnerable.

"Baby, I'm right here, just let the Doctor do this. Okay?"

Carly agreed and Chris proceeded with his exam and cleaned up her cut lip and bruised cheeks.

"Okay Carly all done, I am going to give you a sedative and also write a prescription. Make sure to rest up, if you need to talk to with a counselor, I can recommend someone."

"No, I don't need a counselor."

Chris gave her a shot and tucked her in the sheets. He felt awful for what she has gone through.

Sophia kissed Carly on the head and walked out with Chris.

Poor Hunter was leaning on the wall with extreme worry. "So, is she okay Chris?"

Chris walked both Sophia and Hunter a few steps away from the bedroom door. "She will be fine, and there are no physical signs of a rape. She is very upset and in a vulnerable state right now. She will need patience and understanding. I recommend maybe seeing a counselor, just a few visits. I have written out a couple of prescriptions, for anxiety and pain. If you need anything else, give me a call."

Hunter and Sophia walked Chris out. Hunter had a sense of relief to know she was not raped, but knew she would need plenty of love and support from all of them. His biggest hurdle was everyone being on their best behavior.

"Sophia we need to be on the same page here, no bickering and cheap shots. We have to do this for Carly." Hunter almost had a pleading look.

"I agree, Carly is my focus, I will put my differences aside for now, and I will be staying here for as long as she needs me. Can you handle that?"

Hunter didn't like it, but he would suck it up. "That will be fine, I'm heading out to get her prescriptions." He stepped back into the master bedroom and sat on the bed. "I love you princess, and we will get through this together, I promise you." He stroked her hair.

"I'm sorry Hunter." Carly whimpered.

"This is not your fault, Nick is an asshole for what he did to you that little mother fucker. (He took a deep breath, he didn't want to scare her) He will never hurt you again." Hunter knew the guilt was part of process.

"It is my fault, if I could have fought harder, not stayed late.."

"Look at me Carly, this is not your fault, don't do that to yourself. You did nothing to deserve this, understand me. Please baby, just try and rest. I am going to get your prescriptions and I will be right back. I love you." He kissed her on her forehead.

Melina and Dave spent a few minutes with Carly before she drifted off. Dave knew his wife was acting strangely, but chose to not address it there. Dave knew they had to talk, but is he ready for the answers?

e moanedhhhhhhhhh

**Please review, this is my first fic. Please tell me what you think so far. Should Melina chose Shawn or stay with Dave. Will Hunter be exposed? Stay tuned. Thanks**


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional.

**_3 WEEKS LATER…._**

Sophia had stayed at the Penthouse for several days after the attack. She and Hunter were able to marginally coexist during those few days. Sophia did not agree with not bringing in the Police, and she wanted Carly to come home with her, but both Carly and Hunter refused that idea. Hunter was worried for his princess, she had been taking a lot of the prescribed anxiety pills, and did not want to talk about what had happened, she was withdrawn. The couple have not been intimate since the attack, which Hunter could understand, but didn't like that she was shutting down to the outside world. His workload had increased, which caused a lot of late nights, which brought on more questions about his work, luckily Carly had accepted his made up excuses of late meetings with potential clients. Nick had been released from the hospital, but he was very anger, and that anger was set on Carly. Melina has been putting off talking with Dave, she used any distraction possible, including manipulating him with excess sex games. She avoided Shawn like the plague.

* * *

Carly was awaken from sounds from the master bathroom. "What is he doing?" She sleepily got out of bed and listened at the door. "Hunter…"

Hunter was in the shower, "Ah…Ah…Carly…"After each hard long stroke of his cock. "Baby…mmm…I...will…be….out…in…a…minute..." He thought his moans were quite, his strokes becoming faster and more intense..."Ah…Shit..." He moaned quietly, and then his cum was splattered on the shower tile. He held off as long as he could, it had been a while, with all of the stress from work and Carly, he was at his breaking point.

"Hunter". Carly had an idea, but didn't want to think it.

Hunter trying to steady himself, he wrapped a towel around his waist and stepped out of the door. "What's wrong baby?"

"What were you doing?" She raised her eyebrow. "It sounded like you were in pain."

Hunter put his head down and walked pass her. "No, I was just…Talking to myself."

"Really, it didn't sound like words, it sounded like moaning and I heard my name." She sat on the bed. "I know I have been…not myself…and…well…if you need to…Oh, never mind." She was becoming flustered.

Hunter sighed and sat next to her. "You can say it, it is natural. I woke up and I really missed you, so yes you heard what you thought you heard." He had the cutest smile, he was not ashamed, matter of fact he had done it in front of her before, and she loved it.

"I know, but I feel bad, you have been so patient with me, and I have been so cold to you. I want to make love, but I don't know….." She put her head down.

Hunter put his arm around her. "It's okay, I understand, we will make love when you are ready. You know we can talk about it, maybe it will help you." He thought maybe this would be the perfect time for her to open up.

Carly turned to face him. "I feel like I have lost control, I know he didn't rape me, but it was scary, he was unbuckling his pants, I…could…feel…his…erection…I…I couldn't get him off me…I hate him, I hate that he made me feel this way. And, for the record, I have missed you too, I just don't want to start with you, and then suddenly freak out in the middle of everything. I sound like a crazy person." She stood up and went over to the night stand and reached for her pills.

Hunter came up behind her slowly. "You don't need them, and you are not a crazy person. Those pills are covering up what you need to feel baby." He slowly took the bottle from her. "Let's try today without them, it maybe a little tough, but I will stay with you. You can yell and scream, even hit me, anything to feel." His voice was very low and comforting, he didn't want this to get out of control, and he knew what over using can do. "I'm a big boy."

Carly turned around, she wasn't sure. "I'll try, but I won't hit you, I maybe a bitch though." She smiled with a little sparkle in her eyes.

Hunter felt a sense of relief for the first time since this started. "I can take that too." He leaned down and kissed her softly.

Hunter was true to his word, they spent the day together, it had been a roller coaster of emotions from crying to getting angry, but Hunter was happy, she was finally feeling the effects of everything without taking medication, he knew now they could move forward from Nick and back to them.

* * *

**_A Few Days Later…_**

Carly had started to feel better, she was catching up on her missed school assignments, continuing to pick out special pieces of furniture for their penthouse. So today she was planning a special dinner for all of their friends. It had been weeks since her and Hunter had done anything with their friends and she was excited. She had been cooking all day. She prepared an Avocado, pancetta & pine nut salad to start off with, Beef bourguignon and dauphinoise potatoes for dinner, and for dessert a Chocolate tiramisu cake.

Hunter arrived home at a decent hour, he was excited too that Carly was planning this. "Hey beautiful, the place smells great." He hugged her from behind.

Carly was dressed (she wore casual black stretch pants and a black baby doll sheer long sleeve blouse by Mod Deals, and her hair was styled with spunky curls flowing down her back) and placing the final touches on the dining room table. "I hope everyone likes it."

"I'm sure they will, can I have a little taste?" Hunter felt her vibe, and he pressed against her lightly and nibbled on her neck.

Carly giggled and pressed back against him, she felt a little playful, and she liked the feeling, it had been well over do she thought to herself. "Maybe later" she turned and winked at him.

Hunter took the hint and tapped her butt. "I have to change, and I will remind you later…about my taste,"

The usual suspects arrivedDave, Melina, Jason, Shawn and his "special" guest…Trish Stratus

"Come on in everybody, Hunter will be right out." She took a step back when the blonde woman walked in with Shawn.

"Oh, Darling this is Trish, she is a good friend of mine, hope you don't mind. Trish this is Carly."

"Nice to meet you Trish, and it is no problem, the more the merrier. Can I get anyone anything to drink?"

"I'll help chica." Melina could not believe Shawn brought her.

Hunter came in (he changed into jeans and a nice t-shirt). "Hey everybody." He turned and saw Trish, and then looked at his brother like seriously.

"You look like you saw a ghost Hunt." Trish gave him a big hug.

"No, just surprised." He was trying not to lean into it.

"You two know each other?" Carly stopping in her tracks

"Yeah, I use to wor…" Trish was cut off

"Ah, we know each other from the old neighborhood." Hunter trying to look cool.

"Oh I see. So, you two have known each other for a while then." Carly looking suspiciously

"Okay Darling, they don't know each other that well." Shawn put his arm around Carly to lighten her up.

Carly looked at Shawn. "Ladies why don't we get those drinks." She was going to find out from Trish herself.

Melina rolled her eyes. "I think you and I can handle it chica, Trish is your guest." She did not want to be around Trish.

"Baby, you know what, Perez is right, you and I can get the drinks." Hunter did not want a fight.

Carly breezed past Hunter to the kitchen. "What the hell was that?"

Hunter put his hands up. "Now easy, she is just a girl from the old neighborhood, she hugs everybody like that. And, before you ask, no we did not date, her and Shawn use to fool around. Okay?" He stepped towards her and cupped her face, "okay".

Carly took a deep breathe, she actually felt silly now. "Okay, I just, well she is pretty and all of her boobs are hanging out, then she was sooooo quick to hug you. Sorry. This is going to be a good night." She kissed him.

"It's okay, you have nothing to be worry about, trust me." He didn't lie exactly, they didn't date, only fucked.

Hunter and Carly came back in with the drinks. "You have a real nice place Hunter, big step up." Trish smiled.

"Thanks, Carly did the decorating. She has great taste." Hunter just looked at Shawn and shook his head.

"So, Melina how the hell are you? You look great." Trish asked, and then Shawn put his arm around Trish.

Melina trying her best to stay calm. "I'm great, Dave and I are married now." She stuck out her ring finger.

"Do you two know each too?" Carly looking confused.

"Oh, Mel and Trish know each other through me." Shawn smirked.

"Yeah, you are just mister popular Shawn." Dave was now getting tired of Shawn's games.

"Carly, we all know each other, but after tonight we will all be on the same page." Jason smiled at Carly to try and relieve the anxiety he saw creep on her face.

"Your right, I just want to keep up." She smiled back at Jason and playfully poked him in his side.

"Shawn I have to show you an email that just came in, can you follow me to the study." Hunter was going to give him an ear full.

"Can't that wait baby, you promised no business tonight." Carly playfully poked out her lip.

"It will take 2 seconds, I promise. Come on Shawn."

Shawn followed, and was amused at himself.

"What the hell were you thinking bring her here? This is supposed to be a dinner party, not guess who fucked who night." Hunter frowning at Shawn.

"Calm down Goldie locks, you are going to give yourself away. Look, I ran into Trish last week, and well we kinda hooked up again. You do remember she has a great little mouth. You're not that whipped are you?" He smirked

"See right there is what I am talking about. That was a long fucking time ago. This is an important night for Carly, she is finally feeling good about herself, and I don't need Trish stressing her out or you trying to get under Perez skin." Hunter ran his fingers through his hair.

"Trish and I won't say anything, but you have to admit she is a cock sucking champion."

Hunter rolled his eyes. "Shawn, I am warning you, don't screw this up for Carly. And to answer your question, she is not the champ." He laughed

"I won't screw up, I am just here to help Carly get out of her funk, and get off afterwards." He winked at Hunter.

The two men walked back out to the others. "That was more than 2 seconds sir." Carly kissed Hunter.

"Enough of that." Shawn put his arm around Carly and took her to the girls.

"Let's eat, I'm starving princess."

Everyone sat down to eat. "This is delicious Carly. Julia Child would be jealous. I don't cook that much, I'm a takeout kinda girl." Trish laughed

"That's not all you are." Melina mumbled

Carly cleared her throat, "Thank you, I have always like to cook, but since being with my baby, I get to expand my cooking menu. So, Trish what do you do for work?"

"I dance, and do massage therapy."

"Oh, what Dance company, I love to catch a good show."

Melina choked on her drink. "Yeah Trish, what Dance company?"

"Princess, can you get me another ice tea?" Hunter looking at Melina

"Sure." Carly looking like what is wrong with you

Dave squeezed Melina leg, "be nice, this is not the time for this."

Carly gave Hunter his tea. "Sorry, what were you about to say Trish."

"Actually I'm between companies right now, but I will let you know of any shows I do in the future."

"Aren't your shows privately viewed Trish?" Melina eying her

Trish started to shift. "Not all the time, you remember, you were at a few,"

Shawn couldn't help but smirk. "Trish is the best, she is quite entertaining."

"You would think that." Melina scoffed.

"As I remember Melina, you were entertained too." Trish snorted.

"Just knock it off you two. Melina can I talk to you a moment?" Dave got up before she answered.

Melina followed Dave to the balcony. "What?"

"What? You are being a jerk. Is it bothering you Shawn has a date?"

"I could care less about that. You always want to turn this to a Shawn thing. I just don't like Trish."

"Why? Because she fucked Shawn and is now apparently fucking him now?"

"You are such an asshole. I told you Shawn has nothing to do with it."

"I'm an asshole, you are making everyone uncomfortable with your jealousy. If you want to be a miserable bitch about that asshole, than you stay here by yourself. I am sick of you fawning all over Shawn and making a fool of me. If you want to be with him, than be with him. I am done." Dave stormed back out to the dining room. "I'm sorry Carly and Hunt, but I have to go." He grabbed his jacket and left.

* * *

Hunter couldn't believe what had just happened. He got up from the table to try and catch Dave. "Man wait up."

Dave whipped around. "I don't want to talk."

"Look I know things are rocky with your wife, but I know you love her. Maybe, you two should try a marriage counselor."

"Are you fucking serious, I should have never trusted her!"

"You don't mean that, your pissed off, and rightfully so. You know my brother would never come between your marriage with Melina. Isn't that what your plan was?"

"I am not like you, there was no plan, I love her, but your brother can't stay out of my marriage."

"Come on Dave, you thought you were going to lose her, and you figured by marrying her she would change."

"You are such an asshole sometimes. You think your brother does no wrong, and you are so use to lying to fool Carly, that you think the means justify the end. I am not you."

Hunter was starting to get pissed off. "I'm an asshole, you the one that rushed into this marriage knowing she wasn't ready, but you rolled the dice anyway trying to keep her. As far as Carly goes, I'm doing what is best for keeping her safe. Carly and I love each other, I don't have to worry at night if my woman is going to sleep with another man."

"You son of bitch." Dave was getting ready to jump on Hunter, luckily Jason stepped outside and stopped him. "Man you need to calm down, this isn't going to help."

"Get off me." Dave pushed Jason in the chest.

Hunter jumped in his face, "go ahead, take your shot, and throw this all away." Hunter stood toe to toe with Dave, he meant what he was saying, if Dave was bold enough to strike him, his days were numbered in their crew.

"Think about this Dave…Hunter is not the person you're mad at." Jason was prepared to draw his weapon.

Dave stepped back. "I'm out of here. Tell Melina she will have get a ride home."

Hunter did not want to be cruel to Dave, but he was telling him the truth, Shawn was not the only one to blame for this mess. "I am going back in."

* * *

Meanwhile Carly was cleaning off the table, Trish and Shawn were gathering their things to leave. "It was nice meeting you Carly and thank you for a nice dinner. Maybe I can take you out for lunch sometime."

"I am sorry to have wasted everyone's time trying to have a civilized dinner." Carly felt defeated, and was getting sick and tired of the Shawn/Melina/Dave triangle.

"Take care kid, and it wasn't a waste of time, Trish and I enjoyed it." He kissed Carly on the forehead.

"Hey are you two leaving?" Hunter clearly irritated.

"Yeah, we got things to do brother. I will see you tomorrow."

"Princess I am sorry about dinner. We can go out tomorrow night, just you and me." Hunter was so mad at Dave and Melina right now.

"It's okay, it was stupid to think that we could for once have a normal dinner, I am going to bed. The dishes are in dishwasher." She walked off, she didn't even try and talk to Melina. In her mind, she had begged Melina to wait before marrying Dave. She didn't have the fight in her, not tonight anyway.

Hunter let her go, but he knew this was not going to happen again, not while he is trying to help her get her footing back. He walked out to Melina. "Everyone is gone, including your husband, you do remember him. I am going to say this for the last time, you better figure your shit out. You have hurt Dave, and he doesn't deserve this. If you want my brother so fucking bad, swallow your damn pride and go after him, if not, fix your damn marriage, but you will not have both. I have done a lot for you and your family and you continue to disrespect me, keep trying me, and you will see what happens to people that show me disrespect." Hunter had a very deadly look on his face, he was not giving Melina a suggestion, it was a direct order.

"Maybe you should be telling this to your brother. He keeps provoking me."

Hunter put his hand up. "And you keep playing along with him, I'm done discussing this with you, just try me. I have called a cab for you, it should be downstairs." He left her there on the balcony.

Melina knew by his glare she has pushed him for the last time, she had to figure out how to handle her emotions.

**_TBC…_**

**Please review, this is my first fic. Please tell me what you think so far. Should Melina chose Shawn or stay with Dave. Will Nick make his anger known to Carly? Will Hunter be exposed? Stay tuned. Thanks**


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional.

**_THE AFTERMATH OF DINNER…._**

Carly was in the shower, trying to figure out why things are the way they are now. Not too long ago Melina and Dave were happy, she and Hunter were so in sync, but now everything is upside down. She finished up and entered the bedroom.

"Hey you, have a nice shower?" Hunter trying to tread lightly.

"Sure." Carly started to dig into their night stand. She found her pills.

Hunter frowned. "I thought we were not taking those?"

"I haven't been, but tonight…."

Hunter stood in front of her. "I know tonight ended badly, but we can salvage it." He brought his hands from behind his back and had 2 slices of cake. "We didn't have dessert, come on you put in a lot of work, and I want to appreciate it." He smiled warmly.

Carly couldn't help but to smile back. "I did work hard, and thank you." She kissed him.

"There you go, things will get back to normal. I talk to both Dave and Melina, they will work it out."

"How can you be so sure? I hate to say it, but they shouldn't got married. I feel like we are in the middle, Shawn is your brother and Dave is one of your closet friends."

"Remember what I told you before, this is their issue, from now on they will have to work out their stuff on their own time, not ours. We need to focus on each other."

"I guess, but you know that is not going to be easy, especially with their type "A" personalities."

"Well, trust me after my talk with them tonight we won't have to worry about this. Okay?" He leaned over to kiss her, and was pleasantly surprised she moaned into it.

"How about I give you that taste?" Carly stood up from the couch and dropped her robe to the floor.

Hunter stood up and pulled off his t-shirt and cupped her face. "Are you sure?"

Carly nodded yes and took his hand and held him to the bed. She pushed him back and straddled him, she leaned down and kissed him passionately. Hunter began to rub her back, bringing her closer. They kissed for what seemed like hours, they fondled and caressed each other bodies like it was the first time they had ever made love. Hunter rolled her to the bottom and removed his jeans and boxers. He stood for moment to make sure she was ready. She was, her eyes were dark with lust. He got on top of her and parted her legs and they began to make love. It was sweet and lingering, both were covered in a sheen of sweat. They both climaxed at the same time with their fingers entwined together. Carly laid her head on his chest, contently listening to his heartbeat. Hunter lay stoking her back. "You okay there?" Carly kissed his chest, "Perfect...I love you baby." "I love you always princess." They drifted to sleep, and Carly hoped this was a start to a peaceful time for everyone she loved.

* * *

Both Hunter and Carly were awoken to the blaring sounds of a ringing cell. "I swear, someone had better died." Hunter fumbling for the phone. "Of course babe, it's yours." He handed her the phone.

**_"_****_Hello (Carly answered half asleep)…Who…How did you get my number?...No, its fine…So what's up Trish…(that sparked Hunter's attention)…I guess…you don't have to treat…what time and where?...okay see you then…"_**

"So, that was Trish. What did she want? Hunter was going to kill Shawn.

"She wants to go to lunch today, she felt bad about last night, and wants to make it up to me. Kind of weird, but she seems nice." Carly rolled on her side.

"Yeah that is kind of weird. I'm going for my shower." Hunter couldn't wait to figure out what Trish was up to.

"Okay, but can you put on the coffee first?"

Hunter got the coffee and showered, and was out the door. His first stop was Shawn's.

* * *

Shawn was awakened by Hunter pounding on his door. "Hold on." He tripped on the table. "Shit"

"About time." Hunter barged in.

"Well hello to you too." Shawn slammed the door.

"I told you that was a mistake bringing Trish, why the hell did you give her Carly's number?"

"Because she asked." Shawn shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't be a smart ass. She and Carly are going to lunch. Have you lost every brain cell in there?" Hunter thumped Shawn head.

"Will you relax, Trish likes Carly, she felt bad about last night and wanted to make up for it. Look I told her everything that happened to Carly, maybe Trish can help."

"You did what? I don't like this, what if Trish starts talking about me…the club….I don't need this right now."

"Look Hunt, she can help, don't you remember she was molested by her old man. She may be able to help Carly through this rough patch. I thought I was doing you a favor. You can't do everything." Shawn was really trying help.

Hunter sat on the couch and thought for minute. "Look, I'm sorry I blew up, but I don't know, they could start talking and Trish may slip and say something she shouldn't. Just make sure she knows what not to say."

"I wouldn't have given her the number if I wasn't sure she couldn't be trusted or not. Besides, I think she will be around for a while anyways, might as well have Carly feel comfortable around her."

Hunter looked up at his brother. "So what about Perez? You moving on finally?"

"Mel says she is "married" and doesn't want me, so THE HEART BREAK KID moves on." Shawn knew what he was doing, if Melina couldn't come forward on her own, then jealousy maybe what it takes to open her eyes.

Hunter knew his brother, and knew that was a load of crap. "Okay, your right, Perez is married, and you should move on. This is good, you and Dave have to work together and watch each other's back. But if this Trish things goes side ways, it is on you and I will never forgive you."

"It won't, I know how much Carly means to you, I would never screw you over Goldie locks." He did mean that, his brother was everything to him, that part of his plan for Trish to help Carly was legit.

"Well I have to get going I have a meeting with one of the boys from the Corinthos crew. Make sure you stay up, I need to see you afterwards."

Hunter left and hoped his brother knew what he was doing, not only regarding himself and Carly, but also with Melina.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Batista home, Dave was just arriving home at 8:00 in the morning.

"You forget my number, I was worried sick." Melina spat

Dave walked past her and headed into their bedroom.

"You have to talk me, I'm your wife."

"Oh, you just remembered that."

"Don't be an asshole. Who were you with last night?"

"What the fuck do you care? I mean, you loved when Shawn screwed around on you."

Melina jumped in his face and slapped him hard across the face. "You are a fucking bastard."

Dave was furious, he grabbed Melina by her arms and pushed her on the bed. "Don't ever do that again." He had a deadly and hurt look in his eyes.

Melina had never seen that side of him. "You need to pack your shit and go back to whatever whore you just came from."

"**I AM NOT SHAWN! I WOULD NEVER BREAK OUR VOWS, BUT I AM THE ONLY PERSON IN THIS MARRIAGE THAT FOLLOWS THAT!"**

**"****I HAVE NEVER CHEATED ON YOU!"**

**"****NOT PHYSICALLY, WORST….YOUR HEART HAS BEYTRAYED US!"** Dave felt his eyes tear up, Melina had hurt him to his core.

Melina has never seen tears in his eyes. "Dave I love you, I swear I have never cheated on you, please let's just drop this, we can make this right."

"No, you were right at first, we need some space, I am going to a hotel for a couple of days. I need to think and I can't do that here." Dave went into the closet and grabbed his suitcase and began to pack.

"Please don't leave, I promise I will never disrespect us again, please just don't leave me." Melina began to sob

"I'm sorry Mel, I have to do this, we are tearing apart what is ever left of us. I will call you and let you know where I am at." He grabbed the suitcase and left Melina on the bed sobbing. Melina knew she fucked everything up, she now knows things have to change, she was not going to lose her husband.

**Please review, this is my first fic. Please tell me what you think so far. Has Melina pushed Dave to far? Will Trish talk too much? Will Hunter be exposed? Stay tuned. Thanks**


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional.

**_THE LUNCH….._**

Carly was heading to L'Attitude Modern Eatery to meet Trish for lunch. Just as she pulled up her cell went off. She didn't recognize the number. **_"Hello…(just breathing, and then call disconnected)…hello…"_**She didn't think much of, "maybe I need to change this number."

She immediately noticed Trish sitting towards the back. "Hey Trish".

"Hey Carly, glad you could make it."

Carly was a little uncomfortable not knowing exactly what Trish wanted. "You really didn't have to invite me to lunch, what happened last night was a big cluster, it wasn't your fault."

"I know, I just get a good vibe from you, and well I don't have many girlfriends, I thought we could just get to know each other." Trish smiled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to come off, well defensive."

"You didn't, let's just sit back and have a few laughs. Okay?"

Carly was starting to pick up on that vibe Trish mentioned, she thought Trish had a warm friendly smile. "Okay."

The girls chatted for a while about their families and their likes and dislikes of fashion and music. They were laughing and Carly was now feeling really comfortable with Trish.

"Sorry, this damn phone keeps going off...**_"Hello… (breathing then call hung up)…Hello…" _**Carly frowned.

"What's wrong? Who was it?" Trish could tell Carly was annoyed.

"I keep getting these calls, and the person breathes and then hangs up, probably a telemarketer. I'm going to change the number.

"So how long have you been getting those kind calls?" Trish was suspicious.

"It just started a couple of days, no big deal, it's just annoying."

Trish let it go, but she was going to mention it to Shawn.

"So Trish, how long have you known Hunter and Shawn for?"

"I was waiting for that question." Trish laughed. "A long time actually. They are nice guys. They were there for me when I was having a rough time at home.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Hunter is a real protector of people he cares about."

"It was more Shawn than Hunter. But both were real sweet."

"Oh, how did they help, if I can ask that, I don't want to pry in your business."

Trish giggled. "You can ask me what you want to know… you want to know if Hunter and I dated."

Carly blushed. "No…Yes I do."

Trish thought for second, she really was getting along with Carly, but knew Shawn would have a fit if she told the truth. "We didn't date. Shawn and I dated." Unfortunately she had the same mind set as Hunter, it wasn't a lie, they had fucked, not dated.

"That is good, I know Hunter has been with a lot of women, but…" Carly trailed off

"Don't sweat it. Shawn and I have the history. Hunter has never been real serious with any one women that is until you. I mean he was a guy that wouldn't date anyone girl more than five dates in row. I knew by watching you two together last night that he is hooked. He is really relaxed and looks real happy. He has never lived with any other women either. Trish giggled.

Carly was happy to hear that, I mean she had heard this from Shawn and Jason, but it was nice to hear from an outsider of the family. "So were you and Shawn really serious?"

"I guess you could say that, but we had an open relationship towards the end. He is someone I can call on if I really need help or someone to talk to."

Carly was curious, she had to ask. "Are you in love with him?"

"No, I love him, but I'm not in love with him. I know Melina is your cousin, I'm not blind to how jealous she was last night, Shawn and I are just taking things day by day, you know seeing where this may lead to, who knows, we have to live for today."

Carly admired her free spirit. "Melina is not jealous, she is just protective of people she cares about. By the way how do you know her anyways?"

Trish was going to test the waters here. "I met her through Shawn, the three of us would hook up together."

Carly spit a little of her drink out. "What?"

"You know a threesome." Trish giggled

Carly turned three shades of red. "Mel never told me that."

"It is nothing to be ashamed of. I like variety and so does Shawn, Melina use to like it to. It is better to control your sexual desires, never feel ashamed of passion."

"I'm not judging. I just…" Carly was at a loss for words.

"It is okay sweetie, I learned a long time ago to control what I do with my body, and not let anyone control me."

Carly looked down.

"It's okay sweetie, I hope you don't mind, but Shawn told me about what happened to you, I want you to know you have nothing to be ashamed of, the guy was sick. You are a beautiful person, don't give him control over your emotions, if you do, he continues to have control."

Carly felt like her words hit home. "It's okay that Shawn told you, but what you said sounds like you really understand what I am going through."

"I do, my old man use to force himself on me when I was 12, I beat myself up for years that is until I met Shawn, and then eventually Hunter and Jason. They have helped me see that it wasn't me who had the problem, it was that sick bastard. Ever since then I made up my mind to control what and who I want. I control myself, not someone else." Trish said in a very compassionate voice.

Carly felt like she was beginning to find a new friend. "Your right, and I am going to try and hold onto that."

"Good. If you ever want to talk about it, I will listen. Besides, I think we will be hanging out a lot anyways." Trish smiled

"I think that would be great, but I hate to ask this, but can you go a little ease on Mel. I mean you two did share, well you know."

"I will for you, but you should know, Melina may never like me. You see in a threesome, there are rules, and well Shawn and I broke the rules one time. I was in a bad place, my mother had just died, and well Shawn was there for me."

"Rules…What rules?" Carly couldn't help herself, she was fascinated with her openness.

"See with a threesome, the third person, which was me, should never have one on one sex without both people of the couple being present. Shawn and I hooked up without Melina being present, it wasn't planned, I was just a wreck that night, and Shawn was trying to comfort me, we made a mistake at that time, but we had a history, it felt right."

Carly was in overdrive with all of that info. "I can't imagine losing my mom, so I don't know what I would do, but Melina is my cousin, but I have to admit I feel comfortable with you, I mean you have shared so much with me today."

"Look Carly, I am not asking you to choose, we just met, but I feel like we can become real good friends. Why don't we just focus on what we are doing, and I will not antagonize Melina. I am sure once we hang out more things will settle down. Melina is married now. Okay? Trish smiled.

"Deal, dammit this phone…**_"Hello… (a repeat from earlier)…Hello…"_** Sorry Trish.

"Have you mentioned that to Hunter?"

"No, he is too busy for this kind of stuff." Carly brushed it off

Trish didn't like it, she had a sick feeling about it. "Well sweetie, I need to head out, meeting up with Shawn, but I'll call you later."

The two girls hugged each other and were on their way. Carly was very pleasantly surprised at the great time she had with Trish and was hopeful for a good friendship with Trish.

**Please review, this is my first fic. Please tell me what you think so far. Will Carly find out who is calling her? Will Melina accept Carly's new friend. Will Melina admit to her jealousy? Stay tuned. Thanks**


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional.

**_2 weeks later…._**

Carly and Trish have become quite close, they were talking several times a day, and hanging out. Carly felt a breath of fresh air being around Trish, she is a tell it like it is type person, and full of life. There was no drama. Carly has continued to receive the hang up's, but now the number is blocked. Hunter's concerns of the Carly and Trish new relationship had lessened, in fact he was grateful to Trish for helping Carly and making things less drama filled. Trish had kept her word, she did not discuss her one night of sex with Hunter, there was no need to, that had been years before Carly, and neither one of them were sexually attracted to each other now, and she has not said anything about what Shawn, Hunter, Dave, and Jason actually do, she knew Carly has to get her complete footing back, and knowing the risks the guys face would not help. Unfortunately, Melina was not happy with the new friendship, but she didn't tell Carly the real reason, it was too painful and she was ashamed, instead she did what she always does, start an uncomfortable fight, Trish took the high road for now, and let Melina take her cheap shots. Dave was still at the hotel, Melina has made several attempts to get him to come home, but Dave just wanted more time, he was truly hurt by their last encounter and did not want their anger to bubble over to becoming physical.

* * *

It is Friday night and after 1:30 am, and Carly has been waiting for Hunter to come home.

Carly heard the elevator, she sat straight up on the couch facing the door.

Hunter quietly opened the door, only to have the lights flicked on in his face.

"Why are you still up baby?" Hunter has made up excuse after excuse for his late evenings, they were now becoming difficult. He walked over and tried to kiss Carly.

Carly turned her head. "I should be asking you why you aren't asleep next to me at …..1:45am? She has tried to be patient, but something doesn't feel right.

Hunter sighed. "I told you I would be late, things went a little over, come on we can go to bed now, and not to sleep." He leaned over trying to kiss her.

"Stop it! You have been late like this all week." Her eyes began to tear. "Who is she Hunter?"

"What?"

"I said… **WHO IS SHE**! I maybe young, but I am not stupid." Now the tears were falling.

"Come on princess, you are getting yourself all worked up for nothing. You know there is no one else."

"Really, your clothes smell like smoke and CHEAP PERFUME… **I FOUND THIS** (she threw his jacket to him)…**WHY WOULD YOU HAVE THIS IN THE POCKET** (she held a Foxy Lady napkin with a number on the back)…" She felt like her heart was stepped on.

Hunter tried to save face. "Carly I can explain that…"

**"****HOW…WHAT WE DO IS NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU ANYMORE….YOU HAVE TO SLEEP WITH ANY RANDOM TRICK!..."**

"Baby please, it is not like that…Yes I was at the Foxy Lady, I went with Dave, you know he is going through a rough time, and well he wanted a distraction…I was only there to keep an eye on him…So he wouldn't do anything stupid…One of the cocktail waitresses was a little flirty with me, I turned her down, she must have slipped it in my pocket…Why would I cheat on you? You are the best thing that has ever come into my life…" Hunter had such a believable look.

Carly looked at him..."**THAT DOSEN'T EXPLAIN THE REST OF THESE LATE NIGHTS, I SIT HERE AND DON'T KNOW WHERE YOU ARE**..."

"I'm working, a lot of my potential clients are from out of town, I told you that, I have to buy them dinner to sweeten my proposal, and the dinners are late by the time they arrive. You know all of what I'm doing is to prove to Uncle Ric that he made the right decision in trusting me with this position."

Carly was trying to process all of his words. "I don't know…Why didn't you tell me about the strip club? I don't want you there." She still was a little stand offish.

"Your right I should have told you, it was a last minute thing, I just wanted to help my friend, I'm worried about him, I'm worried he may never heal from all of this hurt with Melina." He knew that would play on her heart strings.

Carly felt bad now, she knows that both Dave and Melina are going through hell right now. "I'm worried too, but a strip club, I would never think to do that for Mel."

"Guys aren't like women, but that is no excuse, I was wrong, and I'm sorry. Please don't cry anymore, you know that breaks my heart." He stepped closer to her and wiped the tears from her cheeks, and then kissed the spots he just wiped away.

Carly didn't want to melt, but his kisses were so intoxicating. "Okay Hunter, but please don't do that again… unless you take me with you." She smiled slightly.

"What? Have you ever been in a strip club? Hunter was amused.

"No, but if you like it there must be something to it. Besides I can keep those flirty waitresses away from you, I do have a powerful right hook." She arched her eyebrow.

"Okay Muhammad Ali, I may just take you up on that. But for now, maybe you can give me a private show." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"I don't know, maybe you should give me a show, you were the bad boy tonight."

Hunter was about to flip her over his shoulder, but her cell went off. "Who is calling you at this time of night?"

Carly giggled, "Doesn't feel so nice, not knowing." She stuck her tongue out and answered the phone…**"Hello…Who is this….STOP CALLING ME!..." **She flipped the phone shut and through it on the couch, the calls had now picked up in frequency and coming in any hour of the day.

Hunter walked over to her, "Who was that?"

"I don't know, they won't say anything, I thought it was a telemarketer at first, but I don't." Carly was now worried herself.

"How long has this been going? Why haven't you told me?" Hunter looking very concerned.

"I don't know, a couple of weeks, now the number is blocked. Just forget it, let's just go to bed."

"You should have told me someone is harassing you." He had a feeling who it was, but he didn't want to freak out Carly.

"You are busy with work all the time, I didn't want to add to your plate."

"I am never too busy when it comes you, don't do that. Just let me take your phone tomorrow, we will get you another one with a new number." He hugged her tight, but his anger was stirring.

"I hate changing my number, I have to update so many people, it will stop, let's just go to bed."

"It hasn't stopped, and the look on your face tells me it has gotten worst, a new number is not that bad. Please just do it for me." He kissed her on the lips lightly.

"Okay,okay,okay...But tomorrow night I want my private show, my fingers will be killing me after switching and updating a new phone." She had a wicked smile.

"Your wish is my command. I will give you a show of a life time." He smirked. "Let's get some sleep, I have a feeling you are going to need it…because there will be no sleep for you tomorrow night…

The couple did only sleep that night, Hunter didn't like the phone calls, but knew if it was the person who he thought, he would be keeping a promise to that person, and he would not have any regrets.

*****Sorry a short chapter…More to come shortly...*****

**Please review, this is my first fic. Tell me what you think so far. Will Carly find out who is calling her? Stay tuned. Thanks**


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional.

The next morning Hunter awoke early, he didn't sleep that well from the night before. The argument with Carly had tortured his conscious, should he come clean with her or continue with the lies. On top of that he had to now track down the asshole who just can't consider themselves lucky to be alive.

"Baby, you're awake early." Carly looking up to his tired eyes.

"Yeah, couldn't sleep, had a lot of work stuff on my mind. Go back to sleep." He kissed her on top of her head and got out of bed and went for his shower.

"Hunter…Hunter…" Carly stepped into the bathroom and opened the shower door. "Your phone has been ringing since you went in the shower, I finally answered it, and Dave needs you to call him right away."

"Can you bring it to me, I'll call while I'm shaving." What now he thought.

Carly brought in the phone and started digging in the medicine cabinet. She could tell Dave sounded frazzled and she wanted to know why.

"Ah baby, can you start the coffee?" Hunter slapped her on the butt.

"I will in a second, don't let me stop you from calling Dave." She smiled.

Hunter sighed, he didn't want to push it after last night, so he called Dave in front of her. "**_Hey man, what's up…_****_"We have a big problem Hunt, they hit the club two hours ago, and Show was shot"…_****_ "Did it expire?..."_****_No, but he is bad off, you need to get down here now"…_****_"Okay, see you in 10 minutes…"_**

Hunter ended the call. He knew this wasn't good, but kept steady in his demeanor.

"Is everything okay baby?"

"Yeah, just a contract dispute, a client wanted to renege, but the contract hasn't expired." Hunter hurried to get dress. "Princess, I'm not sure how long this is going to take today, so you will have to handle getting that new phone." He kissed her and was off.

Carly stood there and she had a very bad feeling of dread come over her.

Hunter arrived at the club. Tables and chairs were all turned over, broken glass, and a few bullet holes in the wall. He headed to his office to find Dave and Jason waiting. "What the hell happened? How did they slip by the guys at the front? And why isn't Shawn here yet?"

"That is part of the problem Hunt." Jason starting to hesitate.

**"****What the hell do you mean, just spit it out dammit!"**

"He brought them here apparently, they were in a card game, and Shawn owed them money, well at the last minute he decided not to pay the guy and pulled a gun on him. It went bad from there." Jason was clearly exasperated from Shawn's antics.

Hunter had a look of fury. **"He did what?" Why didn't you call me when Shawn walked in with this guy? Do I even want to know who this guy is?"**

"Nikolai Volkoff." Jason spat.

"Fuck, I have warned Shawn about those card games with those Russian crews." Hunter wasn't afraid, he knew he could strike a deal with them, but he hated to have them in his territory and opening the door for owing them a favor down the line. "How is Show, is he going to make it?"

"Yeah, the first report was wrong, he will pull through, but he will be down for a while." Dave also is irritated with Shawn, both professionally and personally.

"Hunt you know this is not good, especially since Shawn was using when it happened." Jason figured Hunter was going to snap.

**"****ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!? WHERE IS HE RIGHT NOW!?"** It is one thing to lose a poker game, but he could just imagine what other things Shawn has done to piss off this man.

"Trish took him somewhere safe to try and sober him up. I have Rock with them." Dave really could careless for Shawn's safety at this point, but he didn't want Trish to be caught in the line of fire.

Hunter ran his fingers through his hair, thoroughly aggravated. "Get in contact with Volkoff's men and setup a meeting tonight here at the club. I want to settle this as soon possible."

"What about Shawn, should we have him here?" Dave leaned up against the wall rubbing his temples.

"**NO!**...Sorry, I don't need him here. Just set it up, and get some people in to clean up. I'm going to talk to Shawn myself." Hunter walked out in a huff, either Shawn was going to get it together, or he was going to be out.

Hunter arrived at a rundown motel outside of the city. He had thought long and hard on the ride there, he knew something had to change and this was going to be fight. He stepped up to the door and knocked. Rock answered. Hunter walked in and shook his head at the sight of his brother. Shawn's hair was all a tussled and eyes were blood shot.

"I need to talk to Shawn alone." Hunter held the door open for Trish and Rock.

"I'll be right outside." Rock knew this would be bad, but his first order of business was to protect Hunter.

Hunter didn't argue, he shut the door and walked over to his brother. "What the hell were you thinking this morning? You have put me a bad position, I have told you time and time again to stay away from those Russians."

Shawn stood up and looked at Hunter. "Who do you think you are talking to? I do what I want when I want. You are not the fucking boss of me."

That was it for Hunter. "I'm not, did you forget who was left in charge, **ME**…Uncle Ric knew you couldn't fucking do this and I got stuck with it. But I'll tell you what, **I'M NOT UNCLE RIC, I WILL NOT CONTINUE CLEANING UP YOUR BULLSHIT!"**

**"****No one ask you to do a damn thing…I did IT I will fix it!"**

Hunter shook his head.** "OH LIKE THIS MORNING WITH SHOW GETTING SHOT…HE'S GOT A WIFE AND KIDS AND YOU GOT HIM SHOT OVER SOME BULLSHIT POKER GAME, YEAH THAT IS FIXING THINGS!"**

Shawn sat on the bed, and his voice softened. "Look I will cover his expenses and give his wife some cash while he can't work. I will straighten out things with Volkoff."

"**NO YOU WON'T, I HAVE ALREADY SETUP A MEETING FOR TONIGHT, I WANT THIS DONE AND OVER WITH!"**

Shawn put his head down, "It won't be that easy giving him cash Hunt. I….I…Slept with his old lady, he found out about it. I tried to give him the money this morning, he flew off the handle and that is when we started shooting."

**"****YOU DID WHAT! YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING, RIGHT? (**Hunter could tell on Shawn's face he was not joking, he turned around and punched the wall leaving a hole) **ARE YOU REALLY THAT FUCKED UP IN THE HEAD? YOU ARE GOING TO GET SOME HELP, THIS IS NOT A REQUEST, IF YOU DON'T DO IT, YOU'RE OUT. I CAN'T CONTINUE TO PUT BULLEYES ON EVERYONE'S BACK, AND THAT INCLUDES ME TOO BECAUSE YOU GO OFF AND DO SOMETHING STUPID WHILE FUCKED UP ON BOOZE AND DRUGS!"**

**"****I'M NOT DOING THAT!"**

**"****YOU WILL OR FIND ANOTHER LINE OF WORK." **Hunter had a very stern expression, it was one thing for him to continue to take risk, but he had a crew to consider now.

"Hunt, look we are both upset, I will get it together, promise." Shawn saw something in Hunter's eyes he had never seen directed towards him before.

"Shawn I mean it, you need help. This isn't easy for me either, but I want you to be around in the next 20 years, you keep doing that shit, and well it is going to kill you. This is for your own good."

"Please Hunt." Shawn broke down. "Please."

That broke Hunter's heart, it was his brother. He squatted down in front of Shawn. "If this happens one more time, I will commit you myself, please don't let it come to that.'' Hunter meant that, this was Shawn's last chance.

Hunter stayed with his brother until he fell asleep. He hoped Shawn could do this, but he knew if he couldn't, he would have to go into rehab. Headed home to change for is meeting tonight.

* * *

**_Later that evening…._**

Carly walked into their master bedroom and leaned on the doorframe. "Someone looks handsome."

Hunter stepped towards her and kissed her forehead. "Thank you. I have a big client coming in town tonight."

"Are you going to be real late?" She arched her eyebrow.

"Probably, I have an idea, what about you and me take a day trip tomorrow to Boston. We can go to Quincy Market and have dinner afterwards."

Carly didn't show her suspicions. "Okay, sounds like a date."

Hunter was a little surprised, but glad he didn't have to get into it with her. "I gotta get going." He leaned down and grabbed her by the waist and kissed her.

"Mm, that was nice. I will walk down with you, Tyson needs to go out." She already had Tyson leached up.

"Princess it is kinda of late, why don't we get the doorman to go with you."

Perfect she thought. "Good idea."

The two walked outside with Tyson. "I love you, and don't be out too long. Hunter gave her a quick peck on the lips and left. Carly watched Hunter get into his truck, she turned and gave Tyson to the doorman. She had talked with the doorman earlier and asked him to walk Tyson and bring him back to their place afterwards. She hopped in her car, "I hope I am wrong about this." She said a loud as she followed Hunter.

**_TBC..._****Please review, this is my first fic. Tell me what you think so far. ****_WHAT WILL CARLY RUN INTO?_**


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional.

Carly made sure to stay two cars behind Hunter while following him. She was becoming more and more anxious as the ride continued. She arrived at the destination and was horrified. THE FOXY LADY AGAIN…She sat for a few minutes trying not to cry, she wanted to believe that he told her the truth, but now she sees she was a fool. She took her ponytail out and put on some lipstick, she had to pull off being old enough to get in. "You can do this." She whispered to herself.

* * *

Hunter went directly to his office. "Good everyone is here. I don't want this to get out of hand, this is just a sit down." He sat behind his desk.

"Hunt we know." Dave rolled his eyes.

"I want this clean, understand." Hunter looked up from his desk and saw Melina coming in the door. "Hold on Perez, we don't have time."

"I need to talk to Dave."

Dave became very tense. "Hunt is right, we are expecting someone, I don't have time right now."

"Well you keep blowing off my calls, I had no choice but to come tonight. Please?" You could see in Melina's eyes she had been crying.

Dave walked over to her. "Okay, but not now, wait at the bar."

"You promise?"

"Yes." Dave walked her to the bar. "It will be a while, but we will talk."

Melina nodded yes and proceed to order a beer.

Dave walked back into Hunter's office. "Sorry"

"No problem, but you made sure she stays put?" Hunter asking knowingly

Hunter, Dave, and Jason prepared for their meeting. Hunter wanted the two men to be aware that this was just a sit down, he was going to listen to the offer, but not make a snap decision to concede to Volkoff demands.

* * *

Carly took a deep breath and went to the entrance and came face to face with one of the bouncers, he was Justin Gabriel.

"Good evening, your ID?" Justin smiled

Carly handed her ID and smiled back, she already was trying to scan the place for Hunter.

Justin looked her up and down. "Could you stand to the side please?"

"What's wrong?" She asked innocently.

Justin didn't answered, he pulled out the contraption with a red laser.

Carly tried to inch away from him, she couldn't wait for him to look over her ID, she needed to catch Hunter in the act. She continued to creep, and slowly got behind a larger gentleman and walked inside. The place was huge, music blaring, and people laughing and having a good time.

"Hey wait a minute." Justin was now in pursuit of Carly.

Carly ran and bumped into a blonde woman and they both were thrown off balance. The blonde woman looked up…"Carly?

"Trish…What are you doing here?

Justin caught up to Carly and grabbed her arm. "Come on…You have to go miss…"

Carly pulled her arm free. "It's okay…She is with me." Trish smiled knowingly to Justin.

"I'm not responsible Trish, this is on you if something happens." Justin didn't need any trouble from Shawn or Hunter, so he left Carly to Trish.

Carly was now getting even madder, she thought to herself why Trish and Hunter is here at the same time. "It's you he has been seeing. You little backing stabbing…"

"Now hold on Carly, I don't know what it is you think is going on…"

"You're here and Hunter is here. How could you do this to me? I thought…"

"Hunter is not here, let me get my bag and we can go somewhere else." Trish tried to take Carly's arm to try and guide her out.

Carly snatched her arm back and pushed Trish. **"DO YOU THINK I'M IDIOT, HIS FUCKING TRUCK IS OUTSIDE AND I FOLLOWED HIM HERE….WHERE IS HE!"**

"Just calm down Carly, we can talk about this outside." Again Trish trying to reach for Carly's arm.

**"****GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF ME."** Carly pushed Trish hard, she almost knocked her over the cocktail table.

At this time attention was drawn to the two women. Melina turned to look around and saw the women. She cursed under her breathe and headed over to them. "Carly you need to leave."

Carly whipped around and was in complete and utter shock to see Melina.** "YOU ARE IN ON THIS TOO!"**

Carly tried walking away from Trish and Melina. But was grabbed by the arm. Carly distinctly turned and punched the person.

Justin grabbed his jaw, and snatched her up by her arm. "That's it, your ass is out here."

Melina and Trish were trying desperately to plead with Justin, which was causing more of a scene.

* * *

Hunter and the others were drawn from their conversation from a knock on the door.

Jason got up and answered. "We are busy."

The brunette woman before him had a look of panic. "There is a big problem on the floor."

"Get Justin to handle it." Jason looking annoyed

"That is the problem, an angry woman came in and a fight started and she punched him, now Trish and Melina are struggling to get her out. Sorry" Mickie walked away, they were all on edge from what happened the night before.

"What the fuck do I pay people for? That is the last thing I need is someone trying to sue the place." Hunter got up from his desk, and was clearly annoyed by Justin's incompetence.

Dave and Jason trailed behind him. Hunter stepped into the bar area and was immediately bombarded by Mickie, she was holding onto his arm trying to guide him to the fight, Hunter looked at the scene and became white as a ghost when he saw Carly. 'Shit"

Carly spotted Hunter and Mickie and ran right over to them. **"YOU ARE SUCH A LIAR...HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME..I TRUSTED YOU…" **Before she realized she had slapped Hunter across the face extremely hard.

Hunter held his face. "Baby I can explain, just…" He went to grab her hand as it was getting ready to hit him again. "Please…"

**"****DON'T GIVE ME THAT BABY SHIT…YOU HAVE BEEN SCREWING AROUND WITH TRISH AND GOD KNOWS WHO ELSE (she was looking dead at Mickie)…WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO ME…" **She broke down into tears…But then looked up and now realized that Jason and Dave were there too. **"ALL OF YOU WERE IN ON THIS…I AM SUCH A FOOL…I GAVE UP EVERYTHING FOR YOU…"** She started to turn on her heels and Hunter grabbed her arm. "This is not what you think Carly…Please just calm down….I can explain...I Lov…." That was salt in the wound, and Carly slapped him again...**"SAVE YOUR LIES FOR SOME OTHER IDIOT!" **

The little group didn't realize they had an unwelcomed guest viewing this. "Hunter I see you wanted to give a show first." The Russian voice said.

That was the last person Hunter wanted to see. "Just give me a minute." He looked at Dave and Jason to escort Volkoff to his office.

**"****HE IS ALL YOURS.." **Carly turned to leave.

Hunter ran behind her. "Please just go home and I will explain, it is not what you think."

Carly had a look of defeat and betrayal in her eyes. "Just go to your whore, you don't have to worry about making up a lie to me, this is over." She walked away.

Hunter was devastated, but had to put on a face for Volkoff, he knew he couldn't show weakness. He turned to Melina and Trish. "Just go after her, and keep her at the penthouse, I will be there as soon as I can."

Trish and Melina were on hot pursuit of Carly. They caught up to her by her car. Carly was bent over the hood throwing up. She was physically ill from everything she just witnessed. Not only had Hunter lied, but everyone else knew about it.

The girls pulled her hair back and tried to console her. Carly began to shake trying to push them back, the vomiting seemed like it would never end. She finally finished and stepped away from the two women. "Get away from me, I don't want to hear anymore lies!" She got in the car and revved the engine and sped away. Melina stood still and tears began to fall, she knew there was nothing she could say. "Melina she will be okay, we need to give her space to think." Trish said in a concerned voice.

"Get away from me you filthy slut." Melina stormed past Trish and headed back into the club.

* * *

Hunter tried to get a hold of himself before entering his office to face Volkoff. "Sorry for the wait, would you like a drink?"

"Vodka. You know Hunter she is a feisty one, sure you don't want to leave and console her? I mean she could run into someone who would take advantage of her in that state of mind." Volkoff laughed dryly.

Hunter knew what he was implying. "Please, she is no big deal, women like her are a dime a dozen. Why don't we get down to business?"

"Hunter, Hunter…She is a big deal…No man takes those slaps to the face, without caring something for the little vixen." Volkoff words laced with implication knowing that women meant something to Hunter.

Hunter kept his cool, he knew Volkoff was trying to bait him. "Look I thought we were going to talk about this little outstanding bet?"

"Okay, but it is not just a little bet. Your brother crossed a much bigger line than that. If I didn't have such respect for you my friend, your dear brother would no longer be with us."

"I know what happened, and I'm sorry for that, it was a line that should have never been crossed. I want to make this right. There must be some way to work this out."

"Funny you should say that, along with the outstanding bet of $300,000, there is also something else you can do for me, I have a little problem with the DA Office, they are interring with a few of my shipments, I know you have friends that can help me out."

"What kind of shipment?" Hunter looked skeptical

"You let me worry about that. I think if we bring it through your territory, it will be easy. Also the help of some of your guys would make it seamless. Volkoff had a very smug look

Hunter was seething inside, this little prick basically wants all the risk of this shipment to go through his turf and get no profit at all. "Is this a onetime thing?"

"Perhaps, no more than 3 times."

"I will have to give that some thought." Hunter at this point wanted to get this man out of his office and find Carly.

"I figured as much, since we are friends, I will give you 48 hours to get back to me. That will give you plenty of time to console your little vixen, I hate using that term, what did you say her name was?"

"I didn't. You will get an answer, I want this to work out for everyone's best interest." Hunter did not flinch, he also had a very stern expression.

"So do I, it has been very stressful for me, all the upset with Kim Lee weighing on my mind. Women trouble, it can be such a distraction. Volkoff laughed.

Hunter was becoming inpatient with his innuendos. "I am sure you and Kim Lee will get past this indiscretion. Everyone makes mistakes."

"Yes you are right, mistakes can happen in a blink of an eye." Volkoff and his men got up to leave

"You and your men are welcomed to stay and enjoy yourselves, of course on the house." Hunter stood up walking them to the door.

"No my friend, another time, maybe Kim Lee and I can take you and your little vixen out, that is if she is up to. You take care Hunter."

Hunter was about to snap. "Sure, hopefully in the near future everyone will be up for it." Hunter smiled evilly.

Volkoff and his men left Hunter's office. You could cut the tension with a knife. Hunter immediately got up to leave, but stopped in his tracks when he saw Melina and Trish at the bar. "Why aren't you with Carly?"

"She got sick and didn't want us with her." Melina looked up with a distraught look on her face.

"What do you mean she got sick, and why would you let her leave like that? Hunter look like he was at his breaking point.

"Look this is your damn fault we are in this mess, she sped off and left." Melina got up from the bar and went to the ladies room.

"Hunt, chasing Carly and forcing words on her right now will not do anything but push her away further, she needs time to process everything." Trish was upset and worried, but trying to remain calm.

"No,no… I need to straighten this out now, I'm heading home, and hopefully she is there." Hunter didn't like that she had gotten sick, and now could be aimlessly driving around. Also, he was uneasy of Volkoff's innuendos of Carly, he now had the extra burden of keeping this fuck away from her. He left in a fury to the penthouse, hoping that he could fix everything and Carly would forgive him.

**_TBC..._****Please review, this is my first fic. Tell me what you think so far. What will happen next for the couple? **


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional.

Hunter arrived back to the penthouse in record time. He searched every room with no sign of Carly. "Dammit". He could tell she had not come back there, all of her clothes were still in the closet, and no new food was in Tyson's dish. He looked down at Tyson with a look of a very desperate man. He tried calling her cell phone, no answer, finally on his 4th attempt, it went straight to voicemail. He called for Jason, Dave, Shawn, Trish, and Melina to come to the penthouse to formulate a game plan.

Hunter continued to pace the floors, hoping Carly would walk through the front door. He didn't call her mother because both Greg and Sophia were oversees for business. Finally the usual suspects arrived.

"So any word from her?" Shawn hugged his brother, he knew he was on the edge.

"No, she hasn't been back here, and her phone is going straight to voicemail now. Look I want every available guy on this." Hunter talking and pacing.

"Already on it, no sign of her or the car. Maybe we need to branch out into Massachusetts." Jason tried looking on the little desk by the door to see if she left any clues behind.

"Make the call. I don't care what anyone is doing, this is first priority. I pay these guys enough that they should have seen something by now."

"What about her mom, chica may have gone there?" Melina started to dial.

"NO…THERE OUT OF TOWN!" Hunter shouting louder than he wanted to.

"Like I said before this is your damn fault, all you had to do was tell her the truth, but no, you have to control everything and everyone." Melina snapped back.

Dave stepped behind her. "That is not going to find her, we need to be on the same page."

"You know what darling, no one forced a gun to your head to keep quite. You like control just as much as my brother." Shawn was in no mood for Melina's hot temper.

"YOU KNOW WHAT ASSHOLE, WHY DON"T YOU GO AND HAVE A DRINK AND LET ALL THE SOBER PEOPLE HANDLE THIS!" Melina was not going to allow Shawn to talk to her that way.

Shawn turned around with a deadly glare. "I'M GONNA LET THAT SLIDE, YOUR UPSET, AND WE ALL KNOW HOW YOU HAVE NO CONTROL OVER YOURSELF!"

Melina was starting to lunge for him, and Hunter stepped right in her face. "SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!"

Dave stepped in between Hunter and Melina. That is enough…This isn't helping."

"Dave is right, Shawn and I are going to go look some more. Hunter call us if she shows up." Trish needed to get away from Melina before she slapped the shit out of her.

"I'm leaving too, I can't sit here and do nothing." Hunter grabbed his coat and cell.

"Now hold on little brother, you stay here just in case she comes back, the rest of us will go looking."

Hunter really didn't know where to go, he had called her other friends and she wasn't there. A feeling of someone walking over his grave shivered up his back. He knew something was horribly wrong with her.

* * *

Carly drove around and finally called Dr. Chris Jericho, she convinced him to write her new prescriptions for anxiety and pain. Chris was hesitant at first, but could hear she sounded in pain, also he knew Hunter would not like if he didn't help her out. She filled the prescriptions at the local 24 hour CVS and headed to the out skirts of the state to a rundown motel. This place was something out of a horror flick, but she didn't care, it was her last stop. She got the key from the front desk and went into the dingy room. Her face and eyes were red from crying, she had never felt so betrayed and alone. The one man she loved more than her own life, had lied to her and then her friends and family lavished in the lie. She felt like such a fool and there was nothing left to go to, her parents were disappointed in her, hell her father had basically disowned her. She poured a glass of Jack Daniels and emptied each pill bottle and began taking the pills. "Soon I will be asleep and the pain will be gone."

* * *

The night had turned into daylight. Hunter kept calling his people until they were to a point of wanting to strangle him, they knew what was at stake, but calling every five minutes was not going to make them find her any sooner. Jason, Dave, and Shawn decided to go back to Hunter's to try and bring some calmness to him.

Hunter didn't even allow the doorbell to ring, he heard the elevator door ding, and he thought it was Carly. He opened the front door with a look of disappointment. "I thought it was her. Why are you guys here, you should be looking."

"We came to be here for you, all of the guys are on the streets, a little birdy told me you have the lines tied up, and it seems you have been burning up their phones." Shawn tried to crack a smile to ease his brother.

"That is what they get paid for." Hunter was going to continue, but his cell went off, he almost dropped the phone due to his quickness.**_ "Carly…Shit Chris this is not a good time…What are you talking about…You saw her, where was she going…No, no…You shouldn't have done that…Did she say anything…Dammit Chris she is missing, think…If she calls again, call me…" _**

Hunter flopped in a chair and ran his hand across his face.

"What?" Shawn squatted down in front of his brother.

"She convinced Chris to write her some prescriptions, and he has no idea where she went." He hung his head down. "This can't be happening."

"Now don't start thinking crazy little brother, she may just want to ease the pain a little bit. Don't do that, we will find her I promise."

"We haven't so far, and each hour that goes by…." Hunter trailed off

"Stop it, we will find her, I know it."

The four men sat for another hour, each thinking the same thing, did she end it or will they find her in time.

'Hunt we are going to head out again." Jason patted Hunter on the back, he couldn't stand it anymore, just sitting and waiting. Suddenly Hunter's cell went off, and each man stopped in their tracks.

**_"_****_Carly…Did you find her Justin…Is she okay…What do you mean you gotta a call, why haven't you checked it out…Just give me the damn address…How long ago was this tip…Don't stop anything until I say so, it could just be her car…"_** Hunter began to grab his coat and phone. "That was Justin, someone spotted her car at a motel."

"Okay, let's go, where is it?" Shawn reached for the small piece of paper with the address. "This place is for hookers."

"I know that, let's go!" Hunter breezed by him and headed for the outside.

"No, I'll drive, you aren't thinking straight." Jason grabbed the keys from Hunter.

Hunter was frantic the whole way, and Jason was grateful he drove, otherwise they would have needed an ambulance. Jason pulled into the driveway of the seedy motel, all 4 men immediately spotted the white Mercedes Benz. You stay here Hunt, I'll go get the key." Jason started to get out of the truck. "The hell with that" Hunter jumped out of the truck.

"You don't know which room, just give me a second." Jason knew just because the car was parked there didn't mean that is room.

Jason went in and talk with the sleazy desk clerk, "Look, one of my girls is in a bad way, I just want to get her, this will save the cops from showing up." Jason slid the man $50.00 and a photo of Carly. The desk clerk studied the picture. "I don't know, I see a lot of girls." He laughed. Jason reached over the counter and grabbed the man by the collar, is she here or not you piece of shit." The slimy desk guy could see Jason's gun, he gulped and reached under the desk and handed Jason the key. "Hey, maybe we can do business again." The man smiled and he had no front teeth. Jason hurried out to the other men, "it's room 26."

They raced to the room, Hunter opened the door and ran to Carly. She looked like she was a sleep, but her coloring was pale, and she was slightly cold. Hunter cradled her face, and lightly tapped her cheeks. "Baby, wake up, come on baby open your eyes." He picked her up and she was limp. "Get the damn truck, come on baby, please open your eyes. Shawn, grab the pill bottles." Hunter was in near tears. He laid her on the back seat and tried mouth to mouth, no response. He tried again, still nothing. "Hurry up Jason, please, she feels cold!" Jason drove faster than he had ever driven, all the men were scared, they all have seen what death looks like, and they felt helpless. Hunter continued to give mouth to mouth on the ride to the hospital, and there was still no response. They arrived at the emergency room entrance, and Hunter burst through the doors carrying Carly. "I NEED HELP…PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP US…!" One of the nurse's came from behind the desk and immediately signaled for a gurney. "Sir you are going to have to let go of her…What happened?"

Shawn handed the pill bottles to the nurse. "We don't know when she took them."

The orderly and Doctor immediately took Carly from Hunter and started pushing the gurney into the emergency room. The nurse stepped in front of Hunter…"You can't go with her…What is her name…Are you her husband…"

Hunter was trying to side step the nurse, "her name is Carly Nelson…I'm her boyfriend…Please I need to make sure she is okay..."

"Hunter please, let them do their job, you need to focus and answer the nurse." Shawn trying to keep the panic out of his voice.

Hunter was barely able to answer the questions for the nurse, Shawn helped as much as possible, but it was very difficult to keep his 6'4 brother focused. Once Hunter finished filling out the proper information for the nurse, he began to pace the floor outside the area they had taken Carly to. "What is taking so long?"

"Hunt please just sit down, they are doing what is necessary to pump the stuff out." Shawn was on edge himself, and really didn't know if she was going to be okay.

"I can't sit. She barely had a pulse. What if…" Hunter trailed off

"Look at me…She is strong and she will be okay…Don't do this…You hear me…" Shawn placed his hand on Hunter's shoulder and sat him down. "Now just sit and think what you will say to her when she wakes up." Shawn smiled to his brother.

After several hours Dr. Shane McMahon walked into the waiting room, he was immediately greeted by all (Melina and Trish arrived at the hospital an hour after Carly was admitted). He had a very concerned look.

"How is she?" Hunter was the first to ask.

"Are you family?"

"Yes, we are all family." Hunter hoped the Doctor would tell them.

Shane rubbed the back of his neck. "We have removed the drugs from her system, she hasn't regained consciousness. There was another complication." Shane hesitated…"You say you are family, are you her brother…Husband?"

"I'm her…" Hunter hesitated…"I'm her finance"

"Let me talk to you alone." Shane guided him to another set of doors and let them shut. "You're Hunter Helmsley, right?" (Shane knew exactly who he was, his father Vince McMahon did a lot of business with Hunter's uncle Ric)

"Yes...Please just tell me what is going on."

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but she suffered a miscarriage, she was not that far along, we couldn't save it, I'm very sorry."

Hunter felt his knees buckle and leaned against the cold tile of the wall..."What?...She didn't tell me…I need to see her…Please"

Shane placed his hand on Hunter's shoulder. "I am positive she didn't know herself, she was only 4 weeks along. There is another problem, she suffered a lot of trauma to her Circulatory System, and she has slipped into a coma.

Hunter had tears in his eyes. "Please tell she is going to be okay…You can repair the damage?"

"I am going to be honest with you, the next few hours are critical. But she has youth in her favor, we are doing everything we can, but the rest is up to her. I suggest you call her parents. She is in ICU now. I will be in shortly to check on her vitals."

"Can I see her?"

"For a few minutes. Just talk to her, patients hear more than you think, this will help. Also, be prepared, she is hooked up to several machines to monitor her condition. If you think of any other questions, I'm on call. Again, I'm sorry."

Shane brought Hunter to her room. Hunter looked at her and all of the machines. He walked over to her and leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Princess I'm here…" his voice cracked, he was trying so hard not to lose it, and he knew he had to be strong for her. "You are going to be okay, but baby you have to help, you have to fight...I promise you today and everyday forward you & I will be happy. I love you so much…I should have told you everything…" He started to stroke her hair..."You are not alone, I will always be here…"

Shane came back into her room, "I'm sorry, we need to check her, you will have to step out now, but once we are done, you can come back." Hunter placed another kiss on forehead. "You keep fighting."

Hunter leaned against the tile wall again, his shoulders were shaking, and light tears fell down is face. He would do anything to switch places with her, and to have saved their baby.

**_TBC..._****Please review, this is my first fic. Tell me what you think so far. What will happen next for the couple? **


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional.

Hunter stayed in the hallway outside of Carly's room for what seemed like hours to the others, he was trying desperately to get ahold of himself before he faced them. He wiped his face and walked out to them.

Melina had a look of dread. "What is it Hunter? Is she okay? Please…"

Dave stood beside his wife, he hated to see her so scared, and he could tell by Hunter's face that the news was bad. "Babe, please just give him a minute." He started to rub her back.

Shawn stood next to his brother to give him support, he was scared because he has never seen such despair on his brother face.

Hunter cleared his throat. "She is in a coma…She suffered some damage to her **Circulatory System…and, (Hunter felt the lump in his throat)…She had a miscarriage…"** Hunter quickly tried to walk away from the group.

Shawn stopped him and pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry…and don't beat yourself up…you hear me…" He whispered this in his ear.

Melina sank into Dave's arms. "You bastard…Look what you have done to my cousin…" She burst into tears.

Dave was trying to comfort her. "Babe, she is going to be okay, we can't do this, and it is not going to help her. You know in your heart Hunter loves that girl, he was trying to protect her."

"She is fighting for her life because she felt abandoned and betrayed by HIM!"

Jason stood up. "Melina you need to stop with the fits, we all were trying to protect her, and we all are in this together. Carly wouldn't want us to be at each other's throats, she would tell us to be quite and pull it together." Everyone listened to his words, Jason would rarely speak in such a way of feelings. "I am going outside for some air." He rubbed Hunter's back on the way out. "I'm sorry, she will pull through this."

Trish walked over to Shawn and Hunter. "Hunt she is going to be okay, I just know it. I'm sure she didn't know about the baby, she would never take a life."

Hunter pulled back from Shawn. "I know that Trish, the doctor said he was positive she didn't know, she was only 4 weeks along." He could barely talk.

"Can you get us some coffee Trish?" Shawn needed to be alone with his brother. Trish took the hint, she rubbed Hunter on the back and headed for the cafeteria.

Shawn walked Hunter to a seat. "Hunt, she will pull through this, and you two will work things out."

"This is my fault…She looks so helpless…The one thing I wanted to do, I failed…She might….." Hunter trailed off.

"Stop right there you were trying to protect her from all this…You didn't want her to end up like our mom or even worst shot…I know it is killing you about the baby, but you didn't know, she didn't know. You have to talk to her when she wakes up, and I mean everything Hunt, I know our parents fucked us, but you can be the one to have it all, I know it." Shawn knew that their parents screwed them up, he was a user of substances, and his brother had issues with fear of losing people he truly loved.

Hunter ran his fingers through his hair. "I thought what I was doing was the right thing. How do I fix it, how do I tell her she lost our baby…How…She is going to hate me and herself."

"No, she will understand if you tell her EVERYTHING, she will be hurt sure, but she loves you, look at what she did. I have a plan…"

"No more plans…" Hunter appreciated Shawn, but was afraid of what another plan might do.

"Just listen…First off, does she have to know about the miscarriage? Secondly when she is released we can have like an intervention at the penthouse, you and all of us there in a circle and we each tell her our part, and we tell her what she means to each of us."

Hunter shook his head and thought: why can't you accept that for yourself, but he didn't say it out loud. "No, I have to tell her about the baby, that would be another bomb waiting to explode, but I think the second part may work, but I will talk with her alone first."

"Okay we will work out the details later. You know I love you Goldie locks." Shawn laughed.

"Okay, I'll let that slide, I love you too pain in the ass."

* * *

Dave sat with Melina and tried to comfort her. "Babe I know you are scared, and when you're scared you lash out. You know Hunter didn't intend for this to happen to her. You are only causing yourself more pain, we all did our share of covering up, and we did it because we care about both Hunter and Carly."

Melina realized just then why she loved Dave, he knew her, he knew how to sooth her. "I am scared, she is younger than all of us, and I feel I let her down. She trusted me, and yes I did agree with Hunter, I feel awful at what I said to him. I will apologize, and your right she will pull through. I love you so much Dave, please let us try and fix this between us?"

"You know I love you too, but if I come home all of this Shawn stuff has to be put to rest. There is no way around it." Dave was serious, he was not going to be number two.

"I promise, no more Shawn drama. I love you, and I want us to be under the same roof."

"Okay, I will come home." Dave leaned into Melina and kissed her tenderly. He hoped this time everything will work out.

Melina walked over to Shawn and Hunter. "Can I talk with Hunter?"

"Melina we don't need any more drama." Shawn had a very stern face.

"Your right, I just wanted to apologize, I am sorry for what I said and I'm sorry about the baby. Carly and I have gotten back together and we have become like sisters, I love her and don't want her to di…" Her eyes began to tear.

Hunter stood up and hugged Melina. "I will do everything I can to make sure that doesn't happen, I love her too. We need to be positive. Okay?" He didn't want to hear the word die.

"Thanks Mel." Shawn looked at her and wanted to just kiss and hug her, but held back for his brother.

* * *

The group sat in silence, and then Dr. McMahon stepped into the waiting room.

Shane could feel all of the fear and concern amongst the group. "There has been no change in her condition. I know all of you are waiting to see her, there can only be two at time, please remain positive when you see her, the patient can hear what is being said."

Slowly each went in to see Carly. Melina barely was able to get anything out before she broke down. Dave had to be the rock and convey their support. Trish and Shawn were next. They said their I love you's, and of course Shawn had to add "if you don't get up darling, who is going to kick my butt when I step out of line, Hunter can't do it alone." Next Jason, he sat down and held her hand, "You have rested enough, it is time for you to get up now, who else is going to make me do those Dunkin Donuts runs, and convince me to baby sit baby Tyson." He kissed her forehead and left. (Jason has grown attached to her, Hunter always relied on him to watch out for her when he couldn't). Hunter went back in and made himself comfortable in the chair. He held her hand and rubbed it. "Princess you see, we all love you and need you…I am going to sit right here until you're ready to wake up…I have so much to tell you…and show you…it sparkles…He laughed through tears…But not as much as you…" He continued to rub her hand and talk to her, he was not giving up, not now, not ever.

* * *

**_TWO DAYS LATER…._**

There hasn't been any change in Carly's condition. Hunter kept his word, he was with her day and night. Dave and Jason were now beginning to worry for Hunter, he hasn't gone home, and they know he is not eating. Shawn has tried to give him a break by offering to sit with Carly, but Hunter would only go shower there at the hospital and then be right back at her side.

Jason stepped into Carly's room. "Hunt we need to talk outside."

Hunter kissed her on the forehead and stepped out to the waiting room. "This couldn't wait.

"No it can't, you need to meet with Volkoff, the 48 hours are up." Dave trying to tread lightly.

"I know that, but I'm not leaving until she is awake."

"Hunt that might not be soon enough." Jason knows Volkoff won't wait forever.

"Look, I call the shots, and he will have to wait, he wants something from me, if he is stupid enough to make a move before that happens, well he may not have anything left when I strike back."

Dave sighed. "Why let it get there, you have enough to worry about. Shawn can sit with her."

Hunter shook his head no. "I know you two think I am not in control, but I am and I am not going to take a chance of her waking up and I'm not here, that is final."

"Okay, we will send the guys over here for you just in case." Dave was worried, but he has even more respect for Hunter now, because he knew if that were Melina, he would be doing the same thing.

"No, we don't need to draw attention to ourselves, I got my eyes open, and if something seems out of place I will make that call." That was last thing Hunter wanted was to cause a ruckus around Carly. "Look I appreciate you guys, I really do, but I have to fix this first."

Both Jason and Dave understood, but they also knew they were going to make sure at least one of them were there with Hunter at all times. They watched Hunter go back to her room and formulated their own schedule for watch duty.

Hunter entered back into her room. He sat close to the bed and laid his head on top on his arms. "Princess don't worry I'm right here." His nerves were on end, he knew the longer she was unresponsive the less her chances were for regaining consciousness. He jumped slightly as he felt a very light touch on his hair. "Hunte…" a soft whisper said. Hunter popped up his head and took her hand, "Carly, that's it open your eyes baby." Her eyes opened slowly, she tried to talk but her throat was sore. "Hunter, what…."Hunter stroked her hair, "baby don't talk, I'll be right back, I'm going to get the nurse." He kissed her on the head and went for help.

**_TBC..._****Please review, this is my first fic. Tell me what you think so far...I want an opinion, should Melina choose Shawn or Dave? I am trying to decide on a child for Melina, it will determine if Dean Ambrose will be born. Thanks**


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional.

The nurses and Dr. McMahon rushed into Carly's room. "You have to step outside sir." Shane looked at Hunter and gave him a look of everything will be okay and shut the door.

Jason and Dave hadn't left. They ran over to Hunter. "What happened?" Jason had very worried look.

Hunter had a look of sheer relief. "She opened her eyes, she felt my hair."

All three men had smiles, something no one has had since this began. "Hunt I know you want in there, but you just have to be patience, they need to their job. "Dave could see Hunter was itching to get back in there.

"I know, but I need to talk to her." Hunter was determined to not mess this up.

"You will, but you can't do it right now, I am sure she is disoriented." Jason is worried how this will all play out.

They continued to wait, or you could say Hunter was pacing and making Jason and Dave nervous.

Dr. McMahon stepped out. "Hunter may I speak with you?"

unteHHunter and Shane stepped aside. "She is awake, and her vitals look good, she is weak and disoriented. We had to restrain her until we are assured she will not try to hurt herself again. You can see her now."

"How about the damage done to her heart?"

"We will continue to monitor her, but things look good. She will easily tire at first, but in time I see a full recovery."

Hunter felt like a ton of bricks have been lifted. "Thank you, I know I have been a pain in the ass."

"No, it is understandable. If she choose me for her long term care, I promise I will have her back to old herself."

Hunter entered her room, she was still hooked up to several machines, but at least she was awake. He stepped close to her bed and stroked her hair. "Hey sleeping beauty."

Carly looked up at him, and she didn't know what to say at first. "Why are you here, you don't care about me, isn't your new play thing around." Now she was starting to cry, as all of the past events started to form in her mind.

Hunter knew this wouldn't be easy, he sat down next to her. "I do care, I don't expect you to just take that, but when you are feeling better I will explain everything, I promise." You could tell he hasn't slept, his eyes were sunken and his beard had grown out.

Carly tried to move her arms and then became flustered due to the restraints. "I want out of this and you out of my room." She started to struggle and tears were flowing full force.

Hunter tried to help her settle down, but the agitation became worst. "Please calm down, you are going to make them tighter." He looked her dead in her eyes. "I love you, please stop."

One of the machines started to blare and Shane came rushing in. "Hunter you have to leave. NOW!"

Hunter backed up and walked out, he was at a loss. Shawn had arrived and went to his brother.

"Easy Goldie locks. What happened?"

"She got upset and the machines went off. I am trying to help her, but I…" Hunter trailed off

"You knew this would be tuff, she just needs a little time. Just sit down and wait for the doctor."

"I know, I just want to tell her, so we can be on the same page again." Hunter pulled his hair back and sat not knowing how he was going to get through to her.

Shane stepped back to the men. "Hunter, I gave her a sedative, she is resting now. "What did you say to her?"

"Nothing, she started to get upset and the machine went off."

"You need to give her time, I can't have her upset like that." Shane could tell Hunter was hurt, but his patient is Carly.

* * *

**_5 days later…._**

Hunter has been to see Carly each day, all times ending the same, him being thrown out of her room, but he hasn't given up. There was a small glimmer of hope, when Carly was told of the miscarriage, they both cried together, Carly in the midst of the upset had uttered the words of I love you, and allowed Hunter to rock her to sleep. Unfortunately, the next day they were at that familiar impasse, but Hunter at least knew they had a chance by her confession during their grief sharing moment.

Dr. McMahon entered Carly's room, today he had a big smile. "So I see someone has eaten their breakfast this morning."

"Well, you said that I would be released today if I ate properly." Carly held up the empty plate.

"Well let's have a look at you." He completed the necessary check of her vital signs. "I think you are ready kid. Remember to call my office for your follow up next week. I will be back when you are ready to go later, and off the record, try and talk with Hunter, it will help your stress and anxiety." Shane did not know the specifics of their situation, but knew whatever it is needed closure for her to relieve the stress.

"I am fine, but I appreciate the concern." Carly smiled, but didn't think he knew what he was talking about.

Shane left her, and another gentleman entered. Carly looked at the man strangely. "I think you have the wrong room."

"I don't think so, I was looking for my friend, and I have been told he has been here often." The man spoke with a Russian accent.

Carly sighed. "What friend and who the hell are you?"

"Where are my manners, I am Nikolai Volkoff and I am looking for your boyfriend, Hunter Helmsley." He held out his hand.

Carly did not reciprocate the handshake. "He is not my boyfriend." She snorted

"Oh you are a feisty one, I can see why Hunter is intrigued. You must be some sort of handful." He attempted to glide his finger along her jawline.

Carly slapped his hand away. "Look I don't know what you want, but you have picked the wrong person. I don't know where he is, nor do I give a fuck. I suggest you keep it moving." Carly knew something was off about this guy, she was not about to show any emotion towards Hunter in case he was not truly a friend of Hunter's. (Even being mad at Hunter she could not bring him harm)

"I didn't mean to offend such a beautiful woman, if he does happen to show up, please give him this." He gave her a piece of paper.

"Whatever, if that is all, you can leave now." Carly grabbed her makeup bag and went into the bathroom.

Volkoff was satisfied, he has sent his message.

Later that morning Hunter arrived as usual, but today was different, Carly was being released. He stepped inside of room and watched as she was brushing her hair.

"I know that is you Hunter, why are you here?"

"To take you home." He was determined today would be the day they got everything out in the open.

"I am not going anywhere with you. Oh, that paper on the table is for you."

"You have to get clothes, and they will not release you without someone taking you home." He reached for the paper. "Who is this from?"

"Some jerk stopped by looking for you, he wanted you to have it."

Hunter read it, the only thing on it was an hour glass positioned as empty. "What was his name?"

"I think he said Nikocol, or something like that. Nice choice of friends."

"He is not a friend, what did he say to you." Hunter was seething, that asshole had a nerve to show his face at the hospital.

"He was being a sleaze bag, I told him you were not my boyfriend, and I didn't know where you were or cared, then I told him to leave." She softened her tone little. "I mean I didn't know him and I didn't get a good vibe off of him. He seems to be up to something."

Hunter smiled to himself knowing that she was trying to protect him. "Thanks, you read him right. Does he know you are leaving today?"

Carly turned around to face Hunter. "No… Are you in trouble?"

Hunter smiled outwardly. "No, actually just the opposite. You ready?"

Carly realizing she was showing concern. "Whatever, I am just getting my clothes, then I am going to a hotel."

Hunter didn't argue, he had a plan, and if it went well, she would be staying. He took her bags and they left to go home.

* * *

Hunter and Carly arrived at the penthouse, Tyson immediately ran to Carly, he missed her. She kneeled down to greet him, she truly loved that dog. "Have you been feeding him, he looks like he lost weight." Carly now looking at Hunter. "He was given food, but wouldn't eat, he missed you." Carly stopped petting Tyson once she felt all eyes glued to her. "What are all of you doing here?" Hunter stepped in front of door. "We are all going to talk, just give us five minutes." Carly was furious. "No…This is kidnapping."

Shawn stood up. "No it isn't, you live here darling."

Hunter cleared his throat, he didn't want this to become hostile. "I promise, if you give us a few minutes, I will take you wherever you want to go."

"Please chica, we couldn't talk to you at the hospital. You will understand everything, and I promise once you hear it you will be happy." Melina was very sincere in her delivery.

Carly gave up and stood against the wall. "So talk."

"I want to talk with you first, can we step into our bedroom?" Hunter put up his hands to assure her there would be no funny business.

Carly looked at him suspiciously, but walked swiftly into their bedroom. She quickly turned to him. "You have four minutes now."

Hunter closed the door. "I have wanted to tell you this since you woke up….Now I don't know where to start." He rubbed the back of his neck, nerves now setting in.

"Three minutes."

He was becoming flustered, he threw his wallet on the bed. "Look at it."

Carly sighed. "I have seen your wallet before."

"No, open it and look at the license." This is not how he wanted to start this, but he was getting inpatient.

Carly looked at the license. "I have seen this a million times."

"No, look at my birthdate."

Carly looked at the date. "Is this right?" The date would make him 27. She looked at him, and didn't know what to say.

"That is just the beginning. Look Carly, I have never cheated on you, there was a very good reason why I was at the Foxy Lady….My Uncle owns it….And well, I am running it now. He was trying to read her eyes to figure out what her emotions were.

"I don't understand, you were playing football, how…."

"If you are in good shape, and can cut it on the field, you can play. There really is no age limit." He smirked knowing he was excellent shape.

"Why couldn't you have just told me this….There has to be more to it…We made all those plans…" She was totally at a loss, and looked at him blankly.

"There is more... my uncle owns more than just the club….He is a boss or one of the leaders of an organization…" Now Hunter was at a loss

"What are you talking about?"

Hunter sighed and leaned against the wall. "Have you seen the Godfather movies?"

"Well yeah…Who hasn't…I still don't get it…"

Again he sighed. "He is a leader of a territory and sits on the board of what we call an organization, which consist of other leaders."

"You mean he is a mobster?"

Hunter had to laugh. "That is an old school term, but I guess you can say that." He could tell she still hasn't put it all together. "And I have taken his spot…For now…"

The bulb went off in Carly's head…"You did what?...How long?"

Hunter didn't know if she could handle it. "For a while, but this is my first time to have complete control. My uncle has been grooming me since I was 17."

Carly sat on the bed. "I knew something was off, but I couldn't put it together, or I refused to put it together. So that means Shawn, Jason, and Dave "work" for you, they are in it to?"

"Yes, that is why I have Jason so close by you, he basically looks out for you when I am not around."

"Why couldn't you just tell me, trust me?"

"I do trust you, but I didn't think I would end up filling uncle Ric's shoes, I told you the truth that I wanted to get away from here with you and Shawn. But then uncle Ric had to go away, and well I am the only one he could trust. I haven't told you since then because I wanted to protect you, I didn't want us to become….my parents…" Hunter put his head down.

Carly could see now there is much more to this. She stood up and walked to him and cradled his face. "Talk to me, I know something is hurting you."

Hunter took her hands and kissed them. "My parents…are just fucked up individuals…My Mom is a drunk and drug addict who, well loves men…My dad is in prison…I never wanted us to be them…My mom got all strung out when dad was in and out of prison…She got hooked on the stuff after my Dad introduced her to his life style…We had a different "uncle" every month…Uncle Ric has raised me basically, he officially took us when I was 12, he didn't like the bruises so much…" Hunter had a very glassed over look, his mother just allowed those men to abuse her sons, and didn't care as long as she was getting her fix.

Carly felt her heart break. "I am not your mom and you are not your dad. I have only wanted to be there for you. Baby now that I know these things…I would never hurt you like your mom did…or leave you for someone else. I want to be there for you like how Melina and Trish are there for Dave and Shawn." She could see and feel the pain, he has basically been neglected by both his parents, and been abused.

Hunter took her face again. "See that is the other part... I don't want you in this like that. I love my brother and Dave is my closet friend, but what they do is not good, this isn't Bonnie and Clyde, someone can really go to jail or worst get killed. I wanted to protect you, for us to have a real life, you know white picket fence, kids all that stuff." Hunter actually blushed, now feeling like a LMN movie.

"Baby I love you for that, but if we are going to work this out I will be part of it. I understand you want to protect me, but I at least need to know what is going on, being in the dark is not the answer."

Hunter smiled. "I knew you still loved me. I can agree to tell you something's, but I won't give you a play by play…You being my wife is enough risk…" He looked down at her and watched for her answer.

"Hunter I can help you…Wait a minute, what did you just say…?"

Hunter went to the back of his side of the closet and got his old gym bag. He pulled out a ring box. "Remember that night before all of this? I told you I wanted to spend the day with you, I was going to come clean and (he got down on one knee) and ask you to be my wife, that is if you will accept me and everything that comes with me." He opened the box and there was Mike Neta 9 Carat platinum princess micro paving cut engagement ring. It was stunning.

Carly began to cry, and was speechless. Hunter smirked, "Princess the box is getting heavy, will you marry me?"

"Yes." She reached down and kissed him, she put her ring finger out. She was absolutely giddy, that was the last thing she expected. Hunter placed the ring on her finger. He knew they would be happy, but he also knew he would have to control the amount of information he gave her, it was not to deceive her anymore, but for her safety. Hunter sat down on the bed and placed Carly on his lap. "I promise you I will make you happy." Carly put her head on his shoulder. "We will make each other happy, but we have to talk, I mean really talk, I want to know the truth about what is going on, I need to know the truth." Hunter stroked her back. "I can promise that I will try to tell you most things, but you have to understand, the less you know the better, if I get locked up or anything, they can't come after you because you won't know anything." Carly frowned, "once we are married our communications are confidential, they can't use me." Hunter was a little impressed and surprised she knew that. "True, but those laws don't count with the organization, we will make it work, besides I have plans to make this bigger and better, just give me time." Carly kissed him again. "I don't understand." Hunter continued to rub her back and now her butt. "I have plans to make this global and mostly legit." Carly snuggled into him, she wants to believe that, but would continue to remind him to be upfront. "I believe in you, I guess we should tell everyone." Hunter and Carly entered into the living room to face the others.

**_TBC..._****Please review, this is my first fic. Tell me what you think so far...I want an opinion, should Melina choose Shawn or Dave? I am trying to decide on a child for Melina, it will determine if Dean Ambrose will be born. Thanks**


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional. Explicit content included in this chapter.

Hunter and Carly entered the living room to their friends. The group looked at the couple trying to get a read on their expressions.

"Well? We didn't hear any glass breaking? Shawn couldn't read his brother's facial expression.

"Look everyone there is no need to prolong the inevitable, things are not going to be the same for Hunter and I, there is no changing things back to the way they were." Carly had a solemn look.

Melina jumped up. "Chica didn't he tell you we were trying to protect you? We did it because we care, Hunter cares."

"Dollin my brother and everyone else here loves you, we didn't mean for things to end up like this." Shawn started to walk over to her to try and hug her.

Carly started to smile. "I said things were going to change, but it is going to change to this…." She held up her left hand waving her ring finger.

Everyone was speechless. "Ay Dios Mio!...That ring is huge…You little slickister, you had us going." Melina laughing

"I had to forgive everyone, we need a bridal party. No seriously, I am sorry for putting everyone through so much worry. I felt alone and betrayed, but now I know everything, we all have to promise to just be honest from now on, I can take that a lot better. I love all of you." Carly hugged everyone.

Shawn grabbed his brother and hugged him. "You S.O.B. you didn't tell us that part…Congratulations." Shawn was truly shocked, his brother usually tells him everything.

"Thanks man, sorry I didn't give you a heads up, I wasn't sure what her answer would be." Hunter had a Cheshire Cat grin.

Jason stepped over to Carly first. "You don't owe us an apology, we are glad you are okay. I was worry about who would make me lasagna." He hugged her and whispered in her ear, please just talk to me next time, you scared the shit out of me, and that is not an easy thing to do."

Carly was now speechless, she knew Jason well enough to know he was telling the truth. "I promise I will never do anything like that again, and thank you for always looking out for me."

Melina watched the exchange between Jason and Carly, she hoped that Jason was only concerned as a friend, she knew Carly didn't need any more drama. She stepped beside Dave and cleared her throat loudly. "Since everyone is all together and we are congratulating everyone, Dave and I have an announcement…We are back together." Dave pulled her close and kissed her.

Shawn felt all of his blood slip from his face. Hunter walked behind his brother and placed his hand on his shoulder. He knew this was not what Shawn was hoping for. Shawn tensed up, but forced a smile on his face. "That is great, we are all happy, Melina and Dave have worked through their problems, and Trish and I are moving in together."

Trish had a look of shock, but played along, they hadn't even discuss that, but she had to admit to herself she liked the idea, even if she knew Shawn still had a thing for Melina.

Hunter was floored. "Looks like you had surprises of your own." Hunter knew this was a disaster waiting to happen.

Carly hugged her cousin. "I'm happy you worked everything out with your husband." She hoped that this time things would actually work, she didn't know if their group could handle anymore upheaval.

"Thanks chica, I am happy." Melina hugged her cousin, but stole a glance at Shawn, it hurt her that he would move in with Trish of all people, after all the pain she caused them.

The group continued to celebrate for an hour and decided to leave the couple alone. Hunter walked everyone out and sat next to Carly on the couch.

* * *

"We have to tell my parents, maybe this will bring everyone together." Carly hoped this news would convince her parents to accept Hunter.

"Maybe, but all that matters is we are happy. Hunter leaned over and started to place kisses on Carly's neck, hitting the most sensitive spot, his teeth grazed the pulsing area. Carly could feel herself becoming aroused, she moaned each time he bit at that spot. "I have missed you baby." Hunter began to rub her stomach inching his fingers to her soft mounds bring them to peaks. Carly arched into his hands, she loved the way he made her body feel. Hunter pulled her shirt off and started to suckle on her erect nipples through her bra. Carly slowly ran her hand down Hunter's stomach and then started to stroke his growing erection. Hunter gasped, "We need to go to the bedroom now!" Carly felt such a rush, she loved when he would take command of her sexually. Hunter hoisted her up so her legs would wrap around his waist, they continued to kiss feverously and Hunter unhooked her bra, letting her large breast free. He walked them into their bedroom and let her fall to the mattress of their bed, her hair was sprawled around her face and she had a look of desire. He pulled off his shirt and slowly pulled off his jeans and boxer briefs, releasing his hard cock, Carly could only stare, she loved his large cock and she wanted nothing more for it to be deep inside of her. Hunter had a look of a caged animal, his pupils turned dark, he started to undo her jeans and pulled them off. He got on the bed and began to roughly kiss her, he laced his fingers around the lace of her panties and ripped them off with one whip of his wrist. Carly moaned into his kiss and started to dig her fingers in his back. She broke the kiss, she felt like she couldn't breathe. She reached down and started stroking him slow and long. He grabbed her hand and placed both hands above her head. "You keep doing that and it will be over before it starts." He started to seize at the sensitive area on her neck again, her body began to tremble. "Don't worry, I am gonna make you cum so hard princess, you won't know what day it is." The vibration of his words against her neck, brought shivers to her body. "Please Hunter, I need to feel you…Please." Hunter leaned up and smirked, he kissed a trail down her stomach and got between her legs, his fingers caressed over her wet folds. "So hot and wet for me." Hunter put his fingers in his mouth and sucked off her juices. "So sweet." His lips repeated the actions of his fingers, he blew on the lips of her outer labia and then began to suckle on the inner labia and ruthlessly went to her clitoris. Carly arched her back off the bed and moaned deeply. "Fuck Hunter…Don't stop." Hunter continued the pleasurable torture. "That's it cum for me." Hunter was so turned on by watching her coming undone, the slit of his cock was leaking massively. Carly dug her fingers into the sheets, she could feel her orgasm start to hit, Hunter was now fucking her with his tongue, her head started to trash around, ""Ah…HHHUUUNNTTTEERRR!... Tears sprang from her eyes and white flashes were set off in her head. Hunter continued to torture her through her orgasm. He slowly came up from between her legs and slid his cock inside of her, he slowly rocked his hips, but soon broke loose and picked up the speed of his thrusts. "Shit…I have missed you so much…So fucking tight…" His thrusts became even harder, he roughly placed her legs over his shoulders, and began to hit her g-spot dead on. "I love fucking your tight little pussy..." Carly felt like she was going to pass out from the incredible pleasure he was giving her. "Ah…Carly…I'm so fucking close…" Beads of sweat were covering both of their bodies. Carly clawed at his chest. "HHHHUUUUNNNTTTEEERR!" That sent Hunter right over the edge, his balls became so tight, he knew this was going to be a strong orgasm. He jerked out of her quickly. "AH…SHIT…BABY…" He came violently on her stomach and breasts. He collapsed on her, both trying to gasp for air. They lay still and Hunter's hot breathe whispered in her ear. "I love you." Carly stroked his back, she could feel his cock twitch against her thigh. "I love you too."

**_TBC...Sorry for the short chapter, Carly and Hunter needed their reunion…_****Please, please review, this is my first fic. I like to know your opinions so far. **


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional. Explicit content included in this chapter.

Hunter was awaken to the smell of breakfast food. "Wake up sleepy head." Carly was standing holding a tray of Banana pancakes with pancetta strips & syrup,scrambled eggs, coffee, and juice.

Hunter sat up with his messy locks and sleepy eyes. "What is all of this?" Carly placed the tray in front of him, "Breakfast for my King." She kissed him on the lips. "I thought you would be hungry after…last night…and from earlier this morning." She smirked. Hunter had to admit he could get very use to this. "Thank you, this looks really good." He began to dig into his food.

Carly sat and smiled while twirling a piece of hair. "I'm glad you like it."

Hunter could tell she had something to say, that all familiar of twirling her hair was a dead giveaway. "Okay, out with it." He laughed

"Well, I have to ask you something…and…well…I don't know where to start." She had talked through it in her head while she was cooking, but now her mind was spinning.

Hunter looked up from his food and arched his eyebrow. "Just ask." He could tell she was nervous. "We said no more secrets." He smiled

"Okay…What else do you do?…I mean besides the club…" She had an idea, but she needed to know.

Hunter knew this was coming. "There are other businesses I am overseeing." He wanted to feel her out first.

"What are they? Don't hold back, I just want to know."

"There is a coffee bar…A few body shops…Some real estate offices…Some construction crews…Some consultant work with finance companies and sporting events... It is a lot princess."

Carly had a confused look. "That is a lot of different stuff, but what specifically do you do? I mean, do you hurt people?" Her tone was not angry, she wanted a full picture to totally understand now, and she didn't want them to ever be like they were before.

Hunter shifted a bit, he wasn't sure if she really wanted to know or not. "I make all final decisions on what is best to increase profit and control. Everything is complicated, but to answer your second part, yes, only as a last resort."

"Oh…But those people that get hurt, they are trying to hurt you… and you…well…self-defense?" Carly was actually becoming intrigued, she could see Hunter's demeanor change just by talking about his control, and he was self-assured and confident.

"Yes, everyone that decides to be in this business knows the risks that are involved. If you handle your business in an upfront way and back up what you throw out there, then you have earned to be the best, if you try to screw people over and think you are going to profit, you pay the price. In other words, if you fly straight, you can gain power and wealth, they will respect and fear you at the same time."

Carly took a piece of pancetta off of his plate. Hunter playfully tapped her fingers. Carly sat up on her knees. "So people respect and fear you that means you will be okay? You almost make me want to work for you." She smiled.

Hunter was pleasantly surprised at her response, actually he liked it. "Princess, I don't want you to worry about my safety, every time I leave you, my goal is to come back, and yes I feel people are now both respecting and fearing me. I have a very different style from my uncle, I keep it about business, not so much of the partying, don't get me wrong I enjoy my toys, but I work hard for them. And, no I will not hire you. We went over that last night. But, I do feel you could tap into something else, you are an amazing cook, and maybe someday you may have your own restaurant." He looked to see what reaction he was going to get, he knew a restaurant would be a perfect investment, and he could easily keep is eye on her.

Carly smiled with her dimples showing. "You think so, I mean I would love to own something, we will see after I graduate. That would actually make more sense to work for you, who better to teach me the ropes of being a boss."

"Nice try…Still no…I can teach you about management skills here at home. I mean it Carly, there is no negotiating on this, I don't want you in this. We are going to be married and have kids. I am not saying you can't work, just not with me." He kissed her.

Carly frowned. "Okay, but I am coming to the club, and before you say anything, those strippers need to know you're off the market."

Now Hunter understood, she wanted to mark her territory. "They are my employees, I don't test drive my own product, but to make you happy, I will concede to you coming in once in a while." His look was one of this is final.

"Deal. Now you finish up…and thank you for really talking to me, I want to be your partner…in life (she laughed, knowing not to push it).

Hunter finished up his food. He got out of bed and took Carly's hand. "I want to show you something." He took her into the study and stood in front of his desk. "I want to show you this, but you are only to use this if something happens." He reached inside the desk and pulled out a key that was secretly taped to the back. "This key belongs to a safety deposit box at our bank, you will have everything you need to be safe if something does happen."

"I don't want that, you said you would be okay." Worry now on her face.

"It has nothing to do with me being okay, I may get picked up and the money there is free and clear, and there are some other things in there that will make sense. I am trusting you to help me out in case I don't get a chance to get it. No one else knows about this, just you. I want you to know I am trusting you with my life." Hunter also knew if he were not able to come home due to his death she would be financially taken care of.

Carly felt for the first time she was being let into his other life. "I promise, I will be there for you, no matter what."

"Good, there are guns in the master closet, you know the little door at the very back, they are there, I will have a key made today for you only. The only time you use them are when I am not here and you feel threaten."

"I know this hard for you, but you can count on me, I promise." Carly was scared, but she was relieved he trusted her completely.

"After everything you have been through, I want to make sure you know that I am not going anywhere and that you can trust me…Like before." He cupped her face and kissed her.

The two finished up the details of what is expected in case anything would happen. They headed for the shower. Carly was very turned on by what Hunter had told her. Hunter watched as Carly adjusted the water temperature, he stripped his boxers off and stood behind her, his cock was already beginning to harden. Carly turned to face him and took his cock in her hand. "Your stamina is unbelievable." Hunter smirked, and backed her under the warm water. He knelt down and parted her legs and slipped two fingers inside of her. "I am going to show you how much stamina I have." He slide his fingers in and out of her slowly and watched her face. She leaned against the tile wall opening her legs further apart. "Ummm...Faster…" She moaned. Hunter placed her leg over his shoulder, and started to assault her clit with his tongue. Carly dug her nails into his scalp, urging him to go deeper. He reached up with his other hand and tweaked her nipples until they were hardened. Carly could feel her lower stomach tighten and her knee was buckling. Hunter supported her weight and bit down on the sensitive spot that sent her right over the edge, all you could hear were her screams of pleasure. Hunter turned her around during her orgasm, and slammed into her spasmming womanhood full force. "Ah…Ah…You love my big cock…Say it…Fuck…"Carly was delirious…"I…LOVE…YOUR BIG COCK…!" Hunter increased his speed, all you heard were their moans and the slapping of his huge balls against Carly wet entrance. "AND I LOVE YOUR TIGHT LITTLE PUSSY…" Carly gripped onto the tile wall, this orgasm was going to be more intense then the last. "HHHUUUNNNTTTEEERRR!" Her inner walls clamped down on Hunter's cock. "Shit…Baby…I'm…GOOOONNNNAAA CCCCUUUMMM!" Hunter pulled out of her and slammed her back to him and came violently on her ass, he leaned forward on her back and whispered her name repeatedly in her ear. Hunter knew they were not ready to try and make another baby yet. Hunter stood up and leaned against the tile. "That was fucking…" Carly finished his sentence. "Amazing." The couple slowly finished their shower and decided to go back to bed. The nap was short lived as the couple made love again. Once they were done, both fell asleep with deep contentment both physically and emotionally. Their lives are now intertwined and neither would change a thing.

**_TBC..._****Please review, this is my first fic. Tell me what you think so far...I need an opinion, should Hunter's first child be Roman Reigns or Randy Orton or maybe a girl. Thanks**


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional. Explicit content included in this chapter.

**_Days later...Telling the Parents…._**

Hunter and Carly pulled into the driveway of the Nelson home. Carly felt like she was going to be sick, she hoped so badly that her parents would come around and accept Hunter, and things would go back to what they once were. Hunter just wanted to get it over with, he was not going to be disrespected, either they were with it, or they wouldn't have their daughter in their lives.

"Hunter please just let me do the talking." Carly looked to Hunter with pleading eyes.

"I will be on my best behavior, but I will not tolerate your Father going off on you."

Carly got even more nervous with his words, but she knew they had to tell them. "Just let me do the talking." She leaned over and kissed Hunter on the cheek.

The couple walked to the front door, and Carly unlocked the door. "Mom…Dad…We are here."

Sophia came rushing to the door. She pulled Carly into a hug. "Baby…" She said hello to Hunter, she tried to smile at him, but she had a very bad feeling today was going to be bad. "Your father and I have been waiting for you." Sophia led the couple to the living room. "Greg their here."

Greg stood up and walked towards Carly. "Hello young lady."

Carly was disappointed, he didn't even try to hug her. "Hi dad."

"Whatever you have to say, just say it. I am sure it is not good news since you brought him here into my home." Greg looked Hunter straight up and down.

"Mr. Nelson." Hunter wasn't even going to try and show this man any courtesy.

Sophia stepped by husband. "Greg please, let's just try to get along today."

"Get along, are you serious. This crook, yeah I said it, crook. I know exactly what you are now." Greg had done his research, he was hotter than hell right now.

Hunter laughed conceitedly. "You know what, I am trying to be a nice guy here and let Carly do the talking, but it seems like I am wasting my efforts. If you had any respect for your daughter you would give her a chance to talk, but as usual you just start off like Mr. Charisma."

Carly grabbed Hunter's arm. "Please, just let me talk."

"No, let this criminal show you his true colors, he is a no good piece of garbage prying on the goodness of a self-respecting young girl."

"What did you call me?" Hunter chest was puffed out, he was trying for Carly's sake not to punch this old man.

**"Cállate, por favor."** (_"Please shut up."_) You are not going to make me lose our daughter…Do you hear me Greg!" Sophia was furious.

"**I will not, I hate this man, he has ruined your daughter." **Greg was not going to tolerate Sophia outbursts.

Hunter and Sophia both became nervous that Greg was going to blurt out who Carly's real father is. "Carly why don't we come back, this isn't the time." Hunter put his arm around Carly's waist.

"Baby Hunter is right, let me call you later." Sophia also trying to hurry the couple out the door.

Carly had tears in her eyes. "I only wanted to tell you Hunter and I are getting married, is it too much to ask for my parents to be happy for me."

Sophia stopped in her tracks and looked at her daughter. "Baby." She was happy for her, this is her only child and she knew now that Carly would never leave Hunter, so she now knows she has to accept it.

Greg became even madder. "If you marry him Carly, you have no home to come back to. He will hurt you or worst…" He trailed off.

Carly felt like a knife just went through her heart. "How can you be so cruel? I love him and we are going to be married."

"If that is your choice, you are not my daughter, I will not be associated with that criminal. We raised you better than this, this bastard will destroy you." Greg walked away and did not turn back.

"Baby, your father is upset, he will come around, let me talk to him. I am happy for you." Sophia cupped Carly's face. "You and me are going to show this state a wedding to remember, I promise you baby." She kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you mommy. I need you, this is one of the most important things I will do in my life."

"I know, and I will be there every step of the way. Why don't you and Hunter go have a nice lunch, and I will call you in a little while. Okay?"

Carly and Sophia hugged again. Hunter guided Carly to the truck, he was furious, he hated that Greg was such a jerk to her.

Sophia watched the couple leave, she knew today maybe just the end for her and Greg. She loves her husband, but she was not going to lose her child, not for anyone.

* * *

The car ride home for Carly and Hunter was very tension filled, both in their own deep thoughts. "Do you want something to eat?" Carly asked as they walked into their home.

"I'm sorry baby, your Dad just has to come to terms with everything, the good news is your Mom will be there for you." If Hunter has his way, they would never step back into Greg's house again, but he knew Carly was crushed.

"My Dad meant those words, I have to accept that my father wants nothing to do me, basically I am a failure in his eyes. I guess I will walk down the aisle by myself. I don't want to talk about this right now, I'm going to go lay down for a while." She walked to the bedroom with Tyson right on her heels.

Hunter watched her leave. He knew he had to figure out something, even if it meant trying to convince Sophia to come clean about Carly's real father. Which would open up another problem of her having to accept she has been lied to her entire life.

**_Hours later…_**

Hunter stepped into their bedroom, Carly was lying down petting Tyson. "Why don't we go out for dinner with everyone?" Hunter rubbed her back.

Carly sat up. "I don't really feel like it, you can go."

Hunter frowned. "I know you are disappointed, but you may have to accept that your father is never going to like me. It doesn't bother me, but it does bother me that he is taking that out on you. Maybe we should start focusing on a date, this will show your father that we are serious, surely that may snap him into reality." Hunter honestly wanted to tell Greg he was a hypocrite, he accepted Sophia and her child knowing that Carly's real father is kingpin.

Carly didn't want to make Hunter feel bad. "Okay, I guess you are right, we have been together for a while now, and I want to get married. I will just keep trying to convince my Dad." She now smiled. "I want a princess style wedding, with all the glitz and glamour." She was not going to be sad about this anymore, she wanted to marry the man she loved and her father was going to have to accept him being his son in-law.

Hunter laughed. "I should have known, you will make a sexy princess bride."

Carly leaned in and nibbled on his neck and started to play with his nipples. Hunter let out a breathy moan. He loved the way her fingers teased his nipples, his pants were now becoming tight. Carly slowly got off of the bed and knelt down in between Hunter's legs, she gave him a devilishly smile. "Do we have time to play before we go out?" Hunter reached for her hair and brought her close to his crotch. "We will be late, the princess has to finish off her King." He smirked. Carly slowly started to stroke his clothed erection. "Wow, that looks uncomfortable, let me help you." She unbuckled his belt, and slowly pulled down his zipper with her teeth. She smiled again as she set free his now fully hard cock. "Mmm...Baby please suck me..."Carly began to suck on his cock like a lollipop, swirling her tongue around the head of his cock and then licking the slit, his cock was covered with her salvia, she loved his salty taste, there was nothing that could beat it. She pulled his pants down to his ankles and began to nibble on his balls, and stroked his cock from the base to the head in a twisting hard pump. "So Fucking good…" Hunter trying to watch her suckling his balls, but pleasure was too much, he shut his eyes and threw his head back when her tongue began to nibble at the base of his scrotum. "Shit baby…" He gripped his fingers in her hair helping her to do more…"Suck them baby…Please…" Hunter's breathe became unsteady, and Carly could feel his balls getting tighter…"Sorry baby I'm so fucking close…" Carly now used her two fingers and kneaded his scrotum and suckled his balls with her hot wet tongue. Hunter took his right hand and jerked his cock…"Ah…Ah…Fuuuuuccccckkkkk…" His body jerked from the bed and his warm pearly cum exploded from his cock and landed on Carly cheeks. She captured all of his essence from her cheeks, Hunter opened his eyes to see her take every last drop. "You are such a naughty little girl." He leaned in and kissed her not put off at all from his taste. "I'm your naughty girl." Carly giggled. Hunter couldn't stand, his whole body felt limp. "You need to give me a minute before we can go anywhere." He loved the way she took everything he had to give. The couple never made it for dinner with their friends that night. Hunter wanted to skip dinner and go straight for Carly's dessert.

**_TBC..._****Please review, this is my first fic. Tell me what you think so far...I need an opinion, should Hunter's first child be Roman Reigns or Randy Orton or maybe a girl. Thanks**


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional. Explicit content included in this chapter.

**_What happens at the club stays at the club?_**

Carly has stuck to her guns, she was going full force ahead with the wedding. It has only been a few days removed from the ugly confrontation with her Father, although Sophia is hesitant of Carly and Hunter being together, she communicated with her daughter everyday discussing wedding plans. It frighten Sophia that Carly was going down the same path she had so long ago done herself with Antonio. Hunter was completely lost amongst all the wedding chatter, he just wanted to provide the funding and let the ladies have it, but Carly had other ideas. Carly has not forgotten that she needed to make herself known at The Foxy Lady, so tonight was the night.

Carly stepped into the living room where Hunter was waiting for her. She had on a twinkling, silver cocktail dress by Aidan Mattox it had a Sheath silhouette with Hidden back zip and V'd back. Her shoes were silver Jimmy Choo 4 1/4"Lance Metallic strappy sandal. Her hair was styled with a sexy sideway ponytail. Hunter turned and flashed her a sexy smirked. "Well…Well…Well…I see I am not going to get much work done tonight, I am going to have to take up my old job of a bouncer."

Carly walked slowly to him. "I guess we will both be busy." She did a sexy twirl in front of him and a little twerk.

Hunter pulled her to him. "You see why I don't want you to come. You are already being naughty."

"I thought that is what you wanted BOSS."

Hunter was about to hoist her up, but the doorbell rang. He sighed out of frustration and went to answer the door. "You have the worst timing in the world."

"Whatever Goldie Locks, you have fucked around enough for today." Shawn grinned and walked right past his brother. Trish just laughed. "Hunt you know your brother, always the tactful one."

"Oh, now I see what you were talking about." Shawn hugged Carly

Trish hugged Carly. "You look hot enough to eat sweetie. Hey Hunt, you are going to have to fight them off with a stick tonight." She burst out in a fit of laughter at Hunter's expression, she knew sometimes Hunter was just...a little jealous. Hunter flipped her off.

Carly giggled and pinched Trish. "Don't say that, it took me forever to get him to take me tonight."

"If everyone is finished with being a smart ass, let's go." Hunter held open the door for everyone to leave. The three laughed, they knew Hunter was in work mode, and they had no intention of letting up.

* * *

Melina and Dave were sitting at the bar awaiting their friends. Melina was in a mood, she couldn't believe she was going to be stuck with Trish for most of the night. "Where are they?" Melina asked in an annoyed voice.

"Just relax, you know Hunter is probably trying to make up an excuse for Carly not to come tonight." He knew his wife was uptight, but he was just going to sit back and feed her rope, he has warned her to not make him regret reconciling with her.

"I am relaxed, I just hate waiting. We were here on time." She sipped her champagne.

"That is first." Dave said snidely.

Melina didn't get a chance to retort, the little group was heading their way.

"About time chica." Melina huffed.

Carly was giggling, but immediately stopped when she felt Melina's attitude. "Sorry."

"Nice to see you too Kitten." Trish did her fingers like a cat clawing.

Melina gave her a stare. "I have your kitten right here, or have you forgotten."

Trish waved her hands like I am so scared. Shawn smirked and held Trish from behind. "Easy, save that for later."

Melina rolled her eyes. "That she can definitely do."

"Okay Perez, this is supposed to be a fun night." Hunter arched his eyebrow.

"Baby aren't you going to show me around?" Carly trying to ease the tension.

Hunter was a bit hesitant, he didn't want a scene and he knew he was going to get heat from Carly after she saw everything the club had to offer. "Yeah."

"Hunt why don't you let me start off the tour. You and the guys probably need to meet." Trish gave him a look that she would keep it simple, she could see Hunter was a little worried.

"Thanks. Go ahead babe, I'll catch up in a little bit." Hunter kissed Carly on lips, he knew that would make her feel that he is showing everyone who she is.

"Dave I need to talk to you in my office." Hunter began to walk away.

Dave was a little uneasy leaving Melina behind. "Please be on your best behavior." He kissed her on the head. "Are you coming Shawn?"

"No, I have to speak with Justin, Hunt already gave me the rundown." Shawn shook his head thinking that Dave was pathetic for being so insecure of leaving Melina behind.

"Is there a problem Shawn?" Dave was in no mood for Shawn's bullshit.

"No, I was just thinking about what I have to do tonight." Shawn waved him off.

Hunter turned around and became annoyed that Dave was not right behind him. He waved for Dave to hurry up. Dave slowly caught up to Hunter and left Melina and Shawn at the bar.

"Your husband really has no faith in you Melina." Shawn sat on a bar stool right beside her.

"He has nothing to worry about, especially where you are concerned." Melina huffed

Shawn leaned into her. "Really? Why are you starting to shift around?"

Melina turned to face him, and she became lost in his blue/green eyes. She started to feel an ache in her womanhood. "Shawn don't start, I am married and you have your little pet."

"I know you are married, but do you know you are married?" Shawn began to rub the inside of her thigh. "

Melina unconsciously opened her legs slightly to allow Shawn to go further. "Please don't…" Her voice was almost a plea.

"Come with me?" Shawn got up and gave her a look of pure lust, he started walking and Melina couldn't help but follow him. Shawn led her to one of the V.I.P. rooms. Shawn shut the door and faced Melina, she had a longing look in her eyes. Shawn backed her onto the plush couch and he got on top of her. "You know you want me as much as I want you, don't fight it." Shawn started to place kisses on her neck. "We can't do this." Melina words were futile, her hands were already digging into Shawn's long locks. Shawn hands were already traveling up her skirt, he brushed her womanhood and she arched into his touch. "You have been driving me crazy Mel." He snatched the now wet thong off of her and slid two fingers into her wetness, Melina instantly starting rocking her hips on his fingers. "Please Shawn….Ah…I want…"Melina trailed off and began to stroke Shawn's erect cock. Shawn growled and pulled Melina's shirt off exposing her breasts, he started to suckle on the perk nipples. Melina was on fire from desire, she roughly started undoing Shawn's buckle and pants, her hand found exactly what she has wanted for so long, she stroked and teased Shawn's cock, the head was so wet from pre-cum. "Fuck baby you are so wet, I want to feel your cock inside me." Her words were sharp and hitched. Shawn kicked off his boxers and pants, he grabbed Melina's thighs and wrapped them around his waist, in one swift motion he pushed inside of her. Both moaned deeply at the first few thrusts. "Fuck…I have missed you…" Shawn placed his hands on the arm of the couch to gain deeper access. The two were like caged animals, panting and moaning. "Fuck Shawn, fuck me like only you can." Shawn has not been this turned on in years, he removed his hands from the back of the couch, and took her legs and threw them over his shoulders, and his thrusts were deep and hard. "You feel so fucking good." Melina could feel a tingling feeling of her orgasm beginning to start. "Harder Shawn…Please." Shawn thrusts became ragged and rushed, his balls began to tighten. "Shit Melina….Ah…Ah…Ah…I'm cumming" Shawn felt her walls clamp down on his cock, he lost it and came deep inside of her. Both laid still breathing hard and heavy.

Carly was walking down the halls of the club, she thought it would be a good time to roam since Trish had to go to the bathroom. Carly felt Trish was holding back on the tour. She noticed one of the V.I.P. rooms which didn't have a light lit which meant it was vacant. She opened the door, and you guessed it, she saw the naked intertwined bodies of Shawn and Melina. "What the fuck?..." Her words were barely audible, but Melina saw and heard her. Carly backed out of the room and ran back towards the ladies room. She was pissed how Melina could do that.

"Shit…Get off me Shawn." Melina pushed him on to the floor.

"What is the matter?" Shawn had a pissed off look.

"Carly just saw us. Just get dressed, this didn't happen!"

Shawn started putting on his pants. "If she saw, isn't it a little late for the "this didn't happen" speech." He was getting sick of her constant denial, he could care less if Carly told Dave.

"I am not leaving Dave, are you fucking insane! I will get Carly to keep her mouth shut. You just keep yours shut. Where the fuck are my panties?" Melina searching around the floor.

Shawn picked up the torn thong and threw them at her. "How are you going to explain that to YOUR HUSBAND? Why are you doing this, you know we are meant to be together."

Melina turned to Shawn and slapped him. "No we are not, this will never happen again, just stay the hell away from me." She checked herself in the full length mirror and stormed out in search of Carly.

Shawn stood there completely pissed off and hurt. He knew he had hurt her in the past, but clearly their feelings are stronger than ever for each other.

**_TBC..._****Please review, this is my first fic. Tell me what you think so far...What will Carly do with this new information? I need an opinion, should Melina stay married to Dave? Thanks**


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional.

**_The aftermath of sex exposed…._**

Carly was frantic with nerves, she found a tucked away hallway and leaned against the wall. She couldn't believe what she just witnessed. She wished now she had stayed at home. She started roaming through her purse looking for her Xanax. "Hunter is going to kill me, but I need to do it." She said softly to herself.

Melina stepped around the corner and rushed to Carly. "We need to talk right now."

"Melina save your breathe, you can't explain away what I just saw." Carly felt like shaking Melina.

"Look, it is not what you think, it was a mistake. You can't tell anyone. Please." Melina had tears in her eyes.

"A mistake, what you and Shawn just accidently ended up naked panting like animals. I can't believe you have a nerve to ask me to not say anything. I begged you on your wedding day to wait and figure out who you wanted."

"Carly you can't say anything, Dave will leave me. I promise this will never happen again. **THIS IS NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS!****" **

**NONE OF MY FUCKNG BUSINESS? WHEN YOU DECIDED TO HAVE SEX IN A PUBLIC PLACE WITH SOMEONE OTHER THAN WITH YOUR HUSBND, YOU PUT IT OUT THERE FOR EVERYONE'S BUSINESS!**

Melina was so upset she grabbed Carly by the arms and started squeezing them. **"****YOU CAN'T OPEN YOUR MOUTH ABOUT THIS!"**

**"****YOU ARE UNBELIEVABLE! DAVE AND TRISH DON'T DESERVE THIS!"**

**"****THAT SLUT TRISH DERSERVES EVERYTHING THAT IS COMING TO HER! YOU ARE SO FUCKING GULABLE THAT YOU DON'T EVEN REALIZE SHE HAS FUCKED HUNTER BEFORE!" **Melina started twisting Carly's arms harder.

Carly was furious with that last statement.**"****JUST SHUT UP ABOUT HUNTER…LET GO OF ME!...I MEAN IT!..."**The girls now began to struggle. Carly gained the upper hand and shoved Melina into the wall.** "****I told you to stop. I am not going to be bullied into keeping your secrets!"**

Beth Phoenix and Trish rounded the corner and got in the middle of the two women. "What the hell is going on?" Beth pulled the two girls apart.

Melina was still trying to get loose from Beth. **"****LET ME GO!"**

**"****LET HER GO!" **Carly snatched her arm from Trish.** "****Don't touch me." **Trish looked confused. "What happened?"

**"****I JUST TOLD HER HOW YOU FUCKED HUNTER!"**Melina attempted to punch Trish, but Beth was too strong, and held her back.

Trish turned red in the face from embarrassment. "Carly."

Carly put her hand up and turned to Beth. "Do you work here?"

Beth looked at Carly. "Yes."

"Can you show me to Hunter's office?" Carly started to walk away.

Trish turned to Melina and slapped her in the face. "You are such a little bitch, I hope you are happy." Trish got right up in Melina face. "You know you are going to pay dearly for that, I hope Hunt burns you."

"Calm down Mel, I am going to let you go, but if you start again, I will kick your ass and you know I can do it." Beth let her go and gave her a stare to try her. "Trish walk away…NOW!" Beth watched both women, Trish walked away and Melina was trying to go after Carly.** "NO YOU STAY YOUR LITTLE ASS PUT!" **Melina didn't try Beth, she leaned against the wall knowing she just made things worst.

Beth ran to catch up with Carly. "Don't take whatever was said back there seriously. By the way my name is Beth, I manage the dancers.

Carly just stood in front of Beth with a look of fire in her eyes. "Can you just show me to his office?"

Beth led her to Hunter's office, she knew this was going to be bad. She started to knock on the door, but Carly stepped in front of her and opened the door. Beth walked behind her. "Sorry Hunt."

Hunter stood up from his desk and walked over to a pissed off Carly. "What's wrong?"

Carly turned from Hunter and faced both Dave and Beth. "Can you two give us a minute?"

Both Dave and Beth left the office. Hunter didn't know what this was all about. "Okay, their gone, what is going on?"

Carly began to pace the floor. **"Oh, I don't know…Again we are faced with another one of your lies…"** She stopped and leaned on his desk, she was beginning to feel her chest hurt.

Hunter started to reach for. "What lie? Please just sit down."

Carly snatched her arm. **"I asked you and Trish, but neither one of you could tell me the truth…Even after everything we talked about. So I am going to ask you for the last time. Did you fuck Trish?"**

Hunter stood there and ran his fingers through his hair. He couldn't believe this, but he was going to kill whoever opened their mouth. "For the record, you asked me if I dated Trish, there is a difference." Hunter wanted to grab those words back, he was just so mad that they just came out.

**"Are you kidding me right now? You watched Trish and I become friends, and you are going to give me a smartass answer."**

"That came out wrong. No, I haven't fucked Trish. Who told you that lie?" Hunter decided to do what he does best and use his poker face. Trish meant nothing to him and he wasn't going to fight over this. "Look at me." Hunter stood right in front of her and cupped her face. "I am telling you the truth, I have never sexually touched Trish. Whoever told you this lie is obviously jealous of what we have together."

Carly listened to his words, and thought about it, maybe he is telling the truth and Melina was doing what she always does and tries to shift her guilt off on someone else. "Okay Hunter, I believe you, but please don't let me find out otherwise, you had your chance tonight to come clean."

She noticed the bar area and pulled away from Hunter to get a water. She was about to take the pill she still had from earlier, but she felt a hand on hers. "What is that?" Hunter asked in a stern voice.

"A pill, I'm really anxious and need to think about everything that was said and done tonight."

Hunter frowned. "You don't need that, just tell me what else happened tonight, I know there is more to this, you haven't taken those since, well you know." Hunter was soft in his tone now.

Carly began to feel unsteady again. Hunter guided her to the couch. "You know Dr. McMahon said you would easily get tired, I shouldn't brought you here tonight. But you definitely can't take those, it is too soon." He was starting to get scared himself, and he was going to make sure those damn pills were going in the trash, he could strangle Chris Jericho for prescribing them in the first place.

"I'm not going to hurt myself, I…I just need to sit." Tears now starting, she was so mad at Melina and Shawn for putting her in this position, and the whole fight with Melina.

"I'm worried Carly, if everything that was said to you has upset you to even think to take those things, it has to be serious. Talk to me." Hunter continued to rub her back and watched to make sure her color was okay. "Okay, we will sit here for a minute, but then I'm taking you home. But we will finish this conversation." Hunter had a feeling the culprit in this was Melina, she would be the only one that would start such a ruckus and then try to place the spotlight on someone else.

Carly was starting to feel a little better, but now her mind was racing on what to tell Hunter. Shawn was his brother and Dave was his friend, she wasn't sure if she wanted to drag Hunter into all of this, but she knew they both have agreed to be honest with each other. "Okay we can go home, but I just want to lay down." She needed to get out of there and hopefully she would be able to figure out what she was going to say on the ride home.

Dave knocked on the door. "Can we come back in?"

Hunter answered the door. "I'm heading home with Carly, she is not feeling well."

"Hunt I need to talk to you, remember I am leaving for two weeks." Beth had her hand on her hip.

"Shit, I almost forgot, come in, but can we make this quick." Hunter went to his desk and pulled out an envelope and handed it to Beth. "That is a wedding gift from Carly and I." It was $1500.00 for the couple.

"Thank you so much. You do have a soft side." Beth laughed.

Carly looked to Beth. "I'm sorry about earlier, you must think I am a lunatic."

Beth waved her hand. "No problem, I know Melina can be a drama queen, she was a handful when she worked here. You must be the little lady that has our Hunt smitten?" She smiled.

"Sorry Beth, this is Carly my finance. What happened earlier?" Hunter knew it was Melina.

Now Dave perked up. "Yeah, what about my wife?"

"Congratulations you two, I hope you will be as happy as Kevin and I." (Beth and Kevin Nash are the engaged couple.) You know Mel, she was all worked up, probably about nothing, and the two little ladies were just blowing off steam. I need to get back to work, but remember Victoria is my replacement, and before you say anything Hunt, she is ready, and she deserves the opportunity.

"No, I trust your judgment, besides I will be here if she gets stuck, just make sure she sees me first before any real problems happen."

Dave walked Beth to the door and turned to Carly. "What happened with you and Melina?"

Carly began to swift, she was extremely nervous. "It was nothing, just stupid girl stuff."

Dave arched his eyebrow and looked at Hunter. "You seem to be nervous, it had to be something.

Hunter cleared his throat. "Dave she isn't feeling well, I will call you later." Hunter gave Dave a look to let him get the information. Dave nodded.

Melina finally made her way to Hunter's office, she had a look of panic on her face. "So you feel better Chica"

"Yeah. Hunter and I are going home." Carly stood from the couch and walked passed Melina without any eye contact.

"Hunter watched the exchange or lack thereof an exchange between Melina and Carly and knew for sure that was the source of the problem. "Dave I'm heading home, if you need anything, call me."

Dave also noticed the same thing. "Okay man, we can handle it."

Melina felt as though someone punched her in the stomach. She was afraid what Carly would say to Hunter once they were alone. "Babe I am going to head home too, can you catch a ride with Jason?"

"That is real nice Mel. Why are you trying to rush out of here?" Dave arched his eyebrow.

"No I'm not, we were all supposed to hang out, and now the girls are leaving. I will wait up for you." Melina tried to smile.

Dave didn't allow her to leave the office. "No I don't think so. You look disheveled and Beth said you and Carly got into it. What the hell is going on?"

"Beth is delirious with wedding plans, I have only been walking around with Carly and Trish, and now I'm tired. Please don't start."

"Beth usually doesn't make up stuff, it sounded like a big deal. Most times when you and Carly argue it is about Shawn. So is it?"

"Come on, not that same old song and dance. I am tired, I haven't seen Shawn since we were at the bar." Melina was nervous, but held her ground.

"Whatever Mel. Just go home, and you don't have to wait up for me." Dave left Melina standing in Hunter's office, he knew something wasn't right, but his blood was boiling and he didn't trust himself around her.

**TBC****_…Please review, I really need the feedback…What will happen next?_**


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional.

Hunter and Carly arrived back to their penthouse, Carly pretended to be asleep on the ride home, she still couldn't believe what she saw.

"I'm going to bed." Carly reached up to kiss Hunter goodnight.

"Not so fast, we haven't finished our talk. You got a little nap on the ride home." Hunter knew she was faking, he looked at her and shook his head and began to laugh.

"I was sleeping." Carly poked out her tongue.

"Whatever, we are going to talk." Hunter picked her up and walked to the couch and sat her on his lap. "You have my undivided attention."

Carly shifted in his lap, but she knew he had her. "Okay, but can you ease up a little, you know I can't get loose." She laughed a little.

"No…Spill it." He playfully tighten his grip around her waist.

Carly sat in silence, and she knew the best distraction. She began to nibble on his neck and started to undo his dress shirt. She lightly placed her small hand inside of his shirt and tweaked his nipple. "Mm, I love your pecs."

Hunter gasped, but quickly grabbed her hand. "I normally would throw you on the couch and take you, but I know you don't want "that" right now." He looked at her incredulously. "I'm not a play thing."

Carly blushed slightly. "Stop it, you are awful."

"I just want to know what happened, I know you are trying to distract me. I thought we were going to be honest, you know partners in life." He loved to tease her with her own words.

"Okay smarty pants. I'm not sure how to say it." She thought to herself this is my man, if I can't talk to him, then who else. "I saw something in one of your V.I.P rooms." Hunter smirked just at what she saw. "This is serious perv, I saw your brother…and…Melina…They just had sex."

Hunter's eyes got wide. "What? In the club butt naked doing the nasty. That is just priceless." That earned him a glare from Carly. "I'm sorry, but Shawn knows better than that, and well, your cousin is married." Hunter watched Carly and he knew this was really bothering her. "Did Melina threaten you to keep quiet and throw out that lie about me?"

"Yes she lied about you, and we tussled a bit. How are we now to face Dave or Trish? That is wrong." Then she thought a second. "Is that what goes on in those rooms?" She furrowed her brow.

Now Hunter shifted. "No, I don't run that kind of place. I was kidding with you, and yes it was wrong on all levels. But we need to stay out of it."

"How can you say that? Dave and Trish are our friends. You need to talk to Shawn."

"I already have, apparently he hasn't listened. Look my concern is for you right now, you can't be getting upset over their drama, you have only been home from the hospital a little over a week, you are supposed to limit your stress, and this is blowing it out of the water."

"You talking to your brother will relieve my stress." She batted her eyes.

"Okay, I will try, but Shawn is stubborn. This will be the last time, and if you "see" something else, just come to me before you go all Mike Tyson." He laughed. He knew she was right, the last thing he needed was tension within his organization.

"Good, you can invite him tomorrow morning for breakfast."

"Uh no. Shawn won't open up to me with you here. I will talk with him." He lifted her up and headed for their bedroom. "You really need to sleep now, and no arguments." He kissed her on the lips. Carly didn't argue she was drained and sleepy now.

* * *

******_7 Days Later…_**

Hunter has not gotten a chance to talk with Shawn, unfortunately his time was devoted to cleaning up Shawn's other mess with Volkoff. He had to agree to his terms, which turned out to be the outstanding gambling debt and 3 deliveries of Volkoff's shipment in his territory, but all was not lost because Hunter had a plan. He took advantage of those runs by breaking Volkoff's crew from within, he has enticed Volkoff's right hand man Alexander Rusev to join his crew. Rusev was more than willing to come aboard, he was sick of being over used and underpaid by Volkoff. The fallout hasn't happened just yet, but it will and that will ensure Hunter another large territory in Massachusetts. Carly was becoming impatient with Hunter's slowness, especially since Melina has been bugging her day and night trying to find out if she told Hunter about her tryst with Shawn. But it was all about to come to a head today. Carly had agreed to meet Melina at her job, which is one of the body shops run by Hunter's crew.

Carly stepped into the body shop, she immediately spotted Jason. "Hey you." She poked his sides.

Jason grabbed her hands, she knew he was ticklish in that spot. "What are you doing here and does Hunter know you are here?"

"I'm here to see Melina, and I think I mentioned it to Hunter." Carly was amazed at all of the new cars. "Maybe I should try and convince Hunter to let me trade my car in for that." She pointed to a silver Infiniti G series hard top convertible with red interior.

Jason shook his head. "You just got the car you have, but I have to admit she is a beauty. Maybe I will mention it to Hunt." He knew money wasn't an issue, they were always able to get good deals or an organization deal. "Melina is out in the back with Dave."

"I'm in no rush." Carly continued to look at the cars, but her attention was drawn to Shawn walking in.

Shawn walked right past Jason and Carly and headed to the back. He was in a mood, so neither of them had a chance to say anything. Shawn roughly opened the door and came face to face with Dave and Melina. "Have you told him yet?" Shawn looking squarely at Dave. He was sick and tired of Melina putting him off, so he figured he would do it for her.

Melina had a look of horror. "Shawn you need to go."

"No let him say what he wants to say, I can't wait to hear what he is going to spew." Dave took off his sunglasses and stepped right in Shawn's face.

Melina was trying to get in between the two men. "Please Shawn just leave."

"No, your husband needs to know how his little wife spends her time when she is left alone at a bar with me." Shawn had a cocky look.

Dave grabbed Shawn by his collar. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

Shawn didn't flinch. "You are so stupid, I don't know what she sees in you….No wonder she can't stay away from me."

That did it, Dave punched Shawn right in the face and split Shawn's lip. Melina was trying desperately to get the men to stop. Suddenly she heard another commotion inside. "Stop it you two, I here gun shots."

The two men were now brawling.

Meanwhile back inside…

Jason and Carly were laughing about the cars and three unfamiliar men entered the shop. Jason stepped in front of Carly. "May I help you?" Jason knew this didn't feel right.

"No Jason Morgan, but you can tell Shawn Helmsley this is for Mark LoMonaco." The three men reached from behind their jackets and pulled out guns and began shooting. Jason on instinct shielded Carly and drew his gun. **"Get behind the car."** Jason was backing up trying to get Carly behind the car. Carly was in a panic, but got her baring's to take cover. Jason continued firing, he now had both his guns drawn. "**Shit, where the hell is Shawn." **Jason was not afraid for himself, but he couldn't get the shot he wanted without leaving Carly defenseless. **"Carly take this gun, I'm going to try and lead them out of here." **Carly had pure fear in her eyes, she had never used a gun. **"Jason, please don't go out there." ** She was trying so hard to calm herself and think what Hunter would do. Jason started to run towards the side door, he was able to hit one of the gunmen in the chest. The man fell face down, that gave Jason his opening for the door to get outside, and he ran to the side of the wall with the remaining two in pursuit. Carly crawled to the door and hid behind the wall inside of the building, she held the gun tightly and tried to muster up the courage to follow after Jason. She suddenly felt a hand over her mouth, and she started to struggle with the man. "Shh", the voice whispered. Carly knew who it was, it was Hunter, and she hugged him tightly. "You need to stay here." Hunter fixed the gun she was holding and adjusted it correctly. Carly now had tears in her eyes, "Jason is out there by himself." Hunter remained calm, but was pissed because he saw both of Shawn's and Dave's cars outside. "How many are there." Hunter already had his gun out. **"Two, you can't go out there, please."** Hunter put his hand on her cheek "I will be right back, I have to help him, you stay put and shoot if someone else shows up." He kissed her quick and headed outside. Carly was afraid and crying for Hunter. She watched him leave, but minutes later she started to go after him. Hunter grabbed a steel pipe on his way out. He spotted one of the gunmen, his back was to Hunter, he rushed up behind the man and almost knocked the man's head off with the steel pipe, the man was busted wide open and unconscious. Hunter didn't want to kill him just yet, he needed to know who sent him. He ran a little further and saw Jason standing over the now dead third gunmen. Carly caught up to Hunter and let out a gasp after seeing the fallen gunman. Hunter grabbed her into his chest trying to shield her from the dead body. "I told you to stay inside." Carly was shaking, "I didn't want you to get hurt." Hunter looked over to Jason, "we need to get these bodies inside." Hunter guided Carly back inside of shop to the office. He squatted in front of her. "Please stay here and lock the door when I leave." Carly was numb, she has never seen such gore in person. "Hunter please be careful." She whispered. "I will, but please just do what I ask, I don't need to worry if you are going to be caught in the middle." He kissed her on the forehead and stepped back out to the garage.

* * *

At this time Dave and Shawn ran from the back with their guns drawn. Jason walked up to them, **"You're a little fucking late." **

Melina was right behind them. "What happened?"

Hunter stood in the middle of all of them. "The question is where the fuck were you two?" He looked at both Dave and Shawn.

Jason had a look of sheer evil in his eyes.** "What were you three doing, didn't you hear that shit." **He was beyond done with this Shawn/Dave/Melina love triangle. **"The mother fuckers were looking for you Shawn."**

"Look we need to get these girls out of here." Dave was still pissed off from his fight with Shawn, but he also knew they were going to get heat from Hunter.

Hunter pulled his hair back and gave all three individuals involved in the love triangle a deadly stare. **"You mean to tell me you two were outside fighting over her pussy…IS THAT IT!"**

Dave and Shawn both were pissed off with that question, but saw Hunter's glare. "Hunt that is my wife you are talking about, show some fucking respect.

**"****RESPECT…SHE DOESN'T RESPECT YOU AND THE THREE OF YOU ARE DEFINTELY NOT FUCKING RESPECTING ME RIGHT NOW! JASON WAS LEFT TO FEND FOR HIMSELF, NOT TO FUCKING MENTION CARLY WAS CAUGHT IN THE MIDDLE. I'M TELLING ALL OF YOU RIGHT NOW THERE IS GOING TO BE A FUCKING CHANGE, AND I MEAN WITHIN THE RANKS, I CAN'T HAVE THIS SHIT!"**

"Hunt I know we should have had Jason's back, but calm down, everyone is okay." Shawn didn't feel bad one bit, his only concern was outing Melina and moving on with her.

**"****I HOPE SHE IS WORTH IT BROTHER, BECAUSE THE CHANGES IN THE RANKS INVOLVES YOU TOO. PEREZ YOU CAN GET YOUR SHIT AND GO, YOUR SERVICES ARE NO LONGER NEEDED." **Hunter was done asking her to comply.

"You can't do that Hunt, I do a good job, I promise this is the last time." Melina was furious at Shawn.

**"****IT SHOULDN'T OF HAPPENED THIS TIME, I HAVE TALKED WITH BOTH YOU AND SHAWN, THE DECISION IS FINAL. I WILL GIVE YOU ****SEREVANCE PAY****, YOU CAN PICK IT UP TOMORROW AT THE CLUB."**

Dave knows Hunter is right, and he is pretty sure what has happened with his wife and Shawn. "Melina you need to go, I will be home late, and I have to help clean this up."

"I can't believe you, I'm your wife and you are going to side with Hunter. You should be helping me keep my job."

Dave got right in her face. "You should act like a wife. You think I am fucking blind, I knew something happened with you and Shawn that night, but I refused to see it THEN, but my eyes are wide open now. You and Shawn deserve each other." Dave turned on his heels and walked outside.

"Finally, Mel we are free to do what we want." Shawn started to hug Melina, but she stepped back.

"I don't want you, and Hunter can shove this job up his fucking ass along with his big ass head." Melina walked away from the whole scene and got her things and left. She couldn't believe Dave just turned his back on her.

"Hunt you were wrong for that. Things will get back to normal now that Dave has learned his placed. Shawn smirked.

**"****MY DECISION IS FINAL AND THIS CONVERSATION IS DONE. WE NEED TO CLEAN UP THIS MESS AND FIND OUT WHO THOSE PRICKS WERE." **

"I can tell you before the guy started shooting he said to tell Shawn this is from Mark LoMonaco. What bullshit have you started now?" Jason looked dead at Shawn.

"Don't say a word to me right now Shawn, you and Jason need to get these bodies out here. I will meet with the three of you tonight." Hunter didn't want to hear a word from Shawn right now, but he was sure Shawn wouldn't like his plan, but this is business and Shawn is not handling his business.

Carly peaked out of the office, she had heard everything. Hunter caught her eye and headed into the office with her. He could see she was shaken. "Babe sit down." He could feel her slightly shiver as he guided her to the couch. "It is going to be okay."

Carly looked at him with glassy eyes. "Are all of those men dead?"

Hunter sighed. "Please just forget what you saw, those men are not worth your breathe, they shouldn't of been that stupid to step foot in here."

"Hunter I can't forget, they almost…"

"Shh…Please don't do that, the only thing that matters is everyone is okay."

"No they are not, you could have been hurt. You promised you would be careful."

"I am, I knew what I was doing. The only thing I want you to do is never try to follow me. Okay?" Hunter held her and placed a light kiss on her lips. "I mean it Carly, no matter what, when I tell you to not follow me, you don't."

Carly knew she couldn't promise that, so she laid her head on his lap. "I will try. What happens next?"

"I am taking you home, and then I have a meeting." Hunter had a stern voice, not to be mean, but for her own good.

Carly was shaken to the core, but she could never leave Hunter, she loves him and knows she will have to find a way to accept this part of him.

**_TBC…What do you think so far…Please review._**


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional. Explicit content included in this chapter.

Hunter immediately called for a meeting at his home, he didn't want to leave Carly alone as she was still much shaken from the shoot-out. All the men arrived, Shawn, Jason, Dave, and a surprise guest.

"Babe I will be in the study, please stay here in the bedroom, this shouldn't take long." Hunter didn't want any interruptions, and the less Carly knew the better.

Hunter entered the study, there was an awkward silence. "This won't take long, I asked you all here to lay out what each of you will be responsible for." Hunter was in no mood for petty back talk.

"Look Hunt, is this necessary. We know you're pissed off, but damn, no one got hurt." Shawn said in a matter of fact tone.

Hunter slammed his fist on his desk. **"NOT NECESSARY…LET'S SEE…I HAVE FIXED A $300,000 GAMBLING DEBT FOR ****YOU****…SHOW GOT SHOT BECAUSE OF ****YOU****…AND JASON WAS LEFT HOLDING HIS DICK BECAUSE ****YOU**** AND ****DAVE**** WERE DUALING IT OUT OVER A WOMAN WHO CAN'T MAKE UP HER MIND ON WHICH BED SHE WANTS TO BE IN!"**

"Hunt your right, Shawn and I dropped the ball today." Dave turned to Jason, "I'm sorry man."

"This is bullshit, Hunt you are taking this too far. I helped out Show and his family, and Jason is fine. If you want your damn money back, I'll get it to you, but just looking around, you don't need it." Shawn scoffed.

**"****THE MONEY ISN'T THE FUCKING POINT, YOU ARE SO FUCKED UP FROM THAT STUFF YOUR ON THAT YOU DON'T SEE YOU HAVE LOST YOUR EDGE FOR THIS BUSINESS! AND AS FAR AS WHAT ****I**** HAVE, MY ASS IS ON THE LINE, WHEN THE DA's OFFICE AND FED'S COME SNOOPING AROUND I AM THE NUMBER ONE TARGET TO BE TAKEN DOWN!" **Hunter threw down an envelope in Shawn directions. "I told you if you didn't straighten out you were going in, they are expecting you tomorrow." The envelope was from Phoenix House of New England, a detox center.

Shawn had a look of shock, he thought his brother was bluffing. "You can't be serious, I'm not doing it."

"**YOU WILL GO…REMEMBER I TOLD YOU, IF YOU DIDN'T GET IT TOGETHER YOU WOULD HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO GO!"**

Shawn was furious. "You son of a bitch, I will not go, you are not the BOSS of me!"

Hunter stepped in Shawn face. "I AM YOUR BOSS AND EVERYONE ELSE STANDING IN THIS ROOM RIGHT NOW. YOU ARE THE ONE PERSON I SHOULD NEVER HAVE TO DOUBT, BUT SADLY I SPEND ALL OF MY TIME FIXNG YOUR MESSES…YOU WILL GO OR…"

Shawn had a look of disbelief. "So if I don't go you are going to cut me out? You are that cold to stab your own brother in the back."

Hunter didn't blink. "That is exactly what will happen. I told you before, this isn't just you and me anymore, I have other people's lives I am responsible for, if you weren't so messed up you would see that. What happened to my brother that would lay everything on the line for this business or knew that you were only as strong as the guy standing beside you?"

Shawn threw the chair across the room. He knew he was not the same person, but he didn't know if he could let go of the stuff.

Hunter picked up the chair. "I am serious Shawn, no matter what you do. He turned to Dave, "I am giving you some time off to get your personal affairs in order. It will be with pay. Jason will be my right hand man until further notice." Hunter had a very solemn look.

"So basically Jason is replacing me, how can you do that to me Hunt? I'm your brother." Shawn had his head down and tears were dropping to the floor, he knew there was no getting out of this, Hunter has made up his mind.

Hunter walked over to his brother and hugged him. "I'm doing this for your own good, once your well, you can get your old job back…I love you…You need help." Shawn was now basically sobbing on Hunter's chest. "Please, I will get it together, I don't need to go there." Hunter had to give him tuff love. "Again this isn't a request, you are going, or you have to quit the business, I will shut you down."

Jason stood up and stood behind Shawn. "You have to this, I will give up my spot when you get back."

The door opened and the surprise guest walked in. "Sorry I'm late, things ran over with Mom."

Dave and Shawn looked at the man and were shocked, it was Dean Ambrose. Shawn and Hunter's cousin and Jason's half-brother. Dave and Shawn got a real dose of reality that Hunter was serious, and possibly their jobs could be on the line.

Jason hugged his brother. "No problem, we are almost finished. Did Mom give you a hard time?"

"No, she was surprised that I'm out in the free world. So what did you want Hunt?"

Hunter stepped away from Shawn. "Now that you are a free man, I wanted to offer you a position that is if you are still in the game."

"Shit, if you are running things, where do I sign up."

"Good, you will be starting out at the club, things will pick up from there." Hunter knew Dean could be a little out there, but he was a tuff S.O.B. and would do anything for the family.

Shawn now knew he had no choice but to go to detox, he was not going to be showed up by Dean. "Okay Hunt I will go, but I'm signing myself in."

"That is fine, as long as you get help. Trust me, this is for the best." Hunter knew that would stir a fire under Shawn. "So Dave are you clear? I will give you as much time as you need, but when you get back, I expect business as usual." Dave nodded in approval, he wasn't in denial like Shawn, and he knew this business with Melina had to be resolved, he was tired of being the fool.

"Good, if everyone is clear on what is expected, everyone is free to go. Shawn you can stay here tonight and I can bring you in the morning."

"No, I need to settle everything with Trish tonight, I promise I will be here first thing in the morning." Shawn knew he owed Trish that much.

* * *

Hunter escorted all of the men out. Even though it hurt him about Shawn, he knew it had to be done. He entered the bedroom and watched Carly from the doorway. She was lying on her back and her dark chocolate long hair was sprawled on the pillow. Hunter took off his clothes, but kept his boxer briefs on, he laid down placing his head on her chest. He was drained and upset that things had come to this with his brother. Carly started stroking his hair. "Baby are you okay?" Hunter sighed and started to rub her waist. "No one understands what I have to do, my brother hates me right now." Carly could feel his pain, she continued to stroke his hair. "Baby whatever it is you had to do, you did it because it was for everyone's own good. You are the strong one, the smart one that is why your uncle left you in charge." Hunter closed his eyes, he started to feel relaxed. "I'm sending Shawn to rehab, and Jason is taking his spot. I am only doing what is needed, I can't continue to babysit Shawn, he is getting way to sloppy out there and someone could…" Carly knew exactly what he meant. "Then you absolutely did the right thing, once Shawn gets well, he will be grateful, and well Jason is loyal to you, he would do anything necessary to keep you safe, and that is all that matters."

Hunter started to rub her breast and tweak her nipples. "Thank you for believing in me, that is more important to me than anything." Carly started rubbing his back. "Let me show you how important you are." Hunter pulled the sheet off of her and got on top of her, he pulled down the little strap that held up her nightie and he started to bite at the pulsing flesh on her neck. That spot always stirred her animal passion for him. "Hunter, bite me harder." She ran her fingers through his hair encouraging him to do it. Hunter bite roughly at her sensitive spot, almost to the point of drawing blood. Carly grabbed his shoulders and pushed him on his back, she straddled his waist and pulled off her nightie revealing her large breasts, she rocked on his waist and could feel his erection. Hunter snapped the small fabric of her thong and flung it to the floor. Carly than reached her hand between her legs and stroked the hard hot flesh in Hunter's boxers. Hunter lifted her up and shimmed his boxers off and his cock jutted out and the head was glistening. He sat up taking Carly with him, his back was leaning on the head board. Carly slid is hard cock inside of her, she moaned deeply as he filled her up. "Oh my God Hunter." She rocked slowly against him making sure his cock went deeply inside of her. "Shit you feel so good Carly." He assaulted her neck again, and his arms pulled her down deeper on his cock. Carly began to do kegels around his cock. "Fuck." Hunter moaned against her neck, he was so beyond turned on, he felt like he would explode inside of her right now. "You like that baby." Carly asked with a breathy moan in his ear. Hunter gripped her hips and thrust into like his life depended on it, they were rough and quick. Carly felt her orgasm hit and that made her grip on his cock harder. "BAAABBBYYY" Her whole body trembled. "Oh Fuck Carly, I'm cumming hard baby…" His orgasm hit and it was extremely powerful, he continued to thrust through it, and Carly felt his warm essence blast within her, she could also feel the throbbing and pulsating of his cock inside of her. "Carly…Carly…Carly…" Hunter whispered in her ear as he held her close to his heaving chest, one would think that he was not physically fit with his heavy breathing. Carly could only hold onto him, she felt limp and the pleasure of satisfied desire flowed through her.

**TBC…Please review, feedback and opinions are wanted..Thanks**


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional.

Carly awoke early to make breakfast, she knew the day would be rough for Hunter. She slowly walked in with a tray of Shrimp in Champagne-Citrus Butter Sauce over Grits and coffee. Her body was definitely feeling the after effects of last night, "Wake up baby." Hunter lifted his head with all of his hair hanging in his face. "Mm…You are spoiling me babe." He went to the bathroom first, he knew last night was wild by his post sex urine stream, they went at it another two times the night before, and let's just say it was very freaky & aggressive sex and Carly's neck was proof of that. He cleaned himself up and came back to bed, he looked over Carly and was proud of the many love bites he had given her. "Okay Mr. Humble." Carly laughed as she put the tray on his lap.

"I am humble, there is nothing wrong with admiring my handy work." Hunter began to dig into his food. He shifted a bit thinking of last night. "I know this is a little late, but have you been taking your birth control pills?"

Carly looked shocked. "Yes. But what if I haven't? You don't want a bab…" She couldn't finish the sentence.

"Of course I do…I just know that it is so soon after the…You know I want kids, I just want you to be ready. I'm sorry if that came out wrong" He leaned in to kiss her. He really would like to start a family right now, but he wants to make sure she is ready after the miscarriage.

"Sorry, it is just hard to talk about, but don't worry, we should be okay. Are you ready for today? I mean with Shawn leaving."

"Yeah, it will be hard, but you were right, it is the right thing to do."

Hunter and Carly got showered and dressed, they were both worried what Shawn would be like today.

* * *

"I hope Shawn shows, I should have forced him to stay last night." Hunter was now pacing.

"Don't worry, he will show." Carly wasn't sure, but she had to look positive for Hunter's sake. They were pulled from their worry by the door bell ringing and Tyson barking. Hunter took a deep breath and answered the door and both Trish and Shawn were standing there, they looked awful from lack of sleep. Carly hugged Trish, she knew this was going to be hard on her.

"Are you ready to go?" Shawn asked very softly.

"Yeah. Do you need me to take care of anything while you're gone?" Hunter was relieved that his brother was not putting up another fight.

Shawn shook his head no. "I need to speak with Carly alone, if that is okay."

"Of course it is." Carly headed towards the balcony. "What is it?"

"Can you talk with Mel, and try to make her understand I do love her, and when I get back I am going to prove to her that we can be together." Shawn looked sorrowful.

"I will do my best, but you need to focus on your recovery, and Melina needs to do some soul searching of her own. Things will work out as they are meant to be. But what about Trish? I mean, she cares so much for you." Carly was on the fence about this, she wants her cousin to be happy, but Shawn and Melina are so toxic together.

Shawn sighed. "I know she does, but I don't love her like that. She deserves to find someone who really wants to be with her that way."

Carly felt bad for Trish, especially since she had such a terrible childhood. "Okay, let's just focus on you and your recovery." Carly hugged him and they both entered back into the living room.

Trish had a feeling of what they talked about, but she wasn't going to give up on Shawn, she felt they were perfect for each other. Her love has grown for Shawn, and she wasn't giving up without a fight.

Hunter cleared his throat. "We should get going."

The group began to leave, but were stopped by the doorman. "Ms. Nelson these came for you."

Carly looked at the huge bouquet of mixed color roses and she smiled at Hunter. "You didn't have to do this."

Hunter had a very pissed off look.** "I didn't.' **He snatched the card off the flowers and began to read it. The card read:_ Thinking of you, and remembering your screams in my ear, fear is a good look. I will finish what I started. Changing your number will not help."_ Hunter's face was red from anger.

Carly frowned at Hunter. "Who are they from?"

**"****No one, this was a mistake, they weren't for you." **He shoved the flowers back to the doorman.** "Who delivered these?" **

"Just some delivery guy Mr. Helmsley." The doorman became afraid of Hunter's sudden actions.

Hunter knew who they were from, there has been so much going on that this person slipped through the cracks, but not for much longer. "We need to get going." He shifted his attention back to his brother.

"Baby what is wrong, and who were they from?" Carly knew he was mad, but she didn't want him to think she was unfaithful. "Please?"

**"****They weren't for you. Just drop it." **Hunter said in an angry tone.

Carly was afraid of what he was thinking. "Why are you so upset with me, I haven't done anything wrong."

**"****I SAID TO DROP IT!" **Hunter walked passed her. Carly tried to compose herself that hurt her. "Fine" she whispered.

Trish placed her hand on Hunter's shoulder. "What is wrong with you? That was a shitty thing to do. You need to apologize."

Hunter now felt like an asshole, but he was furious at this guy and himself for not taking care of this sooner, unfortunately his temper got the best of him and he took it out on Carly. "I will fix it later, we need to focus on Shawn."

Trish and Carly focused their attention back to Shawn. Neither said another word to Hunter on the hour trip to the detox center. Shawn also was on edge, it was now setting in that his whole world was going to be turned upside down.

The four stepped inside of the large center and were greeted by one of the counselor's. Shawn turned to his brother, "I don't want a big speech, I will see you soon." He hugged Hunter tight, "I'll miss you kid." Hunter didn't get a chance to respond as Shawn pulled back quickly. Trish and Carly had tears in their eyes. "Now none of that pretty ladies, the heartbreak kid will be back and better than ever." He hugged them both and went with the counselor, he didn't want a big goodbye fest. Hunter couldn't stand it anymore and walked outside. Both Carly and Trish got the information of how long Shawn could be expected to be away, unfortunately they were given a generic timetable of 60 days and no contact could be made with Shawn for the first 72 hours. Carly stepped outside and spotted Hunter sitting on the bench, she was still mad at him for his rude behavior but knew she had to put that aside for now knowing Hunter is torn up inside seeing his brother in that place.

"You did the right thing, he is going to get the help he needs." Carly rubbed his back.

"I know, but it still sucks to leave him here." He put on his sunglasses and put his head down.

"He seems to be accepting it, he didn't give the counselor a hard time. He knows that you love him and what you are doing is coming from a good place. I have all of his paperwork and information you will need. On the bright side, you can see him after 72 hours." Carly kissed Hunter on the cheek and started to walk over to Trish, she knew he had to process everything.

"Carly thank you, I want…" Hunter didn't get it out, Carly looked at him and walked away. He knew he was going to have do better than that, how he acted was uncalled for and she didn't deserve that.

The three headed back to the city, no words were spoken. Trish didn't know what she was going to do without Shawn, and she was afraid of what will happen when he comes back, what will happen to them. Carly turned to Trish, "you can stay with Hunter and I tonight, you shouldn't be by yourself."

"No, you two need to talk. I will call you later tonight. I really would like to be alone tonight." Trish hugged Carly good bye. "See you around Hunt." She quickly walked past him, she knew he was upset about Shawn, but his little outburst was wrong in her eyes.

Carly and Hunter entered the penthouse to a happy Tyson. Carly immediately went to go feed him. Hunter stood in the doorway of the kitchen. "Carly I'm sorry for earlier, I shouldn't have been an asshole to you."

"No you shouldn't of, but you were. I know today was hard on you, but I'm on your side." She continued to get Tyson's food.

Hunter sighed. "I know that, can we start over and skip what happened earlier." He hugged her from behind and whispered. "I'm sorry."

Carly turned around and looked up at him. "Okay, but can you tell me why you got angry, I mean you know there is no else, only you."

"I know that, I just overreacted. When I saw the flowers knowing they weren't from me…It didn't sit well…I jumped to conclusions. Anyway they weren't for you, the doorman made a mistake. I will do better and not loose my cool around you...I do trust you."

Carly cupped is face. "I love you, and you're stuck with me." She knows it was what he went through watching his mother and all of her different men.

"Good." He took her ring finger. "You know that you are stuck with me." Hunter knew he was going to solve this little problem, one way or the other.

**_TBC…Please give opinions, I really need the feedback, it will help with direction. Thanks_**


	43. Chapter 43

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional. Explicit content included in this chapter.

**_Two Weeks Later…._**

"Oh God Hunter…Don't stop…" Hunter grabbed the back of her knee and put it around his waist. He moaned against her neck, "Happy Birthday princess". They had just began to make love, it was mid-morning. The doorbell began to blare and Tyson was having a fit. Hunter groaned, "They will come back." Carly tried to ignore it, but the person was insistent, and continued ringing the bell. "We have to answer it Hunter." Carly pushed his chest. Hunter slid out of her and groaned, "Fuck, this better be an emergency." Carly started to giggle, needless to say Hunter found no humor in it. Carly put on her robe, "I'll get it, you need to, well settle down a bit. Carly answered the door and was stunned at first, there stood Jason and a two other men.

"Hey, I thought you two would be up by now. This is Dean, my brother, and Bobby Mercer (Mark Wahlberg character from Four Brothers), he is our cousin. Oh, and Happy Birthday." He handed Carly a Dunkin Donuts Cappuccino and her favorite vanilla frosted coffee bun.

"Thank you, nice to meet you two finally, Hunter has told me a lot about each of you." She hugged Jason for his treats. "Hunter should be out in a minute."

Hunter came out of the bedroom dressed in a pair of jeans and an old t-shirt. He greeted each of the men. "Babe we need to talk, why don't you go ahead and take your shower." Carly could tell he was trying to get rid of her. "Okay, but don't forget my party tonight Jason, and Dean and Bobby are more than welcomed to come, I really would like to hear some stories of my baby as a kid."

"Don't worry, I'll be there, we all will be there." Jason gave one of his rare smiles.

"Go on babe, we have a lot of stuff to go over, and then I have some last minute things to do for the party tonight." Hunter slapped her on the butt, and watched her walk away. Hunter shook his head that she is a stubborn little thing at times, and he smiled at the thought.

"Sorry, I thought you would be up by now, that is awake from sleeping." Jason smirked

"Ha…Ha…Ha...Is everything set? Wait a minute." Hunter turned on the stereo and put on Motorhead. He knew she was going to try and listen. And right he was, Carly had her ear right to the door.

"Yeah, Trish put the stuff at Nick's place last night, and you were right, Volkoff wants to meet with me tonight, he is salivating over the thought of me joining his crew and tuning on you." Jason has played a very good cat and mouse game with Volkoff that he is thinking of branching out on his own. Hunter also planted seeds of his upset of Jason work. Hunter and Jason have been quite convincing, it has taken a couple of weeks, but well worth it.

"Perfect. I knew that greedy bastard would take the bait. So tonight at the party you and Dean will bring him downstairs in the cellar, I will be waiting, that is tied up.(Hunter smirked) Make sure we are positioned with Rusev standing behind Volkoff. Once that is done, Justin will drop off the professor. Make sure to shoot the stuff in the professor's arm, just enough to immobilize him, I want to look him in the face for the final curtain."

"Done, but remember me and Dean finish the final curtain." Jason wanted to make sure Hunter understands he is not to make the shot.

"Fine. Bobby is Volkoff's brother on board for tonight, and he is also going to meet you down stairs in the cellar tonight?"

"The card game was easy Hunt, those idiots were so full of themselves that they didn't even see the scam coming. Do you want him first?" Bobby leaned against the wall in his jeans and brown leather jacket.

"Of course, I want Volkoff to watch his little brother. Once all three are done, have the van waiting to pick up the trash and then drop off the garbage at Volkoff's warehouse, make sure the fire looks like a botched arson attempt. The four of us will have a perfect cover being here at the party." Hunter bided his time, he was not going to let Volkoff get away with trying to kill his brother and for screwing him over with those shipments. Volkoff's brother had to be taken out to ensure complete control could be gained in that territory. Nick was setup by Trish, she flirted with him at a local bar and talked him into taking her back to his apartment. She gave him a mickey that knocked him out, she than planted cocaine in his apartment. When the cops discover the bodies at Volkoff's warehouse they will assume Nick was making a buy that went bad.

"Hunt are we set with Taker coming to the party?" Needless to say Dean was happy to be on the inside with Hunter, he hopes that his position will increase and Shawn will not regain his spot.

Hunter laughed. "Yes, I am still working on him, you can't rush Taker, he has to feel comfortable. If things go as planned we will join forces." Hunter was much different than Ric, he would blend in with all types to gain power. Hunter has begun to rekindle his friendship with Taker to mold some of their businesses together. Taker was head of a very powerful biker gang, on the lines of the hell angels (which is global as we all know), most "bosses" looked down on him, but Hunter sees the bigger picture, Taker's crew was drawing millions in their business, so Hunter didn't mind visiting in his world, if their crews joined together for some deals, it gave him even more control. "I think we are on the same page, the party starts at 8:00pm, so you guys be there at 7:00pm."

"What about Carly? I mean how are you going to step away without her following you?" Jason knew that would be the only hurdle they would have to worry about.

"Don't worry about that, I have asked Trish and Beth to occupy her time discussing wedding stuff." Hunter made sure to have Beth bring her wedding photos. Kevin was going to be helping out with their plan for muscle if needed. "Speaking of Carly, I need to get back to her. Are we good?"

The three men slapped hands with Hunter and left. Hunter opened the bedroom door and Carly almost fell onto him. "What are you doing?" Hunter arched his eyebrow.

Carly was red in the face, busted. "I was coming out to ask if anyone wanted something to eat." She gave him a cheeky smile.

"Nice try, I thought you were taking your shower." He hoisted her up and placed her legs around his waist. "This is your birthday, if you are not a good girl you won't get your presents." He laughed.

"I am being a good girl, you had the music on so loud I couldn't hear anything." She poked her tongue out at him.

Hunter stepped over to the bed and let her fall onto the bed. "That was the point, we were discussing your party." He really didn't lie that much. He started taking off his t-shirt and his jeans, he didn't have on any underwear so his hardening cock sprang free. He got on top of her. "I was about to give you your first present." He began to lightly kiss on her sensitive spot on her neck, his hands untied her robe and he started to rub and tease her soft mounds bringing them to peaks. "Baby don't mark me now, my dress…"She trailed off, she wanted to wear a strapless dress and her mom was going to be at the party. "Shh…I know…" Hunter let his warm tongue slowly circle at the spot, Carly started to dig her nails into his hair. She loved it when he would assault that area of her neck. Hunter used his large thigh and parted her legs, he reached in between her legs and began to finger her and his thumb rubbed her little nub on the outside. "You like that." He smirked on her neck. Carly rocked her hips on his fingers, she was getting wetter by the pleasure his fingers were giving her. Carly was starting to feel her orgasm hit, her mouth was agape and her eyes were closed. "Not so fast." Hunter lifted her up to her knees. "Turn around." His eyes were dark with lust. Carly did as she was ordered. Hunter slapped her ass cheeks two times with his large hand, Hunter loved the little jiggle of her ass cheeks, "Happy Birthday princess." He grabbed her hips and slammed his now fully erect cock deep inside. Carly yelped at first, soon she started to match his thrusts, it felt so good to her. Hunter took a huge amount of her hair and gripped it into his fist, he pulled enough so her back was arched, he whispered in her ear with his beard brushing alone her jawline. "Do you love it, do you love my big cock deep inside you." Carly was beyond being pleasured, she was euphoric, and she couldn't speak. Hunter pulled her hair tighter, "I said do you love it, do you love this big cock...!" Carly felt her stomach starting to tighten, Hunter was ruthless, and he was hitting her g-spot dead on. "Fuck…Hunter…I love your big cock..." Their headboard was knocking against the wall like an earthquake was going on. "I love fucking you from behind…You take everything…I…have…to…fucking...give…Fuck…"Sweat was all a glistened on both their bodies. Hunter could feel his orgasm was about to happen, both his stomach and balls were starting to tighten. "I cumming Hunter…" Tears streamed down Carly face as her orgasm hit. "I'm cumming too babe…Ah…Shit…" Hunter grunted and exploded hard inside of her womanhood. Carly could feel his warm essence penetrating deep inside of her. Both collapsed to the bed with Hunter still inside of her. Hunter whispered in her ear…I love you birthday girl…" I love you too…" Carly whispered. Both were spent as they lay fighting for air.

**_TBC with the birthday bash and other things…Please give a review, your thoughts would be greatly appreciated._**


	44. Chapter 44

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional.

**_Birthday Bash or Blood Bash…._**

Carly has been preparing all day for her big party, she had a spa day with her mom, including manicure and pedicure for the two. Carly stepped out of the bedroom wearing a red strapless mini cocktail dress by Xtreme, it had a neckline segues seamlessly into a fantastically fit silhouette, the sheer side insets added barely-there accents and a sprinkling of sparkle-infused beading provided delectable detail, it also had rows of wispy fringe flurry in feathery frissons from hip to mini hemline. Her shoes were Harvey - Red Satin stilettos with a rhinestone strap going vertical down the foot they were by Badgley Mischka. She styled her long dark chocolate hair with sexy spiral curls with deep side part to the side. She stepped behind Hunter and cleared her throat.

Hunter turned around to face her, "Wow…You look good enough to eat." He playfully twirled her around.

"Thank you, mom out did herself with this dress. I love it. And you look very sexy" Hunter wore black dress slack, Italian black silk shirt, and matching black blazer. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail. He definitely looked like a boss.

"That dress is something, but can you keep on only the shoes when we come home from your party?' Hunter had a very devilish look in his eyes.

Carly pinch his ass. "Maybe. Speaking of party, shouldn't we get going?"

"Not so fast, I need you to close your eyes first." Carly looked at him, she wasn't sure if he was going to hoist her over his shoulder. "Trust me." Carly closed her eyes and she felt Hunter's hands slowly rub her leg from the thigh to her calf, then she felt something cold around her ankle. "Open your eyes."

Carly looked down and saw a diamond anklet with heart pendant around her ankle. "It's beautiful, I love it, thank you." She bent down to kiss him

"I'm glad you like it that is just the beginning birthday girl. Your right we should go."

Carly's eyes lit up like a kid at Christmas. "What do you mean? You are throwing me the party and this bracelet is beautiful.

"You'll see." Hunter handed her purse to her and picked her up and headed for the door. Carly could only giggle, she was just too excited.

They arrived downstairs and Hunter covered Carly's eyes, "don't worry, I got you." He removed his hands and Carly saw a black 10 passenger Lincoln Stretch Limo. She squealed and hugged Hunter around his neck. "Oh my God, this is so sweet." Hunter was very happy, he has never really taken the time to do these things for anyone, well he had never loved like this before. Inside of the limo were silver and red Mylar birthday balloons and a bouquet of 3 dozen long stem red roses. Carly celebrated on the way to the club with champagne, of course Hunter had water, he knew he had business to handle first. All in all Carly was beyond happy. They arrived at The Foxy Lady, Hunter shutdown the place for the night and transformed it into a birthday extravaganza, the décor was black and silver bling with undertones of reds. You could not tell that it was a gentlemen's club, of course the V.I.P rooms and shower rooms were locked and no one was allowed in them for the night. Carly and Hunter walked in and the place was packed with friends and family, they all turned their attention to Carly and the DJ hit 50 Cent "In Da Club" and you heard, "Go,. Go…Go…Go….Go…Go Shorty it's your birthday…" Carly had a smile from ear to ear and the usual suspects surrounded her with hugs and Happy Birthday wishes. Hunter hugged her from behind, "all for you". He survey the area to make sure that Jason, Dean, and Bobby were there, the three men gave him a look that everything is a go.

Carly turned to Hunter and hugged him. "Thank you so much, I have never had anything like this, I feel like a star."

"You only turn 21 once, you deserve it babe. I love you." Hunter kissed her. "I have to talk to one of the guys, why don't you and the girls have one shot of whatever you want, I will be right back." Hunter looked at Trish to behave, he knew the other girls could really get going with the alcohol, but he didn't want Carly falling into that."

"Oh come on Hunt, it's her Birthday, let her have some fun." Trish already had a bottle of Moet & Chandon Dom Perignon.

"I know, I would like her to remember it, she had half a glass of that in the limo. Just take it easy." Hunter was stern, but gave Trish a half smile.

"Baby, please. I won't have much, and don't be gone long, I want to dance with you." Carly poked her lip out a little to Hunter, she really wanted to have fun, but she wasn't going to go overboard.

"Okay, just one shot and maybe a little Champagne, I still have some more surprises for you." Hunter kissed her on the forehead.

Trish laughed, she knew Hunter was controlling, but he needed to lighten up a little with Carly. "I promise Hunt, we will get her H'orderves, there are plenty of them going around." Trish, Beth, Victoria, and even Sofia took Carly over to the bar. Trish and Beth knew they had to keep her occupied while the men handled their little problem.

* * *

Hunter walked over to Jason, Dean, and Bobby. "Are we ready?"

"Yeah, we need to get you downstairs." Jason led the way to the basement. He turned to Dean, "remember we need to do this quickly and smoothly, no cowboy shit." Jason trust Dean, but he knew his brother wants to impress Hunter to further solidify his spot. "Don't worry bro, I got it." Dean cracked his knuckles.

Hunter sat in an armless chair with his hands behind his back, Jason loosely tied rope around Hunter's hands to give the illusion they were going to finish off Hunter. "Okay, Volkoff's brother should be outside, make sure to keep your head down Hunt." Bobby left the three men and went outside to the back to bring in their first victim.

Bobby spotted him, he couldn't wait to get this over with, he had let Volkoff's men beat him badly in poker and listened to them with their stupid ass comments that all the Helmsley clan were useless at poker and loved giving their money away.

The Russian man walked up to Bobby with a smug look, "you have my money?"

"Of course I do, but I was thinking maybe you and I could have a little side game, you know let me win some of my money back." Bobby took a long drag of his cigarette.

The man laughed. "You want to give me more money? Why not, as you Americans say, taking candy from a baby."

Bobby threw his cigarette down. "Good we can go inside the club, the money is there." Bobby walked inside with the man and led him to the basement, he let him walk in first. The man saw Hunter with his head drooped down. The man's eyes got wide realizing he has been setup, "what the fuck", Bobby hit him over the head with his gun and it knocked him out. Bobby dragged the man to another room and tied him up.

"One down and two to go." Dean laughed.

"That was the easy one. I have to go outside now and get his brother.' Jason headed outside to the front, he immediately spotted Volkoff and Rusev, and he walked to their direction.

Volkoff hugged Jason. "Are you ready to take out this asshole?"

"Yes, you have my money?" Jason arched his eyebrow.

"Of course, I will show you once we get inside." Jason took them through the side entrance the delivery people use and they walked into the room. Volkoff walked over to Hunter and lifted his face, there was no response, so he then slapped him to bring him to consciousness. Hunter slowly lifted his head and shook it to give the appearance he was coming to. Volkoff got in his face, "oh the irony my friend, you will die right here in your own club, and I won't have to lift a finger."

Hunter pretended to struggle with the rope on his hands. "You son of bitch, I should have killed you when I had the chance."

Volkoff straightened up and opened the brief case containing the hit money, he showed it to Jason. "You were too stupid to kill me, but I have the pleasure of watching the one person you trusted more than your own brother kill you." He laughed and looked at Jason.

"Is it all there Volkoff?" Jason reached around his waist for his gun.

"Yes, oh and another irony my friend, it is the same money that you gave me.' Volkoff laughed loudly in Hunter's direction.

"Put it on the floor." Jason walked behind Hunter and raised his gun. "Any last words cousin?"

Hunter spit in Volkoff's direction. "Go to hell Jason."

Jason laughed. "I'll see you there."

At this point Rusev got right behind Volkoff and restrained his arms. "What are you doing you idiot!" Volkoff started to struggle.

Hunter stood up and smirked at Volkoff. "No you are the idiot you prick." Hunter punched him in the jaw. "Bring out the other piece of shit." Dean and Bobby dragged in Volkoffs brother. Hunter got in Volkoff's face, "what were you saying about irony? Hunter laughed evilly.

Volkoff struggled in Rusev grip. "Please don't kill my brother. And Rusev, if it wasn't for me you would be still in Russia peddling in the streets." Rusev said nothing, he was getting full satisfaction just watching Volkoff. "Hunter you don't have to do this, we can work something out, you are the smart one, I will pay you anything to let me and my brother live. Please"

Hunter put his finger to Volkoff lips. "Shh… I'm not going to kill your brother." Hunter looked at Jason, and Jason shot Volkoff's brother point blank in the temple, he died instantly. All you heard was Volkoff screaming, "**NOOOOOOOOOOO. My…brother…."** Then the realization hit him that he was next. Hunter looked at Rusev, "Let him go." Volkoff attempted to run, but Hunter grabbed him and swung him around and kneed him the stomach, Volkoff doubled over, Hunter than kicked him in the side of stomach. Hunter squatted down to Volkoff's face, "you think I was going to let you get away with almost killing **my** brother and screwing **me** out of money." Volkoff tried to crawl away, but Hunter stepped on his back and looked to Dean to do it. Dean drew his gun and shot Volkoff twice, once in the head and neck, he also died instantly. "Stack up their bodies, Justin should be here any minute with Nick." Hunter couldn't wait to finish him off.

After fifteen minutes Justin arrived with Nick. Justin had just drugged him enough to make him pass out. Justin dropped him on the floor. Hunter, Jason, Dean, and Bobby watched until Nick came to. Nick opened his eyes and came face to face with two dead bodies. He jumped and tried to get up, but Jason shoved him back down to the ground. Hunter walked over to Nick with is gun drawn and grabbed Nick by the collar and put the gun to Nick's head. "You couldn't leave her alone, I warned you if you ever bothered her again I would end your life, you sick piece of shit." Nick was scared out of his mind. **"Please, I promise I will never do anything else to her, please."** Hunter hit Nick with his gun, "you know you were right, fear is a good look." Hunter began to pull the trigger. Jason came up behind Hunter. "Don't do, give him to me." Hunter was beyond angry, his body shook from anger, but he reluctantly shoved Nick to Jason. **"Please just let me go."** Nick began to cry. "Shut up, this is for Carly." Jason shot nick in the head and spit on him. Hunter threw the chair against the wall. "Justin and Rusev… Start getting this trash out of my club, and remember to let me know once the fire starts." Jason went behind Hunter, "it's over, and no one will hurt her again. I'm going to get Rock and Nash to help move these bodies, the quicker their out of here the better." Hunter nodded his approval, he was still upset he didn't take the final shot, but at least he knew Carly would never be harassed by Nick ever again.

**_TBC…Will Carly find out about the murders…What other surprises await for Carly…Please give feedback, tell me what you think so far…Thanks_**


	45. Chapter 45

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional. Explicit content included in this chapter.

**_Birthday Bash or Blood Bash Part 2…._**

Carly, Trish, Beth, Victoria, and Sofia were at the bar laughing and looking at wedding pictures. Hunter and the other men have been gone for an hour. Carly was starting to get anxious. "Where is he? I'm going to go look for him." Carly started to get up from the bar.

"Sweetie, he will be back soon, have another shot with us, even your mom will have one." Trish looked at Sofia with a pleading look.

Sofia now suspect something is going on and she doesn't like it. "Baby it's your Birthday, lets continue to celebrate, I'm sure Hunter will be back soon." Sofia ordered 5 Lemon Drop shots. "Okay ladies, this is for my baby, feliz cumpleaños Niña." Sofia kissed her daughter.

The ladies drank their shots. "I have to go to the bathroom." Carly got off the bar stool.

"I'll go with you." Trish began to stand

"I can go by myself." Carly giggled, but looked at the women wondering why they didn't want her to go. "I'll be right back." Carly headed towards the ladies room, but then stopped and turned towards Hunter's office. She knocked and listened at the door, but didn't hear anything. She started to walk further down the hall and ran into Hunter and the other men. "Where have you been?"

"What are you doing here?" Hunter put his hands around her waist.

"I had to go to the bathroom.'

"I think you got lost, the bathroom is in the opposite direction." Jason arched his eyebrow.

Hunter cleared his throat, he didn't want to work her up. "Why don't you use the bathroom in my office, I'll take you."

"What happened to your face?" Carly placed her hand on Hunter's cheek.

"Nothing, the guys and I were messing around, and I didn't duck fast enough." Hunter put his hand on the small of her back and started walking towards his office. "We will catch up with you guys in a little bit." Hunter looked at the three men to leave. Hunter opened his office and let Carly use the bathroom. She came out. "What were you really doing?"

"I had to make sure the rest of your surprises were ready." He pulled her to him and kissed her deeply.

Carly started to rub the back of his neck. "Okay, but promise you will spend the rest of the night with me, besides Beth has some great pictures of her wedding."

"Promise. You know what why don't we set our wedding date right now. How about in six months?" He knew this would end her curiosity.

"Really, I mean we have so much to do. I will be finishing school around that time." Carly was skipped a grade in high school, which made this her last year of college.

"We can do it, we can get a wedding coordinator, and your mom is practically planning everything now anyway. Come on, let's do it." Hunter gave her a sexy smile, which she has never been able to resist.

"Okay, let's do it, I can't wait to be Mrs. Helmsley."

The couple headed back out to the party, and Carly spotted Melina. Hunter tensed up and Carly could feel it in his grip around her waist. "Hunter, I invited her, she is family, please don't be mad."

Hunter frowned. "She better not screw up or she is out of here."

Carly ran over to Melina and hugged her. "I didn't think you would come, but I'm glad you did."

"Chica I wouldn't miss your b-day, you're the big 21."

"I have missed you, you haven't returned my calls. Are you okay?" Carly looked Melina over and could see she hasn't been taking care of herself.

"I'm okay, I really haven't been up for talking. Dave moved out and won't talk to me. Plus I have been looking for a job. I don't want to talk about it, this is your night and I want to have fun with you cuz."

Carly kissed her on the cheek. "I'm sorry, but we will figure it out together."

* * *

Everyone was on the floor dancing, and Hunter spotted Dave coming in. "Shit"

"What's wrong?" Carly heard the barely auditable curse, but she was grinding close to Hunter.

Dave stood on the outskirts of the dance floor and Hunter and Carly approached him. "Happy Birthday little one." Dave handed her a card with cash in it.

Carly hugged him. "Thank you." She looked at Hunter like what to do.

"Thanks for coming man. I should tell you Perez is here."

"I figured as much, but I wanted to give that to Carly, there won't be any drama." Dave hasn't spoken to Melina since the shootout, but he wasn't going to let her stop him from living, she was the one in the wrong.

Victoria spotted Dave and went over to him and kissed him right on the lips. "What's going on sexy?"

Dave smiled at her. "Just here for the birthday girl, but maybe we can have a dance later." Hunter and Carly were in shock. Melina witnessed the whole thing and was furious. She walked up to the four. "Hello Dave, remember me. Your wife?"

"Perez, behave yourself." Hunter had a very stern face

"Victoria, give me a minute." Dave kissed her again, but held the kiss a little longer. Victoria smiled and slapped him the butt. "I'll be waiting."

Hunter rolled his eyes. "Dave that goes for you too, this is a party, and Carly's mom is here."

Dave smirked. "I'm just having a good time Hunt." He turned and looked at Melina. "I do remember you, and that is soon to be ex-wife."

Melina had a hurt look, they haven't actually discussed divorce. "I can't believe you, how could you do that right in front of me. We are still married you ass."

Dave stepped into Melina's face. "I didn't think you would care, I mean you fucked Shawn right here at the club, and before you say anything, there are surveillance cameras in those rooms, and Justin gave me a copy of the footage. You looked real ladylike all spread eagle for Shawn." Dave laughed.

Melina slapped Dave across the face hard and knocked off his tinted glasses. "You asshole!" She started to jump on him and Hunter caught her. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!"

Carly got in between of Dave and Melina. "Please stop, Dave go take a walk. PLEASE!"

Neither moved and Hunter lifted Melina up by her waist and walked her outside. "You need to stop. What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Melina was pacing and now had tears in her eyes. "Me…Did you see and hear what he said to me? I know I hurt him, but we are still married. How would you feel if Carly did that to you? Huh?"

Hunter softened his tone. "Carly would never do that, and I know that hurts, but Dave is acting out. You need to back off and give him some time, I can't imagine how he felt when he saw that tape."

Carly stepped outside. "Mel, I'm so sorry, Dave was out of line. I'll ask him to leave, I want you here."

Hunter didn't really like that, he feels Melina is the one in the wrong and should have the decency to leave. "Baby why don't you go back inside, Perez says she wants to leave."

Carly furrowed her brow. "It's my party and I want Mel to stay, she is my cousin." She knows Melina is the one in the wrong, but Dave provoked the situation this time.

"Chica, I don't want you and Hunter to argue, but if you want me to stay, I will." Melina gave Hunter a smug look.

"Good it's settled, let's go back in and party." Carly started walking back inside.

Hunter grabbed Melina by the arm. "You better be on your best behavior for the rest of the night."

Melina laughed. "I will be, but just remember Hunt, blood is always thicker than water." She walked away from him and headed back inside. Hunter took a mental note that her time will come.

The party continued and the cake came out. It was a six tier red/black bling cake with a stiletto shoes cake topper and sparklers in place of candles. Hunter stood behind Carly as she made her wish. He clinked his glass to get everyone's attention. He handed a black velvet box to Carly, "Happy Birthday princess."

Carly opened the box and her eyes were wide from shock, it was a Rose Cut Diamond Triple Drop Platinum Necklace. "Hunter, this is gorgeous." Hunter took the necklace out of the box and placed it on her neck. "Perfect" Carly turned to him and kissed him. "This had to cost a fortunate, you really shouldn't of."

"Shh, do you love it?" Hunter looked deep into her eyes. Carly nodded yes and hugged him again. "I love it so much." The guest were in awe of the necklace. They knew it easily went for a $100,000. Sofia was happy for her daughter, but feared Hunter was becoming more powerful in his business dealings, and that frighten her, he was becoming more like her biological father. She walked over to the couple. "Can I steal my future son-in-law for a dance?" She smiled at Hunter. Carly said yes, she was happy her mom was making an effort to accept Hunter.

Hunter and Sofia began to dance. Sofia leaned close to Hunter. "What are you up to? Before you say anything, you were gone for an hour or more, and all these expensive gifts. I'm worried for my daughter."

Hunter smiled. "This is none of your business Sofia, the gifts are what Carly deserves. Please don't start, Carly and I have set a date, six month from today we will be married."

Sofia tensed up. "Why so fast? She just turned 21, and don't change the subject, what is going on, did you do something?"

Hunter pulled her in closer to him. "I said this is none of your business. I will never let anything happen to Carly. We need to get along, mom."

Sofia furrowed her brow. "Please, I'm begging you to slow down whatever it is you are doing, remember you will be putting a target on my baby's back."

Hunter softened his grip. "I promise she will be fine. You know I can help you too, I mean you have been looking to expand, I could make that happen and you could move on from Greg."

Sofia didn't know how to take that, but expanding her business would allow her to separate from her husband, they have been arguing and have become very distant from one another. "You can't buy me, but I may consider your offer, I still want my daughter protected from all of this."

"Good, see we will be a happy little family. I take care of my family, once I marry Carly, you will be family." Hunter smirked, he knew she would have a price to be quiet. They ended their dance and Carly was ecstatic that Hunter and her mom made it through the dance without fighting.

* * *

The party came to an end, everyone ended up having a great time. Hunter received word that the warehouse was set on fire with the bodies inside, he knows now the real challenge begins, taking over a new territory was not easy, but he was ready. He felt on top of the world, he is gaining more power and marrying the woman he loves. Melina watched Dave leave with Victoria, she was already trying to formulate a plan to get her husband back. Carly and Hunter arrived back to their home. Carly pulled on Hunter's shirt and led him to their bedroom. "I had the best time ever, I want to continue my celebration."

Hunter unzipped her dress and started assaulting her neck. "You look so good, I couldn't wait to get you back home, and I had to deal with this most of the night." He pushed his erection into her back. Carly pulled away from him and stepped into the bathroom with one of her gifts. "Get undress, I will be right back." She winked at him. Hunter stripped completely, he was beyond ready to take her. He sat on the edge of the bed and watched Carly come out in the black short leather jacket Jason had given her, a red thong, and the red stilettos. "You like?" She than got on her knees and crawled to Hunter and parted his legs. "Hmm…You are ready, I love this." She took his hardening cock in her hand and began to suckle on the head and stroke the base of his cock with her hand. Hunter watched her, "You are such a bad little girl." He grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her up. "I want you to bend over the couch." Carly walked slowly over to the couch and wiggled her ass. Hunter roughly bent her over and began to spank her. Carly yelped at first, but by the fourth slap she moaned. "Baby I want you to bite me, please." Carly whimpered. Hunter snatched the now wet thong off with a quick flick of his wrist. To her surprise he bit her ass cheek, and stuck two fingers in her womanhood. Carly moaned…'Do it again." Hunter did not disappoint, he repeated the biting, but this time he suckled on the red area and continued to finger her. "Baby you are so wet." He slapped her ass again and suckled the red area again. His fingers were dripping with her juices. Hunter held his now fully erect cock and rubbed it around her entrance, Carly began to whine. "What do you want birthday girl?" Hunter bent over her and lightly took his right hand and placed it around her neck and whispered in her ear. "Tell me what you want." Carly had never experienced such raw passion. "I want you." She moaned. Hunter tighten his grip just a little, he knew the amount of pressure to apply, and he wanted this to be an experience she would never forgot. "I don't understand, what do you want?" He continued to tease her wet entrance with the head of his cock. Carly's eyes rolled to the back of her head, and she moaned, "I want your big cock inside me…Fuck me…Please." Her words were nothing more than a murmur due to Hunter's hand around her neck, it was just enough pressure to heighten her sexual pleasure. Hunter let go of her neck and placed one of her legs on the arm of the couch and slid into her, he started off slow, but then picked up the pace, and he then pulled a large amount of hair and thrust into her ruthlessly. Her back was arched and her mouth was agape. "Fuck…you feel so good Carly…" Hunter threw his head back, his muscles were glistened with a sheen of sweat. He wanted to get deeper, he quickly turned her around and hoisted her ass on the edge of the couch arm and entered her full force. He suckled on her erect nipples and pounded into her. Carly had one hand on his back and the other hand on the arm of the couch, and her legs were wrapped around his waist. "Oh God Hunter…I'm cumming…" Her nails were now deep in Hunter's back. "Fuck…" That stirred Hunter to go even faster, the couch was moving and you heard both of their moans of obscene words. Hunter unwrapped her legs and leaned Carly's back onto the arm of the couch, he spread her legs wide and continued to pound away at her womanhood, he was now hitting her spot. Carly's orgasm hit and her nails clawed down Hunter's arms. "HUNTER…." She cried out with tears in her eyes. She could feel he was about to cum, his cock was beginning to twitch. Hunter threw his head back and grabbed onto one of Carly's breast and exploded into her womanhood. "OH FUCK CARLY!" He growled. Hunter stayed inside of her and gentle guided them to the carpeted floor. Both were covered in a sheen of sweat and panting for dear life. Hunter kissed her softly at the pulsating area of her neck. "I love you." Carly rubbed his sweaty back and whispered. "I love you too."

**_TBC…Please give some feedback…I really would like to know what you think…Thanks_**


	46. Chapter 46

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional. Explicit content included in this chapter.

**_A Week Later…_**

The shower was warm and Hunter stood letting the water cascade over his shoulder muscles. It has been a very busy week with solidifying the takeover of his new territory. Carly stood in the door and watched Hunter through the glass door as he washed his chest, she hated that he had to work late nights, but she figured she would give him a treat before he went to the club. She dropped her robe to the floor and opened the shower door. "Need some help?" She giggled. Hunter pulled her naked body inside of the shower with him. "Mm…You can help wash this." He took her hand and put it on his cock, and moved her hand up and down to stroke it. Hunter kissed her deeply and started rubbing her ass. Carly slowly rubbed his hardening cock and closed the gap between their bodies so her naked breasts were pressed to his flesh. Hunter groaned deeply into the kiss. Carly pulled back breathless, she looked deep into his eyes and put her hands on his chest and pushed him against the wall. Hunter smirked at her action. Carly kneeled down slowly, "I'm going to send you off to work with a smile baby." She took his cock and glided her tongue from the base to the head, she suckled on the head. "Oh shit baby." Hunter groaned. Carly parted his legs slightly and applied light pressure to his frenulum area with her warm tongue, Hunter shivered and put his hands in her wet hair, "Don't stop baby, suck me, please." Carly took is entire cock and bobbed on it, her tongue teased him by applying light pressure to the most sensitive vein on his cock. Hunter began to thrust himself into her mouth. "Fuck." Hunter groaned as he closed his eyes. Carly followed the rhythm of his thrusting hips, and now started to message his balls, they were hot and beginning to get tight. "Fuck, I'm so close Carly." Hunter held her head tight and was thrusting into her quickly, Carly gagged a bit, but quickly let her mouth relax, and allowed him to fuck her mouth. "Play with that tight hot pussy baby." Hunter looking down at her. Carly parted her legs and slipped two of fingers in her womanhood and slowly pushed them deep inside of herself, Hunter watched her actions of finger fucking herself and he was so turned on by this that his thrusts were becoming ragged. Carly started to moan around his cock. That set him off. "Ah…Ah…Fucking shit." Spurt after powerful spurt of his cum exploded in Carly's mouth, the over flow of his warm pearly essence dribbled down her chin. Hunter leaned back against the wall panting hard. Carly stood up and took his seed off of her chin and sucked his essence off of her fingers. Hunter watched with great appreciation. "You taste so good." She kissed him to let him taste himself, and he was not put off. "I will sleep well tonight baby knowing I put that look on your face." Carly winked at him. Hunter pulled her to his chest, "I will have something to look forward to when I come home and wake you up." He smirked.

* * *

Hunter and Carly finished their shower ecstasy, and Hunter headed to the club. The place was packed as usual. He stepped inside of his office to an audience of Dave, Jason, and Dean. "What do I owe this reception of gloomy faces?" Hunter laughed.

"You will not be laughing when I tell you who is waiting to see you." Dean said with a laugh of his own.

Hunter furrowed his brow. "Just spill it and save me the suspense."

Jason cleared his throat. "The person here to see you is Antonio Mariachi. Why does he want to speak with you?"

Hunter sat down in his chair and remained expressionless. "How long has he been here?"

"Not long, but he is requesting to see you alone." Jason had a worried look, why would a Columbian kingpin want to see Hunter alone.

Hunter sighed. "I'm not sure, why don't you bring him into my office and I'll find out."

Jason opened the door and nodded his head for Dave and Dean to leave. The two left the office, but didn't like being left in the dark. "Okay Hunt, I'm your right hand, why don't you fill me in." He was a little annoyed, he didn't like these kinds of surprises.

"Jason relax, I can handle it. Just bring him to me. Okay?" Hunter was a little nervous, but didn't want to reveal it.

"How can I do my job, if I don't know what the hell is going on. This man could be trying to take you out. I am staying for this little meeting." Jason had a very stern face.

Hunter thought for minute. "I think this is personal, I will be fine." He checked his gun, and showed Jason. "See, I got it, besides if Antonio wanted to take me out, I would have been dead by now, believe me he would have never let me step inside of the club."

Jason reluctantly went to go get Antonio from the V.I.P. area and brought him to Hunter's office. "I will be right outside with his men Hunter." Jason closed the door and stood toe to toe with Antonio's men.

Hunter stood up and motioned for Antonio to have seat. "I hope everything has been satisfactory this evening Mr. Mariachi."

Antonio laughed. "Yes, the women are very beautiful here, your uncle would be proud of the changes. Let me get to the point, I have received some information or should I say received pictures." He put the wedding announcement article on Hunter's desk. "She is beautiful."

Hunter shifted a bit in his chair. "Yes she is, I am a very lucky man."

"That you are, but you seem a bit nervous. Why?"

"I know you and my uncle are friends, but you and I have never, well had that type of partnership. How did you get that?"

"I have many friends who thought I would be interested. I mean this is Sofia's daughter and I find out she is 21. Sofia and I had a very passionate relationship around that time. Carly looks a lot like what Sofia and I would make, not Greg." Antonio watched Hunter very closely and sense his nervousness.

"What does that thought have to do with me?" Hunter arched his eyebrow.

"Everything if she is my daughter. You see if Sofia wasn't so, how do you Americans put it, extravagant, I would have never seen the beautiful wedding announcement, and have never known of this precious girl."

Hunter was now angry, he knew taking those photos were a mistake and he knew Antonio was right, those pictures should have never been posted in the who's who of newspaper columns. "I don't know anything about this, I'm sorry you wasted your time coming."

"Oh I haven't wasted anything. I thought you would have knowledge of something that could possibly benefit you and your rising of the ranks. You answered what I need to know, I will just go to her myself and ask these questions. A little family reunion would be nice, don't you think?" Antonio stood up and started to leave.

"Wait, you don't need to upset Carly with this." Hunter hated for someone to have an upper hand on him.

"You can save her upset by telling me what exactly you know. If she is my child we both deserve to know the truth." Antonio softened his features in his face, he too was upset that Sofia could do such a thing as keep his child from him.

Hunter ran his fingers through his hair, he knew if he didn't admit the truth Antonio would blow things into an ugly situation for Carly. "Okay, she is your daughter, Sofia admitted to me a little while ago. She wanted to protect Carly.

"PROTECT HER FROM HER OWN FATHER!" Antonio was furious with Sofia.

"That is what she said. Look Carly has been through a lot with her parents and other stuff, I didn't tell her because I thought she wouldn't be able to handle anymore upheaval." Hunter now trying to save face.

Antonio slammed his hand on Hunter's desk. "THAT WASN'T FOR YOU OR SOFIA TO DECIDE."

"Carly's well-being is my only concern. She is happy and that is all that matters." Hunter had a deadly look in his eyes.

Antonio ran his fingers through his hair. "You are not as ruthless as your reputation portrays. I mean you could have taken full advantage of furthering your reach by announcing you are going to be part of the Mariachi family." Antonio stood very close to Hunter and looked him dead in the eyes. "You really love my daughter."

Hunter did not blink. "Yes I do, that is another reason why she would be hurt."

Antonio stepped away from Hunter and sat down. "That should be all the reasons in the world for her to know. Hunter just think of the power you could gain in Columbia with my backing. **If** you become my son-in-law, I could help you succeed your uncle, you could be the sole head of this whole thing. My reach goes much further than Columbia and you know this. All you have to do is help me, help Carly understand. She will be my only heir."

Hunter was not stupid he had played out all of this in his head, he knew a family bond with Antonio would make things very easy with trying to make his organization legit, but his love for Carly was more important. "You are asking me to help for a price, Carly means more to me than that. I'm sorry I can't be a part of this."

Antonio was actually impressed by the younger man's commitment to his daughter. "Don't be a fool, I am not trying to buy you, this would be beneficial for everyone. I have never pleaded with another man before in my life…But I am now, please help me to convince my Daughter to give me a chance. I am just as much the victim as she is."

"That is what I'm talking about, if I help you there can be no retaliation to Sofia." Hunter actually could not care if something happened to Sofia, but he knew Carly could not survive that.

"She is the mother of my child, of course I will not hurt her." Antonio taught for now that is.

Hunter looked at Antonio skeptically. "I need to think about this before I go all in."

"Of course, but I will not be put off long. I leave to go back to Columbia next week, I will give you 48 hours and then I need your answer. I promise this will be beneficial for all." Antonio shook Hunter's hand and left.

Hunter went to his personal bar and poured himself a stiff drink, which was so unlike him. He was unnerved by Antonio, he knew this could be huge for him and would give him more power than his uncle ever had, but is the price worth it, that was torturing his conscious. Carly would be the only heir to Antonio's fortunate and power with the combination of his growing power, they would be unstoppable and could venture into legal business. Hunter sat back down in his chair and picked up Carly's picture, he studied it for answers and continued to ponder in his thoughts.

**_TBC….Please review, I really would like to know what you think…Thanks_**


	47. Chapter 47

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional.

**_The Following Day…._**

Carly was up and dressed bright and early. "Hunter get up." She pulled the sheets from him.

Hunter put the pillow over his head and grunted. "Come on get up, Mom and the wedding coordinator will be here soon." Carly stood over him with hand on her hip, but he still didn't move, so she snatched the pillow off of his head. Hunter grabbed her arm and pulled her into bed with him. "Come on…Stop it…You have to get ready…and you're getting me all wrinkled." Carly slapping at his muscular arms. "You started it." Hunter flipped her on her back and started to assault her neck. "I mean it Hunter, my mom had to pull a lot of strings to get us an interview with this wedding coordinator." Carly continued to struggle with him. Hunter was about to pull up her skirt, but they were interrupted by the doorbell. Hunter groaned, "Okay…okay…I'll stop, but you just wait until later." Carly wiggled out of bed and tried to fix her hair. "Hurry up and shower." Hunter slapped her on the ass as she walked out of their bedroom.

"Hey baby. I brought Danish and Croissants for our meeting." Sofia kissed her daughter, she was beyond excited.

"Mom I can't believe you were able to get us a meeting with Sasha Brackens of Simple Detail Events. I have a lot of ideas."

Hunter stepped out of the bedroom wearing a pair of Jeans and black t-shirt. "Hello Sofia."

"Ay dios mio! You are not wearing that, you have to change." Sofia had her hand on her hip.

Hunter furrowed his brow. "Look Sofia this women is coming to my house and I worked late last night, she will just have to deal with this."

Sofia started walking into their bedroom and went straight to the walk in closet. She started speaking in Spanish. **"****Voy a escoger lo que se va a usar****"** (I will pick out what you are going to wear)

Hunter and Carly followed her. "You need to talk with your Mom, or I will." Hunter was in no mood for her shenanigans.

**"****Mira a todos estos bonitos trajes y te pones ese!****" **(Look at all of these nice suits and you wear that!)

"Mamá por favor, lo haré. " (Mom please, I'll do it) Carly tried taking the suits out of Sofia hands.

Now Hunter was furious because he was only catching bits of what the two were saying as they were talking extremely fast, and Sofia was continuing to pull out different suits. "Carly…I am not for this today."

"Hacer bebé café, ella estará aquí pronto, Puedo manejar Hunter."(Make coffee baby, she will be here soon, I can handle Hunter.)

"What did she just say?" Hunter stepping in closer to Sofia. Carly put her hand on his chest. "Nothing, she wants me to make coffee. Please calm down. Can't you put on a pair of dress slacks and a nice shirt? Compromise?" Carly kissed Hunter on the cheek. "Please?"

Hunter sighed out of frustration, he hated how Sofia was so damn pushy. "Okay, for you." He rolled his eyes at Sofia.

Carly smiled. "Thank you baby. Mom let him pick out some nice slacks and a shirt." Carly eyed her Mother to be nice. "I'll make coffee." She walked out watching her Mother to make sure she wouldn't further irritate Hunter.

"Not so fast Sofia, we need to talk." Hunter put his hand on her shoulder.

"Que pasa contigo" (What about?) Sofia laughed at Hunter's expression.

"You will not be laughing after I tell you what this about. It's about Antonio Mariachi. Oh I thought that would stop that cackle."

Sofia pulled him over towards the window, further away from the door. "Why are you bringing him up?'

"He saw the wedding announcement that **you** put in all of the papers, and well he put two and two together and wants to tell Carly the truth." Hunter's tone was anything but pleasant.

Sofia eyes went big and her coloring went pale. "That can't happen, you need to do something, maybe get rid of him."

"What! I can't do that, are you fringing crazy. He is serious, you need to tell her before he does." Hunter couldn't believe she would come up with such a stupid suggestion.

"You have to fix this, you are in this now, so you have to help." Sofia started to cry.

"Get a hold of yourself, if Carly sees you like this it will be all over right now. You are the only one that can make this right."

"I won't tell her. You will have to fix it. What do you think Carly will do once she finds out you knew too." Sofia didn't want to use that, but she was desperate.

Hunter got right in her face. "Don't make this worst by threatening me. This is your damn fault, I will not fall on the sword with you."

Carly stepped back in the bedroom. "She is here. What is wrong? Is mom still not happy?" She kissed Hunter on the lips. "Hurry up." She pulled her mom with her to start talking with Sasha.

Hunter quickly changed, but was seething at Sofia. He wasn't even sure how he was going to fix this with Antonio. He stepped out to the ladies and now was overwhelmed with wedding designs all sprawled out on the dining room table.

"Come on baby. Sasha has some great ideas." Carly was beaming.

"Princess whatever you want is great with me, I trust you." Hunter just wanted to provide the cash, but sadly that was not enough.

"Hunter don't be such a brat, just watch and give some input." Sofia smiled.

"Hi Hunter I am Sasha, and Sofia is right, this day should showcase both you and Carly." Sasha smiled.

"Carly sweetheart, can I speak to you a minute?"

Carly and Hunter went into the kitchen. "I know what you are going to say, I will do the talking. Why don't you just go to the gym?" Carly was done playing referee and was disappointed in Hunter's attitude.

"Babe I'm sorry, but your mom doesn't know when to stop. Look you pick out whatever design you want and you and I will go over it later. I promise." Hunter pulled her into a hug and lifted her off her feet. "I love you." He kissed her all over her face. "Okay…Okay…I'll let you off this time, but from here on out we do things together." Carly had a very serious look in her eyes.

Hunter put her down. "I promise. I want to help, but you have such great taste." He flashed her a boyish smile.

Carly went back into the dining room with her Mom and Sasha. Hunter said his goodbyes to the ladies. He knew that time was running out and Antonio is not a man to be put off.

* * *

**_Later that afternoon…._**

Carly and Sofia were finishing up discussing their meeting with Sasha. "Baby I should get going, but make sure to talk with Hunter, he needs to be more involved, it doesn't look right with him being so cold and quiet." Carly shook her head and hugged her Mom. "You have to ease up on him, you sort of, well push him a little to hard." The doorbell rang and Tyson immediately ran to the door. Carly answered and came face to face with a man she has never seen before. The man stood and admired Carly before he spoke.

"May I help you?" Carly looking at the man and starting to become uneasy.

"I'm so sorry, please forgive me. I am looking for Hunter Helmsley." The man reached out to shake her hand.

"I'm sorry he is not here. You are?" Carly reciprocated his handshake.

"My name is Antonio Mariachi. You must be Carly. I saw your wedding announcement, the picture does not do you justice."

Carly blushed. "Yes I am, please come in." She looked into his eyes, and felt something, but couldn't understand what the nagging feeling was.

Antonio followed her into the living room, and he locked eyes with Sofia. "Mom this is Antonio Mariachi, this is my Mom Sofia Nelson. Sofia felt as though she was going to pass out.

Antonio took Sofia's hand and kissed it, he also squeezed it in the process. "Such a beautiful woman, you could be a bride."

Sofia snatched her hand back. "I'm already a married woman thank you."

Antonio bowed his head to apologize. He turned from Sofia and turned around to Carly. "When will Hunter be back? I really need to see him."

"I'm not sure, but if you have a number, I'll make sure to give it to him." Carly smiled warmly at Antonio.

"May I wait for a little bit, this is extremely important." Antonio picked up sketches of the wedding design. "I'm sure you will make a lovely bride."

"You know what, you need to leave Antonio, Hunter won't be back for hours." The tone of Sofia voice was very nervous.

"I can wait. I'm sure he wants to see me too." Antonio sat down on the couch.

"Why don't I call him? Is this about business?" Just as Carly began to dial the number, Hunter walked through the door.

Hunter looked stunned at the sight of Antonio in his Living room. "Ah, what are you doing here Antonio?"

Antonio stood up and shook Hunter's hand. "I haven't heard anything, and so I thought I would stop by. This is better than the club, right?"

"Babe why don't you make some coffee for Antonio and I?" Hunter hated to admit he was slightly nervous of what Antonio was up to.

"Okay. Mr. Mariachi would you like some Danish as well?" Carly asked before heading into the kitchen.

"That would great babe." Hunter kissed her and watched her walk away. He turned to Antonio. "I thought you were giving me a couple days?"

"Oh to hell with that, Antonio just get out." Sofia demanded.

"I would watch your tone Sofia, you don't want to make me angry." Antonio stepped into her face.

Hunter tried to pull Sofia back. "You are not helping. Just listen to what he has to say."

"I don't give a fuck what he has to say because it will all be lies. THAT IS ALL HE EVER DOES IS LIE!" Sofia becoming slightly louder.

"You are going to call me a liar and you have been the one that has lied to our daughter. You have forgotten what I can be like when someone crosses me." Antonio had a deadly look in his eyes.

**"****ARE YOU THREATHENING ME, OF COURSE THAT IS WHAT YOU DO BEST…AND SHE IS NOT YOUR DAUGHTER…HUNTER WILL DESTORY YOU, I'LL MAKE SURE OF IT!"**

Hunter grabbed Sofia's arm. "Keep your voice down."

"No let her talk, Sofia was always good at manipulating the truth. You were nothing when I met you, a waitress, and not a good one. Your talents were better suited on your back." Antonio laughed.

**"****YOU SON A BITCH!I HATE YOU!" **Sofia snatched her arm back and slapped Antonio across the face.

Antonio held his jaw, and like a cat he snatched Sofia by both her arms. "Don't you ever do that to me again, you hear **me**." He let her go with force and shoved her into Hunter's chest. "You don't deserve to be her mother. Look at you, fancy clothes to try and cover up what you once were."

Sofia lunged at him and began to hit him. **"She is my daughter, she will never know you are her father. YOU HEAR ME…HUNTER AND I WILL MAKE SURE OF THAT!"**

Antonio stepped to both of them. "Hunter you do not want to make me your enemy. Remember what we discussed, don't be a fool…Sofia will say anything to save herself.

Carly had walked out of the kitchen and heard everything, she dropped the tray of coffee and Danish, which got the attention of the three. "What did you say mom?"

Hunter let go of Sofia and went to Carly. He tried to say something, but knew there was nothing he could say. Carly looked at him with tears in her eyes. "What did she say?" Hunter didn't answer fast enough, she walked up to her mother. "What did you say?"

"Yes Sofia, what did you say?" Antonio fixed his shirt and walked towards Carly.

Carly stopped him. "I want to hear her say it. Is this man my father?"

"Baby, please I can explain." Sofia tried to cup Carly's face, but Carly slapped her hands away. "**Just answer the question. Is he my father?" **Carly's stare was cold.

"Baby…Yes…But I can explain."

Carly turned to Antonio and looked deep into his eyes. "I don't understand. Is this true?"

"Your mother has lied to both us. I just found out when I saw the newspaper clippings. I put your birthdate and the time of when Sofia and I were together and headed to the states to find out for sure. It's true, you are my daughter."

Hunter tried to hug Carly, but she stepped back from him. "Did you know this? **ANSWER ME HUNTER!"**

Hunter sighed and Carly put her hand up. **"Don't bother to answer, your face says it all."**

Antonio cleared his throat. "Carly, your Mother is to blame here, she has lied to all of us."

"I did it to protect her. Baby you have to believe me." Sofia had tears streaming down her face.

**"****TO PROTECT ME? I AM SICK OF EVERYONE TRYING TO PROTECT ME! YOU DID IT FOR YOURSELVES."**

"Carly please, let me talk to you." Hunter tried again to reach out for Carly.

Carly slapped his hands**. "SO YOU WANT TO TALK NOW, I'M TIRED HUNTER, WE HAVE JUST GONE THROUGH THIS. WHY CAN'T YOU JUST TELL ME THE TRUTH?" EVERYONE NEEDS TO LEAVE!** **NOW!"**

Antonio handed Carly his numbers. "I understand, but when you calm down, I really want to talk to you. Just you and me." He stroked her hair and kissed her on the forehead on his way out.

"Baby, please let me explain. Your father is a very bad person. I wanted to give you a better life. I love you baby." Sofia attempted to hug Carly.

Carly backed away from her mother. **"I can't believe you. What does it make you since you lied? I have always trusted you. How could you do this to me? How? Please just go, I need to think about all of this."**

Hunter handed Sofia her purse. "You need to give her some time, I will call you later."

Sofia looked at her daughter. "I will be back, but know what I did was for your best interest."

Hunter walked Sofia out, he knew this would be bad. "Princess I didn't…"

**"****YOU DIDN'T WHAT…WANT TO HURT ME…OH I KNOW, YOU WERE PROTECTING ME AGAIN! HOW HAS THAT TURNED OUT FOR YOU?"** Carly looked at Hunter with disgust.

"I just found out, your dad wanted to tell you himself. Princess it is not like before, I swear." Hunter ran his fingers through his hair.

Carly stepped in his face and slapped him. **"YOU CAN'T SMOOTH THIS OVER, I TRUST YOU WITH EVERYTHING. HOW CAN YOU JUSTIFY THIS? I WANT YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE…." **Hunter stood in disbelief. **"JUST GET OUT!" **Carly walked away from him and went into the bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

Hunter picked up the coffee table with the wedding designs and threw it across the room with great force. He didn't leave, but went to his study. He had to calm down and figure out how to fix Sofia's mess. He truly didn't mean to deceive her this time, but unfortunately Antonio was not a man with great patience.

Carly sat on the bed looking at Antonio's telephone numbers, she felt numb. How that is the man she loves with all of heart cannot trust her. This time she knew she would not become a victim to lies.

**_TBC…Please give feedback…What will Carly do with this information? Will there be a wedding? Stay tuned…_**


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional.

Several hours later Carly finally came out of the bedroom with suitcases. She telephoned Antonio and discussed her next move. Hunter was sitting on the couch. "Where are you going?" Hunter stood up to approach her.

"I'm going to see my Mother first, and then I'm going to Columbia. Antonio and I decided we needed to talk away from everyone." Carly squatted down to kiss Tyson. "Be a good boy for Daddy."

"Now wait a minute Carly. You are going far away with a man you know nothing about. What about us?"

Carly stood up and got in Hunter's face. **"WHAT ABOUT US? I'M DONE WITH LIES HUNTER. YOU HAD A CHANCE TO TELL ME, BUT YOU DECIDED TO HOLD BACK, I CAN'T DO THIS AGAIN!"**

"It's not the same. Do you even know what Antonio is? He is not this fairytale character that will become father of the year." Hunter was already pissed off with Antonio and Sofia.

"I have no expectations, but he deserves to tell me his side. No one else was willing to speak up. You know what I don't understand, you say you love me, but you always hurt me with lies and deception. How is that love?" Carly had tears in her eyes.

"Princess I do love you. I just found out myself. Please just let me go with you. I promise nothing like this will ever happen again. Please?"

"I wish I could believe that, but sadly if you think I don't need to know something, you won't be honest with me. I…I love you so much, and would never keep anything from you, but you always feel lying is what is best for us. I need to do this alone, without you." Carly took off her engagement ring and put it in Hunter's hand.

Hunter grabbed her wrist. "No, I don't want this, we are going to get married, you just need some time."

"Please let go." Carly looked at him with a look of betrayal. "I can't marry you. This won't work, you have hurt me for the last time. If I keep going on this way, there will be nothing left of myself, you broke me once, and I openly took you back, for what, to be made a fool of again."

Hunter had tears in his eyes. "You are everything to me, I don't mean to do these things. I swear it will never happen again. You have to believe in that."

Carly snatched her wrist back. "I think you really believe that, but if something comes up were you need to control me or the outcome, I never will be the winner in that scenario." She kissed Hunter on the cheek and picked up her suitcases and walked out of the Penthouse.

Hunter flopped down on the couch holding her engagement ring. He felt as though he had been shot in the heart. "I love you Carly and I won't give up on us." The door shut and she was gone.

* * *

Carly pulled up at her mother's home and went inside. Sofia was sitting on the stairs holding one of Carly's baby pictures. "Is dad here?" Carly walked pass her mother into the living room.

"No, he is out of town. Baby please let me explain."

Carly looked coldly at her mother. "Okay you have my attention."

"Baby, your biological father and I met when I was very young. He was not the man I thought he was. He is a drug lord, he is dangerous. When we met I thought he was just a regular guy, he lied to me. After a few months together I found out I was pregnant with you. I knew I could never have you in that type of lifestyle. You were the most important thing to me, I was determined to find a good man to be your Father, and that man was Greg. Look at all of this, you had the best upbringing, the best schools, and best clothes. This was all for you."

Carly looked at her Mother, she knew there was more. "That doesn't sound like all of it. Mom you are one of the strongest people I know, you would never let yourself be fooled by anyone. You can't even be honest now that everything has hit the fan. You have lied to me my entire life. Does my father know the truth, or was he a victim too?"

"Greg knew, I was four months pregnant with you when he and I met. He loves you, he wanted to give you a good life."

"Wow. It makes sense why he hates Hunter so much, he reminds him of Antonio. You could have told me, I deserved to know."

"I did what I thought was best. That is why your father and I both did not want you with Hunter. Now you see he has hurt you again." Sofia figured Hunter should share in the blame.

"Your right, but Hunter did not start this lie, you did. You can't even take responsibility of what you have done. I still feel there is more to this. But that is okay, I'm going to Columbia with Antonio to hear his side, I will put everything together. I wanted to get your version first, but just like Hunter, you tell me what you want, and not the full story."

"You can't go with him. Have you heard anything I said, he is a gangster, and a very powerful and dangerous one. He will only try to turn you against me. I forbid you to go." Sofia was desperate.

"I think it is a little too late for that. I'm leaving, but I will be back. Just remember you made this, not anyone but you. I love you, but you hurt me very much. I don't know how we get pass this." Carly kissed her mother and left her there in tears.

* * *

Carly arrived at the air strip where Antonio was waiting with his personal plane. "You did come, I'm so happy." He tried to hug her, but she stepped back.

"Antonio I should be clear with you, I need to hear your side of the story, please just give some space to hear it."

"I understand, no expectations. I am happy you are open to hearing my side away from all of this. You will understand everything once we get to Columbia." Antonio was beyond happy, but he was not trying to deceive her like the others, he wanted an opportunity to get to know his only child.

They boarded his private plane and to Carly's surprise they were not alone, all of Antonio's body guards were there too. "Don't be afraid, this is for our protection." Antonio smiled at her.

Carly fastened her seatbelt, she was not going to give into fear, and she for once in her life was going to fight for the truth, at any cost.

**_TBC…What will happen with Carly and Hunter…What are your thoughts…Thanks_**


	49. Chapter 49

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional.

**_Truth in Columbia…._**

Carly arrived at Antonio's home six days ago, the place was basically a fortress. It had 10 bedrooms and 12 bathrooms, the grounds were highly guarded, it was beyond anything Carly had ever seen. Her mind was all a buzz with thoughts of Hunter and her Mother. Hunter has tried numerous times to contact Carly, but she wasn't ready to talk to him, in all honesty, she didn't know what to say to him. Antonio has kept the conversation light, he wanted to hear about her first. Today was the day of truth for Carly, she was going to hear his story. She went downstairs and knocked on the study door, which Antonio began his day. "May I come in?" She poked her face in.

"Of course. Did you sleep well?" Antonio stood and attempted to hug her. Carly embraced it a little, but she was still guarded.

"I slept okay, but I thought we could really talk today. I want to hear what you have to say, that is why I came."

Antonio guided her to the couch. "Your right. I have been playing this all in my head, but now…." He trailed off.

"Please, just be honest, that is all I want. No more lies." Carly was open for anything, she had no illusions, she could tell by his home and body guards.

"Well, your mother and I met at the Foxy Lady. She was a cocktail waitress and I had dealings with Ric. Things were so different back then. You see Ric was dating your Aunt Selena, she was a dancer there." Antonio could see the shock in Carly's face. "Are you sure you want to know everything?"

"Yes. I never knew my Mother was a cocktail waitress there, and she never speaks of Aunt Selena. All Mom will say is she died in a tragic accident, and she was only 19 when she died."

"Your Mother did more than work at the Foxy Lady, she ran shipments from the states to here for me, it was a nice setup, but your Mother became angry with me after your Aunt's accident. You see your Aunt and Ric were out driving around under the influence, and your Aunt lost control of the car. Your Mother blames Ric for introducing her to his life. Your mother wanted me to get rid of Ric to avenge Selena's death, I refused. They were both high, and Selena was old enough to make her own choices. Ric and I were in business together, I couldn't put a hit on him. Your Mother felt I was weak and turning my back on her, so she left me."

Carly was furious, she couldn't believe all the times her Mother had talk down to Hunter, and she was a part of this kind of life. "Why didn't you come for me, or tell me?"

"I didn't know Sofia was pregnant. I had huge problems here, I spent a few years in prison. Sofia would never answer my calls or letters. I gave up on her, which was the biggest mistake of my life because I missed out on your life. Had I known she was pregnant with my child, I would have done anything to be in your life. Anything." Antonio had tears in his eyes.

Carly wiped the tears falling down his cheek. "I don't know what to say. My life would be so different."

"I want to be in your life now, as your Father. I know it will take time, but I promise I will do everything in my power to work at it."

"Your life is different than mine. How do you cope with all of this? Aren't you afraid of being killed or going back to prison?"

"When I was a boy, there were not many options. I knew I wanted a better life than what my parents had." He cupped her face. "I will never let anything happen to you. Believe me, my power and reach is global, no one will hurt you."

Carly looked into his eyes. "I want to try, but it will take time. I need to figure out who I am now. Everything I knew was a lie. I just can't understand how Mom could not tell me the truth."

"Like I said, your Mother was angry with me."

Carly wiped her tears. "Did Hunter know about me?"

Antonio stood up and walked across the room, he really didn't know how long Hunter has known. "Yes. I approached him at the club a few days before I showed up at your home. He didn't want to hurt you. I feel he truly loves you. I offered him a deal and he refused it, his only concern was for you. That says a lot, because if he had taken my offer, I would have ended his life right there."

Carly was surprised at Antonio's bluntness, but felt relieved he was being truthful. "What kind of offer?"

"Sweetheart, look around. I offered him a partnership. You are my only heir, he could have solidified a very powerful move." Antonio studied her face, he knew he would have to be more detailed. "You see most Gringos would give their left arm to be part of my Cartel. Hunter could surpass Ric, he could be the sole person in control in the Northeast on what the Americans call The Organization, hell it would open doors for him globally. But he refused because he didn't want you to be hurt. That speaks volumes about his character."

Carly did not expect that. "So he flat out refused, but he still should have told me."

Antonio smiled, he knew his daughter loves this man. "Yes. You shouldn't be mad at him. The person who should have spoken up was Sofia. You still love him, I can see it. Don't let this stop you from marrying him. I don't want to be the cause of your heartache."

"I do love him, but Hunter has a tendency to keep things away from me. I don't mean cheating, but things that affect me."

"He is protecting you, I would expect nothing less. This is a tough business, he wants to keep you safe. Sweetheart I speak truth."

"I guess, but I need to let everything sink in. I want to know more about you and my family." Carly smiled.

"That is all I can ask for. Maybe tomorrow I can show you the village where I grew up? Today I have business in town, I will have some guards here for you, but stay close to house." He kissed her on the head as he left.

* * *

**_Several hours later…_**

Carly decided to take a walk on the grounds, she was pulled away from her thoughts by the guards yelling. She turned and saw Hunter and a guard arguing. She ran up to the two. "El Suelta a entregar ahora" (unhand hand him now). The guard let Hunter go, but he studied his face and said "estaré por aquí" (i will be right over here). Carly pulled Hunter by the arm. "What the hell is wrong with you, he could have been shot you?"

"You wouldn't return my calls, so I had to come here." Hunter looked terrible, he hasn't slept or eaten in days.

"I didn't return your calls because there is nothing to say."

"You don't mean that. I know things are screwed up, but we still love each other." Hunter tried to reach for her arm, but Carly backed away from him.

"I can't talk about this now. You need to go home." Carly turned her back to him, she didn't want to look him in the eyes.

Hunter turned her around. "You can't even look at me. Everything that has gone down is because I love you. I didn't ask for Antonio to be your dad, and I know you didn't either, but Sofia should have told you."

"You should have told me the minute Antonio stepped foot in your club and told you the truth."

Hunter was relieved Antonio covered for him. "I know, you're right. Everything happened so fast, and I panicked. You know I would do anything for you. Please come home."

Just as Hunter was about to kiss her gun shots went off around them and the guard standing behind them fell dead. Hunter immediately threw himself on top of Carly. **"Stay down!"** Hunter pulled his gun out. Carly's heart was beating a mile a minute. **"What is happening?"** Hunter pulled her up and they ran a short distance to a protective area. Bullets were flying everywhere. "**Carly run to the house."** Carly hid behind Hunter. **"I'm not leaving you."** Hunter frowned. **"Dammit Carly do what I tell you to."** Hunter talking as he is firing, he managed to hit one of the gunmen. He pushed Carly out of the way, and he stumbled, a bullet nicked his shoulder. **"Fuck.**" Carly ran back to him. **"I can't leave you, I won't leave you."** Carly started to look at the wound. Blood was now running down his arm. **"Baby please just go, I'll be okay."** Hunter knew he was losing blood. Carly looked to the fallen body guard and pointed. "**Hunter look, his rifle, I can make it, we need another weapon."** Hunter took notice, he knew they needed it. **"I can't let you do that, take my gun, I'll get it." **He handed her his gun and kissed her on the forehead. He ran to the rifle, and a gunmen came from behind a bush. **"HUNTER BEHIND YOU!"** Hunter reacted quickly and football tackled him, but his strength in his arm was weak. The two scuffled for dominance. **"HUNTER!"** Carly could see he was struggling, she watched the two in horror and once the gunmen was on top of Hunter, you heard a bang from her direction. She fired off three shots**. "HUNTER!"** She ran to him. **"Are you okay?"** She felt his face. Hunter was in shock she fired the gun. **"Come on, we need to get the fuck out of here now."** Hunter grabbed the dead gunmen's gun, Carly led the two of them back to the main house. She was shaking badly, but hugged Hunter once they were inside. **"Are you okay?"** She slowly helped in out of his jacket. "Oh God, you are bleeding badly." Hunter leaned on her. "I'll be okay, it didn't go all the way through, give me that gun." Hunter was pissed off she had to take the shot. "Princess you can't say a word about this, if anyone ask, I did it. **YOU HEAR ME ON THIS**." Carly shook her head yes, she led him upstairs to her bedroom. The guards inside locked the mansion down and went for medical assistant. "Just sit down." Carly unbuttoned his shirt and took it off. She went for a clean towel and applied pressure to the wound. "Shit Carly that hurts." Carly arched her eyebrow. "It will slow down the bleeding." Hunter took her hand in his. "Thank you." Carly looked in his eyes, she was so grateful he wasn't killed. "You're welcome." Hunter leaned into her and kissed her slowly, Carly parted her lips to allow his tongue entrance into her mouth. Soon they were interlocked into a passionate kiss. Carly began to whimper and pulled back. "You could have been killed." Hunter stroked her face with his good hand. "I didn't because of you. I love you and you love me." He leaned back into her and kissed her again. The door flew open with the doctor on foot. "I need you step out Senorita Mariachi." Carly kissed Hunter one more time. "I'll be right outside." Hunter squeezed her hand and watched her leave the room.

**_TBC….The next chapter will be steamy...Please give feedback…Thank you_**


	50. Chapter 50

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional. Explicit content included.

Antonio arrived back home and was furious. He spotted Carly outside of her bedroom door and pulled her into a hug, he pulled her back and inspected her to make sure she was okay. "Sweetheart were you hurt?" He hugged her again.

"I'm fine, but Hunter was shot, the doctor is in there right now. He needs to go to the hospital." She started to cry.

"Let me check on him. I'm sure he is fine. Don't worry, Daddy will make this right."

"How? Those men came out of nowhere. I'm scared for Hunter and you." She sobbed

"Shh…We will both be fine. Let me check. You stay right here." Antonio was already forming a game plan in his head. He stepped inside of the bedroom and saw Hunter lying on the bed, he was propped up with a pillow behind him, and the Doctor had removed the bullet. "Is he going to okay Doc?"

"Senor Mariachi he will be fine. I have removed the bullet, it did not go all the way through. This one was lucky." He turned to Hunter. "You take these for pain and infection, I will be back tomorrow morning to check on you."

"Doc do you have the bullet?" Hunter looked at the Doctor.

"Si. Do you want it Senor?" The doctor gave the bullet to Hunter.

"Thank you Doc. I will take care of you as always. This situation goes no further. Comprende?" Antonio gave the Doctor a stern look.

"Si Senor." The doctor knew the drill, he has been doing this for years.

"Thank you for saving my child. You feeling alright." Antonio sat down on the bed.

"I would give my life for her. I'm okay, it really isn't that bad. So, what happened?" Hunter looked on.

Antonio rubbed his jaw. "Enemies are always looking for opportunity. Someone got wind of you coming here. Rumblings are starting of me making a possible move, they are scared. They know if we make this happen, it gives me even more power."

"Is Carly safe here? If not, she is going back with me." Hunter was not being disrespectful, but that was his primary concern.

"She will be. You don't think this will not be resolved by the end of the day? Things are much different here, I have already sent my men out to deal with this. I have to ask, did you take out both men?"

Hunter shifted a bit, Antonio cut him off before he spoke. "It doesn't matter, I just need to know."

"I got one and she took out one. I told her to tell anyone who ask that I did both. She doesn't need this over her head." Hunter looked on for Antonio's answer.

"Good, that was the right thing to do. She will be fine. I want you to rest, but we will need to talk."

"I'm up for talking now, I know you have something to say." Hunter could sense the hesitation.

"I know you still want to get married. Do it here in Columbia. This will show everyone the union of our families. It is important to send our message now." Antonio was serious, things needed to be known.

"I don't know, Carly will want her mother there. She deserves her fairytale wedding."

"We can have a beautiful ceremony here, and when we go back to the states I will throw you two a huge reception. Trust me, this will cover both here in Columbia and to your business associates in the states." Antonio looked on to see Hunter expression.

"I want nothing more than for her to marry me, but she has to agree to this. I don't want to force her to do this because of business. She deserves better than that."

Antonio again admired Hunter's loyalty to his daughter. "Let me handle that. I promise she will be pleased. You rest."

Antonio stepped out to his daughter. Carly had a look of worry as she was wrenching her hands. "Is he okay? You were in there a long time."

"He is fine, you have a very strong man." Antonio cupped her cheeks. "You love that man, don't waste another minute. Why not marry him here, in Columbia. All of your family is here and they would be honored to see my little girl wed." Antonio honestly had a look of love in wanting to see her get married.

"I do love him, but so much has happened. What about my Mother? She would be crushed."

"I will throw you a huge Reception in the states, you Mother can rejoice in that. Please?" Antonio pleaded with his eyes.

"I'll think about it." She smiled

"Good. I have to leave for a bit. The grounds are fully secured, you will not have a problem." He kissed her on the head.

"Don't do anything. Please." Carly looking on with concern, she knew he was going out to revenge what had happened.

"It is just business, not to worry. You go check on that man of yours." He kissed her once more on the forehead and left with some guards.

* * *

Carly stepped back into the bedroom and watched Hunter. "Do you need anything?"

"Yes. Sit with me." Hunter patted the bed for her to sit.

Carly sat and rubbed his cheek with the palm of her hand. "You look tired."

Hunter took her hand and kissed the inside of her palm. "I'm fine. Your father is taking real good care of me. How are you? I want you to be okay."

"I took a man's life today….´She trailed off.

"Princess you did what you had to do. Think of it as self-defense. I don't want you to feel guilty. You saved yourself and me."

"I know…I couldn't let anything happen to you." She looked deep in his eyes.

"I feel the same way, so we put it behind us. But going forward no more." He cocked his eyebrow.

"I need to shower, I will leave the door open to listen out for you."

She attempted to stand up and Hunter grabbed her wrist. "I wish I could join you?"

"You need to rest, none of that." She smiled.

"There is nothing wrong with that." He looked down at his cock.

"Whatever. I will be right back." She purposely pulled her sundress off in front him as she walked into the bathroom.

* * *

She ran the shower hot and washed away all of what had happened that day. Her floral shower gel lingered into the bedroom. Hunter tried to close his eyes, but her scent brought images of her to his mind, her caressing every inch of her body. He felt himself becoming aroused. He was glad he did not fight the doctor on giving him a pain killer, because he knew now he could make his move when she came out of the bathroom. She came out of the bathroom with her damp hair and a towel wrapped around her. "Are okay?" She walked closer to the bed. "No. Can you fluff my pillow?" Hunter watched her as she fluffed his pillow, her skin was inches away from his mouth. With his good hand he pulled away her towel and her breasts were now in his face. He suckled on her nipples to bring the soft mounds to erect peaks. She moaned slightly. "Hunter stop it, you need to rest." She tried to put the towel back around her. Even with his good arm he was able to pull her down on his good side. "I need you to make me feel good." He poked out his lip. Carly arched her eyebrow. "No, the doctor said you need to rest that is not resting." He leaned up to her and kissed her deeply. She missed his kisses and touch. She was beginning to lose herself. Hunter pushed the towel back down and began to tweak her nipples again with his fingertips. She moaned again and started to stroke his cock, which was already beginning to harden. He broke the kiss. "I want you so bad right now." His eyes were full of lust. He pulled the sheet down and she straddled him, her crotch was warm on his cock. "I know you miss me." His eyes continued to pierce into hers with lust. Carly rocked slowly. "Mmm…I do want you." She got up and removed his boxer briefs and his cock jutted up. She took his hard cock in her hand and began to stroke it. "Ah…That feels so good princess." Hunter rubbed her back. She kissed a trail from the middle of his chest, stopping at his belly button and suckled a little, she could feel his body shiver. She continued going further and began to suckle on the head of his cock like a lollipop. "Fuck baby…" Hunter grabbed her hair and pulled her up to face him. "Get on top…I need to be inside of you." Carly slowly straddled him and took his cock and slowly guided it inside of her womanhood. They both moaned and groaned at the contact of their flesh meeting. "Oh God Hunter." She rocked slowly as she felt every inch of him go deeper inside of her. Hunter squeezed her hip with his good hand and they began a feverous rhythm. "Shit Carly..." He moaned. Carly threw her head back with her eyes closed and lips parted. Hunter leaned up to her and began to assault her neck. "I love you." His words on her neck pushed her to rock faster and she did what drove him crazy, she began to do kagels on his cock. Hunter broke loose and he was thrusting up into her hard. "Fuck…You are going make cum…" Carly brought her forehead to his. "Cum for me, I want to feel you pulsate inside me as you cum." Hunter's thrusts became even harder with her words. "Ah…Ah…Fuck…" His essence exploded like a fountain into her womanhood, and then her orgasm hit and she clutched his neck slightly trying not to hurt his shoulder. "Oh God Hunter…Hunter…" She could feel him as his cock twitched. He moaned her name several times, his orgasm seemed endless. Finally he emptied all of his seed inside of her. He whispered in her ear." I love you, I need you." Carly eased off of him gently and pulled the covers over their glistened bodies, she laid her head on his good shoulder. "I love you too." Hunter stroked her back. In a deep husky voice. "Marry me?" Carly turned to face him and looked into is eyes, she wanted to say yes. Hunter shifted slightly to make eye contact. "Let's get married before we go home, I don't want to wait. I know you don't want to either." His eyes were full of love. She hesitated at first. "I want to be your wife, but…" She trailed off. "No more buts, we came so close today to loosing each other, I don't want to wait another minute. You love me right? You know you do, look at what we just shared." Carly eyes began to tear up. "Yes…I'll marry you, but Hunter no more secrets." Hunter kissed her tenderly. "I promise you no more secrets, you have all of me." Carly laid her head back down on his shoulder. "Yes…I will be Mrs. Helmsley." The two drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

**_TBC…I hope you liked it…Please leave feedback…Thanks_**


	51. Chapter 51

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional.

**_The Next Day…._**

Hunter had slept soundly after his love making session with Carly, the only drawback was she couldn't spend the entire night with him. She didn't feel comfortable coming out of the bedroom in the morning having to answer to Antonio questions. Antonio and his men took care of the man that had placed the hit. Needless to say it was a very gruesome death for that man. Carly awoke early and went into check on Hunter, he looked so peaceful with his long blonde hair sprawled on the pillow and his bare chest. She kissed him on the forehead. "Good morning." She smiled.

Hunter slowly opened his eyes. "Good morning." He groaned a little forgetting about his injured shoulder. "Shit."

"Easy. You need to keep still." Carly took one of his pain pills and handed it to him. Hunter frowned. "You will take this, Doctor's orders." Carly arched her eyebrow.

"You know I don't like pills." Hunter whined.

"Stop being a baby. You will take this, or I won't give you a sponge bath." She had her hand on her hip.

Hunter now gladly took his pill. He even opened his mouth to show her he swallowed it. "Okay I'm ready for my bath." He wiggled his eyebrows.

Carly giggled. "I didn't say when I was giving it to you."

Hunter's mouth fell open. "That's not fair. I'm the patient, and you are supposed to take care of me."

"We pushed it yesterday. Antonio is home, I don't feel right doing "that" here with him home. Besides you need your rest."

Hunter sighed. "We are getting married. Your father knows we lived together. He can't possibly think we haven't had sex before."

"Well I'm sure he doesn't want us having sex under his roof." Carly kissed him lightly on the lips. "We will have plenty of time for that after we get married."

Hunter looked at her like she was crazy. "Oh no, we are not waiting until after the wedding. We haven't even decided when the day will be. I won't make it."

"You did before, and if I remember correctly, you were a perfect gentlemen." Carly laughed.

"That was so different and you know it. I am an injured man. Don't you want me to heal?" Hunter being a brat.

"Ha...Ha…Ha. Nice try, but no. What do you want for breakfast? I will make you anything you want."

A knock on the door pulled them away from their bantering. "You awake Hunter?" Antonio popped his head in.

"Yes, come in." Hunter pointed to Carly teasingly that this discussion is not over.

"I'm glad you're here to Carly. I wanted to discuss the wedding. I can get the church at any time, and I thought we could have the reception here. What do you both think?"

"How did you know we were going ahead with the wedding?" Carly looked puzzled.

Antonio cleared his throat. I figured since you were with Hunter for most of last night that you two have agreed to go forward with everything."

Carly blushed. "I was just making sure Hunter was resting."

Antonio laughed. "I maybe older than you two, but I know how young love is, but I assume Hunter will be fine on his own, that is until after the wedding of course."

Carly understood what he was trying to say. "Of course he will be."

"Good. So we should be able to have the wedding in a few days. I have someone bringing in gowns for you to look at today. You will love them. Hunter you should rest up." Antonio kissed his daughter.

"Antonio that is a little fast, I mean there is so much to do. We need food, a cake, Hunter needs a Tux, and what about flowers?" Carly was starting to panic, she wants everything to be perfect.

"Nonsense. I have my tailor coming for Hunter today. The rest of things will be taken care of. All you need to do is pamper yourself and relax. Let me handle everything." Antonio only had to make calls, people would never say no to him.

"Princess let your dad handle all the details. I'm sure you'll love it, the most important part is us." Hunter couldn't wait to be married, he didn't see the need for all the extra hype.

"Okay you two. I just want input." Carly had that look in her eyes that Hunter knew she was going to be taking charge.

"Carly can you excuse Hunter and me?" Antonio held the door open for her. She smiled and slowly went out of the room.

"Hunter I wanted to discuss my daughter. I need you to be clear. I have complete faith in you, but you must understand what it means to become my son in-law." Hunter figured this was coming, but he sat giving Antonio his full attention. Antonio walked in front of the bed and looked directly at Hunter. "You will be coming into great power, but make no mistake, if you betray her in anyway…" Antonio was stopped.

"Antonio I have to interrupt, I would never cheat on her. I have done things in my past before Carly, but I am ready to be a husband to her. You will never have to worry about that."

Antonio put up his hand. "I had to say it, I'm a straight shooter, I want no misunderstanding. I trust you, but I want you to know upfront of what the consequences would be if you did step outside of your marriage. Now that is out of the way, we can focus on what we will become. Once you are married I will make it known you are now part of my family and we work as one. Things will not change on the day to day operations, I will still run things here and you will run things in the states. I will mentor you as your power becomes stronger. Once I am gone or decide to retire, this will be all under your control." Antonio looked to see Hunter's reaction. "This is a billion dollar operation, you will need me, but I know once you get your footing things will be in good hands."

Hunter smiled, it was now sinking in, he was going to have everything he has ever dreamed of. "Thank you. I will soak up everything you have to teach me. I'm ready." Hunter sat up straight. "But I really want to make myself clear that you will never have to worry about Carly. I will be a good husband to her, and I will honor the union between you and me.

"Very good. I will come to you at least 2-3 times a month in the beginning. You will have my full support. Oh, I should also say this, I have already made the arrangements for Carly to have my last name. When you sit in with me here in Columbia most people will refer to her by Mariachi-Helmsley. This will make the right people aware of who you are. Is that a problem?"

"No. She is your daughter and you have my full support." Hunter again knew this was necessary.

Carly poked her head in. "I brought breakfast, you need to eat Hunter. Antonio I was thinking that I want my Mother here for the wedding."

Antonio had a look of anger at first, but his features softened. "Is this what you truly want bonita chica?

"Yes, I know things are tense with her and I, but she is my mother, it wouldn't feel right doing this behind her back." Carly looked for his answer.

"I will put my feelings aside for you, but Sofia will not show me disrespect."

Carly hugged Antonio. "Thank you, now things will be perfect."

Hunter looked at Antonio, he wasn't so sure this was a good idea. "I agree with Antonio, she needs to not ruin this Carly. You know how your mother is around me."

"I promise I will make sure she understands to behave. It wouldn't be right Hunter if she wasn't here, and she would find more to criticize about our relationship."

"Okay…Okay. I just want us to be happy and no drama." Hunter just knew Sofia would try Antonio's patience just one time.

"Okay you two. I will send the plane for her. You contact your mother with the details. I have some business to take care of." Antonio left the two alone.

Hunter laid hoping this does not turn into a disaster. Carly called her mother to invite her, Hunter listened to the conversation and could tell Sofia was already bad mouthing him and Antonio. Carly was sure she could control her mother, but time will tell.

* * *

**_Two Days Later…._**

Antonio, Hunter, and Carly awaited the limousine that was bringing Sofia. Needless to say it was tension in the room. Sofia walked in and immediately ran to Carly. "Baby." She hugged Carly tight, Carly reciprocated the hug, she loves her mother dearly. Antonio looked at Hunter, there was pure disgust in his eyes towards Sofia.

"Sofia I want to say this right now. I will not have any disrespect in my home, you are a guest here." Antonio stated firmly.

Sofia walked up to him. "Respect is earned, not given, or have **you** forgotten that."

Carly jumped in between the two of them. "Stop it you two, I mean it. This is about Hunter and me, not you two."

Hunter stood behind Carly and put his hand on the small of her back. "She is right, I don't want this wedding ruined."

"What happened Hunter? Did you finally get a real taste of what this is like?" Sofia pointed to his shoulder, she could see how he was favoring it.

Antonio grabbed Sofia by the arm. "I will not ask you again. **You know me**." Antonio voice was low and icy.

Sofia snatched her arm back. "And you know me. Do that one more time…"

Carly pulled away from Hunter. "Both of you just stop." She pulled her mother to take her to her room. "Mom please, just stop, for me."

Sofia got a hold of herself. "I will be nice as long as your Father learns how to treat a lady."

"He will stop as long as you don't provoke him." Carly hated to be in the middle of this, but she was determined for the wedding to be celebrated as a family.

Carly brought Sofia to her room. "You need to change for dinner. Antonio is having a dinner for us, please try and be nice." Carly left her mother and went back downstairs to Antonio and Hunter. "She will be okay, I promise."

Antonio shook his head. "I don't want to talk about her. I have a surprise for Hunter." He stepped out to the patio and brought two men back in with him. Hunter and Carly stood in awe.

"You can't give your old Uncle a hug nephew." Ric stepped to Hunter and pulled him into a huge hug.

"What are you doing here?" Hunter was beyond floored, but very happy.

"You can thank Antonio, he put this together. I want you to meet one of my men. Hunter this is Randy Orton.

Hunter and Randy stood toe to toe, and Hunter felt an odd feeling, but couldn't understand why. He extended his hand to Randy. "Nice to meet you."

Carly hugged Antonio and whispered in his ear. "Thank you for this, Hunter needed him." Antonio rubbed her back and whispered. "You're welcome Bonita."

"So nephew this is it, you are going to do what I knew all along." Ric was overjoyed for Hunter, he knew he needed a steady solid family.

"Yes and I'm glad you're here. Are you coming home with me?" Hunter was hopeful

"I'm sorry nephew, but I still need to stay away for a little while longer. We will have time now to catch up. Randy has stepped up big time by keeping me in line."

"So how did you meet Randy?" Hunter was suspicious.

"I have known him for some time, you will get to know him." Ric looked at the young Randy with assuring eyes. "I think the two of you will find that you have a lot in common."

Hunter had a face of I doubt it. "Look we need to sit down for dinner, we can talk about this later."

They all gathered in the huge dining room that was filled with flowers. Antonio wanted this to be like a rehearsal dinner, seeing that the wedding was tomorrow.

Sofia walked into the dining room and her eyes became big as golf balls. "What the hell is he doing here?"

Antonio jumped up. "He is a guest just like you are. Now sit down please."

"I will not. That murder should be in jail." Sofia was beyond outraged at seeing Ric.

Antonio slammed his fist on the table. **"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH. THIS IS FOR OUR DAUGHTER. CAN'T YOU EVER THINK OF ANYONE ELSE!"**

Sofia went behind Ric and shoved him out of his chair and began to hit him. **"YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF TRASH…YOU KILLED HER!"**

Antonio and Hunter pulled Sofia off of Ric, and Randy helped Ric up. Carly went up to her mother. **"MOM PLEASE STOP!...HE IS NOT TO BLAME FOR AUNT SELENA, IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"**

Sofia turned to her daughter and slapped her across the face. Everyone stood in silence and then Hunter went to Carly's side. Carly put her hand up to stop him**. "Let me ask you Mother, how long were you and Antonio together? A year or more and Aunt Selena was with Ric for the same, in that time did you try and stop Aunt Selena from seeing Ric? DID YOU!" **

Sofia was so overcome with anger she hadn't realize she hit Carly. "Baby I'm sorry."

**"****YOU DIDN'T ANSWER MY QUESTION. OR MAYBE YOU DID…IT IS CLEAR NOW…YOU DID NOTHING TO STOP THEIR RELATIONSHIP, BECAUSE IT BENEFITED YOU! WHERE WAS ALL OF THIS LOVE AND PROTECTION WHEN THEY WERE TOGETHER? WHERE!...I'M DONE I CAN'T DO THIS!…" **Carly started to walk away with tears in her eyes, but Antonio stopped her. "You are so right, your mother was too concerned with her own life to give a damn what was happening to Selena." Antonio got in Sofia's face. "The truth is Sofia was okay with everything as long as she was getting what she wanted. This supposed vengeance towards Ric was to save your own ass with your family, you had to make Ric and me be the bad guys and you the savior in your family eyes. **IF YOU EVER LAY ANOTHER HAND ON OUR DAUGHTER I WILL KILL YOU WHERE YOU STAND!"**

Sofia was red in the face. **"DON'T THREATHEN ME…YOU DON'T HAVE THE BALLS TO DO ANYTHING…YOU WERE A COWARD THEN AND YOU STILL ARE A COWARD."**

Antonio was about to grab Sofia by the neck, but Hunter and Ric pulled him back. **"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"**

Carly looked at her mother. **"I know you loved Aunt Selena, but your guilt is making you lash out at everyone. You need to face yourself and your own guilty conscious. I don't want you coming to the wedding tomorrow and Antonio you will not hurt my Mother!"**

Sofia tried to hug her daughter, but Carly walked away from her and went to the living room. Hunter had to dig deep not to hurt Sofia himself. He got right in her face and said in an icy tone. "Stay away from her."

Ric pulled Hunter back. "Nephew we should step outside, you need to cool off."

Hunter put up his hand. "I need to go after Carly."

Ric put his hand on Hunter's back. "She needs to speak with Antonio first, give her a few minutes with Antonio, they need to talk this out." Ric was truly afraid for Sofia, she has pissed off the wrong individual.

Hunter walked outside with Ric and began to pace with fury in his face. "I can't believe that women. She and Sharon are just alike, neither one give a damn for their children, they are both too fucking selfish." (Sharon Stone is Hunter's mom)

Ric stood in front of Hunter. "They both have problems, but they do love their children."

Hunter looked at Ric with pure hate in his eyes. "Those two don't give a fuck about their kids, they only care about themselves and how they can screw with people."

Ric could see Hunter's hurt. "I know you boys deserved so much better than Sharon, but she gave you boy's life, and that I am grateful for."

Hunter huffed. "She gave birth to Shawn and me, but nothing else, she screwed up everything she came in contact with."

Ric shifted a bit. "She also gave birth to another son, and that other son needs you."

Hunter looked at Ric with disbelief. "What did you just say?"

Ric cleared his throat. "You have another brother that is the other reason why I needed to come here, Randy is your half-brother."

Hunter clenched his fist. "What are you saying to me? I never remembered Sharon being pregnant."

Ric guided Hunter to one of the chairs. "Remember when Sharon went away for a little while, we told you and Shawn it was prison, but she was pregnant and trying to work things out with Randy's father, well that didn't work out and she ended up leaving Randy in the foster care system. He has had a tough life, he needs you."

Hunter started to choke up a little. "Why didn't you tell me this before, I could have looked for him."

Ric also becoming emotional. "When Sharon came back she had already given him up, I tried to search for him, but he ended up in California somewhere. Randy found me, he wants to get to know you and Shawn. I have checked him out, he is your brother. I'm sorry."

Hunter was feeling a whirl wind of emotions, he could snap Sharon's neck right about now. "You should have told me. Has he ever had a real home or family?"

Ric put his head down as tears started to fall. "No, he has been bounced from foster home to foster home, and there has been abuse. I needed to check his story out before I told you, and you have so much to deal with concerning Shawn."

Hunter stood up and looked at the sky, he couldn't believe this, another child that Sharon has destroyed. "I need to be alone right now, I will talk to the kid tomorrow, everything will come out wrong if I try and talk with him now."

Ric watched his nephew walk away, his heart broke for Hunter, he couldn't stand to see Hunter so torn up and there was nothing he could do to help.

**_TBC….Please review…Thanks_**


	52. Chapter 52

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional. Explicit content included.

Hunter walked along the grounds, he couldn't believe he has another brother. His mind was playing out all kinds of scenarios of what Randy had endured within the foster care system. He hated his mother for everything she has put her sons through. He made a promise to himself right there and then that he and Carly would never subject their children to any hurt or pain. He was also dealing with Sofia's outburst, he so wanted Antonio to get rid of her. Antonio comforted Carly, he was furious at Sofia for slapping his child, and also Sofia's holier than thou attitude, he knew what Sofia was really like, she was an opportunist, she had not cared one bit about the relationship between Ric and Selena. She only cared once her sister had died. Carly said her goodnights to the others and went to her bedroom. She didn't even try to stop at her mother's room, she had nothing more to say to her. Sofia was going through her own hell in her room, she didn't mean to hit Carly, but everything Carly and Antonio had said was true and she didn't know how to deal with it. Ric confronted the young Randy and assured him that Hunter just needs a little time to process being brothers with him. Randy understood, but was anxious to speak with Hunter, he wanted to get to know his brother, he had done his research about Hunter and admired everything he has done so far in his life.

* * *

Hunter found himself at Carly's bedroom door, he needed to see her. "Carly open up."

Carly came to the door, but didn't open it. "Hunter we can't see other, it's after midnight."

Hunter could tell in her voice she has still been crying. "Come on baby, I need to see you."

Carly leaned against the door. "It's bad luck, and we certainly don't need any more of that."

"That is an old wise tales. Something else happened, I really need to talk to you."

Carly could tell in his voice that something was really wrong. She opened the door to let him in. She looked at him closely and could see the strain in his eyes. She hugged him with her head pressed against his chest. "What's wrong?"

Hunter pulled her away and took her hand and led them to the bed. Carly knew what he wanted, she laid down and propped the pillow behind her head slightly, and right on cue, Hunter laid his head on her chest, Carly did what always calmed Hunter, she began to stroke his hair. Hunter laid there for a few minutes in silence, it truly centered him when they were like that. "Things just won't slow down, it is one thing right after another."

Carly continued to stroke his hair and scalp. "What else happened babe?"

Hunter sighed softly. "Uncle Ric just told me that the kid downstairs is my brother." Carly remained calm, and actually smiled at how Hunter was referring to an adult male as a kid. "I don't quite understand."

Hunter laughed out of frustration for his mother. "Uncle Ric told me that Sharon had him and threw him to the wolves. I shouldn't be surprised, she doesn't give a damn about anything other than her next fix or drink…" Hunter swallowed hard. "She just gave him up, how can a mother do that."

"Baby I'm sorry. Where has he been all this time?" Carly was so angry at Sharon for hurting Hunter like this.

"I don't know everything, Uncle Ric said he has been bounced from foster home to foster home, and he has been abused. No child deserves that. Who knows what else happened to him." Hunter was clutching tightly to Carly's side, he was so mad."

Carly shifted a bit to signal Hunter to ease his grip, she knew he wouldn't hurt her. "Easy baby, we will help him together. You are a loving man and I know you will find the right words to help him."

"I couldn't talk to him now. What do I say besides Sharon is a pitiful excuse for a mother, and what about Shawn, he won't take this well at all. Shawn isn't even out of rehab yet."

"Just speak from your heart. I'm sure that is all Randy wants, he has come all this way to find you, he obviously wants his brothers in his life, and well Shawn will have to get it together. But one thing is for sure, you and me will get through this together." Carly could feel Hunter's muscles relax.

Hunter got up from her chest and cupped her face with his good hand. "Thank you for always being here for me, even when I screw up, you always love me." He leaned in and kissed her deeply. Carly pushed his hair back and rubbed his neck while they kissed. Things were starting to become heated, Hunter broke the kiss from her parted lips and began to kiss her neck. His kisses were hot and longing on her neck. Carly ran her hands through his hair keeping him close to her neck. Hunter took his index finger and took down the small silk strap of the nightgown and pushed it off of her shoulder exposing her breast. He slowly teased the nipple with his tongue bring it to life. Carly moaned deeply at the pleasure. "Hunter we can't." Carly trying to regain control of her growing arousal. Hunter didn't listen, he slowly pulled down the nightgown and began assaulting the other nipple. He stopped and looked up at her. "I need you tonight. Please?" Carly could see in his eyes that this was not just sex, he needed to make love to her. She began to unbutton his dress shirt and took it off of him. She placed butterfly kisses along his neck and coming back up to his jawline. Hunter closed his eyes and moaned out with each kiss. His cock was bulging in his pants, Carly began to stoke the erection slowly. Hunter moved her hand away and stood up and undid his pants, he held eye contact with Carly the whole time he removed his pants and boxers. His cock stood out proud, it looked so beautiful to Carly in the moonlit room. Carly removed her nightgown and laid on the bed reaching up for Hunter. He watched her for a second as he stroked his cock. He leaned down and parted her legs and rubbed the outer lips of her womanhood. "Hm…I love this hot little pussy…" Hunter continued to tease her with his fingers. She was becoming wet with such desire. Her back arched off the bed as he slipped two fingers inside of her. Hunter smirked. "So sensitive for me." Hunter was harder than he has ever been. He leaned down and took her thigh and put it behind his waist and slid his cock inside of real slow at first. Carly purred deeply. "You feel so good Hunter…Faster…Please…" Hunter pick up his thrusts slightly and he nibbled ever so slightly at her nipples. "Easy…We're going to cum together." Hunter bit a little at her neck, not enough to leave a mark, but he knew she loved it. Carly dug her nails on his good shoulder. "Fuck Hunter." He smirked on her neck and quickly picked up the pace of his thrusts. You could now hear clearly throughout the room of his large balls hitting against her entrance after each long hard thrust. "Oh God Carly…I'm so fucking close…" Carly wrapped her legs around his waist, she wanted him even deeper inside of her. Hunter lost control and thrust into her womanhood feverously and ragged. Sweat beads now rolling down his back. He whispered in her ear. "Do you want my cum inside of you?" Carly's nails went deeper into his shoulder, his husky words and the merciful thrusts of his cock set off her orgasm, her walls contracted around his cock. "Oh…God…Carly…Ah…Ah…Ah…" Hunter exploded his essence inside of her. Carly could feel his seed hit the insides of her walls. Hunter's cock pulsated and throbbed several times inside of her. He finally laid on her chest gasping for air, Carly was not much better off. "I love you Hunter." She rubbed his back as he came down from his immense orgasm. Hunter pulled out of her slowly and laid on his back, Carly laid her head on his abdomen. Hunter stroked her hair as they fell asleep.

* * *

**_The Wedding Day…_**

Carly awoke at the crack of dawn, she had a look of panic and she gently shook Hunter. "Hunter you have to get out of here."

Hunter slowly opened his eyes, he grinned at the sight of Carly's panic ridden face. "Princess relax. We are going to be married today." Hunter tried to kiss her, but she jumped out of bed and snatched the sheet and wrapped it around her body. "This isn't funny, you need to leave." Hunter sat up and continued to grin. "It's a little late for that." He pointed at the sheet wrapped around her. "I know every inch of that perfect body." Carly rolled her eyes and started getting his clothes off of the floor. "Please Hunter. If Antonio finds out you stayed in here last night it is going to start this day off on the wrong foot. Hunter got up and put on his pants and shirt. He stood in front of her. "I love you, and I don't care if he knows or not, you shouldn't either." That earned him a glare. "Okay…Okay…I'm leaving, but first." He pulled her into a kiss that left her breathless. ""I'll see you at the altar." He winked at her on his way out. Carly laughed after he left the room, "such an ass", but she was also happy Antonio didn't bust them, she didn't want any more drama.

Hunter went to his room to find his Uncle Ric waiting for him. Hunter shut the door and sighed. "This is my wedding day, I don't want to talk about Randy."

"That is a good reason to talk to him. Hunter you are starting a new chapter in your life, he needs to know he will be a part of that future." Ric had a stern look to make Hunter know this is the right thing to do.

Hunter knew his uncle was right. "Where is he?"

"I'll get him. You'll see this is for the best." Ric brought Randy to Hunter's room. Hunter has showered and was in his white terry cloth robe. Randy walked inside and looked hesitant. Hunter could see that. "Come in and have some coffee with me."

Randy sat down. "No thanks. Look I know this is awkward, hell it is actually a shitty situation." Randy stood up to leave. "Maybe this was a bad idea."

Hunter stopped him. "No…I want you here. You didn't come all this way to back out and say nothing. I'm sure you have questions." Hunter sat comfortably in his chair trying to make Randy relax.

"Actually I do." Randy rubbed the back of his neck, he was trying to get his words together. "Did you have any idea that I existed? I mean our mom was around you and Shawn."

Hunter ran his fingers through his hair. "No I had no clue…If I did, I would have looked for you, and as far as Sharon being around, that was no joy ride, it was a train wreck. I wish she wasn't around, and for the record, Shawn and me stayed with Uncle Ric most times because Sharon was unable to care for us. Look I want to get to know you, why don't you come to my wedding, Carly my fiancé and I would love to have you there."

Randy looked up at Hunter. "Are you sure? I don't want to ruin it for you."

"Of course I want you there. I give you my word, when we get back home we will make this right, it is going to take some time, but I want you to be in my life and so will Shawn." Hunter could see that Randy wanted to come.

"Home? As in me going back with you?" Randy was trying to be cool, but that is what he had hoped for.

Hunter smirked at his little brother trying to be cool. "Yes…How else are we going to get to know each other? We will take one day at a time. Deal?"

Randy smiled boldly. "Sounds good. I'll let you get ready, see you at the church."

Hunter nodded yes. He knew this was going to be a long road, but he couldn't turn his back on his brother.

* * *

Meanwhile Carly was admiring her wedding dress. It was a Monique Lhuillier Soleil couture bridal gown from the Monique Lhuillier's Platinum Collection. The gown's bodice featured a feminine and beyond sexy strapless, drop-waisted corset style bodice made of embroidered chantilly lace with intricate beading and sparkling faceted crystals that truly sparkled like diamonds. The silk organza aline skirt featured hundreds of hand stitched, soft, delicate silk organza ruffles. It was truly her princess gown. She was pulled from her thoughts by a knock at the door. She answered it and frowned, it was her mother. "if you came to argue you can just leave."

Sofia put up her hand. "No, I want to talk. Please just let me come in."

Carly moved aside letting Sofia come in. She sat on the bed and looked at Sofia. "Okay, let's talk."

Sofia walked over to the wedding dress. "You are going to look beautiful baby." Carly didn't give a reaction. Sofia went and sat beside her daughter. "I'm sorry I hit you, there is no excuse for it. I was wrong. You mean everything to me."

"You have never hit me, you were out of your mind last night. I know it took you off guard seeing Ric. If I had known he would be here, I would have arranged for somewhere else for you to stay. I never wanted to cause you any pain."

"I know that Carly. I overreacted. You were right about everything. I should have been a better sister to Selena, I was supposed to look out for her, but I didn't…And she paid the price with her life. I was selfish and only cared about what was going on with me and Antonio." Sofia wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Mom I didn't mean you didn't love your sister. I just wanted you to see that Ric didn't intend for her to die. You have to forgive yourself first and then Antonio."

"So much bad blood with Antonio and I, we may never be able to be in the same room. But I will not put you in the middle anymore, he is your father and I will do my best to be civil to him. That is all I can promise."

"Did you ever love him? Why couldn't you just tell me everything, and before you interrupt, Antonio told me how you two met and what you two have done in the past. I want a relationship with Antonio, but that doesn't mean I'm turning my back on you." Carly now started to tear up.

"I thought I loved him once, but I think it was more of being in love with the idea of him. That is why I worry for you and that love you have for Hunter. It scares me, Hunter is exactly like your father, I don't want you caught up in something you can't get out of."

"Please don't start in on Hunter, we are getting married, and it is what I want. I have no illusions of who he is now, I accept it with my eyes wide open. I can't picture my life without him. There is so much more to Hunter than all of this, he is a warm and caring man. He may not show it to the outside world, but I know his heart and he knows mine. I need you to accept that because nothing is going to change, he will be my husband."

Sofia looked in Carly's eyes and she saw it, there was no changing her mind, her daughter truly loves this man. "Baby I will try my best for you to accept Hunter as my son in-law, but I love you and if something is not right I will speak my mind."

Carly knew that was the best she was going to get from her mother. "Okay, but for today can you just be my mom and be happy for me."

Sofia hugged Carly tight. "I am here for you always." Sofia pulled out a velvet pouch. "I want you to have this."

Carly opened it and it was an antique small diamond bracelet. "Mom this is beautiful."

"It was your Aunt Selena's, she bought it with her first paycheck from that club, she loved it. You should wear it today, for her, she loved Ric very much and hoped that he would have married her someday…It will be like she is here and also living one of her dreams through you."

Carly was very teary eyed and touched. "Thank you mommy. She will be with both of us today."

Sofia was happy to finally do something for her sister, and to make peace with her daughter. Now the only thing left was to get through the actual nuptials.

**_Part two of the actual wedding TBC…Thank you for reading…Please tell me what you think._**


	53. Chapter 53

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything, all events are fictional. Explicit content included.

The Mariachi home was all a buzz with everyone preparing themselves for the upcoming wedding ceremony. Hunter was very happy that Ric was there and standing in as his best man. Hunter appeared to everyone as being calm, but deep down inside he was excited and very nervous. Not about the wedding, but if he would be a good husband, the natural nerves of a groom. Hunter was dressed in a Calvin Klein Black Tuxedo with an ice colored vest and matching silk tie. His hair was pulled back into a sleek ponytail. Ric walked out to the balcony to check on Hunter. "We are ready to go to the church." Hunter turned to face his uncle. "You have the rings?" Ric rolled his eyes. "Yes for the fiftieth time. Just relax. How about a glass of champagne?" Hunter shook his head no. "Can you give this to Carly before we leave?" Hunter handed Ric an envelope and gift box. Ric took it and headed to Carly's bedroom.

* * *

**_The Bride…._**

Sofia was completing the finishing touches on Carly's gown. "Baby you look like a princess." Sofia hugged her. Carly also had butterflies in her stomach. "I'm so nervous." Carly turned around when Ric knocked on the door. "Can you get that Mom?" Sofia answered the door, she remained calm as she saw Ric. "We are almost ready." Ric walked into the room. "I need to see Carly." He smiled boldly when he saw Carly in her wedding dress. "Oh my God, you look so beautiful." He handed her the envelope and velvet box. "This is from Hunter." Carly smiled warmly. "I have something for him too." Sofia handed the envelope to Ric and the small box. "Ric I need to finish up with Carly and I'm sure Hunter needs you." Sofia held the door open for Ric to leave. Ric shook his head thinking that Sofia will never change. Carly opened the card first, it was a princess on the front and read The Journey Begins… Inside was handwritten with this:

_Dear love,_

_On this special day in which we both decided to unite our souls in a single one, I just wanted to tell you that I am very happy and excited. There aren't enough words for me to describe how I am feeling right now. You are and have always been one of the most important reasons of my life. In this day I want to remind you how much __I love you__, and thank you for helping me to believe in love again. I never felt this with another person; it's you who make my deepest feelings rise and gives me the freedom to be simply myself. By your side I feel I can touch the sky; since this moment I promise before God to make you happy above all things. There will be no sadness that could dry your beautiful smile. There will be no misery to invade us while there is love between us because destiny has joined us and we should fulfill its task. I will love you always and forever….Love Hunter_

Carly had tears in her eye as she read his words. She opened the velvet box and saw a beautiful platinum necklace with a diamond studded locket, the pattern was two bands intertwined. It was not gaudy, but perfect with her dress, and she knew she would put their wedding picture inside to keep forever. Sofia rubbed Carly's back. "Let me put it on you, I have to admit Hunter has impeccable taste." Carly smiled and awaited Antonio to take her to the limousine.

* * *

**_The Groom…_**

Ric went back to Hunter's room. "Nephew you are a lucky man, your bride looks stunning. She wanted me to give this to you, I'll be waiting downstairs." Hunter sat down on the chair outside on the balcony. He opened his card, the cover had flowers and doves with a little white chapel. The cover read: A Happy Wedding Day to My Husband… Inside was handwritten with this:

_My Love,_

_Today, I'm going to stand in front of our families and promise to spend the rest of my life loving and honoring you. It's quite a big promise to make, but one that I know I will keep. I will keep this promise because I want to spend the rest of my life with you, when you're feeling weak, I will be strong, when you're upset, my shoulder or chest will be there for you, when you're under the weather, I will bring the sunshine._

_You can't fully understand how you make me feel. With you, I'm me. I feel loved unconditionally and that makes me feel free. I feel that you've found something in me that you love and it doesn't matter if I'm having a bad day or if I'm looking less than my best - you still see it and you love me because of it. That makes me feel like I can always be myself with you._

_I love you - I love every part of you. Your generosity is inspiring to me - You always find time to make me feel special and to ensure that I'm happy. You have the ability to laugh at yourself and to have fun - that's such a wonderful thing. You have such determination - if you want something, you find a way to get it and work hard to achieve it - Because of this, I know that you will be successful and reach your goals._

_I look forward to spending the rest of my life with you. I hope that I can make you as happy and content as you make me. I hope that you will be proud of me as I am of you. I hope that you will believe in me as I believe in you and in us._

_Now, you must go and get yourself ready for church. I will be there soon, standing at the altar next to you fulfilling my promise to marry you._

_I will see you soon, my Adonis and I love you._

_Princess…_

Hunter's eyes glassed over with her words. He opened the small box and there wereAntique Gothic-style Diamond and Platinum Double Cufflinks. He immediately took off the cufflinks he was wearing and replaced them with the ones from his bride. Hunter placed her card inside of his jacket and headed downstairs to the limousine.

* * *

Antonio stepped into Carly's room, he was in total awe. "Bonita….Amazing….Are you happy with it?" Antonio lifted her hand like a princess. "I am so proud to be able to give you away today, but I also look forward to our future."

Carly felt her eyes tear up. "Please stop, you are going to make me cry. I want to say thank you for all of this, I don't know how you did it all, but I love it. This dress is amazing…you are amazing." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Anything for you sweetheart…I have something for you." He handed her a legal size envelope. Carly slowly opened it, she read it and was shocked. "You want me to take your name?" Antonio cupped her cheeks. "You are everything to me now, I want you to take the Mariachi name. I know this is fast, but I feel we have grown close during your stay here." Carly looked in his eyes, she knew it was fast, but she felt the same closeness towards him. "Are you sure?" Antonio kissed her on the forehead. "I have never been surer about anything, you are my daughter." Carly smiled and reached for the pen on the table, she signed the document. "This is an honor to me, I feel close to you too." Antonio was beaming like a father who held his newborn for the first time. "I promise you will never have to worry for anything, I will always be there for you. I guess we have to go now…Your mother will ride with us and I promise we will be nice…Nothing is going to spoil this day."

Antonio and his guards assisted Carly into the limousine, her train needed two people to keep it off the ground. Sofia looked on, she could see that Carly and Antonio are closer, she had a sense of guilt come over her for hiding the truth from Carly for so long, she could see that no one could ever replace her real father.

* * *

**_The Wedding…_**

Hunter stood at the altar, he was still nervous and it showed now. Ric continually gave words of encouragement. The church setting was the perfect backdrop for romance with White flowers and ribbons to go with the classical pews, transparent glass vases and transparent tall cups with water and small flowers scattered on its surface it looked glamorous and elegant.

The time had come, the church doors opened and the guest stood as Pachelbel Canon in D began to play. Carly was escorted down the aisle by Antonio, her eyes never leaving Hunter's eyes. Hunter could not hold back his tears, she was his love and she looked beautiful. The priest asked who gives this woman unto marriage, Antonio spoke out proudly. "I Do, her Father." He placed Carly's hand in Hunter's. Carly softly wiped away Hunter's tears. Hunter took her hand and kissed the inside of her palm. The ceremony went on without a hitch, the couple decided to go with a very Traditional Catholic Ceremony. The couple lit candles for Selena and Antonio's Mother. Carly truly felt a sense of true family around her, she was making peace with who she is now, a Mariachi.

The reception was held at the Mansion. Antonio went above and beyond with the courtyard decorations, it definitely had the fairy tale feel to it. Randy finally was able to get to Hunter and Carly, although it was a small wedding, there were several of Antonio's business associates there and Hunter had to be introduced to them to begin his position. "Congratulations you two." Randy kissed Carly on the cheek.

Hunter smiled. "You two haven't officially met, Randy this is my wife Carly." Hunter couldn't say wife enough. "I'm sorry kid that we haven't been able to talk."

"I'm glad you stayed for the wedding Randy. Are you having a good time?" Carly studied him, she sensed that he felt a little awkward.

"I'm having a great time, you make a lovely bride Carly. No worries Hunter, I'm just glad to be here for you, we will have plenty of time to talk when we go back to your home. I can't wait to meet everyone back at your home, especially Shawn."

Carly looked at Hunter and Hunter squeezed her hand gently. "I can't wait either. Hunter and I need to speak with those men over there, please continue to enjoy yourself, we will be right back."

Hunter and Carly stepped to the side. "Sorry, I forgot to mention that part. I don't think he really has a home to go back to. It will be temporary, until I can find him something nice." Hunter smiled at her sheepishly.

"I really don't mind, I was just shocked. You are making sacrifices for my family. We'll make it work." Carly kissed him on the lips. She hoped that this will work out, she doesn't want Hunter to get hurt, and he already has so much with Shawn.

The reception finally came to end, Carly's head was still spinning after meeting so many of her new family members and Antonio's business associates. Hunter made a very good impression to his new business partners, Carly could tell that this is what they are going to have to get use to. She was proud of Hunter he seemed right in his element, he didn't miss a beat. She only hoped that their reception in the states would be less about business and more time for them to have fun with family and friends. Antonio was also pleased at how Hunter carried himself today, he knew the sky was the limit for him and his new son in-law.

They were spending their wedding night at the Guest House, which for normal people would be an actual house, it had 5 bedrooms and 6 bathrooms. Antonio had the master bedroom decorated like a honeymoon suite with rose petals on the bed, candles burning, and champagne on ice. Once inside the master suite Carly turned her back to Hunter. "Think you can unhook me?" Carly laughed, she knew it was going to take him forever with that corset.

Hunter was up for it. "You think I can't do? I can easily rip it off."

Carly whipped around. "Don't you dare Hunter Helmsley, we have another reception when we get home."

"I'm teasing tiger." He undid each hook, and placed kisses on her shoulders during the tedious process.

Carly giggled at the sensation of his lips. "Just unhook me. I have to change in the bathroom." She had a white silk and lace nightgown for their honeymoon night.

Hunter finally after 15 minutes undid the beast that was the dress. "All done." He slowly pulled it down to let her step out of it. He put the dress on the couch and walked slowly back to Carly, he pulled her to him and kissed her passionately. "I don't think you need to change."

Carly wiggled out of his arms and escaped to the bathroom. Hunter shook his head. He changed out of his Tuxedo and sat on the bed in his silk black boxers. "Do you need more help?" He was ready for her, he had been fighting his arousal for her since the reception.

Carly came out of the bathroom and walked to Hunter, she stood right in his face. "Was it worth it?"

Hunter placed her on his lap. "Was today everything you wanted princess?" He kissed her neck.

"It was perfect, you were so handsome in your Tux." She moaned as Hunter suckled at the sensitive area on her neck. "Mmm" She could feel his erect cock against her thigh.

"You were gorgeous today Mrs. Helmsley." He touched her breast lightly through the silk material, Carly arched into his touch. Hunter kissed the erect nipples trough the material. "That feels so good baby." Carly unloosened his ponytail and his hair fell over his shoulders. Hunter leaned her back on the bed. "I going to take my time with you tonight, there will not be one spot that my tongue doesn't taste." Carly was excited at just his words, she watched as Hunter slowly removed her lace thong, he kissed each spot on her thighs as he pulled the soft fabric down her legs. He could feel her shiver. He took each of her legs and kissed the inside of them and suckled on each of her big toes all while looking at her. Carly squeezed her breasts as he performed the sensual act on each of her legs. "Oh Hunter…Mmm…" Hunter smirked. "Feel good?" Carly closed her eyes and moaned her approval. Hunter pulled her to the edge of the bed, he put her legs over his shoulders, he licked his lips and with his warm tongue he began to suckle around the outer labia, Carly moaned and purred at the contact. "Right there baby." Hunter suckled all around the outside of her womanhood and then applied pressure with his thumb on her special little nub. Carly jerked off the bed, she could feel Hunter's lips smirk on her womanhood. He then went deep inside of her womanhood with his tongue, he darted it in out of her. Carly's head started to thrash around the silk sheets. "Fuck Hunter…Don't stop…I'm…." She didn't finish the sentence, her orgasm hit and she felt as though the room was spinning. Hunter slowly peaked up, he had replaced his tongue with his fingers, he watched her come undone. "That's it…Your cumming hard for me." Hunter slowly pulled out his fingers, he sucked her juices off of his fingers. "This is much better than wedding cake." He got on top of her and kissed her deeply. Carly could feel his erection on her thigh, his boxers were damp from his leaking cock head. "You ready for me princess? I have wanted this all night." Carly pulled his boxers off with her feet that excited Hunter more. He got on his knees and pulled her to him, he threw her legs over his shoulders and slid into her sharply. "Fuck." Hunter threw his head back and thrust slowly at first. "I'm gonna make you cum with me." Carly scratched at his chest. "I love your cock, fuck me harder baby." That fuelled Hunter's desire even more, his arms were by her head to gain deeper penetration, and his thrusts were quick and deep. "I could fuck you forever…Fuck…" Carly was meeting his thrusts. Her juices were flowing and that made the sounds of his balls hitting her entrance louder. Carly yelled out, Hunter had found her g-spot and was not letting up, he looked down at her. "Cum for me." After what seemed like an eternity of glorious mind blowing torture, Carly's walls contracted around his cock. "HUUUNNNTTEERR!" His rhythm became ragged and he could feel the tightening of his balls and Carly could feel his cock starting to twitch. "Oh Fuck…Carly!" His essence exploded into her. He emptied himself into her and it overflowed on to the sheets, he fell on her sounding completely out of breathe. "I love you…Carly." She was speechless and flashing white lights were going off in her brain. She rubbed his back to communicate something. They lay for a while in each other arms, slowly Hunter pulled out of her and pulled her on his chest. He kissed her on top of her head. "I love you Mrs. Helmsley." Carly purred and kissed is chest. "I love you too Mr. Helmsley."

**_TBC….This was my tribute to the couple for finally reaching the altar, I know very mushy…Please review…Thank you_**unterH


	54. Chapter 54

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional.

Carly was snuggled up to Hunter on Antonio's plane. "You comfortable there?" Hunter grinned at Carly.

"Yes. (She nuzzled closer to him) I can't wait to get home and tell everyone I am Mrs. Hunter Helmsley."

"I have a couple of surprises lined up. You are going to flip when you see them."

"You can't just say you have surprises and then say nothing else. Come on, give me a hint." She started to tickle Hunter.

Hunter took her hands. "No, you will see soon enough. Just be patient."

Hunter and Antonio shared a look, and then laughed. Carly was starting to get annoyed. "Okay that is not fair. How come Antonio knows and you can't give me a hint." She pouted slightly.

Hunter shook his head. "You look so cute when you do that, but I'm still not going to tell you." Hunter resumed looking over his paperwork.

The plane landed and the three stepped off. Hunter guided Carly into the limousine and put a blindfold over her eyes. "What are you doing?" Carly was starting to squirm, Hunter laughed. "It is part of the surprise. I got you…Just sit tight." He kissed her on the lips. Carly was like a little kid continuing to ask questions, but Hunter and Antonio ignored her. Finally they arrived at their destination. Hunter helped Carly out of the limousine. "Hunter where are we…Take this blindfold off, it's not funny anymore." Carly frowned.

Hunter opened the door to the house and removed her blindfold. Carly rubbed her eyes to focus them. She looked around and turned to Hunter and Antonio. "So what is the surprise? And whose house is this?"

Antonio stepped to Carly and handed her a set of keys. "Welcome to your new home Bonita. What do you think?"

Carly looked at Hunter. "What is he talking about?" Carly was not laughing.

Antonio cleared his throat. "This is my wedding present to you and Hunter. That penthouse will not do anymore."

"What? I don't understand. Where is this?" Carly's face was the opposite of joy.

"Antonio can you give Carly and I a minute alone?" Hunter took Carly upstairs to the master bedroom. He shut the doors and turned to see Carly with a very pissed off look. "Now before you get all hot, let me…." He was cutoff.

"Too late Hunter, I'm beyond hot. What is this place? And why did you agree to this?"

Hunter now was nervous, he rubbed the back of his neck. "Your father felt this was the right move, seeing that I will be working out of another location. We are going to live here in Massachusetts.

"I didn't hear you right. Massachusetts! What new position? Carly began to look outside of the window, the grounds were beautiful, but it was huge.

"You heard right. This is our new home. Your father and I decided it was time to branch out. We now own the local casino here (just for story purposes the casino will be on the scale of Foxwoods Casino in Ct). It was prime time to buy, the place has a lot of potential for expansions, with the right marketing and ownership this can become one of the biggest casinos in the US. I couldn't pass this up."

"I can't believe you didn't even discuss this with me. What about all of our friends and my mother. I don't want to leave all of that behind." Carly was becoming red in the face.

"Princess please, this is the right thing for us. This will allow me to network with more legitimate business people. Isn't that what we talked about?"

"I don't want to live here! This isn't even a home, it is a smaller version of Antonio's place." She pulled Hunter by the arm and faced him to look outside the window. "Why are all those men outside? I can't leave everything back in Rhode Island. Our home is there!"

Hunter sighed. "Those men are security guards. Carly things are different now, they have to be here." Hunter pulled her to him so she was looking at him in his eyes. "This place maybe a little big, but we will make it our home, I promise."

"This is a show place, not a home. It must have at least seven or eight bedrooms. How will children feel comfortable here?" She began to cry.

"Please don't cry. I have to do this. Things are not going to be the same, they're going to be better. Carly things are going to be huge for us, but I need you on board with this."

"I'm not. I don't know anyone here. All these men that I don't know. I will just tell Antonio I don't like it and we can go back to our real home."

"Please just give this a try? For me? Look everyone will be here with us, I can't not take my crew. I am having everyone come tonight to make the announcement."

"What about Melina and Trish…And my mother? What am I supposed to do while you are off doing whatever it is you will be doing? I thought we were a team? As discussing things!" Carly pulled away from Hunter and sat on the bed.

Hunter sat down next to her. "Baby you know once Shawn moves here Trish will be with him. Your mother and Perez will be forty five minutes away. We can see them as much as you want. I have a personal surprise for you that will answer your question about what you will be doing. Honey just try for me, this is really important to our future, I know I should have told you, but the negotiations of the Casino was not a done deal until this morning. Your father only wants the best for you that is why he picked out this house."

"No he picked this out to show your new business associates how important **you** are now, and if this is our future you should have told me before now. Is this what it is going to be like? You making all the decisions and I am just to follow along with no say!"

"You are overreacting. This is a grand house, most women would give their left arm to live here."

"Well Hunter maybe you should have married one of them. You and Antonio are making all these plans and not considering how I feel. I am not one of your employees, I am your wife. Couples discuss major life changing things." Carly stood up and walked to the window again, she was furious.

"Carly I know you are my wife, I am doing all of this for you, our future. You act as though this is some sort of trailer park we are in, this is a very affluent neighborhood. Can't you just try it?"

Carly started rubbing her temples. "Are you even listening to yourself? You keep saying for us when us didn't decide on this…You did! Now we have all of these "guards", if this is supposed to be legit, why is it so heavily protected? I'm telling you right now they will not be following me around like they did in Columbia."

Hunter sighed. "Carly it will only be for a while, I can't flip a fringing switch and make things automatically legit. Things will be a little dicey at first, but will smooth out as time goes on. And as far as those guards goes, they will be with you, there is no negotiating on that."

"NO! I will not be treated like a prisoner. If you want this we both have to agree on things from here on out. I can't function with those idiots on my heels every waking minute of the day. You will have to figure something else out. I mean it Hunter. So I guess this puts you in more danger?" Her eyes began to tear up again.

Hunter stood in front her and lifted her chin. "I will be fine, I don't want you to worry for me. If you want to make things easier for me, just let the guards do their job. I will talk with them to make sure they give you space, you won't even know they are there. I'm sorry…Really…Things are going to be great for us. Just continue to trust in me." He kissed her lightly on the lips.

Carly looked on with teary eyes. "I do trust you, but you have do better with communicating with me. I know you want all of this, and I want it for you, but springing things like this on me is hard to take. You know what…If you want to begin to make this up to me, you can give Melina a job. I have been talking to her since I have been gone and she had to move back in with her mother, she can't find a job. She is really down on her luck." Carly wiped the tears from her cheeks.

Hunter frowned, he definitely wanted nothing else to do with Melina. 'You can ask me for anything else, but I won't rehire Perez."

"You will, you owe me that much for all of this. I never ask you for anything. You are being stubborn, and before you say you are not, why is it that Dave and Shawn can have their jobs and Melina is the only one who is punished."

Hunter didn't like it, but knew he had to do something to bring his wife around to his side and to be happy. "Okay Carly, but I'm telling you right now if she steps out of line or says anything disrespectful to me, she will be fired again and I won't give her a third chance."

Carly looked at Hunter with furrowed brows. "Fine, but you have to be nice too. You have given Dave and Shawn passes on their behavior and they are just as much to blame for the mess that happened at your shop."

Hunter swallowed his dislike of Melina. "I have dealt with both Shawn and Dave." Carly didn't back down, she gave Hunter a glare. "Okay…Okay, I will find her something. But you and I both know she will need to learn respect when it comes to working for me."

Carly knew that was the best Hunter was going to be with this. "Agreed. So I guess we are stuck here at this cold dungeon."

"Honey we can add your personal touches, just have an open mind. Besides we have plenty of bedrooms to fill up with our babies."

Carly's mouth fell open. "How many "babies" are you having?"

Hunter kissed her and then laughed. "We are having as many as we can. We should get back downstairs to your father." He pulled her into a tight hug. "Thank you, and I promise you will be happy here…And I will work on my communicating skills."

Carly was still mad, but wanted to support Hunter. She just felt lost in that big mansion. It was a mini version of Antonio's home, the furniture was of top quality and the finishing's were very expensive, it just wasn't her taste, but she was determined if she had to stay there, she would be redecorating.

Antonio was in the living room having a drink. "So have you two made up and has my daughter forgiven me?"

Carly walked over to Antonio. "I appreciate what you did, I just love the penthouse. That was my first home with Hunter and all of our friends and family are back in Rhode Island."

"Awe Bonita this is what is best, you'll see. That penthouse is no longer suitable for Hunter and his new position, also too many nosy neighbors. Now you and Hunter can focus on giving me grandchildren." Antonio smiled.

Carly smiled back, but took note that was the second time within five minutes that babies were brought up. The three prepared for their guests. Carly was still a little stand offish towards Hunter. But Hunter knew his surprise would change her attitude. Carly was pulled away from her thoughts by the ringing doorbell. Before she could answer it a guard stepped in front of her and did it. "Hey!" She hit the guard in the back. Hunter ran over to her. "That's his job now." Carly walked away from Hunter in a huff. Before he could go after her Shawn burst in. "THE HEART BREAK KID IS BACK BABY!"

Hunter hugged his brother. "It's good to see you." Hunter looked Shawn over, he had to admit his brother looked good and sober.

Carly and Trish ran to one another and hugged. "Sweetie it is so good to see you." Trish was all smiles.

"It is great to see you too. I have missed you so much." Carly squealed. She then turned and hugged Shawn. "Welcome home!"

"And a home this is. Hunt I go away for four months and you moved to a fortress. What gives?" Shawn looked around in amazement.

Hunter led Shawn and Trish into the living room. "Shawn and Trish I would like you to meet Antonio Mariachi. Antonio this my brother Shawn." The three checked one another out. Shawn was familiar with Antonio's reputation, but had never met him face to face. "Nice to meet you Mr. Mariachi."

Antonio shook both Shawn and Trish's hands. "Nice to meet you both."

Hunter cleared his throat. "I wanted you here first Shawn. A lot has happened since you have been gone." Shawn looked on with a cocked eyebrow. "Look Shawn I'm just going to say it. Antonio is Carly's father and we have merged our affairs."

Shawn had a look of shock. "So we work for him?"

"No Shawn. Antonio and I are partners. This is going to be good for everyone."

"Let me step in Hunter, if I may." Antonio stood in the middle of them all. "Hunter is a very smart young man and I think we can make more money and gain even more power as one force rather than individuals. It is not easy for just anyone to be joined with me, but I see something special in your brother."

"I see. So where does that leave me Hunt?" Shawn's tone was slightly harsh.

Hunter knew Shawn was going to be difficult. "Can everyone except Carly leave for a few minutes?" Hunter opened the doors to allow Antonio, Trish, and the guards to leave the living room. "Now Shawn I need you to stay calm, I have a lot more to tell you."

"Just spit it out. I can take it." Shawn had a very angry look.

Hunter ran his fingers through his hair. "A lot has happened since you left. For starters Carly and I got married in Columbia. Uncle Ric attended the wedding and brought a guest. That guest turned out to be our half-brother, his name is Randy Orton."

Shawn sat down on the couch. "I guess I should say congratulations. Now it makes sense why you and Antonio are partners, you are his son in-law now." Shawn got up and paced for a second. "How do we have a brother that we never knew about? Is this really legit?"

Carly rubbed Hunter's back, she could see he was getting upset. "It is legit, Uncle Ric checked his story out. Sharon had him and just left him in the foster care system. Remember when we thought she was doing time, apparently she was shacked up with Randy's dad, and like every other man Sharon picked, this guy too was a loser. She felt she couldn't raise him, which is not a shock there because she couldn't raise us. He has had a tough life, he was bounced around the system his whole childhood, there has been abuse too. We need to setup for him."

"I don't know Hunt. How old is this kid? How are we supposed to help him? You and I are hardly good role models."

Carly stood up. "Shawn I met Randy, he seems nice. He really wants to be in his brothers lives. If you give him a chance you may have a change of heart."

"Darling I appreciate your thoughts, but you can't trust just anyone. I will have to think about this. I'm surprised Hunt that you are on board with this."

"Shawn I have talked to him and Carly is not wrong in what she is saying. You can see he has emotional scars, it would be wrong to turn our backs on him. He is our blood." Hunter was a little mad that Shawn would be so selfish, especially after going through rehab.

"All I can say Hunt is that I will try. You have sprung a lot on me. A new brother, new business partner, you are a part of….Never mind."

"Shawn, you and I will always be close, don't think for one minute I'm turning my back on you. Antonio is a smart man, and he is my father in-law, just trust me." Hunter rubbed Shawn on the back.

Shawn was slightly jealous of this new relationship Hunter has with Antonio, and he knew things would change with the more power Hunter got. "Okay Goldie locks I will follow, but make sure to keep me in the loop next time."

"Always Shawn, you'll see this is going to be epic." Hunter smiled trying to make Shawn feel more assured.

"So why are you here in Massachusetts?"

Hunter smirked. "Antonio and I bought out the casino here. I will be running it, so the move was necessary. I'm hoping you will move too, I need you."

"I will do whatever, I especially need to work now since I will be a dad soon." Shawn had a proud smile.

Hunter and Carly were stunned. "Wow…Congratulations Shawn." Hunter couldn't believe it. Carly stepped to Shawn and hugged him. "Congratulations."

"Thanks guys. Trish is four months pregnant. It was a real surprise, but I am happy. Trish is very happy."

Carly could only think of what Melina do will. "Shawn I should tell you I invited Melina to come. I hope that is not a problem?"

"No problem. I haven't spoken to Melina since before I went into rehab. I tried to reach out to her, but she didn't want to talk to me, which I am okay with that. Melina is my past and Trish is my future."

Hunter and Carly looked at each other, and both didn't believe Shawn, but decided not to call him out on it. Hunter hugged Shawn. "I'm happy as long as you are happy." Shawn hugged him back and whispered. "I am and I will give this kid a better life than what we had."

Hunter re-opened the doors and allowed the others back in. They awaited the other guests arrival, Hunter hoped that things will go well, but he had a bad feeling that shit was about to hit the fan.

**_TBC…How will Melina take the news…How will Randy affect the rest of the clan…Please leave feedback…Thank you_**


	55. Chapter 55

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional. Explicit content included.

**_The Announcement…_**

The rest of the guests arrived. (Melina, Dave and his guest Victoria, Jason, Dean, Bobby, and Randy) Carly and Hunter stood in front of the fireplace, facing their guests. Hunter cleared his throat. "I know everyone is wondering why we are here. First off I would like to announce that Carly and I got married in Columbia." Hunter couldn't continue as everyone stood around them and hugged them saying their congratulations. "Thank you everyone, but there is a whole lot more. Carly and I have moved here to Massachusetts and this is our new home, and we have purchased The Foxwoods Casino." Carly was trying her best to look happy, but she was still seething inside over the whole situation. Hunter on the other hand was all smiles and holding her hand with pride.

Hunter was cut off by Dave. "So what about The Foxy Lady and all the other businesses? What will we all be doing now?"

Everyone had looks of concern, Hunter put up his hand. "Nothing changes with everything back in Rhode Island or CT, you all will just be here with me, I will go into further detail with each of you of your new responsibilities. The only change will be is now I have a partner, Antonio Mariachi. As some of you already know, Antonio is Carly's father." Needless to say you could hear a pin drop, the only ones that knew were Shawn, Randy, and Melina. "Look this will be good for all of us. If anyone wants to back out now is the time to speak up." Hunter survey the room, and no one came forward. "Good I have one more thing to share with all of you." He signaled Randy to come stand next to him. "This is Randy Orton, and he is my brother." Everyone became even more shocked. "Everyone take some time and mingle before dinner." Hunter guided Randy to Shawn. "Randy this Shawn." Randy held out his hand. "I have waited a long time to meet you Shawn."

Shawn was hesitant at first, but extended his hand. "So tell me about you, it seems as though you already know about me and Hunter." Trish squeezed Shawn's arm to be nice.

Randy cleared his throat. "Your right I do know a lot about you and Hunter. There is not much to tell about me, I bounced around a lot, never had a steady foster home. I tried the military, but it wasn't for me. Now I'm ready to get to know my brothers, I hope you give me a chance."

Shawn really didn't accept that, something didn't feel right. "So why now? I mean you must be what 20 or 21?"

"Actually I'm twenty-two. It was hard to get my birth records, but once I found out who my birth mother was, I was able to start my research for my siblings. I don't expect you to accept me with open arms right off the bat, but I hope you meet me half way." Randy was hurt by Shawn's stand offish behavior, he had hoped Shawn would be more supportive after going through rehab.

Hunter looked at Shawn. "The kid is right, we all need to have an open mind. Shawn he is our brother and we both know how it feels to be abandoned by Sharon. You should know I am giving Randy a trial run at the casino working the tables."

That did it for Shawn. "Are you fucking kidding me? I don't like this one bit, this is a mistake."

Hunter spoke with a stern voice. "It is not a mistake and there will be no more discussions about it." Hunter was getting frustrated with Shawn, especially after all of the shit Shawn has put him through.

Shawn walked away from the little group and bumped right into Melina. He stopped and stared at first. "Sorry, I didn't see you. How have you been? I mean you wouldn't take my calls."

Melina stood very stoic. "There was no reason to take your calls, I had a lot going on…Did you forget my Husband left me, and now has filed for divorce." Melina really didn't want to get into with him, she has done a lot of soul searching within the last four months and decided that she needed to move on from both Shawn and Dave.

"Mel I'm sorry about that, but you can do much better. Maybe we can have coffee sometime? I really have missed you." Trish stepped behind him and cleared her throat. "Hey Mel…Did Shawn share our good news?" Shawn had a look of panic in his face. "Trish this isn't the time."

Trish unzipped her sweater jacket to show her baby bump. "This is the perfect time. Shawn and I are having a baby." Her smile was one of gloating.

Melina turned red in the face. "Good for you two. If you will excuse me." She walked away quickly, she didn't want to lose her temper.

Shawn rushed behind her. "Wait Mel…That is why I have been calling you, I didn't want you to find out this way."

Melina put up her hand to stop him from talking. "Just stop Shawn, you don't owe me any explanations, it's your life. Just go back to her."

Trish stepped in Melina's face. "That's right…He owes you nothing…Shawn and I have made a miracle…"

Melina cut her off. "No you made a baby…Any bitch in heat can do that."

Trish slapped Melina across the face. "You little jealous bitch…You will never have Shawn…DO YOU HEAR ME!" Shawn came behind Trish. "You need to calm down for the baby."

Melina held her jaw. "You are lucky you are pregnant, if you weren't I would mop the floor with your ass."

Carly and Hunter came over to the little scene. Carly put her arm around Melina. "Are you okay?" Hunter was angry. "What the hell is going on?"

Melina remained calm. "Nothing…Right Trish?"

Trish was mad, but happy that Shawn was standing by her side. "I guess it's my hormones, sorry Hunt."

Hunter looked at Carly with his eye brow raised. "I will not tolerate this in my home. The three of you need to work this shit out, if you can't…Then just leave."

Carly squeezed Hunter's arm. "No one is going anywhere, but everyone will be on their best behavior for the rest of tonight. Especially you Trish, that isn't good for the baby. Hunter don't you have something to say to Melina?"

Hunter sighed deeply. "Perez I can try and find you a job at the casino, but this is the last time we will go through this, one screw up and you're out."

Carly nudged Hunter in the side with her elbow. "What Hunter is trying to say Mel is he is offering you a job."

Melina smiled. "Thank you Hunt…I promise you will not regret this." She hugged Carly and whispered thank you in her ear.

Randy walked over to everyone, he spotted Melina and was immediately intrigued, and he thought she was gorgeous in a wild way. He made his way over to Melina and tapped her on the shoulder. "Looks like we will be working together." Melina looked up at him and was mesmerized by his blue/grey eyes. "Looks that way, my name is Melina." Randy flashed his sexy smile. "I think we will get along real well." Hunter didn't miss the little exchange and became annoyed, that was the last woman he wanted Randy to get involve with.

"Look everyone I have a gift for my bride." Hunter wanted to break up the flirting between Randy and Melina. Everyone focused their attention to Hunter. Carly wasn't sure she could take any more of his surprises. Hunter pulled a mini sign from behind the couch, it read **_Crystal Room_**. "This is for you princess." Carly looked at the sign and she was confused. Hunter laughed and handed her a portfolio, she looked through the pictures of what appeared to be a restaurant with classical decor in a historic setting. "It looks like a very high end restaurant, but I don't understand Hunter." He kissed her on the forehead. "Remember a few months ago I said you should own your own restaurant, well I was serious, and this is it."

Carly was trying to process his words, she was speechless. She looked at the pictures and then back to him. "Are you serious? This is for real?"

Hunter smiled. "Yes. You are a phenomenal cook and have a bubbly personality with my help on the managing side of things, I think this will be a great investment, it is in a great location and the best part…It is right near the casino." Hunter had been thinking of this for months, he knew this would give Carly something of her own, and further cement their presence within the community as legitimate business entrepreneurs.

Carly wasn't sure, but did like the idea of having something of her very own. "This is great, I love it." Carly knew she was going to have to learn things on the fly, but was excited Hunter was giving her something of her very own.

Melina hugged Carly, but she knew Hunter was doing this to distract Carly from what he would be doing, she knew Carly's life was changing and hoped her cousin knows what she is in for. "Congratulations Chica, you deserve this. I wish I had known before I accepted Hunter's offer, it would be great to work for you."

Carly laughed. "Nothing is set in stone, besides Hunter owes me." Melina looked at her cousin and smirked, she was seeing another side to her. Carly was beginning to have voice and Melina loved it.

* * *

Everyone enjoyed the rest of the evening. Randy and Melina talked and laughed with each other throughout dinner. Hunter watched the two and knew he had to stop this from going any further, Melina had already messed up Shawn, and he was not going to let her mess up Randy. Carly and Hunter said goodnight to their guests and headed upstairs to bed. Hunter tried to kiss Carly and she turned her head. "Are you still mad?"

Carly sighed. "Yes and no. I loved your present, but I still don't like this place. Did you see how everyone was looking at us? They think we think we are above them. Nobody but you and Antonio knows what is going on, that is frustrating."

"They don't need to know everything. I am the boss for a reason. I work hard Carly and I am the one with the target on my back, so we should have all of this." Hunter said matter of fact.

"I need to know…This is affecting me…Us." Carly began to undress.

Hunter went behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I didn't mean you…I know you are mad about this now, but in time it will make sense. I want to give you and our future kids everything that life has to offer…Things I never had growing up." Hunter's tone was soft, but laced with sadness.

Carly turned to face him and cupped his face. "Baby you are what I want, and I know being successful and powerful is important to you, but I love you for you, no matter what. Things are just things, you are what makes me happy…I need for you to know that."

Hunter took her hands in his. "I know that, and I love you too. It is important to me as your husband to do all of this for you, for us. Don't worry so much. Okay?"

Carly's anger was subsiding, she could see that Hunter is determine to do this, she also knew a lot of this comes from his upbringing. "Okay, I will trust you, but remember at any time you want to back away from this, I will follow." She reached up on her tip toes and kissed him.

Hunter lifted her off her feet and walked over to their bed, his eyes never leaving hers. Carly wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Hunter let himself fall onto the bed with her on top him. Hunter continued to unzip her dress and pulled it off her shoulder, he broke the kiss and started to nibble at her shoulder blade. Carly moaned out and she could feel him becoming hard. She got up and Hunter frowned. "Just wait a minute tiger." She giggled and slowly stepped out of her dress, she was standing in only her red lacey thong and matching red bra.

Hunter sat up and reached for her waist, she slapped his hand away. "Just sit there." She reached for the remote control and turned on the stereo and clicked on Addicted by Saving Abel.

Carly slowly got on her knees and took off Hunter's shoes and socks, she grazed his calves with the tips of her finger nails. Hunter looked on as his pupils were becoming dark with desire.

Carly slowly stood up and began to sway with the music, she turned her back to him and slowly undid her bra, she than slowly turned around to face him still holding the bra in place with her hands. Hunter started to get up, but was pushed back down. "No…No…I say when you can touch me." Carly teased.

Hunter smirked, he let her play for a bit, but his cock was very hard, he stroked himself through his pants.

Carly smirked herself. She parted his legs and stood between them and flung her bra behind his neck, she leaned into him with her breasts in his face, "I heard what Jason said jokingly to you, so I figured I would show you what a Billionaire princess can do." She then lightly bit his earlobe, and then breathed a heady moan in his ear. Hunter growled, he wanted her right now.

Carly slowly stood up straight and turned her back to Hunter, she bent over and wiggled her ass seductively in front of him. Hunter slapped her ass cheek and she yelped. "Don't stop princess, shake that pretty ass for your king." That fuelled Carly to start a sexy slow twerk. Hunter slapped her ass again, but with a little more enthusiasm this time.

Carly turned to face Hunter, she had pure lust in her eyes now. She pushed Hunter on his back and started unbuckling his pants, she reached inside his boxers and started to stroke his cock with a firm, but pleasurable grip. "Do you want your billionaire princess to ride you?" Her tone was dripping with need.

Hunter started to grab her, she slapped his hand away. "I told you no…Tell me what you want?"

Hunter closed his eyes, his desire for her was so strong. "Yes…Ride my fucking cock like a good little princess."

Carly pulled off his pants and boxers, she straddled his thighs first. "I didn't hear you." She stroked his cock again, this time the head was weeping with pre-cum. "I see my king is wet for me. Aw, such a shame, it looks painful." She giggled. She continued to stoke him, his back slightly arched off the bed. "Fuck…Carly please…"

Carly could see he was beyond ready for her. She started to get up in order to take off her thong. Hunter was done with the teasing. He grabbed her waist and with one flick of his wrist, the wet thong was snatched off. "You are driving me crazy…" He then took control and quickly snatched her off of him and roughly put her on her back, he pulled her to him and threw her legs over his shoulders. "I gonna fuck you raw."

Carly looked in his eyes and she could see the dark lust in his eyes. "Do it baby…Fuck me like there is no tomorrow." That did it, Hunter slammed into her womanhood, Carly gasped at first, but soon moaned at the animalistic movement. Hunter continued to slam in and out her. All you could hear were their moans and cries of profanities. Carly could feel her orgasm coming on. "Hunter faster…Please baby…I'm cumming!" Hunter was on fire, his thrusts became deeper and faster. "Cum for me…Cum for your king baby…"

Carly clawed at his shoulders and her orgasm hit, she cried out his name until her throat hurt. Hunter wasn't done, he quickly pulled out and lifted her so she was now on her knees, Carly was still reeling from orgasm. Hunter grabbed her hips and slammed into her. "Fuck Carly…So fucking tight."

Hunter grabbed her hair roughly and pulled on it as he continued to thrust into her, he was a man possessed. Carly was becoming delirious from his pleasure, she was pushed over the edge again and juices covered his cock as her orgasm hit her again. Her womanhood contracted around Hunter's cock, and he threw his head back. " I'm so fucking close Carly." His thrusts now became ragged and more rushed. "Ah fucking shit Carly…" Hunter slammed into her one final time. His body jerked violently as his warm essence flooded into her womanhood. They both collapsed on the bed. Hunter's chest was heaving up and down, and Carly was in the same state.

Hunter finally was able to speak. "Wow….We are never leaving this house." He loved when they were rough sometimes.

Carly slowly moved her body and laid her head on his chest. "I think I like it now…You were incredible."

Hunter stroked her back. "We both were…You can play that song anytime you want." He kissed her on top of the head. They both slowly drifted off to sleep. Hunter was content thinking that finally Carly and he could focus on the future. But what will the future hold for the couple?

_**TBC...Please leave a review, tell me what you think...Thanks**_


	56. Chapter 56

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional.

**_Four Months Later…_**

Carly has adjusted to living in her new home and was enjoying her new job running the restaurant. Hunter has been extremely busy learning his new responsibilities and making changes to the casino, he and Antonio have thrived both professionally and personally. Antonio has slowly become a mentor to Hunter. This has not gone unnoticed by Carly, she was happy that her father and husband got along so well and work so well together. Hunter has even started to go clean shaven, and look so the part of a mob boss.

Hunter was awaken to Carly running out of the bed and straight to the bathroom, he slowly got out of bed and knocked on the bathroom door. "Carly you okay?"

Carly could barely pull her head up from the toilet, she has been throwing up like this for several days. "Hunter just go back…" She began to throw up again, and tears were in her eyes.

Hunter heard this and was worried. "Carly open the door." He stood there and now he heard her crying. That was it, he walked in and saw her practically hugging the toilet. He pulled her hair back, he knew something was wrong. She finally finished throwing up and slowly walked to the sink and splashed water on her face. Hunter guided her back to bed. He studied her for a few seconds. "You have been sick like this for a week, I think you need to see the doctor."

"It's just a stomach bug, I'll be fine." She already knew she needed to call the doctor, she just didn't feel right.

Hunter continued to look with worry on his face. "If this happens again, we will be going to the doctor's, I'm worried babe."

"I don't want you to worry, besides you are leaving for Chicago today." She forced a smile.

He kissed her on the forehead and started to pack his suitcase. He stopped what he was doing and looked at Carly. "You know if I didn't know any better I would think that maybe you are pregnant." He watched for her reaction.

"You are getting your hopes up baby, I have been taking the pill." Carly was trying to remember if she took them properly, but didn't want to let on to Hunter, the last thing she wanted to do was get his hopes up unnecessarily.

Hunter thought that maybe she is right, he has been thinking a lot about them starting their family. "Well stranger things have happened Princess. Look when I get back from Chicago we will see the doctor together." He continued to pack and Carly watched him from the bed, she just wanted to sleep. Hunter finished packing and went for his shower. Carly laid in bed trying to convince herself that it was only a stomach virus.

* * *

**_Several Hours Later…._**

Hunter gathered his things and headed downstairs to say goodbye to Carly, he stopped as he noticed her sleeping on the couch, and he slowly approached her and stroked her hair. "Princess I'm leaving now."

Carly slowly opened her eyes. "You leaving already?"

Hunter smiled. "You have been asleep for two hours, it is 11:00am. Maybe I should stay home." Hunter knew that wasn't like Carly, she was usually full of energy and going off to do things.

Carly slowly got up from the couch and hugged Hunter. "Don't be silly, I'm fine." She walked with Hunter to the door. "You be careful and call me when you get there."

Hunter pulled her into a kiss. "I will, and please listen to the guards." Hunter worried about leaving because he knew Carly would be giving them grief, and she would try to go and do her own thing. "I mean it babe, no tricks."

Carly smiled knowing she was going to do what she wanted, she hated those guards. "I will behave." Carly watched Hunter leave in the limo. Once he was gone she immediately called her doctor and made an appointment. Not soon after she made the call, she was in the bathroom throwing up again. "What is this?" She said to herself as she held her stomach.

* * *

**_Doctor McMahon's office…_**

A friendly young nurse stepped outside to the waiting room. "Mrs. Helmsley…Dr. McMahon can see you now."

Carly smiled and flowed the nurse into Shane's office. Shane stood up and greeted Carly. "So what brings you to my office today?"

"Well I haven't been feeling well for over a week, I'm not sure what is going on."

"Well first off Carly I would like to say your wedding reception was great. I'm happy you and Hunter finally were able to get married. So you say you haven't been feeling well, what seems to be the problem? Is it your heart?"

"Thank you Shane, I'm so happy to be finally married. I have been getting sick a lot, throwing up and just plain old drained."

Shane smiled. "Have you missed your period?"

"Well, my periods have been off and on lately. I figured with all the stress of the new restaurant, and Hunter's new job it didn't seem strange to have missed it."

"I'll tell you what, I'm going to order a blood test and we can either confirm or rule out pregnancy." Shane smiled and led her to his nurse to complete the blood test.

Carly sat in the waiting room and listened to her voicemail from Hunter, she breathed a sigh of relief knowing he arrived safely to Chicago. She became more and more anxious waiting for her name to be called. Finally after what seemed like hours, but was technically a half hour, she was called back to Shane's office. She sat down tying to read Shane's face, but it was blank. "Is it that bad?" A look of panic crossed her face.

Shane smiled to ease her tension. "Well it is what I thought, you are expecting."

Carly didn't know how to react because she was trying to convince herself that she was only sick with the flu. "I don't understand, I have been taking my birth control pills. Are you sure?"

Shane had a look of concern. "I had hoped this would be good news, but looking at your expression I see it is not."

Carly cleared her head. "No. It is great news, I'm just shocked as all. How far along am I?"

Well I need to a complete an exam, if you have time I can do it now, this way we can confirm how far along you are."

Carly agreed and followed Shane into the exam room, she felt numb and overwhelmed all at the same time. She wanted to be a mother, but with the restaurant just taking off and the move to Massachusetts, she just wasn't sure how to feel.

Shane completed the examination and confirmed that Carly is in fact 14 weeks pregnant, she knew it happened in Columbia. She sat on the examining table and rubbed her stomach, it was surreal to her. "Well I guess we should tell your daddy." Carly wasted little time, she went home and packed her luggage, she wanted to tell Hunter in person, she was headed to Chicago.

* * *

Carly arrived at the air strip, she was going to use Hunter's plane, lucky for her Hunter had taken Antonio's plane. She knocked on the pilot's office door. The pilot Michael Cole looked up from his desk. "How can I help you Mrs. Helmsley?" Carly smiled. "Well Michael I need you to take me to Chicago."

Michael looked at her strangely. "Mr. Helmsley didn't call to say you were coming or that you were joining him in Chicago."

Carly sat down and crossed her leg over the other. She made sure Michael had a very good view of them. "I can't help that, he must have forgotten to tell you."

"With all due respect Mrs. Helmsley, your husband never forgets to setup his schedules. I will just give him a call."

Carly stopped him. "Look Michael you don't want to bother my husband with such trivially details, you know that he is a very busy man. I wouldn't want you to get on his bad side because you are not following instructions from his wife." Carly smiled.

Michael looked nervous, he knew that Hunter would rip him a new one if he wasn't following orders, or even worst be fired. "Okay Mrs. Helmsley, you will have to give us a little time to fuel the plane and give it a once over, but then I can take you. Is that okay?"

"Of course Michael, I will let Hunter know how helpful you have been." Carly had become pretty good at maneuvering what she wanted done, she learned from the best, Hunter.

* * *

**_Chicago…_**

Carly arrived at the hotel Hunter was staying at, she was prepared to get grief from Hunter, but she knew once he heard the news all would be forgiven. She stepped off the elevator and walked towards the hotel room, she immediately became annoyed as she was greeted by two guards. Both men were in shock at her presence, Justin stepped towards Carly. "What are you doing here and where are your men?"

Carly waived him off. "Justin I'm in no mood, just let me in."

Justin sighed as he opened the door. "Hunter is not here."

"Look Justin I know you are pissed off, but I have a very good reason to be here, and I would consider it a personal favor to me if you didn't tell Hunter. I have a huge surprise for him. Please?" Carly looked at Justin and had her hands together like she was begging.

"Okay Carly, but he is going to be pissed. Just go into the bedroom, I won't ruin your surprise." Justin figured he would not be the one in trouble, it would be the guys back in MA that will probably be fired.

Carly smiled and kissed Justin on the cheek. "Thank you, and I'll take the heat."

Carly went into the bedroom and changed into a Victoria's Secret black Chantilly Lace & Satin Gown. She couldn't stop rubbing her tummy, she was not showing yet, but she could feel a slight firmness. She smiled thinking of Hunter's reaction. "Your Daddy is going to be stoked little one." She smiled brightly. She heard Hunter's voice, she quickly turned off the lights and sat on the bed.

Hunter walked into the living area of the suite, he looked at Justin and could see something was up. "What's the matter Justin?"

"Nothing Hunt, but there is someone waiting for you in the bedroom."

Hunter looked at Justin with irritation. "What the hell are you talking about? It better not be some bimbo in there." All Hunter could think of was Kapov had sent him a welcoming present. Kapov was the reason Hunter was in Chicago, Hunter was trying to settle a potential turf war. Alexander Kapov thought he could muscle into the Rhode Island/MA territories but that was not an option.

Hunter walked into the dark bedroom, he sighed. "Look I am sorry to waste your time, but I am a happily married man, I will pay you and you can go back to Kapov." Hunter was about to turn on the light, but he heard a familiar giggle. "CARLY!" He flicked on the light and he sighed. "What are you doing here?"

Carly slowly walked over to Hunter and put her arms around his neck. "You are such a good husband." She kissed him on the lips, but Hunter was not happy and the kiss was very short. "Oh come on Hunter, don't be mad." Carly pouted.

Hunter shook his head. "You shouldn't be here, but I should be asking how did you get here without me knowing? And where the hell are your men?"

Carly removed her arms from around Hunter's neck, and she sat on the bed. "I flew here and I told you I don't need babysitters."

Hunter frowned and took a breathe. "I figured you flew here, but on what? Those babysitters are not going to have a job, but trust me you will have new ones to replace them." Hunter started to gather up Carly's clothes.

"I flew here on our plane, and I'm glad you finally realize that those idiots need to go, so there will be no need for replacements."

Hunter was trying very hard not to yell. He stood right in front of her. "You mean to tell me that Cole just flew you here and didn't fucking call me! Oh let me guest, you lied and told him I authorized it."

Carly stood up and got in his face. "You are being such a jerk right now, I came here for a reason!"

"I'm a jerk! You come here after I specifically told you that this was serious business, and to make matters worse, you come alone! You are leaving right now!"

Carly was becoming emotional and tears were starting to form. "Fine Hunter we will go, I'm sorry that you are too fucking busy to let me share something with you!" Carly wiped the tears from her eyes and grabbed her suitcase.

Hunter took the suitcase from her. "What do you mean we will leave? Who did you bring with you?"

Carly snatched the suitcase back. "Never mind…What I had to say obviously isn't important!" She wobbled slightly feeling light headed.

Hunter reached out for her and sat her down. "Look I'm sorry I yelled at you, it's not safe for you to be here." Hunter got up and got her a glass of water. "Are you still feeling sick?" Now Hunter had concern in his face.

Carly sipped the water. "It comes and goes, but I guess it is normal…" Hunter looked at her. "What are you saying?"

"This isn't how I planned on telling you….You are going to be a daddy, I'm pregnant." Carly wiped her tears and looked at Hunter.

Hunter put his hand on her stomach. "Oh my god Carly…Are you really pregnant?" Hunter had sheer joy in his eyes.

Carly put her hand over Hunter's hand. "Yes. I went to the doctor after you left this morning, you are going to be a father."

Hunter picked up Carly and spun her around. "Babe that is great…I'm going to be a father…How far along?"

Carly only could smile at how excited Hunter was. "I'm fourteen weeks, it is a honeymoon baby."

Hunter put her down, but he couldn't stop rubbing her stomach or stop with the huge grin. "It's a boy, I just know it princess. I'm going to be a father."

Carly laughed. "It may be a girl. So aren't you glad I came?"

"I understand it, but…" Hunter was cutoff. "No buts, I needed to tell you in person." Carly kissed him.

Hunter didn't want to argue he was too excited. "Okay…I have to go for a meeting. Just please stay here in the bedroom, I will leave two men for you. I love you so much Carly." He kissed her stomach. "And I love you too."

Carly stroked Hunter's hair while he bent over kissing her stomach, it was so cute how he was rubbing her stomach. "I love you too, try not to be long with this meeting."

Hunter kissed her one more time. "I'll make it quick, get some rest you look sleepy. When I get back we will celebrate." He wiggled his eyebrows.

Carly smiled as Hunter left, she definitely was going to have to get used to being fatigued so much. She snuggled into bed and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Hunter stepped back out to Jason, Randy, Dave, and the other guards. He was smiling from ear to ear. They all noticed how happy Hunter was, but they figured the newlyweds had a little play time. Dave slapped Hunter on the back. "We should have Carly surprise you more often."

Hunter laughed. "She won't be making any more surprised visits…We're having a baby…I'm going to be a father."

As expected the room erupted with congratulations and hugs. Hunter quieted the men so Carly could sleep. Hunter was a little uneasy leaving Carly with Chuck Palumbo and Chris Jindrak, but he had no choice, he needed Dave, Randy, Jason, and Justin with him for muscle, he knew that Kapov could try something in this meeting. He turned to the two men. "Make sure you don't let anyone in this room while I'm gone. My wife's safety is your only concern. If something happens to her, then something will happen to you two!" Hunter had a very stern face, he eyed them once more before he left.

Chris and Chuck made sure Hunter left the hotel. Once they were certain Chuck sent a text: _The brief case is here and Hunter is gone. You have an extra bonus…Mrs. Helmsley is here and will be alone…Chris and I are upping our fee to $250,000.00…Will be in touch for pick up time._

Chuck and Chris quickly left the hotel room and made sure to leave the door a jarred for the person who will be arriving very soon.

**_TBC…Who will be coming to the hotel room? Will Carly be in danger? Please leave your thoughts…Thank You for reading._**


End file.
